


Splitting Your Soul

by PhoenixShadow



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Demons, Dream Sex, Dreams, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinbaku, Kinks, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Lucid Dreaming, Magic, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Body Experiences, Pacts, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Shibari, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Tears, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tsunderes, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Yandere, chapter spoilers, i dont know what im doing, the demon bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 57
Words: 96,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadow/pseuds/PhoenixShadow
Summary: This whole thing is based on several of my actual dreams. Takes place a few months after MC returns to Devildom the after lesson 19. This is going to be a long and slow burn journey about the love of Mammon, stick with me. MC/Reader will be addressed as Y/N because that's always fun right. Contains refs to chapter 16 and the fall. I have tried to use actual in game dialogue through out and also quotes from Otaku FM and the audio dramas.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 82
Kudos: 236





	1. After The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i have ever written, never mind fan fic, please be kind. I apologise in advance

It had been a few months now since Y/N fell through a portal courtesy of Soloman and landed on poor Satan, which had been her return back to the Devildom, and she couldn’t be any happier. After spending time back in the Human world for what felt like an eternity, the pain of missing her demons had started to takes its toll on her. Now she was back surrounded by the only family she had left she felt more complete and finally at ease. While she had been back in the Human world it left her with far too many sleepless nights to dwell on her feelings about them and how she had realized she felt about 1 particular demon among the brothers. 

Over the last few months she was now back where she felt she belonged, she had survived a Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup incident, a theatrical production produced and directed by Simeon, briefly visited the Celestial Realm, been stuck in a few ones of Levi’s games, been to a funfair to find a illegal casino, been tutored by Satan and witnessed a Bloody Moon event, and more of the usual that she had to expect from living in the House of Lamentation. 

The day started off as most days did, as she was faintly drawn out of her sleep by the sound of her alarm on her D.D.D. She could here the sound faintly invading her dream and she tried to resist the urge to wake up. After all she did always hate leaving her dreams. 

“Ugh... turn it off and go back to sleep” came a familiar voice from beside her. 

Y/N suddenly opened her eyes to find an unexpected guest just inches from her face laying next her with one violet and pink eye fixed on her. 

“If you don’t do something about that alarm in the next 30 seconds I will give you nightmares for the next week” Belphegor said with a smirk. 

She didn’t want to test that he was bluffing, she had seen him in her dreams before but was never quite sure if it was really him or just a dream version of him created by her mind. She reached her D.D.D on floor by her bed and turned the alarm off. 

“Well unlucky for you we can’t go back to sleep, the alarm was set for a reason... and anyway when did you get here? I don’t remember you here when i woke up in the night?” she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

Belphegor just turn his face the other way and tried to ignore the human getting out of bed to attempt to go back to sleep. 

“Oh no you don’t, Lucifer will be up here to drag you out and then as your in my room I will somehow end up getting a lecture from him as well.” she remarked while whipping the blankets from him and the bed. 

“Fiiiine!” He signed out in a long breath as he slid across her bed to he feet gripping his pillow and leaving the room. 

“Hey you better come down for breakfast and not just go back to sleep somewhere else!” she yelled after him “I wanted to sit next to you at the table so I don’t have to have Amso creeping me out first thing.” 

She heard his faint snigger as he walked down the corridor. She sighed as she went to start her morning routine and get dressed for breakfast. 

* * *

Walking to the breakfast table and taking her usual place next to Mammon she eyed the empty seat on her other side and looked around for any traces of Asmodeus. As if on queue there he was sauntering over with that devious self satisfied grin that she knew was never a good sign. Just as he was about to reach for the seat next to her Belphegor grabbed the chair back and let his body drop into the seat with a huff. 

He saw her look at him appreciatively out of the corner of his eye. Asmodeus still came closer draping an arm round her neck “Awww, and i was so looking forward to sitting next to you this morning” he chirped as he gave her a peck on the cheek. 

“Oi! Get ya hands of the human Asmo!” Mammon burst out. 

Asmo grinned and looked directly into Mammon’s eyes as he walked past to find another seat down the table. 

Y/N rose from her seat, “I’ll get us something to eat” she said to Belphie as she walked to collect the plates and load them with whatever she could find after Beel had already taken most of whatever had been set out before they arrived there. 

“Are you trying to get on my good side?” he asked her. 

Mammon’s eyebrows furrowed slightly at the human giving Belphie what he saw as special treatment. 

As she sat back at her place and slid a plate in front of Belphie as she looked around at the empty seat where Levi should have been. 'Nothing new' she thought, he was probably still gaming from an all-nighter. Satan was lost in a book and sipping his coffee, Lucifer was reading some kind of paper while taking a bite of what looked like toast with some kind of green moss on it, Beel was making his way back to the food with his colossal plate. 

“... ...Oh, sorry. I fell asleep." Belphie lifted his head off his arms that rested on the table, where he'd been dozing.

“I’m always on your good side.” She smiled back at him. 

Belphie quirked an eyebrow as Mammon eyed the Human, and Asmo continued to intently watch in silence from across the table, which was unlike him. Normally he would be checking his reflection in a compact mirror or chatting with everyone around the table. Something was off about him and Y/N knew it. 

After Y/n had finished eating and listening to Mammon go on about how if he won the lottery he would want to rent some Pandas from the human world... and buy a fleet of solid gold tanks the next time he won big on something. To which started the debate with Satan about how getting pandas into Devildom from the Human world was never going to happen no matter how much he ever won and how he was incapable of lookong after himself never mind exotic ‘pets’. Belphie and Beel had been chatting idly about Beel's next big match and if Belphie would be able to stay awake long enough to see a full game this time. 

Y/N noticed that Amso had still stayed silent the whole time only speaking when spoken to and never taking his eyes off of her. This was unnerving to say the least. She was fully relived when Mammon dragged her by the hand from her seat declaring that they are going shopping to find him some new clothes. 

“Ya comin’ with me today so I can protect ya while I shop for some new outfits” he proclaimed. “The Great Mammon needs to look good at all times” 

She certainly wasn’t going to complain if it meant she could get away from Asmo’s fixed gaze. She had an uncomfortable feeling about the way his eyes glowed every now and then when she glanced at him. 


	2. Shiny Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon and his human shopping .... and then theres Asmo

“Ugh... You’re gonna.... make me... throw up...“ Mammon huffed as he rolled his eyes. 

“... All I was saying is Belphie has really beautiful eyes...” she said matter-of-factly as she took another hanger he held out to her, she added it to the bundle she was already holding for him, of his potential new outfits. She glanced at him and saw the frown that adorned his face, she always hated to see anything but a smile on him. She wanted to tell him how no-one's eyes would ever compare to his, how they reminded her of the sun rising over the Atlantic Ocean back in the human world, and how she would always seem to drown in them if ever she looked into them for more than a few moments. But she could never tell him this, or any of her true feelings. She knew that even after he had told her on a few occasions that he loved her, a demon would never be able to truly love someone, after all is in a demon’s nature to tempt and persuade humans to fall for their fabrications until they get what they want. These where the thoughts that always bubbled to the surface of her mind after every kiss they shared and every word of love he spoke to her. 

When she left Devildom after the year she had spent living with the brothers and acclimatising to dealing with demons, angles and all mater of creatures and beings, she hated it. Every night she would fall deeper into loneliness and thoughts of how much she missed them all. She found it hard to sleep on the days she didn’t get a phone call from one of the brothers as allowed by Lord Diavolo. During the day she thought more and more about Mammon and how much she missed him. She missed them all, but the way she missed him made her feel physically sick, she longed just to see his face and hear his voice. When she did sleep her dreams had always been filled with him. She had dreamt about all the brothers over the time she had known them, but gradually they had all been replaced with only Mammon. 

“Hey, don’t you dare ignore me!” Mammon chided 

She hadn’t realised she had been lost in thought for so long and he was now looking at her as if he has just asked her multiple questions, as she snapped back to the present. 

“Oh, sorry Mammon, I was just day dreaming” she lied, well technically it wasn't a lie she thought. His eyes often had the power to drag her mind to places she tried to refrain from thinking about whenever she was with him. 

“I said hand me all those” pointing to the pile of clothing and hangers she had amassed in her arms “I’m just goin to get all of ‘em.” He eyed the pile with the gold of his irises glowing. 

They walked to the counter and Mammon pulled out Goldie and handed it to the cashier. He glanced at _his_ human from the corner of his eye where he knew she wouldn’t be able to catch him thought the tint of his sunglasses. He would always try to steal as many glances as he could of her, especially when his brothers weren't around. He watched as she looked over the sparking items behind the glass of one of the display cases. Her eyes where focused on a tiny gold pendent in the shape of a voodoo doll, it had a right eye that was a tiny sparkling deep blue sapphire and a left eye shaped like a button that had been stitched on. It’s tiny mouth was shaped to look like little ‘x’ shaped stiches along with some further down its torso, just below a tiny heart stamped into the gold. He loved the look in her eyes when she saw shiny things, she seemed to be attracted to them like a magpie or a crow. She always seemed to appreciate the beauty in things even when he couldn’t see them … Like what she saw in all of the resident of the House of Lamentation... 

They once they were outside of the large Majolish store he dumped the many shopping bags he had procured on to her, advising her to stay there with them as he'd forgot something and rushed back in the door. With a puzzled look on her face she resigned herself to be a human storage rack of shopping bags while he darted inside. He was only gone for a few minutes but the unease started to fill her as she realised she was alone and not in the safety of the house with any of the brothers to defend her if needed. 

A hand grasped her shoulder and spun her round, as fear started to well in her stomach. She heard a shill voice sing out to her. Her heart missed a beat until she heard “Darling! Fancy bumping into you out here.” Asmo grabbing her into a hug as her emphasised the word ‘bumping’. She was always pretty tense around him, even though she knew he couldn’t charm her she still wasn’t too sure about the effect of any of his other abilities concerning her. Asmo noted that Mammon was not glued to her side as he usually was. The air they stood in tasted sickly sweet to him, as he turned to look back at Y/N.

“So where is my beautiful brother?” he asked. 

The door opened as Mammon walked out with a slight blush on his cheeks. He thought to himself that he should have known one of his brothers would be clinging to _his_ human by the time he got back, he was only gone for a few minutes but they always had a talent for appearing whenever he finally got to spend some time alone with the human that he craved more than any amount of Grimm. 

“Oh, there you are. We had just been talking about you, Mammon.” Asmo chirped dragging his gaze from Mammon to the eyes of the human he had released form his hug only seconds ago. 

“O-of course ya were, who wouldn’t be talkin’ about The Mammon” he grabbed the bags from where he had left them moments before. 

Y/N noticed that Amso’s eyes had a faint glow to them again as he looked into her eyes and she looked away with a feeling of apprehension that she didn’t like. 

“We should probably get heading back, Lucifer won’t be impressed if we're late for dinner. We have been walking round all day.” She was hoping Asmo would say that he'd leave them and continue about his lusty business as usual, without further interruption to their day. She always felt a need to try and spend as much time with Mammon without trying to make it look like she was favouring his company above anyone else's, but it was hard with the way she constantly wanted to be around him. 

“I guess ya right, a fragile human like you needs rest after a long day of keepin’ up with Mammon on a day long shopping spree.” Mammon smiled into the words that left his mouth as he thought about the time he had got to spend with _his_ human and the contentment he felt until Asmo had shown up. 

Asmodeus stepped forward between them both and linking his arms through Mammon’s and the humans. “Lets go shall we” he said with a smile on his face and a faint glow in his rose and honey coloured eyes. 

Mammon had gathered all his bags effortlessly from Y/N. The whole time they walked back he was muttering under his breath indecipherable curses that Asmo knew would be aimed him for his interruption into their outing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Fact - that pendent as actually real... and i want it


	3. Popping The Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie has a mission from Asmo

Y/N opened the door to her room and was about to throw herself on her bed when she noticed a Belphegor shaped bump laying curled into her pillows. 

“Really...” she sighed to herself. He looked so adorable when he was asleep, if she didn’t know he was a demon should would have sworn he could still have passed for an angel... well until he opens his mouth she thought. Y/N just wanted to flop onto the bed, but she also didn’t want to wake him up. Not just because of the grumpy mood he would be in but also because she just didn’t want to disturb the peace the was conveyed all over his face, so she settled for a nice long soak in the bath instead. Asmodeus was the only one in the house that had his own personal bathroom. Everyone else used the same large blue/purple common bathroom. She made her way there and filled up the bath and added a vile of pale green bubble bath.

She felt her muscles relax in the hot water that was encased below the mint coloured bubbles floating on the waters surface, thoughts of mammon once again encroached her mind. 

Belphie felt his D.D.D. vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. 

**Chat 57**

AsmoBaby: Belphie how would you feel about doing a little undercover detective work? 

Belphie: I’m too tired Asmo.... 

AsmoBaby: Wouldn’t you like to spend so quality time in our darling human’s dreams? 

Belphie: ....Huh, so you’re curious too? 

AmsoBaby: I'm just a little intrigued by the lovely little minx. 

Belphie: I just have to do this...right? 

AsmoBaby: I just want you to have a little look and tell me what you see, you don’t have to interact... well unless you want to (wink devilmoji)

Belphie: I have been in her dreams before it’s not so easy... 

AsmoBaby: … 

Belphie: She seems to have a rare ability for humans. She seems to have a VERY good grasp of lucid dreaming, and she has caught me in her dreams before. 

AsmoBaby: Oh, do tell little brother! Do you dip into her dreams often .. and anything else while your in her bed? 

Belphie: _Typing message..._

Belphie: Ugh... you're so predictable. I mean about 55% of normal humans experience one or more lucid dreams in their life, that is where they knows they are dreaming while they are still in a dream, they can often also control and change thier dreams to an extent. 

Belphie: Only about 23% have them about 1 once a month. 

Belphie: However Y/N, I have seen have her have lucid dreams not just multiple times a week but can even have multiple in a night if she wakes up between. This is very rare for humans. I think it may be to do with the celestial heritage running through her. 

AsmoBaby: Now that is interesting... so if for example she was dreaming about a particular person she could have made the dream about them on purpose and also can control what happens in the dream with them... 

Belphie: _Typing message..._

AsmoBaby: I think this will be even more tantalizing than I realized 

AsmoBaby: (Devilmoji blowing kiss sticker) 

Belphie: … But she can also sense me in there sometimes, it’s hard to blend in when she can control what happens. 

AsmoBaby: My...My... are you talking about her dreams or somnophilia, my dear? 

Belphie: ….Ugh, your so tiring to deal with. 

Belphie: If I don’t act the way she expects in her dream it can lead to her knowing its really me in her dreams. 

Belphie: ...Anyway why are you so interested in this all of a sudden? 

AsmoBaby: Oh I have been feeding off the lust she radiates since the first time I met her, when she got here and was introduced to us via Lord Diavolo... but recently since she has been back from the human world it has increased massively. 

Belphie: Fine... I'm I her room anyway, she's in the bath, don’t get your hopes up. 

AsmoBaby: Oooh, you’re SO cute! 

Belphie: Are you done? I'm already sleepy. 

* * *

She could feel her eyes getting harder to keep open the longer she was in the hot water. She managed to drag her thoughts away from Mammon, to think that this must be what a teabag feels like steeping in in a cup of hot water. She rose from the water and reached for a towel as the water droplets ran down her body to meet the rest of the bathwater that was now starting to swirl down the plug hole. The potion used in her bubble bath had managed to re-vitalize her body and she felt so much better. The potion had been provided to her from Solomon. He said to think of it like a vitamin supplement for the human body... a lack of sunlight can cause numerous effects over time for humans and this potion would make up for what her body missed from the sun. She was grateful to have this as it made her feel great, even if it didn’t provide her with a little bit of a tan much to her disappointment. 'I guess there isn't a substitute for the real thing' she thought. 

Belphie laid in the humans bed thinking about Asmo’s messages. Although he too now had his interest captured by the prospect of seeing if her dreams would uncover anything about her desires, he also didn’t want to risk the trust they now had. It took a long time to build it back up after his previous deceit and actions towards her that he still painfully regretted. Before she left for the human world he'd asked her to consider running away with him and Beel. He still felt the same way about her as he did then...Or maybe he'd fell even more under her spell, just like the rest of his brothers. He'd also seen into their dreams too after all and he knew that they all wanted to keep Y/N for themselves. Even Lucifer would keep her and her soul forever if he knew he could successfully pull it off. After all they are still demons even if they have changed since being around her.. rather than eat her and her soul, the brothers each now wanted her love and affection.

He stayed still staring into the leafy canopy that grew above her bed with its enchanted candles and lanterns nestled in between the leaves and branches. He didn't notice her enter the room.

“Belphie! I know your awake I can see your eyes are open.” Y/N's words pulled him from his thoughts. He looked over to her, she was just dressed in a single towel with her hair glistening with water dripping down her shoulder and back. He could feel his pupils dilating slightly as his eyes wanted to allow as much of the sight as he could into his mind. 

“Belphie?” 

“...Sorry, I'm still sleepy” he mumbled, his eyes glowing softly in the dimness of the room. 

She raised an eyebrow as she saw his eyes trail down into the ravine of cleavage that was not hidden by her towel. 

“Well I need to get dressed now so I can get ready for dinner” she gestured a shoo-ing motion to the door with her hands. 

“... you could go just like that … I'm sure none of them would mind” the smirk on his face made her cheeks instantly heat. 

“Maybe I will.” She glanced at him to see he wasn’t expecting that as her reply, a small blush dusted his cheeks at the thought of her sat dripping at the dinning table next to him with her legs touching the side of his and the water seeping through his clothes to his skin. 

“Ugh... Get out I’ll meet you down there, try to keep Beel from eating all the good stuff.” 

He got up and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room, it had the desired effect he wanted as she stood flustered and he strolled down the hallway with a small smile as he went. 


	4. Voodoo Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many Safes does mammon even have?

As soon as Mammon got back to his room he locked the door behind him and took the steps down to his wardrobe and set his shopping bags down to the side, he would deal with them later he thought. He walked to his pool table and traced a demonic rune with his finger into the green felt at the bottom of the left corner. There was a tiny clicking sound and he pushed the top of the table to the side to reveal his hidden ‘safe’. Many of his most treasured items that he kept rather than sell had been contained in there. He liked to keep them close to hand rather than in one of his many vaults dotted around the Devildom. 

The gold at the bottom of his irises ignited as they looked over his numerous precious items in the collections laid before him. He pulled out a tiny Majolish bag from the inside pocket of his jacked and removed the small black box from inside. He took the lid off of the box to reveal a gold chain with the voodoo doll pendent he'd bought that Y/N had been admiring during their shopping tip. He plucked the pendant carefully from its soft black silk bed in the box and appreciated the feel of the gold and sapphire between his fingers. One of his many abilities as the Avatar of Greed was to be easily appraise metals and gems as he touched them, the compounds of elements that made them, the quality and clarity of jewels.... and he loved the feeling they gave him to hold precious things in his hands all to himself. He turned the pendant over and pressed the pad of his thumb slightly harder into the back of the pendant. 

The blue and gold of his eyes glowed softly as he recited a demonic invocation of protection in his mind. He felt the gold touching his thumb heat. He removed his thumb once the heat ebbed away and saw the etching of his sigil now display on the back where his thumbprint should have been. He neatly placed the pendent back in its box and closed the lid. He added the box to the collections in his safe and closed the safe back up. As it clicked into place and he felt a pleasant warmth within his chest that he had now come to associate with the human sharing his house with him and his brothers. He hoped she'd be happy with the gift he'd got for her, but he always had doubt in the back of his mind whenever he thought about her reactions towards whatever he did for her. After all he was so used to getting everything wrong and his plans backfiring on him, much to the enjoyment of his brothers. 

“Mammon...” Lucifer’s voice cut through the silence of Mammon’s room even from the other side of the door. 

“What?” He listened for Lucifer's reply 

“Do I need to remind you for the 3rd time today that you are required in the kitchen to start preparations for this evenings meal? ….. Needless to say that if I have to remind you for a 4th time there will be consequences, do I make myself clear?” Lucifer had only raised his voice rather than bellowed through Mammon’s door at this point so he knew he was still relatively safe …. for now. 

“Knock it off, will ya! Don’t start treatin’ me like a child” he wailed in response 

“When you no longer act like one, I will have no reason to converse with you like one” He could hear Lucifer turn and his footsteps echo further and further into the distance. 

Mammon’s eyes had landed on his shopping bags still waiting to be unloaded into his wardrobe. He let out a huff, he’d have to come back to deal with them later. He made his way up his staircase and through his bedroom door nearly walking into Levi who was carrying a large stack of manga books that blocked the vision in front of his orange eyes. Mammon skimmed over the tiles in the stack to check if there was any valuable editions in their worth ‘borrowing’ later. Disappointingly there wasn’t. 

“What do you think you're doing?! Try that again and I won't play games with you anymore!” Levi grumbled as the stack of books wobbled as he tried to keep them balanced with his counter movements. 

“Ya nearly walked into ME! Watch where ya goin’.... Uh, where are ya goin’ anyway?” Mammon enquired as Levi was already half way down the corridor. 

“I-I’m taking this to Y/N’s room, she has a lot of catching up to do, I doubt a normie like her could have access to a lot of these up there in the Human Realm.... she’s going to be so far behind now” Levi was thankful the books covered his face that was now flushed red. He sped up his pace as he turned the corner leaving Mammon unable to dispute anything to do with interaction between Levi and _his_ human. 

* * *

In the kitchen Mammon was greeted by Beel who was already submerged into the fridge trying to cram in some pre-dinner snacks. 

“Oi! Get out of here while I'm cookin’, can't have you taking all the supplies I'm goin’ to use as I get 'em ready” Mammon protested as Beel looked over his shoulder at his elder brother, sauce round his mount and a tentacle or two protruding from his lips as he continued to chew. 

“Mmmm... sorry Mammon, I’m hungry” Beel replied through gaps in his chewing. He grabbed a bowl of what can only be described as large hairy insect legs and left the kitchen. Mammon now feeling less irritable set to work on the food while humming faintly to himself as he worked, around him a number of Little D’s had started helping with the rest of the food. 

Y/N walked into the dinning room accompanied by Levi who was still telling her which order to read all the books in that he had just dropped off in her room. She sat down at her usual seat. She was glad not to be the first one at the table, that accolade had already been taken by Beel who was munching on something in a bowl that looked like it belonged in a horror movie. She peeled away her eyes from the bowl of nightmares to notice Mammon in the kitchen through the doorway. One of her favorite hobbies for over a year now had been just to silently watch Mammon from a distance, he was always less flustered if he couldn’t see her around observing him. It was like watching a nature documentary of a rare animal in its natural habitat. Although usually it ended up more like some kind of slapstick comedy. 

She never dared to stare for too long, he'd already caught her on too many occasions for her liking, but luckily they usually would both just look away and never mention it with matching blushes. Then there was the added problem of the rest of the house’s occupants noticing. So far it had seemed like she had been safe on this because if anyone had noticed, no one had at least mentioned it yet. Her mind sucker her back into another daydream about how much she loved to see mammon even while cooking, it still made her smile inside... regardless of what he was doing. 


	5. Green Eggs and Ham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considerate Mammon, the bros are still pervs and Belphie makes a decision

Mammon exited the kitchen with a bowl in his hands and placed it before his favorite human. She looked up at him with a smile in her eyes and a curious expression on her face.

“I - Uh, made you a special shadow hog ramen that doesn’t contain any Hell-Sauce flavorin’.” he replied in response to her questioning look. He looked away with a dusting of pink spreading along his cheeks.

“Oh … Thank you Mammon” she picked up the chopsticks and stared to stir through the intricately lace Ramen in her bowel, layered with green eggs, slices of shadow hog and a selection of Devildom vegetables, including her favorite 500-year-old extra sticky fermented beans.

She thought to herself how ironic it was that when she was a child one of her most cherished books to read was indeed ‘Green eggs and ham’ and that now she found herself eating things that looked very similar to the illustrations in the children's book. Her smile only grew wider with the thought of this.

"Did ya see that?! I'm totally awesome, right!" He exclaimed to the rest of the room. Satan just ignored him while Levi rolled his eyes and looked back to the screen on his D.D.D.

Mammon took his place next to Y/N and started collecting items for his own bowl and plate from the selection of foods at center of the table, as the others did the same. Beel already had a large container the size of a kitchen sink full of various foods and Hell-Sauce infused shadow hog ramen that Mammon had made. Mammon reached for a bottle of ‘Xtra-Strong’ Hell-sauce on the table and sprinkled some more into his bowl. Y/N watched with fascination how anything could eat a dish with a heat strength that could rival the sun.

“You haven’t added any ‘secret ingredients’ this time have you Mammon?” asked Belphie from the other side of Y/N as he poked his ramen with a chopstick and viewed it through narrowed eyes.

“HEY! That was one time... One time I used that Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup, Levi shouldn't have left if out if he didn’t want it bein’ used” Mammon squawked in reply.

“You're such a scummy idiot” she heard from Belphie which only irked Mammon further. The argument continued over her head until Lucifer intervened to quite them down.

“Where is Asmodeus?” Lucifer remarked to the table after noticing he still wasn’t at his place at the table.

“He is currently with Solomon I believe, he said something about collecting a ‘favor’” stated Satan from behind a book from his seat at the table.

“Eww” left her mouth before she even knew she had said anything. She could feel Belphegor sniggering at her remark from beside her. Beel just glanced over as he filled another huge bowl with food. Well at least he's still awake she thought as the vibration of Belphie’s laugh subsided beside her.

“Could someone pass me the steamed dumplings please?” Beel pushed the platter of soft pale dumplings towards her as he stuffed his face with a large quantity grilled Orthrus.

She took a dumpling and raised it to her mouth taking a bite. The filling of these particular steamed dumplings was Nile Crocodile brains in a spiced paste. It reminded her of the pork steamed dumplings she loved so much from the human world. All of the brothers seem to have somehow come to a slow to watch as some of the juice rolled off her lips and down towards her chin. Their eyes intently fixed on the dip beading now at the bottom of her chin. More than one of the demons at the table thought about licking it off of her, with their tongue sliding across her smooth cool skin.

But it was Mammon that broke out of his trance first and noticed the looks of his brothers that Y/N had been oblivious too while she savored the flavor of her food. His eyes narrowed at his brothers and quickly passed her a tissue to wipe the offending drip anyway and out of the eyes of his lecherous brothers.

“Opps... Sorry I didn’t notice, I just love these so much. I must thank the little D’s for making them” She took a tissue from Mammon and dabbed at her chin and the corner of her mouth. As the chatter around the room got louder Mammon remained silent and looked away, he felt the blush on his checks already spoke louder than anything he could respond with.

“I’m off for a nap” Belphie yawned out as he patted Beel’s shoulder. In truth he felt he better leave the table now before he couldn’t stand up and walk without embarrassment after that ‘little show’ and the thoughts that followed it about the human’s mouth and what dips he would like to see leaking from her lips. He slowly left the dining room making his way to his shared room with Beel.

He landed on his bed, sinking his head into his beloved cow print pillow. His head swirled with all the things he’d love to do to Y/N’s lips. ‘Ugh.... this is so frustrating’ he thought to himself. He was finding that he was more and more drawn to the idea of just having a peak into her dreams as he had discussed earlier with Asmo. When she had been back in the human world he would check in from time to time, immersing into her dreams to make sure she was ok. He found it quite difficult as she didn’t seem to sleep much and when she did, he often found that he was in her nightmares stemmed from her past memories or things she had seen or heard during her time in the Devildom... after all it wasn’t a place that many humans would normally expect to last long in, and the human mind was a fragile thing.

When he'd been in her nightmares he did his best to try and soothe her, this was the only time he would actually enter her dreamworld, meet her and make changes rather than just looking from the outside as he normally did just observing as if through a window to her subconscious. Even then she would sometimes be able to sense his presence and call to him in her dream to either join her or leave. He loved being the only one of his brothers to be able to spend time with her while she was away from the Devildom. He felt as though he was reclaiming some of the time that he had already missed out on while being locked in the attic. The dreams were a secret they shared that no one else knew.

He remembered how he'd seen her dreams of each of his brothers, and even himself with her in often intimate ways, that had left a small blush even on his face. These had been the dreams that he felt had been too private and made him stop visiting her during her sleep. He had seen how she can create replicas of each of them in her dreams and how she could alter the course of her dreams into her favor. He found it very impressive for a human. The dreams that featured him as the main event had always been hard for him to resist entering and taking up the roll of his dream created clone. He longed to be with her and feel her skin on his as much as any of his brothers, they all felt the same longing.

The idea of entering her dreams with the information Asmo had supplied to him about her lust intensity levels had been the spark to ignite the fuse within him. It was true that most of his brothers had been unable to use many of their abilities on their resident human, but each of them could feel their particular sin within her when it flared and when stong enough they could taste it on the tip of their tongues. This only made Y/N more alluring to each of them as they all felt the strong compulsion of temptation to claim her as their own and keep her soul as a treasure for themselves.

His curiosity and hope was eating at him... that maybe the lust she felt maybe for him more than any of his brothers. A frown fell to his lips as memory of the ways she looked at Mammon earlier as she watched him in the kitchen from her seat next to him at the table stabbed a pain gripping his heart and the pit of his stomach. The same way he could see the pain in Leviathan’s eyes and the waves of envy roll off him when he saw the same thing from across the table.

That was enough... he sighed deeply into his pillow, his breath muffled through the black and white cow print. He had decided he will delve into Y/N’s dreams as he felt he needed to know now, and couldn’t resist the strong urge he now felt drawing him in to discover more.


	6. Hit & Spun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on lesson 31-1 in the game but without the blood moon story arc as that is just far too long for me. Contains some in game dialogue and spoilers, so be warned.

"Noooo! Graaagh!” Mammon let out as a yell “Dammit! Solomon tossed out a zombie!” 

“Yep, zombies will send you sliding out of control if you hit one. Like, maybe try AVOIDING those next time, Mammon.” sneered Levi “You know, I’ve got to say, I’m a little surprised. The guys at Purgatory Hall are actually giving me a run for my money in the _Devil Kart_ online race. I’ve got to hand it to them...” 

A small “Oi” escaped from Mammon’s lips “No you don’t gotta hand it to ‘em! Screw those guys! …. incase you’ve forgotten, we're on the same team! So c’mon Levi, start unleashin’ all those items you’ve got stored up!” Mammon pointed at the screen that showed the total number of items that Levi had accrued during his laps so far. 

“Hey, don’t yell at ME, Mammon. Not after you just hit a zombie, spun out, and fell to last place in the middle of the final lap. I’m not the one dragging down our team right now!” 

Beel felt Y/N tense at the words that just rolled off of Levi’s tongue like venom towards Mammon. Y/N hoped that Beel didn’t notice her stiffen in reaction to more vile words being directed to Mammon. Even after living with these demons for over a year she still would never be able to get used to anyone being horrid to Mammon. She just could never understand how they couldn’t see all the things in him that she did. She didn’t turn her head to look at them she kept her gaze fixed on the screen trying to focus on the little karts flying round the split screen track of the game. 

“Shaddup!” Mammon yelled 

Beel rested the hand that wasn’t fisting snacks into his mouth, on to Y/N’s thigh “Go Y/N! You can do it!” he encouraged her over the bickering between Mammon and Levi. 

“Hey! How about you send some of that encouragement over MY way too, huh?! Also why aren’t you playin’ with us, Beel?!” Mammon barked at this brother on the floor who he noticed now had a hand placed on _his_ human’s thigh. 

“Because Levi said he’d kill me if I touched his controller while snacking” Beel’s hand returned from his packet of snacks to fill his mouth once again with his fingers covered in some kind of flavoured dusty residue from his Demon Zebra Churros. 

‘Well I can see he has a point’ Y/N thought to herself as she saw the mess on his hands in her peripheral vison, still keeping her eyes locked on to her kart narrowly avoiding a poison slick Simeon had tired to disrupt her kart with as it passed over the finish line. A whistle sounded from the game signifying the end of the race. 

“D’aaah!” was the noise heard from Mammon as Levi looked at him with narrowed eyes and said “See? We lost. It’s all your fault, Mammon.” 

“That’s it, I quit! Ya hear me? I QUIT!.... I’m sick of playin’ _Devil Kart_ anyway.” Mammon tossed the controller over to the other side of the bed in a huff, as Levi did his usual ‘otaku giggle’ as Y/N had come to call it. 

“...? Levi, you sound like a weirdo when you laugh like that” Beel stated looking up at him from his cushions on the floor to Levi perched on the desk chair he had dragged over from the desk in Y/N’s room. ‘That’s harsh’ Y/N thought, she actually liked the way Levi’s giggles always came out and the way he laughed. 

“ooh, but wait until you hear WHY I’m Laughing like that! So, get this... _The House of Sorrow_ is actually out next week... finally! That’s the time loop mystery game I’ve been dying to play. And its almost here!” Levi explained looking at Beel with a wide grin on his face. 

“The time loop...what again?” Beel tried to repeat. 

“Woha, wait a minute... Don’t tell; me this is another one of those messed up games of yours?! Like, where you open door after door but never make it anywhere you’re tryin’ to go” Mammon piped up from his spot on the bed. 

Immediately this brought flash backs of last month when they had been trapped in one of Levi’s games twice and Y/N had been late to a Student Council meeting. Luckily she'd been with Lord Diavolo at the time trying to work their way through various door, to eventually exit the game. It wasn’t all bad she did like to spend time with Diavolo, she found him a little odd and eccentric but his heart always seemed to be in the right place and his child like charms made him adorable. 

“Ooh sounds like fun” she said. These games so far, that she had been dragged into of Levi’s, kind of reminded her of a cross between VR and escape rooms which she had done a couple of times in the past up in the human world. 

“What the... waddya mean “Sounds like fun”?! His games have meant nothin’ but trouble for us up to now! Mammon nearly shouted out remembering the embarrassment of one of the previous games when they had been made to try to confess their love to Y/N on top of a school roof. 

A smile crept along the face of Y/N as she thought how they never really caused any trouble for her and often had been the exact opposite usually an endless source of entertainment where often she would get some kisses from her beloved demons. If this new game would follow in the same direction she was already looking forward to it. 

“There’s nothin’ fun about it! Seriously, you should know that by now!” Mammon continued as her smile remained on her lips. “Anyway, what’s this time somethin’ thing you mentioned, Levi?” 

“Time Loop!” He corrected the greed demon. “Okay, so … one day a family is murdered in their home, and your job is to figure out who did it. But you’re stuck in a time loop, re-living the day of the murders over and over and over again until you solve the case.... And get this... the entire “family gets murdered” story is based on the events that happened here in the House of Lamentation back when it was up in the human world! 

‘I thought so, this plot sounded familiar’ Y/N thought to herself, maybe it still wouldn’t be too bad to play so long as there isn't lots of jump scares in it. 

“I mean, come on... How can you NOT want to play that, right?!” Levi was now rocking on his heels in excitement on the chair his was sat in. 

“Mm, wow... These are delicious.” Beel put several red Madam Scream's Macarons in his mouth. 

“Ya think? ‘Cause I like these here better myself” Mammon reached over picking out a yellow Macaron from the box for himself. 

“Hey! Are you listening to anything I’m saying?! Levi sighed. 

Asmo came hurtling through the bedroom door and slamming it into the wall as it flew open. 

“G’AAH!” Levi shrieked . 

“Listen! Everyone **l** **isten** to me... Now! Asmo commanded. 

“What the... Asmo?! Are ya tryin’ to give me a heart attack or somethin’.” Mammon chocked out as he had clearly swallowed his Madam Scream's Macaron the wrong way. Y/N handed him a blue bottle of water from the side of her bed for him to take a sip from before he choked any further. 

“I Just got back from Purgatory Hall where I had been having a _lovely_ time with Solomon before you all started playing that silly _Devil Kart_ game, and he told me that he believes that the magical ability within Y/N seems to have been increasing... well not so much increasing as it was already there but more like more has been unlocked to flow a little more freely... isn't that great news?!” Asmo sang happily with a delighted fire in his eyes. He turned to focus on the human sat on the bed next to Mammon “... no one has ever been able to draw the power out of me like you my dear … think of how good we could feel together next time with more of your magic at your control.” he gave her a flirtatious wink and blew a kiss. 

“Oi Oi!” Mammon interjected “Leave the poor human alone, she won’t be drawing anythin’ out of you while I'm around... I- I mean for her own safety you don’t know what could happen tryin’ these things” He looked at the controller he previously tossed to the side and picked it up fiddling with the buttons. 

“Does he think this of because of what happened before when I accidentally activated everyone's pacts and restrained everyone?” she asked quietly feeling a sense of worry building in her deep down. 

Asmo returned his eyes from Mammon to her “Yes lovely, he thinks that there may have been some changes in you that may have prompted a shift in the magical flow within you.... and with your celestial heritage its all still pretty new and unknown to everyone... isn't this just so exciting darlings?” he questioned all the eyes now looking at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... so I actually used to be a bit of a pro at mario kart so this was pretty relatable for me, just sayin


	7. The Sliver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is brewing can the dream demon guide the way

Y/N watched the dark clouds slowly drift across the silver light of the moon in the sky, through her bedroom window. It was always dark in the Devildom as there was no sun. She actually preferred this, she had always had an extreme sensitivity to light and it was refreshing to be able to look up when she was walking outside without her eyes being blinded by daylight. Her ideal time of day had always been dusk when she could finally see better in the lower light level. Down here in this realm the light of each day never got any higher than dusk at its peak. 

It was no use, no matter what she tried she couldn’t get back to sleep. Staring into the darkness of her room just wasn’t working and neither was counting the stars she could see in the sky. After everyone left from the previous _Devil Kart_ racing earlier in the evening, she managed to get some sleep after she had eventually cleared her bedroom of demons. Y/N had initially woke up coughing, with a tickle in her throat and a tightness in her chest. As she reached for her water beside her bed and took a gulp to help with the tingling in her throat, her mind was filled with the words Asmodeus had told them earlier about the flow of her magic becoming more unshielded. 'This should be a good thing!' she thought... and yet she still felt anxious after what had happened the last few times. The memory that she had accidentally used her pacts on all the Avatars of Sin at once, made her feel shame and fear. She didn’t want to feel like she could lose control and hurt any of the demons she had come to love. Doubts and anxiety continuing to consume her mind, she reached for her D.D.D and scrolled to the name she knew would be able to help with her lack of sleep. ‘After all he is a sleep expert’ she thought and she knew he was likely to be awake at this time after sleeping through most of the day. 

Belphie slid his D.D.D out from under his pillow, looking at the notifications lighting his dim screen up. Whenever he saw a message from Y/N he felt a tingle in his stomach. 

**Chat: Dreamers**

Y/N: Where are you? 

Belphie: In bed 

Belphie: Do you need something from me? 

Y/N: I was wondering if you could help me with something? 

Belphie: so you can’t sleep, huh? 

Y/N: I did a little but now I cant get back to sleep, can I sleep in you’re bed? 

Belphie: _Typing Message_ _....._

Y/N: You can come with me into my dreams... you know you want to. It will be fun! 

Belphie: ...So? You want to make me happy, and then what? 

Y/N: …. It’ll be fun to spend some time playing in my dreams …. 

Y/N: Plus there’s something I want to show you there 

Y/N: so are you in you’re room or in the attic? 

Belphie: Attic, I moved up here as Beel kept crunching too loudly on his snacks 

Y/N: Ok I'm on my way (smile devilmoji) 

* * *

Belphie stretched his arms above his head and arched his back, he felt the relief to his muscles as he had been laying in the same position for far too long. He was hoping he would be able to have a peek into Y/N’s dreams tonight but found she wasn’t asleep every time he checked. The fact that she was now coming to his bed to join him so they could roam her dreams together had not been part of his plans for tonight. Entering her dreams this way meant he wouldn't be able to get the information that he and Asmo had been so interested in. After all no one is going to dream about their heart's secret desirers with a spectator. 

He rolled over on to his front with his head held up in his hands as Y/N set foot into the room and came over to the bed. She slid herself under the sheets with him without any hesitation. He thought how far they had come in their friendship since that terrible mistake he made last year. That she could now be so relaxed around him. 

“Okay...so?” He tried to stifle his yawn with the back of one of his hands. 

“Will you help me to sleep and then we can set off there's something I want to show you.” The look in her eyes as he spoke told him that this ‘thing’ she wanted to show him wasn’t necessarily something good. 

“....All right” he sighed and pulled her closer into him as he turned to lay on his side. She nestled her face into his chest as he put his arms round her. As she closed her eyes, his began to shine brighter with a more intense shade of purple-pink ombre. Once her breathing slowed and he could feel her asleep he closed his eyes to join Y/N in her dream world. 

As he opened his eyes he was stood next Y/N who was looking up at the sky. He took in the way her hair blew slightly in the gentle breeze and the way the light reflected off of her eyes making the colour of them more intense. He could smell the scent of jasmine and hibiscus from her shampoo. He loved to be so close to her both awake and asleep. He followed her gaze to the sky she was so intently staring at. 

The blue above them was growing more clouded by the minute and the breeze had now progressed in to a gentle wind that seemed to be getting stronger over time. As he looked at the sky, he noticed that the clouds seemed to be laced with magic. He rolled his eyes as he thought how cliché it was that the clouds looked like they had silver linings but that’s exactly what the magic coursing through them looked like. 

“... What do you see?” he asked her as they walked across the surface of a still ocean. There was only the ocean and the sky that filled the view as far as either of them could see. 

“A storm coming...” she replied nervously. “...I wanted you to see this because I can't change them.... not like I usually can, and I can't get away from them. No matter when I go to sleep if I remember my dream they are here. It's like they are following me…. or maybe they are stuck?” 

Belphie looked back at the clouds “Do you see anything strange about the clouds?” he enquired. He knew they were not what they seemed if the magic in them was anything to go by. He could sense they were not created by her subconscious but by something else. 

“Just that they seem to move un-naturally fast and seem to get darker and stormier as time goes by. I usually wake up before I see the end. But what worries me is that they seem to be unaffected by anything I do or try...” She turned and looked at him with a smile. “What do you see with your pretty demon eyes?” 

He looked away from her with a slight blush to his cheeks and back up at the now grey clouds starting to swirl above them. “... they shouldn’t be here” he muttered to himself but she heard and looked at the demon expectantly for an explanation. 

“... They aren’t something that that you have dreamt up they are laced with magic I can see it flowing through them. The fact that it shines silver means at least it's not a curse of something that someone has forced into you...” His eyes glowed softly and they both now stood on the edge of some of the slowly swirling clouds. He Held her hand so she didn’t fall it was as if they had been stood on a merry-go-round of clouds. He raised his free hand and tendrils of mist from the clouds below crept up into his hand and slipped back through his fingers like sand through and hour glass. She leaned forward to try and catch some of the mist flowing through his fingers to the ground for it spill over her hand. She instantly jerked her hand back at icy sensation from its touch as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I can feel them...” he whispered to her as the emotions from them had left him breathless. He knew she felt them too as soon as the tear rolled down her cheek. The mist had receded back to the clouds they were stood on as he moved his hand to her face and held it as he wiped the single tear from her cheek with his thumb. She looked at him through pained watery eyes. 

“These clouds are full of sadness and pain, they feel like they are waiting for something they can never reach and long for it. I can feel the despair and depression from them. I can feel they're a part of you.” 

She gave him a small sad smile, the kind she had given to many people when trying to hide the fact she was on the verge of tears to reassure that she was fine. Belphie knew this smile he’d seen it on some of his brothers before, principally Mammon and Levi when they had been hurt by comments from others and tried to act like they had been fine. 


	8. Every Fall Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for Death, blood, violence, depression, you name it ... also memories. memories every where. Some Belphie and Mammon

Belphie squeezed the hand of the human and they found themselves no longer stood on a carousel of grey clouds, but instead they were now sat under a large beautiful willow tree in what looked like the Celestial Realm. He turned to look at Y/N under the dappled sun light that fell though the leaves and branches to where they are sitting on soft luscious green grass. 

“You still remember it here?” she asked him softly. There was no mistaking that this was the Celestial Realm, she had only just visited there a few weeks ago. Although where they were now was much more ornate than the part she had previously seen while up there. 

“If I forgot the past, it would mean forgetting Lilith and that's something that I will never do.” He breathed out a sigh. “We aren't in your dream any more … we are in mine, well more of a memory. Those clouds in yours are not like something I have seen before.” 

He leaned his head over her shoulder and closed his eyes. “So sleepy... Can I sleep on your shoulder?” he let out with a yawn. She lifted her hand up to his head and started to run her fingers through his hair, it was always so soft. “Do you want to touch me more? I don't mind” He smirked.

A giggle escaped from her lips. Belphie’s head and shoulder gently jiggled with the vibration of her laughter. He was glad to be able to give her a smile after the feeling she must have felt after touching the mist of the magical storm clouds of her dream. 

“In dreams black storm clouds are often linked to strong emotions about a situation or person, they can also mean trouble is brewing in your life in the very near future.... But that would be in a normal dream... Your clouds an imbued with magic, like a power coursing through them ready to unleash as a storm possibly. We are here in my dream because even I can't seem to manipulate or dissolve them.” He didn’t want to risk any further interactions with them, he knew the dangers of unstable magic and that is what he had recognised them as. 

Y/N tried to hide the look of anxiousness on her face at these words. “Maybe they are the power Soloman told Asmo about?” 

“Mmmm... Maybe.” He snuggled further into her neck with his nose nuzzling into her hair. “... It could be the celestial power in you trying to break free from whatever has kept it locked inside so far, which is why its silver, different kinds of magical power tend to be associated with certain colours after all .... It could be your emotions mixing with the magic in you and creating a storm. The way they felt to me, was more than just a power awakening.” He didn’t say anything further as he knew she wouldn’t go into details and he had a feeling it was liked to what Asmo had told him and the reason for him trying to peek into her dreams in the first place. 

* * *

Mammon was restless pacing back and forth between a pile of clothes in front of one of his clothes racks and a large speaker, walking under his staircase every time he passed. He stopped suddenly as he remembered Y/N telling him that it was bad luck to walk under a stair case …. or maybe it was ladders he couldn’t recall but he stopped anyway. 

He threw his body on to his couch in a mood. He had wanted to creep into _his_ humans' bed and sleep cuddled next to her as he often did, but when he invaded her room in the dark he had found her bed empty and realized she must be in one of his brother's rooms. 

‘I’m Avatar of Greed … not Envy’ he found himself preaching in his mind frequently these days. It still didn’t help the feelings that washed over him every time one of his brothers had the attention of _his_ human... HIS, that’s what she was in his mind. He just needed a way to claim her for his own before anyone else did. He wasn’t just trying to protect her from his brother’s demonic little mitts, but he had also seen the looks... the body language and the actions of Solomon & Simeon... Hell, even Diavolo and Barbatos had now been added to his watch list. 

He knew he wasn’t good enough for her, she was too good for anyone. Her soul was blinding to him and he knew they could all see it too. The facets of her soul looked like the most alluring cushion cut diamond, mesmerising him by its sparkle for every angle he saw it... ‘truly flawless’ he thought. Anyone who came across her would be able to see the light it emitted and the warmth it cast outwards to anything it touched. That was exactly what he wanted... he wanted to collect all of it every last little drop of everything that she had to give, he wanted to keep it all for his self. His greed for everything about this human had grown so out of control over the time they he had known her that it made his entire being ache with an insatiable greed like nothing before. He had to protect her from all of them. He may not be good enough to ever be beside her as a lover but neither were they he thought. He would play the part of her guardian for as long as she would have him... if it was the only way to stay close and keep her safe, so be it. He would do anything to keep her with him. He was her first and he wanted to be her only. It wasnt just greed that he felt for her... it was love beyond anything he had known since being a demon.

The need to protect her was only fuelled by his memories of when he held her and watched the life drain from her body that terrible night. He had never truly recovered; his heart had been crushed the moment she died. The abnormal angle of her neck... her blood that pooled all around them, dripping from her ears and the corners of her mouth. He remembered her tears mixed with blood trickling down her cheeks as she lay limp in his arms. He’d tired to forget so many times how she used her last breaths to tell him that _he_ would be ok, that she was glad she met him and how he had changed her life. In that moment everything just felt still, he couldn’t hear the voices of his brothers of the laughs from Belphegor right then, on that night... Only his cries asking her to hang in there and his pleas asking her not to die. He remembers the feel of the kiss he placed on her lips as she closed her eyes for the final time, and how time felt like it had stopped along with all life. 

He thought it may have even felt worse than the fall... At least with the fall from grace the pain in his heart from Lilith’s death was balanced by the physical pain he felt as his beautiful white wings had been ripped and burnt from his body, and his golden halo crumble to dust. His body had been slammed through the layers of each realm and his broken shell of what used to be an angel cracked the unholy ground around him in the Devildom where he had landed on his back. The pain only increased as his body began to morph his own bones within him and the skin rip open as his new wings and black spiral horns burst their way from inside him. This he felt was perhaps less pain than he felt that awful night when Y/N had been murdered by his younger brother, and his hear and his world ripped from him and obliterated. 

He shook the thoughts form his head as he decided to count some of the stacks of Grimm he had stashed in the trunk of the muscle car he had on the first level of his room. This was always a good way to try and settle his mind. As he leaned against the side of the car beginning to count, with the feel of the gold coins in his hands he could already feel the tension start to leave his body as the gold of his irises started to smoulder with his greed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: this made my cry writing it, because I'm weak and I just think too hard about how mammon feels


	9. Devil's Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan gets a mystery from Belphie. We find out what a real devil's flower is.

Belphie reached over to grab his favourite human to pull her closer for morning cuddles. His arm searched around the side of the bed where she had been laying but found her missing. He opened his eyes slowly with a yawn and found he was alone. Rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes, he began to focus on a small shape on the pillow next to him. A small flower. One he has seen around before but certainly not one that should be in the attic... in his bed no less. 

He picked up the delicate flower and twirled it around in his fingers to view it from every angle. He was no botanist but he knew enough about most things to make peoples dreams believable.... it was always the fine details when creating illusions in a humans mind. Due to this he knew this particular flower was some kind of orchid that grew somewhere in the Devildom. He couldn’t recall Y/N wearing any flowers in her hair in the night, so he was curious how it had come to be here, on the pillow. As he glimpsed down he noticed a few spots of blood on the pillow where the flower had been. 

Now this was curious... He lowered his head down to the pillow and gradually parted his lips. He closed his eyes as he licked the fabric slowly with his tongue where the spots of blood had dried. It had still been fresh enough to retain a red colour. He burst open his eyes, pupils dilated at the sweet taste he recognised from the night he had killed Y/N, it was her blood, there could be no mistaking it. He placed the orchid in his pocket for later and made his way out of the room to get ready for breakfast, pillow lazily being dragged behind him. 

* * *

Y/N had woken up coughing again. She could feel the tickle and scratching in her throat. Her mouth tasted of blood. In the dim light that filled the room she looked over at the bewitchingly stunning demon next to her with his arm draped around her waist as he peacefully slept. To her relief she hadn't woke him up with her coughing. She wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at him. His beauty really was otherworldly. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as his sleepy breaths came in and out like the waves against a shore. She seized her D.D.D and snapped a quick photo of Belphegor as he slept... one to be added to her collection of the brothers’ sleeping photos. She loved to take photos of each of the demon lords sleeping whenever she, could she found the vulnerability of that moment so captivating. 

Y/N delicately untangled herself from Belphie and slid off the bed as best she could without making too much movement. Making her way to her room. Once inside she opened a bottle of water and took a long gulp to try and soothe the bad throat she now realised she was developing. She picked out some clean clothes and started her morning routine ready to start the day. 

Y/N’s bedroom door flew open. “Where were you, huh? Been lookin' all over for ya!" Mammon floated across the room looking at his human for an explanation. 

“I was in the attic... I couldn’t sleep so I got Belphie to help me... Did you miss me?” a sly smile crept along her face. 

“N-No! … I, Uh … Just cant protect ya if I don’t know where ya are” Mammon could already feel the heat settling in in his checks under his iconic white and yellow tinted glasses. 

The smirk on her face was something to rival one of Belphie’s & Satan’s after they had just successfully pranked Lucifer. Although she was in love with Mammon, she still loved to make him blush at any opportunity she could. 

She walked towards him and grabbed his arm pulling him to the door. “Come on lets go down for food before Beel eats it and there's nothing left.” 

Mammon Spluttered at the sudden actions of the human “Hey! No touchin'! Grrr...!" He growled at her still with the red on his face from her previous antics. He made no effort at all to stop her as he was dragged away down the hallway into the dining room. 

* * *

After Breakfast Belphie accompanied Satan to the Library. He wanted to ask him about the orchid in his pocket that he had found in his bed earlier this morning. Satan sat in his usual armchair as he sipped his tea and opened his book to the page he had marked with the green kitten bookmark that Y/N had made for him. Belphie looked at him from where he was leaning against the fireplace. “what can you tell me about this?” He removed the orchid carefully from his pocket and held it towards Satan. 

Satan places his cup on the table next to his chair and rested his book in his lap as he took the flower form Belphie’s hand and started to examine it. “Where did you find it?” 

“It was on a pillow in the attic this morning” 

“... Hmmmm... Strange place to find it....” Satan held his chin between his thumb and index finger in thought. Belphie watched as Satan’s eyes took in every detail of the opaque white petals streaked with a wine red colour. 

“ This is an orchid native to the Devildom but has also recently been found growing in the Human Realm. Human’s call it a _Devil Orchid_ or a _Demon Orchid_. This is due to the center of the flower looking like the head of a Devil.... Its real name however is Telipogon Diabolicus. A true devils flower..." he raised an eyebrow at this statement and looked at Belphie. “There is only about 30 plants in total in the human world, down here they are still rare but nothing like they are up there. You just have to know where to find them. In the human world they are mostly used in potions by witches when trying to lure demons.... However down here they are mostly used in love potions.... It has properties that cause a feeling of temptation and enticement. Do you have a special demoness you are planning to make a move on?” Satan laughed at the thought of his little brother applying that kind of effort into anything, never mind chasing a mate. 

“Are you just messing around? … Of course not, I just found it I told you... it was on a pillow and there was a few specks of blood with it” he barked out to Satan. 

“....Blood magic?” Satan’s face flickered with concern for a spilt second. “I thought I could smell blood on it very faintly but the smell of the orchid overpowered it quite well.” 

“I checked the blood, it was from Y/N.... it was on the pillow she had slept on after she had already got up.” 

Satan pulled out a glass vial from a pocket inside his jacket. “Do you mind if I do some test on this?” 

“It's okay I guess...” Belphie could feel his eyes getting heavier and thought it might be a good time to curl up into on the window seats in the library for a nap. Naps always helped him think better, and with all this information from Satan about this ‘Devils Flower’ he could feel that there was something more to this flower than it just randomly being on his pillow. He wanted a clear head to figure it out without tiredness slowing his mind down. He settled in his chosen chair with his pillow. He picked up a book opening it and laying it over his face to get the ultimate darkness for his closed eyes during his nap. He quickly drifted into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orchids are my favourite flower so The real devil's flower was always going to be in here somewhere. Check out my twitter to see MC and mammon @demons_phoenix


	10. A Single Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi would rage quit if the game hadn't already ended and Mammon's spider sense gets tingled.

“Muahahaha. ALL points for MAMMON! Bow down to me!” Mammon waved his yellow controller in front of Levi and Y/N who were still looking at several screens in Levi’s room. They had been playing _Untitled Golden Goose Game_. Y/N giggled at his remark, she had been thinking that this was the kind of game Mammon would be good at. After all it was a golden goose running around a castle stealing items and causing trouble. They had been playing it in competitive mode and he had managed to win against both her and Levi. 

Levi glared at Mammon. “That’s so unfair... y-you cheated!... There's no way you could get more items than me in that time... not a noob, like you!” Y/N could feel the air around Levi changing, it felt heavy and hard to breath like being choked in a cloud of smoke filling the room. She could swear the lighting in the room around him seemed to get bluer. His eyes blazed with an orange fire within them. She stared into his eyes like a moth being drawn into the flames that danced in his irises. 

“Hey! Show your older brother some respect!” Mammon snapped “I didn’t cheat... C’mon we're goin’... I got better things to do than play games.... I-I’m a busy guy ya know?!” He got up from the bean bag he had been lounging in and lifted Y/N up by the arm from where she had been sat. 

As soon as Levi realised he would now be losing the company he had been sat with all morning he snapped out of his rage and felt a flash of loneliness sweep over him. He sank back into his gaming chair as he watched his true friend be dragged away by his older brother. 

Mammon entered his room with a sigh, his hand still wrapped around Y/N’s arm. She followed behind him and could see the frustration in his face when he turned to face her and close the door behind them. She headed over to the sofa and sat down. 

“Are you okay?” She watched him as he walked down his staircase to take a seat next to her moving some of the cushions to the side to make space. He let out another sigh. 

“Yeah... I’m gettin' tired, but I’m okay.” he looked at her and wished that he could just close the distance between them and hold her tightly in his arms, something he often found he wanted to do when he was close to her. 

She smiled at him and tried to think of something to take his mind off of his brother blaming and accusing him of something he hadn’t done again. “So, what’s your next business venture to make some money then, after you got fired from Ristorante Six for selling all the cutlery?” she asked with a bigger grin at the memory of Belphie telling her how Mammon lost his job there after they had done a particularly long shift together there. 

“O-Oh, you heard about that?!” He quickly distracted her with explaining a bunch of get rich quick schemes he had recently been thinking of implementing. 

“Well, I think a lot of them sound dangerous or too risky.” She looked down his seated figure when she thought he was staring into space across the room. He truly was breathtaking. Just being sat next to him made her feel even more inadequate than she already did, from living in a house with the 7 most powerful and ridiculously good-looking beings she had ever seen. Living with a house full of fallen angels sculpted by god did nothing for self-confidence and esteem. 

* * *

He felt her eyes burning into him as they wandered over his body. He made sure he didn’t turn to look at her. He was getting flustered again, but not from anger this time. He stood and walked over to his pool table and leaned on it facing her but looking away with a small dusting of pink on his cheeks. “... How about you tell me, Y/N? You tell me what you want me to do instead?” He looked into her eyes as he waited for her reply. 

Her stomach filled with butterflies from the way he was looking at her. His question although was directed at his money-making plots, the words he spoke also sounded like they suggested to something else that his eyes seemed to be also questioning. The itching feeling in her throat became more unbearable, and the unease in her chest tightened as she thought about what she would really like to tell him to do, and how much she’d like in this moment, nothing better than to straddle him on his pool table. She pushed some of the lose strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. She could feel a cough building and put her hand to her mouth as it escaped her lips. When she took her hand away, she noticed a few tiny specks of blood and a flower petal. Small and white in colour... it was not quite transparent, and had red/violet streaks running through it. She quickly closed her hand around it hoping that mammon didn’t see this. This was confusing, she had never coughed up a flower petal before. She slid her hand into her pocket and released the petal there so she could have better look at it later, when she was alone. 

She fiddled with a lock of her hair while she tried to think of something he could try that was less likely to incur harsh punishment. “...Well... I did hear about something before....” a mischievous smile spreading across her face. “...In the human world there had been some influencers... or celebrities that had sold their bath water online.... and, people bought it... and paid quite a bit of money for it. There was even stories of some obsessed fans drinking it and paying any price in order to have a small vial of it!” 

“Bath water?!” He exclaimed shocked. His eyes widened for a second in surprise. 

“Wh-who would buy a humans bathwater down here?!” he stuttered out. His cheeks grew a darker shade of pink as he tried not to imagine her in the bath with the water glistening all over her wet skin. He knew that if her bathwater had been listed on Akuzon he would have ordered every single bottle of it. Would he drink it...? Maybe, he did crave her taste after every time they had kissed with an insatiable hunger. He knew for sure that Beel would drink it if he could, and Levi would probably try it in secret. He could even imagine Satan brewing a fancy tea with it. He tried to calm his mind as he felt his jeans starting to get tighter around where he had begun to get harder. He turned his back to her so he faced the pool table and began to fiddle with some of the balls on the table. 

“Not my water... Surely the bathwater of the Avatar of lust could be marketed as an aphrodisiac if not a love potion with the right packaging... The number of products he must use in his bath would mean it smells and looks good enough to drink anyway, right?” She walked round to where he was and stood next to him. She playfully bumped his hip with hers, a devilish look adorned her face. 

My Diavolo he loved her and that look on her face. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as his began to spark gold as he realised the potential Grimm that he could make from this idea. 

“NICE! That’s what I wanted to hear!” His smile lit up his face as he looked at _his_ human. “That’d fetch some nice Grimm. My money sense is tingling!” He was so proud that this human had come up with such an inspiring plan. His eyes where alight with gold that shone like his halo used to before the fall. His greed for Grimm could only be topped by his greed for her... and right now he wanted to get as much of her friendship and attention that he could. He wanted all of her words and her ideas for his self, and to be shared with no one else. He thrived on the feeling he got when they made plans together no matter what it was for. Just the feeling of having someone to make plans with, and to be included.... For someone to want to have plans with him sent his heart into overdrive. He had never had this before... And he never wanted to let it go now he had sampled what it was like. 

“Oh... we could set up pre-orders on Akuzon, so you can start getting some money in already” She giggled as he looked like he was about to explode in awe at her efficiency at this plot to make _him_ so much Grimm. He knew she wouldn’t even ask for a cut of it and wasn’t interested in the Grimm, she never was. It only made his chest swell more with adoration that someone would do things for him without wanting something material in return... especially someone he had a pact with... it was just not how it had ever worked before. Contractees always came to him for material gains and promises of power... but Y/N was different. 

“That's a good human. You're gettin' the hang of it, aren't ya?" He pulled out his D.D.D and started listing the vials of Asmo’s bathwater for pre-order on his Akuzon account. He was pretty quick at this as he bought and sold on mass a lot online. “C’mon! Lets make some serious Grimm!” He was now really struggling to keep from jumping on Y/N and smothering her in kisses. ‘She’s beautiful, funny and smart, it's like she was made for me. A gift from Lilith to _me_ ’ he thought to his self. In that moment he remembered that he had a gift for Y/N that he had stashed in his safe from their previous shopping trip. He thought that now would be a good time to give it to her under the pretence of being a reward rather than a gift for no reason …. or a very clear reason that he tried to hide. 

As they planned the fine details of how to get the bathwater, they agreed to meet outside Asmo’s bedroom in 15 minutes as they both left his room to prepare. 


	11. Bottled Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for blood, injuries, naked Asmo. Can they pull off the plan?

Mammon’s D.D.D buzzed. He carefully reached in his pocket and unlocked the screen making sure he didn’t lose his grip on the box of small glass bottles he was dragging out from a shelf high above his head. He stepped backwards to check the contents of the box wasn't broken, before placing it under his arm and leaving the store room. He clicked the message open from Y/N. There was a photo Asmo had posed on devilgram of him lying in his bath, the water was milky with a slight pink tint, its surface had pink rose petals scattered across it like boats in a harbour. ‘That will look so good bottled and on Akuzon, I wonder if I can charge extra for the rose petals?’ he thought to his self, as he imagined the profits he was going to make from selling the Avatar of Lust’s bathwater. The messages from Y/N confirmed that Asmo was currently taking a relaxing soak in his bath as the selfie indicated, and that they would need to act fast before he drained the water away once he was finished. 

They met outside Asmo’s bedroom door. They knew it wouldn’t be locked as Asmo would never turn away anyone from his bedroom, rather he frequently invited them all hoping they would come to ‘play’ with him and is collections of ‘toys’. 

“That Asmo always takes forever gettin' out of the bath” Mammon whispered “...we don’t need to worry about him already bein’ out and the water gone”. 

“Okay, so... the plan. I go in and distract him and get him out the water and you sneak in and fill up the vials. Then you drag me out saying something about you need me to keep me safe from his sex-pest ways or whatever...” Her voice barely above a whisper in his ear as she leaned into him to make sure he could here. Her warm breath on his ear made the hairs stand on end all over his body, like he had just stepped out of the shower and into a blizzard of snow. He tried to push the involuntary reactions his body was having out of his mind. The sensation of her breath and the close proximity was making it difficult. He nodded and opened the door. 

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she walked into Asmo’s bedroom. She knew what she had to do and she wasn’t looking forward to it one bit. She needed to think of a way to get him out of the bath and focus his attentions elsewhere. She really didn’t want to ask him to kiss her, she knew that was like poking a sleeping tiger with a juicy steak. No one could deny that he was sweet when he wasn’t being a pervert, and his looks really where enchanting, which is why so many had fell under his spell.... But he just wasn’t the demon for her. She never found narcissists attractive in the slightest, and her heart had already been unknowingly stolen by his white-haired brother. 

* * *

Mammon took his place outside the bathroom door pressed against the wall with the small box of vials. They could hear Asmodeus signing from the other side. Y/N looked at Mammon and took a deep breath before giving a nod and opening the door which then hid mammon from view. 

Asmo turned slightly to see who had entered his bathroom. “Ooh darling, did you want to join me?!” he trilled. He looked at Y/N as she crossed the room to his walk-in toiletries cupboard. ‘more of a room’ she thought. 

“You are so adorable! But nobody can measure up to me” he was rubbing some kind of luminescent oil into his arms that seemed to evaporate when it made contact with his skin. 

Thankfully she had thought of a new plan to try and lure him from the water, and if that failed, she would have to go back to the original ‘kiss’ plan. She saw Mammon enter the room behind him and hide behind a rack of different kinds of towels and robes. Only a few tufts of his snowy hair could be seen peeping through the robes. 

“Asmo could I borrow some of your.... um.... er.....” she couldn’t think of what she needed to ‘borrow’ that could be inside his huge store room just in front of her. She peered inside for the first thing that had a label on she could read. “.... some ... _Aphrodite's Emollient_?!” she read off of the black label attached to what looked like a golden apple shaped bottle. ‘what the hell even is that?’ she thought, she had never heard of it. 

His eyes lit up as her words filtered into his mind, he knew that only strenuous prolonged sexual activities would require such a remedy. “Ohh!” he squealed in delight. He rose from the water. Rose petals and streams of milky pink liquid sailed down his smooth skin back into the bath water below. “My dear, I didn’t know you have been so.... frisky to need something like that?” He stepped out of the bath completely naked and dripping onto the floor. He glided over to her as Mammon got straight to work. Mammon had already uncorked all of the bottles ready to save time. He wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible. He didn’t want Amso around Y/N any longer than necessary while he was nude. Never mind in a normal situation. 

Asmodeus picked up the golden apple containing the ‘ _Aphrodite’s Emollient_ ’ and looked at her. His eyes still burning bright pink. “Hmmmm.... Sweetheart this can't be right... the lust is still radiating from you like a thousand suns....” he hummed at her. Her checks instantly flushing pink. “.... I have known since you arrived here, so long ago, that your lust had been increasing, it's only natural to find yourself desiring all 7 brothers.... but since you have been back after being in the human world, your lust has increased so much, darling it intoxicates me...” 

Y/N’s eyes grew wide with shock at his revelation. She could see behind him that Mammon was still filling the vials he had, and she was hoping he wasn’t paying attention to Asmo’s words. 

“... You know that we can each feel our sin within you when it flares and we feed off of it, even if we can’t use our abilities on you properly...” He looked at her with satisfaction on his face and gave her a wink. “... but your lust has been so strong for a while now I can taste it, and it is delicious. The only thing I don’t know is what... I mean who you lust for. In a normal human I would be able to sense lust and tell the persons darkest desires from the taste of it, but with you I can only feel the lust bursting from you.” He licked his lips like he was about to feast on the most delicious banquet of his life. “I will find out who it is my dear, I know your lust is not for me but it _is_ someone in this house and I will find out, dearest." 

Her eyes still wide in horror and shock tired desperately not to look in Mammon’s direction. Her face was now completely red. She felt a sharp pain in her lungs and began to cough violently. She put one hand to her mouth while the other pressed at her chest. The pain in her throat felt like razors cutting into her. She coughed and felt a hot wet sensation in her hand. Mammon had already stopped as he had already filled all the bottles, he pretended not to hear any of their conversation. He looked up and dropped the box of bottles as soon as he smelt her blood. He knew exactly what it smelled of as it still haunted his nightmares from when she had died in his arms. Asmo’s eyes blew wide when he too smelled blood, he looked behind towards Mammon when he heard the crash of glass bottles that Mammon had dropped and smashed. 

Before Asmodeus could turn back to look at Y/N, Mammon had already cut across the room and had his arms around Y/N instinctively in protection. A tear fell from her eyes as she noticed Mammon was hugging her tightly. She felt hot and dizzy from fear and embarrassment. She opened her hand and there starting back at her were 3 intact orchid heads. Blood filled her hand and dripped through her fingers, both Asmo and Mammon took an orchid each from her hand. 

“This is Telipogon diabolicus!” Asmo gasped. “... the demon orchid!”. 


	12. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings of blood and injury. Mammon finally gives his gift. little do they know they are not alone.

Y/N was cradled in the arms of her guardian demon as he left Asmo shocked, still holding a flower and dripping on to his bathroom floor. Mammon carried Y/N to her own room and opened the door. Once they had got through the doorway, he set her down on a chair near her desk. The look on his face was concern and fear. He didn’t think he would be able to function if anything happened to her again. There was no way his heart could take it. 

She still continued to cough, the taste of her own blood in her mouth. Her tongue felt something soft and cool in her mouth. She opened her lips and picked out an orchid petal. This was worrying her more and more each time it happened now. ‘Maybe it was some Devildom illness like the human world equivalent of flu?’ Her mind tried to reassure her, but she knew coughing blood was never a good sign. 

Belphie’s eyes opened as he heard people enter the room, he had been napping in. He was laying curled up under a pile of pillows on Y/N’s bed. It seemed as though the new occupants hadn’t noticed he was there so he lay still and quiet, listening and observing them. 

Mammon was feeling dread and worry as he watched her cough and remove a petal from her mouth. He hated being helpless, he felt like he was sinking under a cold feeling of fear. “Are ya okay?” 

She smiled at him as if nothing was going on, trying to ignore the concern on his face and bring a feeling of reassurance to him. “I’ll be okay, don’t worry.” 

But he was. “I-I'm, not worried.... I-I just can't have ya dyin’ on me... Lucifer will have my skin, if ya do that!” He stuttered his words out as he tried to hold back the emotions starting to overwhelm him, as he glanced at the floor. 

“What happened to the bottles?” she noticed Mammon didn’t have the small box he had before or any of the bottles that he had filled with Asmo’s bath water. She desperately wanted to lighten the mood or change the subject, anything to get him to lift his concern. 

“Th-They smashed when I dropped ‘em.” He said sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck. “I smelt your blood... and... it … panicked me and I dropped ‘em... and came over to you...” 

She looked away and he could see the edges of her lips turning down slightly. Her voice quiet, “I’m sorry... I have ruined it now. What will you do about the pre-orders?” she looked up at where he stood before her. She saw him reaching into his jacket pocket. “I can pay the Grimm for the pre-orders so you will still get to keep some” She gave him a small smile and felt the scratching at her throat once more. 

Her smile felt like tiny pricks into his heart, he could see the sadness behind her smile at her thought of him being disappointed with her... how could he ever be disappointed with her, ‘she was perfect’. 

“Who do ya think you're dealin' with, huh? You foolish human." He said with his usual forced bravado. “I had a backup plan all along, don’t think to much on it, The Great Mammon will sort it.” He remembered the gift for her that was still in his jacket. He held a small black box out to her in his hand that he had got out from the pocket. “Oh, that's right. I got somethin' for ya. Be grateful and take it!" Before he turned his head to look away, he saw her look of surprise, and waited for her to take the box from his hand. He could feel the heat from his cheeks already making his face red. 

Y/N carefully took the small black box from Mammon “What is it?” she asked as she took the lid off from the box. 

“I-I was going to give it ya... as a reward for helping me with the bath water and everythin’ …. I have put a protection incantation on it... S-so if I'm not around to protect ya, it should still help out.” Now he really was feeling the burn of his face. The blush had spread to the tops of his ears. He raised his hand so his finger covered his lips. His immaculate white nails catching the dim light of her room 

Her eyes surveyed the gold pendent as she delicately took it out of its box. She slowly stood up from her chair as she noticed it was the same voodoo doll pendant with the sapphire eye she had been admiring in Majolish when the two of them had gone shopping for Mammon’s outfits. It sparkled in the light, the gold on its left eye was shaped into a stitched button. While its right eye was a stunning blue sapphire. It had 3 tiny ‘x’ shaped ‘stitches’ for a mouth and just below that on its body was a tiny love heart stamped into the gold, below this was 2 more tiny ‘x’ shaped ‘stiches’. She turned it over in her fingers as she felt smooth groves in the back of the tiny pendant. She saw the Avatar of Greed’s sigil and knew this was the mark of the protection spell Mammon had placed on it.... looks like her lessons at R.A.D **did** some times come in handy she mused. Her chest was tight like it was being restricted. Breaths had started to become shallower as she coughed harder and caught another orchid flower in her hand from her mouth. 

* * *

Belphie still hidden under the pillows, had been listening to Mammon and Y/N since they had entered the room and woke him up. He could see them through the gap in the pillows he was camouflaged under. He watched as she continued to cough while she was with Mammon and saw the dried blood in her hand from earlier. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened in Asmo’s bathroom from what he had heard them say, but he knew it wasn’t good from the looks on their faces when they discussed it. The orchid petal and flowers she had coughed up had been the same as the one he had found in his bed this morning on her pillow. He watched as Mammon took a gold necklace from her hand and stepped closer to Y/N, he reached his arms around her as if in an embrace and place the necklace around her neck. Mammon closed the clasp on the gold chain behind her neck, under hair hair. He seemed to linger in that position for far longer than was needed in Belphie’s opinion. With his fingers still on her neck, Mammon’s face was a deep blush of pink as he finally stepped away from Y/N. Belphie’s eyes narrowed at this contact that he wished he could have had with Y/N. He noticed as soon as the pendant slid down her neck to rest just above her cleavage. Her coughing seemed to subside a little as the, pendant was working as a protection amulet just has Mammon had told her. 

Mammon was now feeling like his skin was on fire after putting his necklace on her. He felt a huge satisfaction from her wearing something of his. He had the same feeling if he ever found her wearing one of his jackets or his sunglasses, but this was amplified so much more knowing this was now hers to wear always. Something that everyone would see on her and know it was from him. It reminded him of the feeling he got when he cashed in chips at a casino and they would hand him all the Grimm that was his. 

“Wow, this is so beautiful Mammon... Thank you!” Her finger traced the shape of the tiny Voodoo doll where it rested against her skin. Mammon ran a hand through his silky white hair as his eyes followed her every move, as he tried to keep his eyes from going any lower into her cleavage. ‘So beautiful’, he thought she looked perfect all the time but now she had somehow managed to increase this by wearing something of his. 

“O-Of course it is... The Mammon got it for ya... its an honour to have a gift like this from me” He sputtered as he started to walk away. “I’ll go make some tea for ya throat”. 

Her eyes never left Mammon as he left the room, although that was nothing new she sighed in thought. She walked over to her bed feeling like she had just been given the best present of her life. She contemplated how much she loved Mammon, and how she wished she could keep him forever just the two of them, just like the moment they just shared. No one else interrupting them like usual. She let out a long breath that lifted her hair for a moment from around her face. She felt the orchid still in her hand as she got on her bed to lay down. To her surprised one of Belphie’s arms came out of the pillows and pulled her down into his lair of pillows and into a hug. 


	13. A Flower By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood. Satan reads to Asmo by the moonlight. Asmo isn't to fond of the books topic.

Asmo alone, stood naked, damp, shocked and confused, in his bathroom holding an orchid between his fingers as he stared at the door that Mammon had carried Y/N out of only moments ago. The smell of human blood lingering in the air. His eyes fell to a small box with small glass bottles that had all smashed all over the floor in a pool of his shimmering bathwater and rose petals. He exhaled a loud sigh as he thought about the mess on the floor until the memory of what just happened relayed in his mind. He had linked together in his mind this new situation with the flower to her lust. He may have been the Avatar of lust but that didn’t mean he didn’t know plenty about love, after all before the fall when he was an angel, he was known as the ‘ Jewel of the Heavens’ and he  specialised in love. It may have been a long time since he held that title and fulfilled the roll, but he still remembered. 

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Satan looked up from the book he was absorbed in. He had been researching further information about the suspicious flower he had obtained from  Belphie . He muttered a command in infernal under his breath and his bedroom door opened to reveal Asmodeus striking a pose with 2 mugs of coffee.  Asmo strategically made his way over to where Satan was sitting on his bed with the window behind him. Moonlight shone brightly illuminating the stacks of books that towered all around the room, making it easier to plot a course around them.  Asmo thought how delectable Satan looked with the moonlight reflecting off of his blonde hair and the way his eyes sparked in the candle light like a thousand deep green emeralds. “I have something for you, dearest brother” he hummed as he passed one of the mugs of coffee to Satan. 

One of Satan’s eyebrows rose, “So I see...” He accepted the mug and raised it to his lips to taste the steaming beverage. 

Asmo held out his closed hand to Satan. “I wasn’t talking about the coffee, my dear...” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Satan. 

“ It's embarrassing when you stare at me like that..." Sighed Satan. He held his upturned hand flat just under the  Asmo’s closed hand.  Asmo opened his hand and let the demon orchid fall into Satan’s open palm. Satan pulled the flower closer into his field of view as he recognised it was the same type of orchid that he had got from Belphie before. “Where did you get this?” he could smell blood on the flower just like the one he already had, but a lot more potent. 

Y/N had been in my bathroom with me and she started to cough blood, it came out along with some others and petals...” He looked at Satan, both of their faces mirroring each other's concerns. Satan placed a hand to his chest as he thought about cases of this kind that he had read about before. “I presume you know of this orchid?” he looked in to  Asmo’s eyes and saw a flash of pink light before it subsided. 

“ Of course darling.... What kind Lust Deity would I be if I didn’t?!.... I know where it grows in the Devildom... and it’s nowhere near here, so it's not as if she had eaten any and that’s where it came from. I also know that it’s generally used for love potions because of its strong link to lust. You can't bottle true love but you can create a feeling of temporary lust..... I should know Sweety.” he winked at Satan and licked his lips as he took a sip of his own coffee.

Satan looked away from  Asmo’s dangerous pink- and honey-coloured eyes and down to the book he was opening on his lap. I have been doing some research on this particular flower after  Belphie gave me one this morning that he’d found on his pillow when he woke up. I can only assume Y/N had stayed with him over night and coughed it on to the pillow, from what you told me. There was also blood on that one too.  Belphie informed me that the blood belonged to Y/N.” Satan found the page he was looking for and turned the book to show  Asmo the pages.  Asmo glanced at the pages skimming the words. 

“ Hanahaki Disease?!” Breathed  Asmo , his usually playful expression had turned into a frown. 

“I assume you have heard of it?” Satan placed the book back on his lap, and stared at the small amount of coffee left in the mug he was holding. He took a breath before he began to recite from the pages of the book. “... Occurs when one is suffering of unfulfilled or one-sided love, but may also develop if one  ** believes ** the love to be one-sided. Once the enamoured returns the feelings, they will be cured.”

Satan took a deep breath, while  Asmo listened intently trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him how Satan has such a sexy reading voice. “The symptoms are vomiting or coughing up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in the lungs. It will grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left untreated ..... It can last from 2 weeks to 3 months.” 

Satan looked at  Asmo to make sure he was still paying attention. The look of horror on  Asmo’s face confirmed that he was. He tried to push his own feelings of anxiety down and continued reading.

“The subject will die unless feelings are returned or the plant magically removed. The species of flower is determined by the infected person and the emotions they harbour as well as the person that the unrequited love pertains to ..... ”

“I have also heard that the colouring of the flower can be influenced by this too, darling”  Asmo chimed in.

Satan turned the pages and continued to read aloud. “There are a few rare cases where the disease has been cured through magical intervention.... but causes the removal the patient's capacity for romantic love.” 

Asmo and Satan looked at each other with a troubled expression. They both knew that this would not be acceptable and would only be done a last resort if the person of Y/N’s affections couldn’t return her love. Satan continued on.

“…. It’s also been known erase the patient’s feelings and memories of the enamoured. The advised cure is the reciprocation of the victim's feelings. These feelings  ** cannot ** be feelings of just friendship, they must be feelings of actual romantic love.” 

Satan pushed his face further into the book squinting at some tiny writing. “There is a note at the bottom here that says …. other symptoms can be fever, shivers, loss of appetite, low temperature, and... hallucinations. Even after curing, with or without magic, there can be irreparable harm to the lungs and, in some cases the disease can’t be cured!”

Asmo gasped at the thought of their human being  permanently damaged or worse!

Satan snapped the book closed.  Asmo could see the fury starting to spill over his clam exterior as a dark aura began to emit from Satan’s form. His eyes starting to ignite with green embers. “...  So the question is now... What do we  do... We  ** are ** going to have to tell Lucifer, as much as it pains me to say, he will need to be made aware of this.” Satan glared out of his window and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

Asmo nodded in agreement, still trying to think and shake the thoughts from his head about Y/N suffering from love. He knew that love could be excruciatingly painful, its why he tended to avoid it. All of his conquests had been just pure passion and desire …. Very little love involved, he didn’t want to get burnt by it. 

“...I-I think this has to do with the enormous amounts of lust that I have been sensing from our sweet little lamb since she came back from the human world. It has to be linked... So much bottled-up hidden love for someone you don’t believe loves you could lead to such a thing, sweetie.”  Asmo bit his bottom lip in worry. 

“I was curious about her intense lust so I asked  Belphie to help me find out who it is for. I know it’s .... not me, unbelievably …. I am so irresistible after all.... but it  ** is ** someone in this house, I have been trying to tell if there is a pattern whenever I have felt it flare.... Y/N is just so cute when she is trying to hide it and thinks that no one knows about all that pent up  _ desperate... delicious... desire... _ that is boiling her from the inside.” He Breathed out a laboured breath as the thought was clearly flustering him. His cheeks rosy with his own lustfulness at the thoughts running through his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the length of Satan's reading but he had to get it out there and make it known.


	14. Fool's Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: blood, knives, torture, open wounds. Belphie and Mammon both want to look after their human. Belphie sees things he might have preferred not to.

Belphie closed his eyes as his fingers gently combed through Y/N’s hair. Now that her breathing had settled and she was asleep he focused and entered her dream world. It was a lot harder to do when he was awake rather than being asleep, the closeness of their bodies and the contact his fingers made with her skin as he stoked her hair helped to strengthen the connection between them. His eyes opened both in the real world and in her dream. His vision however was only what he could see in her dream. He found himself stood on a  lilypad in the middle of a turbulent lake. 

The trees that lined the edge of the lake creaked and broke as they succumbed to the force of the wind howling around him. The sky was dark with storm clouds, but there was no rain. He could hear loud claps of thunder as the sky flashed bright with lightening. He walked across the water towards the source of the water's disturbance. As he approached, he saw a whirl pool parting the water, the middle was dry rock below where he stood. 

He blinked and when he opened his eyes, he was at the bottom stood on the rock he had just been looking at. He noticed in the rock there was a trapdoor of sorts. He lifted it carefully and descended the stone stairs he found there. His footsteps echoed in the deafening silence. Being a demon meant he could see in the dark.... but the darkness in this place was not natural. He could barely see a few inches in front of where he was walking until he saw a golden light.

Once he found the doorway the light had been peeping around the edges of, he tried to open the door. The door just rattled. He rolled his eyes in irritation and let out a sigh. He noticed he could hear muffled sobs coming from the other side. His eyes gleamed with purple light as the door eventually started to crack, the sound of the wood  splitting was satisfying to his ears. The wood buckled under his power and a gap was created down the centre of it just big enough for him to squeeze through sideways. 

Belphie swept the hair out if his eyes just for it to fall back over his right eye. As he stepped through the door, adjusting to the new bright light that filled the room, he became aware that the inside of the room was pure gold. Large ornate columns of gold held up the ceiling high above. He scanned them all the way to the top. He looked at the patterns decorating the ceiling and saw the magic circles there. The white colouring contrasting from the gleaming yellow of the gold. His eyes widened and his pupils were blown, as he  realised the inscriptions that filled them were written in  Enochian... something he hadn’t seen since before the fall. These days if he was to come across it, Simeon or Luke would be the reason. After all the language of angels was not something found in the Devildom. 

The cries and sobs became louder in his ears as he  realised he had been walking towards the centre of the large room. He pulled his sight away from the ceiling to find, in front of him a disturbing scene. A large golden alter covered in blood, connected to the back of the alter was a large ornate gilt cage. He couldn't believe what he was seeing when he saw a figure tided to the bars of the cage with golden barbed wire. The demon form of his white-haired brother squirmed against the restrains binding his arms and legs to the bars. 

“ D’AAAAAAH!... . NOOO!” Mammon roared, blood trickling down his arms where the wire cut into his tanned flesh. His black wings twitched but had been trapped between his back and the gold bars.  “ Stop it, will  ya ?” He growled louder than before “I don’t need ya help, stupid human!” Mammon continued to struggle and more of his blood flowed down his arms.

A small yelp distracted  Belphie he looked away from Mammon in his golden cage and saw the trail of blood from the alter lead to Y/N. Blood seeping from a large hole in her chest. He watched in horror as she continued to carve off pieces of her heart while it still beat. He was horrified at the sight of the sheer amount of her blood, the pain on her face, and the tears running down her cheeks. He could feel the sadness and longing coming from her even at the distance he was. He knew that he was still well veiled in her dream and that she couldn’t hear or see him still so far. After all he was meant to be here just to observe. This was always risky when in her dreams.

Y/N got up from the floor and staggered to the altar table and set the small pieces of her bloody heart on to a set of crystal weighing scales in the middle of the table. The scales didn’t move no matter how many pieces of dripping red muscle she put on to them. The Stacks on Grimm that she was weighing them against had a strange aura.  Belphie did notice however that with each piece she placed down, a section of the Enochian magic circles above lit up with a silver light.

He watched as her cries grew more pained as she again started to slice at her heart. All of sudden he was feeling severely disorientated. As he was being pulled back into reality form her dream.

* * *

Mammon carefully balanced a tea tray in his left hand laden with a small teapot, some cups and some  _ P _ _ itch-Black Shortcake _ that he hopped Beel wouldn’t notice had gone from the fridge. He blew a puff of air up at the white strands of hair that had fell into his eyes. With his right hand he opened the door to Y/N’s room. He closed the door behind him with his foot as he strolled over to her bed. As he looked up he saw her asleep laying across  Belphie’s lap as he sat upright, one hand stroking her head the other with an orchid in his fingers. Belphie’s irises slowly pulsing with a deep purple light. 

“ Oh, it's you." Mammon couldn’t keep the disappointment from his voice. 

Belphie didn’t respond. 

“ Wh -What  ya doing to Y/N?!” Mammon had now set the tray down on the floor at the side of the bed. He shook  Belphie , but he didn’t move his stare was blank and distant, like he was watching something far away that no one else could see. Mammon shook him again a lot harder. The back of  Belphie’s head hit the wall behind him with loud crack.  Belphie’s eyes rolled in his head,  hr then blinked a few times as if he was trying to wake up from a deep sleep. He began to focus and saw Mammon in front of him glaring at him with furrowed brows.

“Oi!  Whaddya think you're  doin '?!” he barked at  Belphie . His hands resting by his hips.

Belphie rubbed the back of his head where it had smashed into the wall behind. “Are you trying to make me angry?" He glared at his brother from his position on the bed. Y/N stirred in his lap. “Now look what you did, you moron!” 

“Hey, Hey! Show some respect....!” Mammon was cut off before he could continue by the human in Belphie’s lap Coughing. More petals escaped from her throat into her mouth. This time he watched as she tried to keep them from coming out of her mouth. 

Belphie rubbed her back in an effort to help the petals spill from her mouth. It worked and a splatter of blood and petals emerged onto her lips. 

Mammon passed her a cup of tea he had just poured; she took the cup as she wiped  the blood and petals from her lips. She took several sips from the cup. The heat of the blue liquid helping to soothe her throat.


	15. Secrets Are Made For Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: slight blood and injuries and burns. Lucifer has a secret meeting. Asmo like demonus bottles, Belphie just wants to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this as quick and painless as I could.... If I don't get quality Mammon on Belphie time regularly I seize up.

Y/N woke up gasping for breath. Her chesty coughs and splutters woke up the sleeping demons that lay in her bed either side of her. Mammon startled awake and quickly sat up, his mind rushing to catch up with what was going on, while  Belphie slowly rubbed his eyes sleepily. Mammon passed the human a bottle of green water he had just opened for her. As she drank the water, he felt a wave of anxiety ascending up from the pit of his stomach to his chest. There was no doubt her coughing was getting worse.  Belphie crawled over them and across the bed, dragging his beloved pillow along with him. He made his way towards her door and stopped to stretch his arms high above his head as he yawned. He looked back at his brother still sat up next to Y/N in her bed. Wishing Mammon wasn’t there and he could spend time alone with Y/N. He wanted to be the one to provide comfort to her. He wanted to be the one she could rely on, and the one she would come to if anything was wrong.... Not his stupid scummy brother. His frustration tired him.

* * *

Belphie had made all 3 of them fall asleep after he had calmed Mammon down, and they had demolished the tea and cake Mammon had brought into her room earlier. He always felt tired after eating, and it was another opportunity for him to see into her dreams. He knew now that he needed to see as many as he could as her illness seemed to be getting worse and he felt that the dreams may be able to help somehow.... How exactly he wasn’t sure yet but he knew he’d figure it out.... he always did,  It seemed a little easier to be in her dreams without her  sensing him there due to how distracted she was in them. 

During their nap he had managed to visit her dream and seen her trying to retrieve a small cube made of thorns and brambles. Through the gaps in the thorns, he could clearly see a heart made of gold that had a luminescence to it. He watched in her dream as she tried to reach it over and over again but was prevented by a barrier of lightning that crackled around the area where the box was situated. He heard Y/N’s cries and watched as she put her hands through the lightening to be shocked and burned repeatedly. He could smell her burning flesh in the dream. The sensations so real as if trying to blur the lines between her dream and reality. Just before she had woken up, he had seen how her fingers had just managed to graze the thorns of the box. they wrapped around golden heart tighter, while the thorns pricked her skin, making small cuts drip once again with her blood.

As his eyes opened to the sounds of her gasps for breath and violent coughs, he knew that the golden heart in the box was something to do with Mammon. He wasn’t sure how he knew it was just a feeling. He could sense the presence of his brother radiating from it. There was a clear pattern to the dreams he had seen so far.... the worsening storm, the pain she suffered and Mammon. 

Before  Belphie managed to say anything to them he watched as they both stiffened and their expressions changed. Both of them staring at something in the doorway that he was just standing in front of. He knew that look and that body language.... Lucifer.

He slowly turned his head back around to see the dark-haired figure stood in front of him in the doorway. ‘Ugh... This is all I need...” He thought to his self as another yawn left his mouth.

Lucifer had a softened expression while looking at Y/N and Mammon. It quickly changed as he looked towards  Belphie standing in front of him. “Come with me, Belphegor.”

“ I don't want to deal with this right now..."  Belphie huffed. He could tell from experience that whatever Lucifer wanted, it was it wasn’t good.

“I will not be repeating myself...Mammon, Y/N, don’t be later for dinner. We shall meet you down there once we are done.” Lucifer turned and started to walk down the hallway.

Belphie sighed and reluctantly started to follow. “I’m sleepy” he wailed after Lucifer.

* * *

Belphie followed Lucifer through the library and through the ‘secret’ door. ‘Why is this even classed as a secret door when everyone knows about it?’  Belphie thought and felt himself roll his eyes at this. They both entered Lucifer’s office and  Belphie was a little surprised at who he saw there.  Asmo was over by the shelves that held rows of bottles of  Demonus , admiring his refection on the shiny surfaces of the bottles. Satan was pacing by the fire place reading a book.  Belphie walked over to one of the chairs around the coffee table and curled into his cow print pillow. 

“Will you compensate me for my sleep time?"  Belphie could feel his eye lids getting heavier. 

“... …" Lucifer who was already sat at his desk by this time sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his gloved fingers. 

Belphie , Lucifer and  Asmo listened quietly as Satan started to fill everyone in on the  research he had done on the demon flower, and the situation at hand as they knew it.  Asmo explained to them all about the Lust he had felt from Y/N and how he had asked  Belphie to enter Y/N’s dreams in search of clues.  Belphie stayed quiet dosing in and out of sleep as the other 3 brothers discussed the issues raised and possible theories.

The room fell silent and  Belphie opened his eyes in realisation that they might be waiting for him to say something. “Are you done? I'm already sleepy." The 3 brothers kept their sights fixed on Belphegor. The light from the fire danced and cast shadows around the room. The soft amber llight that illuminated Belphie’s face didn’t dull the purple and pink hues of his eyes. His navy and white hair glistened in contrast. He had used the time he spent listening to his older brothers to contemplate just how much information he should give them about her dreams that he had seen so far. He knew that although they seemed to share something in common, they weren't conclusive. Dreams can change easily and can often have a few things change within them. He needed to see just a few more to be sure. 

“Belphegor?!” Lucifer’s voice broke his chain of thought. 

“ ...All right."  Belphie exhaled out. “I have visited 2 of Y/N’s dreams so far...”

“ Ooooh .... Darling I bet they were filthy...”  Asmo squealed in delight, His eyes shone pink as he  flicked his head so his honey-coloured hair swished over his left eye. 

Satan rolled his eyes as a faint pink settled over his cheeks. “Ugh, no." The  frustration seeped into  Belphie’s words. He was always irritable when he was tired, he just wanted to get this over with so he could sleep. 

“.... Two dreams  isn't enough to make a conclusion. I felt a lot of pain in them... and something is building inside her, it’s getting stronger.... It could be the lust but it looks like celestial power from what I saw. Its unstable, but there's no mistaking the magic coursing through the storm that’s always in her dreams....”  Belphie saw the other bothers startle at his words. They knew as well as he did that unstable power is dangerous and celestial power even more so. 

“It’s likely that the storm is a mixture of both her pent-up emotions, the love she is denying and the power trying to break free inside her.” Satan remarked as he looked over at Lucifer.

“Should we tell the others...? We already know now, that Mammon has seen her  Hanahaki symptoms more than once...”  Asmo trailed off in a train of thought, while starting into his reflection in a particularly large bottle on the shelf.

“No!” Lucifer's voice reverberated around the quiet office. He ran a gloved hand through his silky black hair, down to his neck. He moved his head from side to side as little cracking sounds came from his neck. The tension in his shoulders easily visible. The onyx of his eyes slowly filled with a deep scarlet incandescence. “I will tell them when they need to know. For now, we will continue as if we know nothing. If Y/N thinks we suspect anything it could make her condition worse and until we know which one of us this relates to, it is better that Mammon and Leviathan are kept out of it. Those two would only make things worse if they thought that they might be the cause of her illness. Not to mention Leviathan’s reaction to the possibility of Y/N loving him romantically” Lucifer Sighed. He was tired of the endless problems of his brothers... And this additional human was no different. She really was part of the family, she fitted in with their troublesome behaviour perfectly. “I will speak to Lord Diavolo and brief him on the situation... He will want to be kept informed of any developments”. He looked between his 3 younger brothers as they all nodded in understanding. 


	16. A Walk In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is a bit longer its the first bit of the devilgram staying home together from mammon's UR+ card that o have adapted to fit the story. I felt this devilgram was missing things so I'm fixing it. this first part is pure mammon fluff. After this chapter there will be some NSFW smut... so be warned.

Mammon watched as  Belphie dragged his self and his pillow around the door frame out of sight as he followed Lucifer away. He heard him complain about being sleepy as their  footsteps trailed away. 

“Hmmm.... Can we go for a walk for some fresh air Mammon?” Y/N had a husky voice from her sore throat and it sounded too good to Mammon’s ears. 

“So, um... I guess you’ve got  nothin ’ to do  to day , huh? He said sheepishly.

“You’re just as free,  aren’t you?” She enquired as she tried to recall if he said anything earlier, about his plans for the day.

“I-I’ve got stuff to do! Like, really important stuff! So... I’m  gonna go out... Hey, uh, if you’re bored, why don’t you come with me?” He couldn’t keep his eyes on her as he felt the blush heating his cheeks, he hoped that she hadn't noticed it from the corner of her eye. 

Y/N felt a blush creeping all the way over her cheeks to the tips of her ears. “Are you inviting me out on a date?” She knew it was a stupid question... Of course, he wasn’t. She instantly regretted letting the words tumble from her mouth. She felt like she wanted to drop through the bed and be swallowed by the bedroom floor. ‘Kill me now’ She looked anywhere but in his direction.

“Huh...?! Well, uh...!” He was so glad she wasn’t looking at him and was staring at some of the flickering enchanted candles that clung the branches of the tree that made up her bed.

“... Y-Yeah! I am! You got a problem with that?!” his eyes where closed he didn’t want to open them; His face was feeling hotter by the second. 

Y/N’s eyes widened and her breath hitched as she felt the  restrictive pain in her chest get tighter.

‘Dammit! Why do we have to be so close in her bed right now’ He thought as he was starting to overheat. He managed  to calm his self and prevent his blush by saying the next thing that popped into his head. “Stop  nitpickin ’ on the details!” 

She was already watching him as his eyes opened to look over at her. His cheeks lit up red again.

“You’re so cute when you blush” She smacked a hand over her mouth the second she  realised she’d said that out loud. ‘Why the hell did I just say that for him to hear, this is turning into the most embarrassing day ever!’ she thought. 

“Shut it! Quit  teasin ’ me!” ... ‘As this wasn’t embarrassing enough after admitting it was a date’ his mind was spinning. “Anyway, where do you wanna go?”

“I’ll go anywhere you want to go.” She hoped she didn’t sound too eager, she just wanted to be out of the house and hoped fresh cool air would help with the pain in her lungs.

“Anywhere I  wanna go? Hmm... But I can’t really think of anything... Well. There's a park nearby, so why don’t we take a stroll there?” He hummed.

A small cough forced its way out of her along with 2 orchid petals as she stepped over Mammon and off of the edge of the bed. She wiped them from her lips and took her jacket from the back of one of the chairs at the large table in her room. It was quite a chilly day outside, so she knew she’d need it. She smoothed her black dress down as she stood in the doorway waiting for Mammon. 

* * *

He didn’t know what to say to Y/N on the short walk to the park, his mind was too full of too many things, and he still felt unease with what had been happening to  _ his _ human. He couldn’t help but feel a small amount of panic in the back of his mind, he knew something was wrong but he wasn’t sure what or how to fix it. 

“Are you okay?” He heard a small voice from next to him. He looked at her and saw the apprehension on her face. 

“What, you’re worried about me? I’ll be fine.” He was confused why she was worried about him when she had been coughing up blood and flowers all day. He paused for a moment just as they entered the park. He thought for something to distract her. 

The park looked so picturesque. The silver moonlight, illuminating their path as they continued to walk. The trees and flowers in the Devildom were not like the ones in either of the other two realms. The plant life here was born in darkness, and as such, a lot of it had evolved to produce its own faint light. He watched as Y/N brushed her outstretched hand across some of the bioluminescent flowers, he could swear they glowed brighter at her touch. This wouldn’t surprise him, everything seemed  brighter with her around. 

The many starts above them sparkled as they continued to walk further around the path of the park. One of the many perks of being a demon was that he could see perfectly in the dark, however he knew that her human eyes could not. 

“Oi...! you better stick closer by me, Y/N! Your fragile human eyes can't see as well in the dark like mine... I-I don’t want you  fallin ’ down a hole and  needin ’ to be rescued.” 

“I feel more comfortable in the dark lately.” Y/N said with a smile on her face. Her eyes always felt better in lower light conditions as they were super sensitive to light. 

“Huh, I guess Devildom is rubbing off on  ya . Keep at it. Eventually, you won’t  wanna go home at all!” He hoped that she couldn’t hear in his voice that he never wanted her to leave. He wanted her to stay here with him.... He had already told her this a few times before, and every time he saw a look of pain on her face. He decided that it was because she didn’t want to stay here especially with him. ‘Why would she give up her life in the human world for such a scummy, money-gubbin' demon?’ He often asked his self this question and it made him feel sick. “Hey, how about takin’ a break in a shady spot?”

“Let’s do that.” She had an addiction to agreeing to most of Mammon’s requests,  It usually got her in to trouble more often than not. 

“Great... We haven’t really done anything, but I’m already exhausted.” He knew the tiredness rising in him was due to the number of times his mind had been set ablaze throughout the day. It was hard work trying to cover up his emotions constantly in front of everyone. 

They sat under a large tree that looked similar to a willow tree in the human world, except the leaves looked like lilac feathers that where speckled with tiny pale blue glowing dots. He knew it was her favourite tree in Devildom, she has told him as much before. “ Ahh.. This feels so good... Hey, check out that shop over there.” He pointed to a small stall just diagonal from them. “Why’re they  sellin ’ ice cream when it’s so cold?”

“I’m going to buy a cone.” She was hoping the cold from it might help soothe her throat. She stood up and started to walk towards the stall. 

“Huh? Seriously? Well,  okay.. ” Mammon called after her.

His eyes never left her as he watched her acquire her ice cream from the demon at the stall and make her way back. He was checking the whole time to make sure there was nothing to pose a threat to her as she made her way back to him under the tree. 

He smiled as she got closer to him and sat down beside him. “Welcome back. Who’d even  wanna eat ice cream in this chilly weather?” His eyes flickered between her  fluorescent blue and pink ice cream cone and her jacket. 

“Nothing for you then!” a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she went to move the cone further away from him.

“Hey, wait!  Gimme a bite!” A blush broke across his face as he tried to move closed to Y/N and the ice cream. “Come on, just a little!  Aaaah ...” He was too fast; he stole a bite of ice cream from where she held the cone close to her chest. As he retracted away from her, he slowly lifted his head to her look her in the eyes and slowly licked the ice cream from his lips. She felt like her heart skipped at least 3 beats as she stared at him. His captivating eyes sparkled like the starts above them, a deep  ocean blue and gold. She suddenly felt a rising heat from her core. She let out a cough into the back of her free hand. She licked the ice cream hoping it would take the taste of her blood from her mouth.

“ Brrr ! It’s too cold! But... really good!” He felt a small shiver tingle up his spine. He wasn’t sure if it was from the cold of the ice cream or from the way Y/N had been looking at him when he stole a bite of her ice cream and licked his lips. His mind was frozen but not from brain freeze. “Okay... you  wanna get going? I’m  feelin ’ better now.” He hoped Y/N was too. But he didn’t want to rush her back. After all it was her that had wanted to come out for some fresh air. 

“Hm? Hey look, there’s a lawn area over there.  Lets go check it out” he put his hand around her wrist and dragged her over to where he had been pointing. The breeze blew his pure white hair in the moonlight making it look like it shimmered silver. “ Aaah ... The wind feels  sooo good...” he took in a deep breath as they reached the spot he pointed out. 

“Let’s laze around here!” She said as she tried to catch her breath, the tightness she felt as she breathed was uncomfortable. 

“Sure! I’m all for lazin’ around!” He lowered his self to the ground to lay on his back stretched out, he folded his arms behind his head. “Aaah... This is the life! I think I could get used to this.”

Y/N lay herself down next to him. She had decided on star gazing to occupy her mind rather than ogling Mammon’s figure... It was painfully clear to see why he got front cover spreads in magazines from his part time modelling job. She tried to focus on the stars but saw that many of them now had been hidden by large dark clouds. She thought it looks like it might rain soon. 


	17. Mammon's Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - CONTAINS SMUT and naked Mammon. A section I have added to the Devilgram that I thought it was missing. This might be really bad because I had no idea how to get what was in my head into text. Apologies. You can skip this chapter if you want to avoid it and just take it as Mammon had a shower.

Mammon watched the human by his side as she looked out at the cloudy skies above them looking for stars. ‘She was the definition of beautiful’ he thought. Everything about her was perfect from her intoxicating scent, to the way she giggled at him when she made him blush. He'd been to the human realm many times in the past but he’d never seen one as alluring as Y/N before. The gold of his eyes burned in the darkness as he watched her. His greed for her was overwhelming. He wanted be able to see her like this for as long as he could. He wanted every second to count. It's not often he could do this without either her noticing or his annoying brothers ruining it. He wasn’t sure how long he had been staring at her transfixed, but soon enough he found they were walking along the path of the park again with her by his side. 

“Hey, that was actually kinda fun. Though it’s not like we did anythin’ special at the park...” Truthfully any time alone with her felt special to him. 

“Anywhere is fun if I’m with you!” She gave him a big smile as she turned her head to look at him. 

As soon as Mammon heard her, his checks were washed with a pink tint. “Y-Yeah? I’m glad to hear that...” He looked down from her gaze. 

“Hey! Quit staring at me!” He placed a hand over his mount in an attempt to shield himself from her view. He felt the first drops of rain land on his hand. He lowered it to his side and looked up at the dark clouds above them. “Hm? What’s this? … Gah. It’s starting to rain! It was fine just a few seconds ago!” 

The few subtle rain drops that he had felt on his hand quickly tuned in to a deluge of heavier ones. He surveyed _his_ human trying to blink the drops of rain way from where they had been falling onto her face. Her thin Jacket was not cut out for this weather. He could already see the water start to soak through the fabric and cling to her skin. If this was a warmer day, he wouldn’t have minded to stay out in it until the clothes on Y/N where completely drenched and stuck to her figure like a tight see-through second skin. 

“Whoa! It’s really comin’ down now! C’mon, lets run back home!” 

“Okay.” She could feel the cold water running along her skin where the rain had managed to infiltrate her jacket. It was not a nice sensation at all and she was starting to shiver. 

“Hey, you’re too slow! Come on, give me your hand. I’ll pull ya along!” Mammon grabbed her hand as a new redness took over his cheeks, and they ran back the short distance to the House of Lamentation. 

* * *

Y/N closed the door behind them as they stood in the entrance hall of the House of Lamentation. It was suspiciously quiet as Beel was out training somewhere, Levi was in his room doing some kind of immersive MMORPG, Lucifer had whisked Belphie somewhere, and presumable the others were either with them or out. 

Mammon’s breaths came out in pants as he caught his breath after running and dragging Y/N along behind him. “... We made it back, but we still got drenched...This sucks...” He shook his head and drops of water flew from his white hair into the air around him. “There’s nothing worse than getting' rained on when it’s cold out...” He removed his sodden black and yellow jacket and held it in his hands while it leaked rainwater onto the floor. Drops fell like tears down from his hair onto his body soaking into any fabric they could find on his double layered black and white vest. 

A few small coughs sounded from Y/N. Her pupils had dilated watching the stray water droplets make their way slowly down his tanned neck. 

“You should take a shower and warm up, We don’t want you catchin’ a cold” He could see her shivering and knew that the cold was not going to help whatever illness she already seemed to have. 

She coughed again, “You can shower first, Mammon.” she choked out through coughs. 

He looked at her with his eyebrows slightly furrowed “What, you’re worried about me? I’m a demon, Y/N. Getting' a little wet ain’t gonna make me sick.” He forced a smile to mask his worry. Luckily, he was a master of fake smiles as much as Satan was. “Stop making excuses and go shower, Okay?” 

He watched her as she disappeared out of site to obey his orders. He made his way to his room and dropped his wet jacket over one the chairs around his glass coffee table and kicked his boots off. Since Asmo was the only one with his own bathroom he would have to wait until Y/N had finished with her shower. He distracted his self with his D.D.D browsing Akuzon and looking at the latest odds for various gambling activities. After a while he got a message from Y/N advising the bathroom was free. He was still stood in his wet, cold clothes and he was looking forward to getting out of them and into the warm shower. 

* * *

Mammon locked the bathroom door behind him, and breathed a sigh of relief. Talk about one of those days. He should have guessed how today was going to go after waking up to the sound of his favourite human coughing herself awake, and Belphie ruining their time in bed together. ‘Thinking about it now, Belphie seemed to be around her a lot these days.... was he trying to seduce her?’ His eyebrows furrowed at the thought of someone trying to take his human away from him and steal all her affection and attention that should have belonged to him. He saw his refection in the mirror as he started to removed his wet clothes. The gold of his eyes had lit up. He let out a sigh, he didn’t need his reflection to remind him of his sin... He could feel his greed for Y/N bubbling inside him strong enough. 

He walked past the bathtub and to the corner of the room where the large shower was. It had to be large in order to fit a demon’s wings in properly. He turned on the water and removed the last of his clothes as the sounds of the running water soothed his mind. Steam quickly started to fill the room. The enchanted candles flickered with the breeze that came in through the window. The light from the moon was now gone as it had been obscured by the rain clouds that continued to batter the windowpane with torrents of rain. 

He stepped inside the shower and closed the glass screen behind him. The hot water cascaded over him as his eyelids shut. The water ran off of his snow-white hair into streams that tricked down his face. He tilted his head and pushed the water from his face as he opened his eyes. The deep sapphire blue of his irises sparked as the candle light danced around the room. He started to wash the troubles of the day from his body, the iridescent ivory foam contrasted with his soft sun-kissed skin. His hand leisurely moved over his muscular arms creating a lather with his touch. The small rivers of water flowing over his muscled chest carried the suds further down his body. His hands traced over his collarbone upwards until he laced his fingers through his milk-coloured hair. His gleaming white nails scratched gently on his scalp as he made sure his hair was thoroughly clean. He ran his hands through his hair ensuring all of the bubbles were gone. The fresh citrus fragrances of his shampoo filled the air. 

As he glanced down, he noticed two small flowers trapped in a whirl pool trying to escape down the drain. He picked them up carefully. He saw that they were same kind that Y/N had recently been plagued with. He raised a hand up to his face and rested his fingers against his lips. The memory of the orchid petals on her lips played in his head, his mind wandered further as he recalled how he was mesmerised by her eating ice cream in the park only earlier that evening. He didn’t really want to eat any ice cream, but then he watched as her tongue caressed the cold blue desert, the melted liquid lingering on her lips, the way her breath turned to mist as it glided over the frozen cream. At that moment he couldn’t help but want to feel it in his mouth … the place where her tongue had left smooth tracks in the ice cream... 

‘Dammit...!’ He was feeling more flustered by the second.... ‘why did he have to remember this?’ The water flowing over his naked body was hot but he could feel the heat building in him like an inferno. His cheeks had already turned pink. He’d already been feeling so frustrated the last few days. 

He threw the flowers into a corner of the shower; they were shrouded by the steam as they disappeared out of sight... But it was too late, his head was already full of Y/N, his mind was dragging him further into his desires of what he longed to do to her. 

The crystal drops of water hugged his tanned skin as they rolled down his toned body. His muscles rippled as he tried to take deep breaths. He could feel how hard he was. His throbbing erection made his skin feel so tight, like it was going to spilt if he got any harder. He looked down and saw the pre-cum glistening like gold on the tip, mixing with the water that was washing over him. He started to stoke up along his shaft gently. He imagined how Y/N would touch him... he yearned for her touch as he tightened his grip around himself. 

He stood with his arm stretched out in front of him to steady his self against the tiled wall, as he palmed his member faster. The water creating just the right amount of sensation as he continued to twitch into his hand. His body was flushed. It wasn’t caused by just the hot water beating down on him, but the fire that was spreading outwards through his body. The band of gold under the head of his penis shimmered under the water as he increased the speed of his stokes. It was the same kind of gold that adorned Diavolo's skin in demon form. His memory replayed the many kisses he’d shared with Y/N and how soft she felt, how her scent would drive him crazy, how she looked at him when she thought he couldn’t see. He heard the sound of his wings flutter behind him before he even felt himself shift into his demon form. The sound of the water hitting his wings was like rain falling on an umbrella. 

His body trembled as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. He now hurriedly rubbed his hand faster against his hardened length. His breathing was coming in sharp pants. He bit his bottom lip to try and stop any sound escaping him. It wasn’t long before sparks of heat shot through his core and he erupted with rivers of cum spilling from his tip, while he thought of how he wished it was flowing down the naked breasts of his favourite human as he watched her lick herself clean. 

He let out a long sigh as he started to wash his black leathery wings and finish cleaning the rest of his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why would demon's have standard human genitalia... So the title refers to the band of gold under Mammon's head. Apologies for if this isn't as spicy as it should be... or just really bad, I have no idea how to write the image from my head into here.... Although I might draw it at some point ;) There will be better descriptions of Mammon further down the line this was just a small taste. I wanted to add a lot more but it was already a huge chapter compared to the others.


	18. Staying Home Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Mammon fluff again and some kissing ;) The final bit tha's based on the devilgram of Mammon's UR+ card "staying home together"

“Phew... That shower warmed me right up.” Mammon closed Y/N’s bedroom door behind him. He saw her laying on the edge of her bed scrolling Devilgram on her D.D.D. He walked over with a white towel draped over his head partially covering one of his eyes, as he rubbed his crown to dry his hair. Small drops of water fell from strands of his shiny white hair. “I can’t believe it started pouring while were out, though.” He continued to rub at his head to dry as much of the water from his hair that he could. The White towel slowly slipping down towards the back of his neck and head. 

“Runing back in the rain was fun” She said through a smile. Recalling him try to dodge rain drops and grumbling about his fancy boots getting splashed in puddles on the way back was pretty funny. 

“You enjoyed that, huh? Well, I guess it’s the kind of thing you can look back on and laugh about. He came closer and got on the bed, he stepped over her legs and lay down beside her, stretching out on his back like it was his bed. She was trying to keep her eyelids from closing as she curled up towards him, edging a little closer to his body. 

“Aaah... I love lying around doin’ nothing... I know! Lemme check Devilgram...” He wanted to check if She had just posted anything about their trip to the park... He knew that his brothers would wish it was them that had gone with her. Sure enough, he saw a photo of the blue and pink ice cream cone, and in the back of the shot, there he was... sat against a large tree trunk the light reflecting off his white hair giving it a silvery glow. He couldn’t stop his smile from spreading across his face... he felt like even his eyes where smiling. “Hm? What’s this?” He wanted to tease her and say she only took it so she could get The Great Mammon in the photo. He looked over at her when she didn’t answer to see her eyes closed, D.D.D still grasped in her hand. “Y/N, are you asleep?” she didn’t reply. 

He decided that she must have fallen asleep, He could only imagine all how exhausting it must be for her fragile human body with all that it had been through today. When he stayed over in her room, he would often talk to her while she was sleeping. He found it refreshing, like a weight being lifted from him as he could tell her the truth about anything, and not worry about her hearing or her reaction... ‘rejection’ he thought, that might follow. He lowered his voice “Heh. You look so innocent when you’re sleepin’.” 

“I wonder what you’re deamin’ about with that big smile on your face...” He hoped it was him, he always hoped she dreamed of him... and only him. He didn’t want to wake her. ‘She'd been through enough today’ He wondered how much rest humans needed after coughing up flowers all day. 

“... Well, I guess I’ll just do some web surfin’ until you wake up.” He loaded up his Akuzon app and started to refund all the pre-ordered bottles of lust that he wouldn’t be able to sell. 

He turned to lay on his side facing her. He rested his head in his hand with his arm bent beneath him to prop himself up. This way he could keep an eye on her breathing while he was on his D.D.D just in case she started coughing again. He closed the Akuzon app feeling deflated about all the Grimm that he had just paid back. He looked in his D.D.D for something to cheer himself up. Losing money was always depressing for him. 

“What’s this video? It’s from a while back...” He started to chuckle as he watched it and reminisced. It was a video form before she had left Devildom previously. 

* * *

The sound of a video playing forced the drowsiness from Y/N. She kept her eyes closed and listened. She tried to hold in her giggles and breathe slowly like she was asleep. She loved to hear Mammon ramble away while he thought she was asleep. He was sooo cute and adorable. She felt like a pet with its owner cooing at it. The only downside is she couldn’t watch him as he spoke. 

“ Pfft... That expression! Oh yeah, this is from when Levi and I pulled that prank on Y/N! Hehe. Y/N looked so surprised.” Mammon was smiling like an idiot watching Y/N on his screen, He was so glad she was asleep. He flicked through his camera roll some more stopping on every picture with Y/N in. 

“Oh man, this picture brings back memories. Those clothes looked really good on Y/N.” He stared at her photo, it was from just after they had got back home from a meal at Ristorante Six where Diavolo had paid for everyone. She had been wearing a fitted black dress with black crystals that embellished the straps and the edge of the sweetheart neckline, matched with black laced, thigh-high boots. She looked so sexy. All of his brothers couldn’t keep their eyes off of her all night, even Diavolo. “Maybe I can get Y/N to wear them again.” 

She couldn’t resist any longer. She opened her eyes and found his face was now, somehow, inches from hers. Well, this was a pleasant surprise to open her eyes to if ever there was one. He was staring at his D.D.D. ‘does he do this on purpose to push me to my limits... he clearly knows how gorgeous he is... he wouldn’t do modelling if he didn’t....’ she thought. Her lust cracked her self control for a moment... before she could stop herself she kissed his cheek. 

Mammon’s eyes widened with surprise and he recoiled back “...?!” His breath caught in his chest as his face mirrored the sock in his eyes before his cheeks and ears turned bright red. 

He regained his senses after his mind had just frozen “Huh...?! What’re you doing?!” He finally managed to stutter some words out. He managed to get the red to subside from his face “You can’t just kiss someone without any warning!” He knew he sounded ridiculous as usual but it was just habit. “Y-You gave me a fright!” 

“Anyway, you should say somethin’ if you're awake. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.” He was now thinking that there would be no better way to die than what he just felt, Y/N’s soft lips on his skin... he’d die happy...‘worth it’ He said to his self in his head while trying to keep a smile from his face... he failed. 

“What were you looking at?” Y/N asked trying to not think how she had probably just embarrassed them both. She wasn’t going to deny to herself that she had always taken every opportunity she could to kiss Mammon. Even if he would never love her, she still craved his touch like nothing else before. 

“Wh-What does it matter?! It’s got nothing to do with you!” Mammon’s voice was laced with panic. 

“I’m curious.” she said with a sly grin. She quickly reached for his D.D.D and snatched it from his hand. 

“H-Hey! Stop it! Gimme back my D.D.D.!” he wailed. “Quit it! Hey!” He reached over her as she rolled on to her back. How was he not able to get it from her hands? He was now sat up facing her, still frantically trying to nab his D.D.D. He didn’t want her to see the collections of photos he had of her. He was sure she'd think he was a stalker or had some kind of obsession with her... 'maybe he did?' 

He blushed deeply “Guh...! Okay, fine! It’s a picture of you! So What?!” he blurted out. “Are you happy now?! Give it back!” She sat up and tossed his D.D.D into his lap as she moved to sit by his side. 

His blush faded away as he thought of revenge for his poor fiery cheeks “Besides, I got to see your sleeping face.” he laughed. “You were droolin’ on your pillow, ya know?” 

Was there any more embarrassment she could incur today? ‘kill me now’ her internal voice shouted. All she could actually retort was “Shut up!” Now it was Y/N's turn for her cheeks to burn. ‘... oh, the shame of it all’. 

“Aww, I should’ve taken a picture.” Mammon taunted with a smug grin, anyone would think Lucifer had just lost a bet to him with that look on his face. “You looked so defenceless.” He suddenly remembered his brothers had been gone quite a while now, his smile dropped as he knew they would come and ruin his time alone with Y/N at some point. He knew Levi was in his room, He wasn’t sure if Lucifer and Belphie were still at home, he knew Beel was out at training, He suspected Asmo was out somewhere with Soloman, and Satan at the royal library, like usual. So _hopefully_ it meant it was basically just them alone in the house. “Hey, it’s been raining for a while now... Guess we're out of luck, huh?” 

* * *

Y/N watched as Mammon looked at the bedroom window with disappointment on his face as the rain continued to pelt against the glass. 

“You don’t like rainy days?” she asked. 

“I don’t hate ‘em... but I don’t like ‘em either.” he sighed “It’s gloomy and ya can't go outside, so they’re usually pretty bornin, right?” A smile crept back on to his lips. “It’s still pourin’ outside. I don’t think it’s gonna end anytime soon. I guess the others won’t be home for a while.” He really was hoping they were all out, and wouldn't risk the torrential rain to come home and disturb the peace. He turned his head to look at Y/N. 

“So, I guess it’s just you and me.” The irritation in her throat was building again. 

Mammon blushed as he spoke “Y-Yeah, pretty much...Just the two of us... Alone together...” His eyes darted away from her and down to the floor. “Wh-What about it?!” 

“I’m glad” a light dusting of pink stetted on Y/N’s cheeks. She looked so irresistible to Mammon right now. 

The demon’s blush disappeared as he slowly turned his body to face her “Me too.” His smile lit up his face “I like being alone with you... We don’t often get a chance like this.” He blushed and shifted his weight shyly, as he asked her what he’d been wanting to ask all day. “Hey... Can I kiss you?” 

“Of course.” The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop herself... Before she could take a breath and before her heart could start to beat again.

Mammon's lips softly brushed against hers, until he pressed them in further for a second. ... _Mn_... He pulled away to reveal his still flushed face and let out a small laugh as he put his fingers to his lips as if to try and feel her mouth still against his 

He smiled brightly as he said “No one’s here to stop us today. Ain’t this the best?” He leaned forward and kissed her again. Her eyes closed as she felt the grip around her lungs lessen, with each of his kisses. ... _Mnn_... She felt him pull his mouth away from hers just enough that she could feel his lips whisper into hers “I want more...” the golden glow of his greed burned brightly in his eyes. The yellow had now completely consumed the deep blue of his irises. His mouth crashed into hers with such force that it knocked them both down into the bed. Y/N pinned under him, her heart was beating so rapidly it deafened her ears. Being so close her, Mammon could hear that her heart was beating as fast as his was. 

A loud knock at the bedroom door made them both freeze.


	19. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS - Blood, injury. Sunday nights awful... surely they couldn't get any worse

Mammon and Y/N both stared at the door frozen from the loud knock that had just came from the other side. Y/N was pinned under Mammon, she looked up at him shock on both their faces. Mammon suddenly sprang away from her and sat at the foot of the bed, while she scrambled up to sit at the opposite end from him, where her pillows were. The door opened revealing the first born. The room was suspiciously silent for a room containing Mammon. Lucifer eyed the pair of them where they sat on the bed. He found it also odd that his younger brother was so far apart from the human, normally he was always trying to get as close to her as he could. Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Mammon had that look on his face, that was usually only seen when he had stolen something, and Y/N seemed to have heavy breathing judging by how rapidly her chest was heaving. 

Lucifer had a feeling that whatever was going on, was bound to give him a headache. “Dinner is ready... you are both late!” He turned to walk out of the room before pausing. “... and do **not** think I don’t know what you both have been doing” with that he left the room and headed to the dining room. 

Y/N blushed as she turned to look at Mammon, she really hoped he wasn’t talking about what they had been doing just seconds before he entered the room. She wasn't sure how much embarrassment she could take today. Mammon looked like he’d seen a ghost. He was still staring at the door blinking. Y/N got up and pulled him up from the bed. “We should go before Lucifer skins us alive.” she said in a hushed voice. 

“Look, I TOLD ya. I ain't afraid of Lucifer, really!" He got up and walked out the room with her hand still wrapped round his arm. 

* * *

Belphegor sat lolled at the table. He was bored. He was waiting for Y/N to enter the dining room, he always found when ever she was in a room it came a live, and made him feel more inclined to stay awake to see what chaos would ensue. He wanted to test out the theory he had... that Mammon was the cause of her Hanahaki disease, the two of her dreams that he had visited so far had seemed to suggest this... and he had also noticed that it seemed to be worse when Mammon was around her. He had asked Beel to sit where Y/N would normally sit on his left. This meant she would have to sit on his right side further away from Mammon where Beel would usually sit. He watched as Y/N and Mammon entered and sat at the dining table where spaces had been left. Asmo had already put various aesthetically pleasing platters of food into the middle of the table before proceeding to take various photos of them for his Devilgram. 

Belphie was looking forward to leaving the dining room once dinner was over so he could go and nap in the Planetarium. He didn’t take much notice of the conversations taking place round the table he just kept quiet and observed Y/N to see how bad her coughing was while she was away from Mammon and distracted. So far, she had only done a couple of small coughs... nothing major. The only parts of conversation that interested him was when he vaguely heard that Lucifer would be taking a trip to the Human Realm shortly, and was taking Satan with him. They would be doing “research” at the request of Lord Diavolo. He suspected this research would be do with Hanahaki disease. Satan had somehow roped Beel into going with them. Belphie could feel Beel’s excitement from him, no doubt thinking about all the human food he could eat while he was up there. He knew Satan asked Beel along so he would have someone to talk to that wasn’t Lucifer. 

The barely audible sound of Y/N’s raspy breaths brought him out of his thoughts. No one else seemed to have noticed the breaths she seemed to struggle to take. He then became aware of the raised voices of Mammon and Lucifer. He looked up and started to pay attention to what had been unfolding around him. 

“Don’t think that your transgression in Asmodeus’ bathroom would go unpunished, Mammon....” Lucifer was now standing and stalking over to where Mammon was sitting. 

“I-I, uh, don’t know what ya talkin’ about” Mammon shrugged off Lucifer's comment. 

“Even if I hadn’t seen the evidence....” He was now stood over Mammon who was sat at the table. The look in Mammon’s eye looked like he was about to make a run for it. “... I had been sent the Akuzon link to your.... _latest stock_ ” Lucifer’s presence was something to behold entirely when he was like this. The air in the room felt heavy and the temperature had dropped by at least 5 degrees. The hairs of the back of the human’s neck stood on end. 

Lucifer placed one gloved hand on Mammon’s shoulder and squeezed. A small yelp left Mammon as he tried to get up. Lucifer pushed him back down roughly into his seat. Lucifer leaned his head down so his mouth was level next to Mammon’s ear and calmly said “You disappoint me yet again, you even persuaded Y/N to be a decoy while you stole Amsodeus’ bathwater.” As Lucifer said this, he made eye contact with the human sat next to Belphegor. 

“No! He didn’t... It was my idea, I asked him to help me so I could get some extra Grimm to buy ….. some....” A blush of red swept across Y/N’s face at her confession as she started to cough before she could finish. 

“Ehhhh?” Mammon put his hand to his mouth as if to try and stuff the sound that just came out back in. 

“I never thought there was someone out there who would surpass Mammon in stupidity.” Lucifer released Mammon’s shoulder from his vice like grip of his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh. He wasn’t talking about the bathwater debacle anymore; he was on about her feeble attempts at an excuse for the second eldest. He tried to mask the concern at her coughs but his eyes seemed to let it show slightly. When he saw Mammon’s body tense at the sight of her coughing and noted the reactions of his brothers....He knew he couldn’t really prescribe much in the way of punishment to the sick human. 

“As you wish... you will both be punished...” 

“Y/N had nothin’ to do with it?! Like a human could have thought of that... He said with another fake smile plastered across his face. 

Y/N coughed so violently she spat blood onto her plate, before she had a chance to cover her mouth. Everyone now stared at the plate... In the blood spatter there was 2 orchids, and 3 petals. 

Lucifer couldn’t keep his frown from showing any longer. He looked across the room at the Avatar of Lust. “Asmodeus, tomorrow, after classes you will treat Y/N to the _lavari Sanguis_. It should help with her ailments. Afterwards Y/N will clean Leviathan’s bedroom as her punishment.” He felt this was solving 2 problems at once. Levi’s room had be come dangerously cluttered with litter and empty Akuzon boxes in last few days. 

Lucifer looked back at Mammon, his eyes now illuminated crimson. “Your punishment will last all night... you are to give Cerberus a bath. “ 

“Oi! Oi!” Mammon exclaimed, he knew there was no point arguing... if he did the punishment would just be replaced with something more severe. He sunk into his chair and mentally prepared himself what the night had in store for him. 


	20. In The Den Of The Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi cant play properly with all the distractions. Warning that slight NSFW smut will be coming in the next chapter

Beelzebub stopped what he was doing and turned around at the sound of the frustrated groans he heard coming from his twin from across the room. Tiny rainbows lazily twirled around the surfaces of the room as they were projected there by the many crystal rain drops hanging from the ceiling among the transparent umbrellas. Beel saw the youngest demon laying on his back muffling anguished sounds through the cow-print pillow he was trying to smother over his face. Beel had been feeling the irritation build in his twin for a while tonight. 

“How long am I supposed to endure this?!... Are you trying to make me angry?!" Belphie huffed, as he threw his pillow down the bed towards his feet. He was already feeling irritable from the tiredness of his mind overthinking. He couldn't get to sleep and now Beel was chewing who knows what, loudly and packing noisily as he was leaving in the morning with Satan and Lucifer for the Human Realm. 

Beel’s lips drew into a large frown, the sadness glistened in his purple-pink ombre eyes. He knew Belphie wasn't really upset with him, he just got like this when he was over-tired, and unfortunately Beel was the only one around at the moment he could take his annoyance out on. Belphie felt the sadness within Beel at his outburst, he felt a twinge of guilt hit him in the stomach. He sighed and dragged himself off the bed while reaching for his pillow that he'd thrown moments ago. 

“I’m going to find somewhere more comfortable to sleep.” He let out a yawn and left his twin in their shared room. He staggered away from the room in the darkness. As he approached Levi’s room, a blue light filtered through the small gap where the door was open and he could hear the loud bass of explosions through Levi’s many sets of speakers. He heard a small cough... there was no doubting that was Y/N in there with him. 

Belphie slipped though the doorway, into the now spotless room, his eyes adjusting to the light. He saw Y/N sitting in Levi’s bathtub watching Levi play some ' _Battle R_ _oyale_ ' style game on one of his many handheld consoles. He yawned and slithered into the tub with Y/N. She adjusted her position and gave a few pats to her side gesturing for Belphie to lay with her. He obliged and they curled up together, his head on her stomach as she resumed spectating Levi. 

Levi didn’t take his eyes of the screen; he was in the last 5 left alive now in game, and he wasn’t going to lose because Belphie had invaded his room. He saw Belphie wrap around his best friend out of the corner of his eye. He felt the jealousy igniting in his core. This was his night! He had finally got to spend some time with Y/N after he had barely seen her recently, what with his gaming schedule and his bothers always occupying her time and attention... and now she was being stolen from him again. ‘This is so unfair.... why is it always like this?!’ he thought, he was becoming distracted by his own thoughts. 

* * *

Y/N watched as Levi started to make mistakes in his game play, she saw that his eyes now burned like a sunset. This was never a good sign, she assumed it was because he didn’t want to lose the game. She had seen him get pretty worked up and rage quit games before when he had lost or felt there was no worth in continuing a match. Belphie snuggled into the human pillow he was now laying on, he could feel waves of envy rolling off of Levi which made the corner of his lips curl in a smirk. 

Levi could feel heat in his cheeks as he thought about how much he wished he was in Belphegor’s place... But he’d never actually do that even if he got the chance. He would freak out before he even got to that point of laying on her. His fear and awkwardness would take him over. He turned the game off without even exiting the lobby. He couldn’t concentrate anymore... It was pointless. He was trying to keep his cool. Y/N saw him turn it off and let out a small puff of his breath. She knew not to make things worse by asking him what happened. She had experience in defusing Levi. 

‘Distraction’ she thought smugly to herself, it always had a 90% success rate with him. “Levi, can you put that new episode on you were telling me about earlier” She chirped with the brightest smile she could create. 

He looked over at her. She was bathed in blue light, the water above his glass ceiling created an aquatic vibe in his room, the ripples of light slowly moving over her face... he thought she looked as good as any mermaid he'd ever seen, but she was so much better... way less stuck up. He often imagined what it might be like if they took their friendship further, just to have his fantasies crushed by his self-loathing, doubt, low self-esteem and the thought of his rivals …. his much more suited brothers. His self-hatred would poison his mind constantly. 

Y/N leaned forward, much to Belphie’s displeasure, she reached her arm out and poked Levi’s check as she still hadn't given her answer. 

“AAHH! Don't just touch me outta the blue like that! You're gonna make me blush!" Levi jumped at her touch, startled by the contact. He blushed even harder, the red still showing bright in the blue hue of his room. "Wh-Why are you smiling like that...? " He asked her as he saw the grin on her face as she had returned to her position with Belphie still laying on her. 

“Levi, I want you to put the anime on and then come and lay with us and relax!” She giggled out. 

Belphie felt power flow out of her skin into the air around them. It felt kind of like static electricity... the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood up. She had just activated the pact she had with Levi. He knew she must have known what she’d done by her giggle as she said it. She felt Belphie silently laugh as she watched Levi follow her command. 

“H-Hey! Don't be mistaken if you think that makes me happy!" Levi stuttered as he climbed into the bath. It was amazing how all 3 of them seemed to fit in comfortably, they did have to entwine around each other to fit, but with Levi under the influence of the pact he stayed calm and seemed relaxed. His blush still burning his face, but it was refreshing for him to feel this way, being this close to her.

Before she fell asleep, she'd asked the demons about what this treatment she was expected to have after RAD tomorrow with Asmo was. They explained that ‘ _lavari_ _Sanguis_ _’_ roughly translated to ‘bathe blood’. They told her to think of it like Spa evening with Asmo. That it was like a jacuzzi that would help heal her. She knew they were making it sound less weird than it probably was, but she thought ‘how bad can it be’. 

Belphie made sure they all went to sleep so he could have another attempt at visiting Y/N’s dreams. 


	21. A Pool of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW content, Trigger warnings- blood, biting, drinking blood.  
> Belphie takes a trip into the humans dream and likes what he sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to say before Lavari Sanguis is Latin and translates to bathe blood

Belphie slipped into Y/N’s dream effortlessly due to how was she was sleeping so close to him and their skin pressed against each other, the contact always made it easier. He opened his eyes into her dream world. He could hear a storm raging outside. He was stood next to a giant stone statue of phoenix. It looked ancient, it was worn and cracked with ivy climbing up its legs to its wings. He peered around its large structure and realised the building he was in was some kind of temple. It was the same stone as the statue. Braziers filled with pink flames lined the walls... 'Lust' he thought. In the centre of the room stone steps lowered into what looked like a large red pool, littering the liquids surface, demon orchids where lazily floating. If he hadn't have known better it might have looked like one of Asmo’s luxurious bathing treatments... It was filled with blood. He quietly stepped a little closer he could see Y/N with her back to him, she was reclined against the edge of the pool. Her body mostly submerged under the red fluid that lapped at her skin. The water level just managed to cover most of her breasts. 

Belphegor had never seen someone so covered in blood look so bewitchingly beautiful... Being a demon for millennia meant he had seen his fair share of beings coated in blood. “... An angel of death... so perfect.” He whispered to his self. He watched as her head fell back, her eyes half closed with a look of ecstasy in them. Her rosy cheeks matching the blood she was bathing in. He noticed ripples in the surface tension of the deep red pool, moving towards her, the devil's flowers bobbed in the tiny waves. He watched as a hand rose out of the ruby liquid sliding up the middle of her chest leaving a smear between her breasts. Although the hand was bloodied it was clear that the skin was tanned, platinum coloured rings on the pinkie and ring finger shimmered in the light. White nails scratched at her skin as the hand moved higher. Belphie felt so much jealousy right then that he could almost have forgot his sin was sloth. White hair soaked in scarlet blood slowly emerged from below the surface. The blood spilled from Mammon’s hair like a waterfall of red. His eyes blazing deep blue and yellow contrasting with the deep rouge water around them, and the pink light that settled over everything. 

Mammon moved closer to Y/N until he was a few inches from her face. She licked the blood from his lips as he parted them. Her tongue delved into his mouth as they kissed passionately. They broke apart panting. Mammon smiled at the human and peppered kisses down her neck. He licked a sensitive spot just under her ear. He sunk his teeth into her flesh as droplets of blood started to rise from the marks his bite had left. She hissed at the sting of her flesh being broken as he let out a low growl.

* * *

With Pink cheeks Belphie was feeling aroused watching her with his older brother, heat was growing in the pit of his stomach. He noticed a disturbance to the floating flowers to the side of them. As Mammon worked kissed all the way from her left shoulder to her hand. Belphie observed with his breath hitched as he recognised the figure emerging from underneath the crimson surface. Demon orchids and blood flowing from navy hair. Illuminated amethyst and pink eyes that were transfixed on Y/N, he saw were his own. The nude dream version of the Avatar of Sloth slid up the right side of Y/N’s naked body, hand wrapping round her neck as he whispered something into her ear with a smirk on his face. 

Now Belphie really felt like he was struggling to contain his thoughts now. It had been a while since he had seen an illusion of himself in her fantasy dreams. Sometimes he used to indulge in taking the place of the dream version of himself... She never knew of course, but it was just too tempting for him to pass up... that was before she learned how to sense him in her dreams. It was a lot riskier to do that now, her skills had improved but luckily all the dreams he had visited so far had her too distracted to focus. He felt like the ground shake. ‘Fuck’ his concentration had slipped while he was distracted by the scene in front of him and his memories of her. His eyes where lit purple as he tried to focus and regain his composure. However, it was too late... he knew the ground shaking was a change _he_ had made to the dream; he just wasn’t sure what. 

He saw the hand of his dream self caress down Y/N’s body into the gentle ruby waves to feel more of her, while using his tongue to like the blood left by smeared kisses from her mouth. The rise and fall of her glistening chest showed she was panting hard. Stands of hair stuck to her face from the blood now coating her. Meanwhile the Avatar of Greed place love bites along her ribs. Mammon traced his tongue further down her body to her navel, sucking and grazing her skin with his teeth as he went and tasting the blood all over her. Y/N’s moans filled the room as she held on to the back of Belphegor’s head, her fingers lost in his dripping bloodied hair. Belphie was really starting to wish he could take the place of the fake version of him. He wanted to be able to run his hands all over her wet body and taste her kisses in his own mouth... he had completely forgotten why he was there and that he was supposed to be investigating her dream. 

Belphie’s jaw dropped, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Right in front of the human and 2 dream demons, he saw the red liquid start to bubble. A long black tail erupted from the water, the black scales twinkling like a night sky of stars as red dripped from them. Belphie tried to pushed his hair from his right eye, he wanted to make sure what he was seeing. He already knew what was coming. This was bad.... A shock of indigo hair burst from the surface of the pool scattering orchids, blood splashing everywhere. ‘On... no’... Belphie was not sure how this was going to go... He knew that was the **real** Leviathan. He had accidently brought him into Y/N’s dream with him. ‘Fuuuck!!’ this is NOT how this was supposed to go. He was really hoping he was still under the influence of the pact so he would still be relaxed. Otherwise, this was going to be messy... and embarrassing... ’would she ever trust me again?’. He quickly thought of how he could salvage this. 

The deep purple of Belphie’s eyes ignited into flames. He closed them with a deep breath. He exhaled as he felt like he was stood in a lukewarm water up to his middle. 


	22. Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW, Trigger Warnings - Blood, mild violence. The dream continues and we see the side of Levi that the game doesn't show much of very often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the length but its hard to keep it small when doing descriptions as well as 4 characters. a lot was cut out but hopefully its still ok.

Belphegor opened his eyes he was now in the pool stood with his figure firmly pressed against Y/N’s. He was in human form but she didn't notice. The only thing separating their skin was the thin liquid layer of blood coating their bodies from the pool. He was already hard before, but now he could feel his erection pressed against her pulsating with the beat of his heart. His hands laced through her hair, as the dream Mammon swirled the tip of his tongue delicately over a bite-mark he had just made just on one of her shoulders. 

Belphie tried to turn his head to look back at Levi, but Y/N cupper his cheeks with her soft hands still dripping with blood. The blush on his cheeks matched the redness that they stood in. She pulled his lips into hers. He would have to play along or she would realise her dream had been invaded. “Is this your idea of fun? That's fine if it is." His signature smirk made her heart skip a beat as he gripped her throat tightly and ravaged the inside of her mouth with his tongue. 

The sinful noises echoed around the temple from the two demons and their human. The gentle lapping of the pool at its edges, the pants and cries of pleasure that left all 3 mouths drown out the raging howls of the storm outside. The low lighting only seemed to amplify the sounds. 

* * *

Levi was dreaming. He was stood in a queue about to purchase ultra-rare, limited edition, glow–in-the-dark Ruri-Chan figures at a convention when all of a sudden, he felt dizzy and stumbled. He’ then felt like he’d been plunged into tepid water. He opened his eyes into the water surrounding him. It was all dark red... blood filled his senses. He was already in his demon form, his tail whipping around in the wet. He broke out of the warm liquid and was confused what was going on... until he saw 2 demons and a human naked just ahead of him. They had their hands all over each other. They were washed in the ruby red blood of the pool. He blushed and looked away instantly, the back of his fist hiding his mouth. 

Mammon had one hand around her back while the other cupped one of her soft breasts to his lips. The pink light reflecting off of every wet curve. Levi’s eyes where fixed on Mammon’s mouth, his tongue slowly working the peaked skin tighter... And Belphegor with his hands threaded through Y/N hair kissing her like he was feeding from her essence. 

The envy in him boiled. His orange eyes looked as though they were filled with lava. His mind was filling with poisonous thoughts of how his brothers had everything he wanted, how it was so unfair that it was never him. He wanted her more than them... he deserved her... Why should they always be with her…. If she wouldn’t choose him, he would make her. His self control snapped. His jealously fuelled a powerful rage in him that was about to break out. 

Y/N Had felt a vibration through the water that snapped her out of the daze of pleasure she was in caused by her demons. She looked up and saw the third born in demon form. He was in the pool a short distance away. Blood tricked down his muscular figure from his coral like horns to his waist where the orchids collected on the surface around him. He radiated power as the bright orange light from his eyes cut through the darkness in the air. He was enchanting. 'Are sea monsters supposed to be this hot?' 

She loved Mammon more than anything... but this was her fantasy and it was nice to have a little fun in her dreams... Belphie had taught her that. She walked forward, leaving Mammon and Belphie. The waves of blood rippling across the pond from her movements. Belphie watched her wondering how this was going to go. He could feel the jealousy Levi was emitting, it was like acid in the air and his skin tingled from its presence. He saw Y/N step forward passing him towards Levi. He could swear he saw a flash of silver light in her eyes as the water in front of her started to part into a path towards Levi. 

Levi stood in awe, he watched as the human slowly walked towards him where the blood in the pool had now split into a damp pathway for her. Blood swirled behind her and wrapped around her body forming a soft silk blood red robe. He was frozen... his mind temporarily halted as he realised she had left the 2 demons behind her in favour of him. She looked like a goddess to him right now, his knees felt weak as he looked at her and thought about touching her in all the ways he yearned to. His face didn’t hide how flustered he felt. His rage and jealousy still simmering but replaced by a new feeling of arousal. 

Y/N reached the Avatar of envy and threw her arms around his neck. Her mouth crashed into his as she kissed him desperately. She tangled one hand in his lilac-blue hair and the other felt its way along one of his horns.... she’d always imagined what they felt like in real life as she had only ever touched him like this before in her dreams a long time ago. This time though his horns felt different to how they had before in her dreams... they felt... alive somehow. 

Levi stood in shock as Y/N kissed him. He let out breath he’d been holding in. He sued his tail to keep him from falling as his legs trembled. His body had stiffened at her touch. Once her hand stroked his horns that was it... A shiver tingled up his spine and his body took over leaving his dazed mind to catch up. He pushed his tongue through her soft lips to taste her deeply. This was what he always craved but never dared to do in real life. He didn’t dream often as he didn’t sleep much due to his busy otaku schedule but he did day dream about this whenever he found himself at the dining room table with her across from him. He would try to stop from staring at her like the gross shut-in weirdo he was, instead immersing himself in his games or D.D.D but it never stopped his mind from wandering. 

She ceased her actions and looked into his sunset eyes. The blush on Levi’s cheeks intensified, he looked away... “Did you really think I'd like that?! Ah, no, I'm sorry! Don't stop!" His awkwardness was back. Y/N looked back at the 2 demons she had just left. This spiked his envy and anger again. He wondered why he was never enough. Before he could blink, they were now at the other end of the pool pressed against the blood-soaked stones that lined the edge of the bath. Mammon went to touch her and Levi growled at him, his eyes smouldering. Belphie could sense the subconscious of your name was restless. Levi held Y/N tightly as he whipped his tail into Mammon crushing him into the stone steps. 

Belphie observed as Levi held the human possessively. He saw the look of pain on her face as dream Mammon was being crushed. The pink flames in the braziers adorning the walls around the room exploded into a bright flash, the flames roared fiercely and burned with a cool white light. 

“No!” Y/N gasped. 

The silver flames around the room matched the colour that now glowed in the irises of Y/N. Chains of white light burst from the below the surface of blood in the pool and wrapped around Levi restraining him. They coiled around him, tying him to the pond’s wall. 

“Don't underestimate an otaku!" Levi felt a burst of adrenalin as he struggled, like this was some kind of mini boss battle with a sexy goddess of light and death. He was so turned on right now. He was glad this was just a dream... his he was feeling so hard and wound up with arousal that he thought he might cum if she even touched him again.... maybe she wouldn’t even need to... the way she eyed him now was making him shiver. 

Y/N kept eye contact with Leviathan and walked over to the dream Mammon and took his hand pulling him over with her to where Belphie was. She positioned herself in front of Belphie, looking into his illuminated tanzanite eyes... she slammed her hand against the wall next to his head. ‘Anime style’ she thought. She heard Levi gasp out the words “Kebedon!” as he squirmed against his restraints. She turned her head to flash him her devilish smile. With Mammon behind her, making sure Levi was still watching she said “Levi! This will be a punishment for you worse than anything Lucifer could do.” she winked at him and licker her lips as seductively as she could as the red robe around her turned back to blood and ripped down her naked body. 

Mammon had his arms wrapped around her from behind. A gasp escaped her as he was grinding against her ass. She reached her hand down to where Belphie was standing to attention... Belphie growled at the sensation of being gripped and stroked by her hands where he now needed it most. 

Belphie's horns uncurled out from his midnight blue hair, His cow-like tail thrashed behind him. He didn’t even register he’d let go of his senses and shifted into his demon form. Using his demonic power so much and at this level as it battled against a resistance as tiring him quickly, adding to his break in focus. ‘FUCK!!’ he scolded his self internally. He could feel her consciousness stirring as she was starting to become aware that it was him in her dreams, the **real** him. He needed to do something before the whole mess of Y/N’s dream was uncovered by her... and Levi

He put his usual smirk on his face and leaned in, his lips brushing her ear as whispered “Huh. It looks like you know what I like.” He nibbled the lobe of her ear and kissed down her neck. “Humans might not be so bad after all.” The pink in his irises sparkled brighter as he controlled the dream version of Mammon to do the same on the other side of her.... She shivered with delight. He knew that would through her off as he didn't say things like that anymore to her... they had both got passed the him hating human's thing previously. The purple glow of his eyes intensified as he pulled his self from her dream. 


	23. Crystal Teardrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning slight smut reference. The human tries to make her self feel better in the only place that will.

Y/N startled awake gasping for breath as her lungs felt compressed. She had just been having such a great dream, if not a little saucy. It did seem to take an unexpected turn at the end, but she knew dreams often took their own course. She swore she could have felt the faint sense of being watched, like when  Belphie had sometimes visited her dreams in person, but he hadn't done that for a long time... she guessed it just because she was sleeping right next to him and that’s why he and Levi had been in her dream. Sometimes things that happened in the day crept into her dreams which explains the bathhouse of blood from the conversation they all had just before she fell asleep with them. She opened her eyes to reveal Belphegor’s face so close his nose was faintly touching hers. He looked so peaceful and innocent... but she knew that he was far from it. A blush swept over her cheeks as she recalled the  dream she just had staring said demon along with his 2 brothers.

In her dreams and in real life Belphegor always managed to tempt her... he just had something about him that she couldn’t explain. She still always felt drawn to him even after he did murder her. If she hadn't been so in love with his brother, she knew she probably would have fallen for him. Normally when she dreamt, it usually just featured Mammon, it had been that way for a long time. She wasn’t going to complain though about tonight's, after all it was just a dream.  Belphie’s arms and legs where entwined with her own. She saw Levi’s tail was also wrapped around both of them with him laying at the bottom, letting out tiny snores every so often... she wondered if he often turned onto his dream form while asleep. ‘Maybe he was having a dream as entertaining as hers?’ She giggled quietly to  herself trying to hold it in so she didn’t wake either of the demons in  the bathtub with her. 

Belphie lay with is eyes shut. He was an expert at pretending to be a sleep. The skill of keeping his breathing slow was a skill he had acquired for such an act. He found that people where a lot more inclined to spill their thoughts if their audience couldn’t hear them. He felt the human he was using as a body pillow gently shake with silent laughter. He took advantage of this for some of his own fun, he nuzzled his faced further into her cheek and held her tighter, he pressed his already hard length against her stomach... he wasn't sure if it was caused by the dream or if it was because it was close to morning... ‘It didn’t matter’. He felt her freeze and then gently kiss his forehead before untangling herself carefully and leaving the room. He was disappointed to say the least, that he couldn’t have stayed a little longer embracing her, but at least he could stop forcing Levi to stay asleep now and relax, the amount of power he had used all night had left him feeling drained. He knew he didn’t have to say anything to Levi about keeping quiet about the dream because, firstly Levi would probably die with a topic of conversation like that, and  secondly, he’d just think he dreamt it all,

* * *

Y/N wandered the hall. The time on her D.D.D said that it was only a few hours till she had to get up. She sighed and thought about her dream as it was slowly starting to fade in her memory. She wished she could still feel Mammon’s skin on hers, she wished it wasn’t a dream. Her thoughts filled with how much she wanted Mammon... and how much he’d never love her. He may have said it a few times to her and they may have had a few kisses here and there, but she knew that he never really loved her, not like that, he was just being a flirt... Anyway, his other actions proved this every time he said something that showed any love to her, he would always quickly counter it with some reason of why it wasn’t meant in that way, or he was just doing his assigned roll of guardian, etc. It crushed her every time he said things like that after igniting a tiny spark of hope in her heart just before the words would come out of him.  She thought how it really was cruel and that she should expect nothing less, he is a demon, and why would he ever look at her romantically anyway... just look at him... she was nothing compared to him just a stupid human and not one of any significance at that. 

Pains gipped her heart as the air in her lungs felt none existent. She clutched at her chest. Her hand brushed against the golden Voodoo doll pendent she was wearing. She held it in her hand as hot tears spilled from her eyes sparkling in the light of the hallway as they rolled down her cheeks. She was usually pretty good at keeping them in, but recently she had been feeling pretty over whelmed.  Asmo had been right in what he had said to her in his bathroom. Her feelings for Mammon had only got stronger over time and she was completely infatuated with him. She had fell for him so hard... And there was no nothing she could do to change it or the hopelessness of it all. She could taste blood in her mouth and removed another damned  orchid from her tongue.

She found herself in Mammon’s dark bedroom. She knew he wouldn’t be there because he would be doing Lucifer’s punishment till it was time to go to RAD. She just wanted to feel a piece of him. She was laying in his bed wrapped in his sheets, her tears tricked from her face into one of his pillows. As she breathed in his scent she became more relax and eventually her breathing evened out, her sobs subsiding. She drifted to sleep on a damp cold pillow.

* * *

Mammon closed his door and dragged himself to his bed, he didn’t bother with the lights... he didn’t need them on anyway. He was just tired after what he had just endured. Lucifer had taken pity on him and let him leave a couple of hours early... He had told him it was because it wouldn't benefit either of him if he fell asleep in classes when his grades where already so poor. Although he secretly looked up to his older brother, he was still a pain in his ass... always running his plans, his fun, and often any time he started to get an opportunity alone with Y/N. He let out a small sigh as he thought it was probably for the best anyway... It's not like she would ever like him in that way to want to be with him. She might think he was attractive, just like she did the rest of his brother's, but he was still the scummy stupid idiot that everyone relentlessly told her he was. He flopped down into his bed. He heard a noise like a soft moan and froze... how he hoped it wasn’t a ghost... he hated living in a house where a family had been murdered and ghost had occasionally been spotted...  Well his brothers told him they had seen them... Maybe they had been just trying to tease him, they knew he hated stuff like that.

He slowly looked at where the noise came from... it was  _ his _ human...! In his bed...! Well, he wasn’t expecting that. He slowly shuffled a little closer … and closer until he was right next to her without touching her. He lifted a hand to touch her face and stopped hesitant, not sure if she was deep enough asleep of if he’d wake her up with his touch. His golden embers seeping into his eyes, his greed taking over, he did it...! He put his hand on her cheek, he just wanted the touch of her skin so much. He felt cold streaks water there. She had been crying. Worry and anger shot through him, what had caused it...? Whatever it was, he wanted to find it and make it pay, he desperately wanted to fix it for her. If he could, he would make it so she never felt like crying again, not unless they were tears of happiness. He would trade all his treasures if he could be the one to make her happy forever and keep any tears of pain or sadness from her pretty eyes. He pulled her into him gently, so as not to wake her and kept his arms around her. Y/N let out a soft sigh of contentment and snuggled into him. His heart beat a little faster and he stoked her silky hair, he pressed a delicate kiss to the tip of her nose. Exhaustion was taking him over as he could no longer fight his sleep. His eyes closed. 


	24. Bathe In Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings - blood. Asmo has a bath with the human and makes an offer

Y/N opened the door to her room and stepped inside. She dropped her bag on to the large wooden table. It hadn’t been a particularly hard day at RAD but her coughing and emotions had been running her down recently. After awaking up alone in Mammon’s room she wondered if he was ok, and how badly Cerberus had ‘played’ with him last night. She had only managed to catch glimpses of Mammon all day as they hadn't been in any of the same classes and Levi had been her body guard for the day as it was one of those rare times, he actually attended for a full day. She enjoyed Levi’s company whenever she could. She could almost forget her was a  high-level demon sometimes. He really was one of her best friends, both him and  Belphie . 

“You're  soooo late! I've been waiting FOREVER!" Sighed Asmo, he was laying on her bed in a seductive pose looking at her with a pout on his face. 

“Sorry. I got pulled into a conversation with Simeon and couldn't get away... and then Luke tried to make me go with them as he wanted me to try some angel cake he had made using a new recipe. So I had to try and make excuses to get away. She sauntered over to him and stoked his hair. “Anyway, aren't we in for a fun afternoon?” 

Asmo looked up at her with a smile on his face “ Careful, or you might find ME touching YOU next." He gave her a playful wink. 

“ Ughh ... you’re  hopeless ” she sighed and rolled her eyes. 

Asmo got up and linked his arm though hers as he dragged her away out of her room and down the hallway. “ Oooh , you're going to feel so good after an afternoon with me... I never disappoint” he trilled as they entered a large doorway she had never been through before. They entered another set of doors and were stood in a room of white marble, decorated with black accents of gothic architecture. In the middle the floor was raised. And above it hung what kind of looked like a chandelier, except there was no enchanted candles in it. All the large diamond like crystals that formed it, emitted light. It was a sight to see in its self. 

Asmo unclasped his arm from Y/N’s and started to undo her RAD uniform. “You are simply going to love how refreshed you’ll feel after the  _ Lavari  _ _ Sanguis _ _.  _ Now let's get you ready to bathe, my little Sheep-Chan.”

“Hey?! W-Wait a minute?!” she tried to pull her shirt back together. 

“Relax, love... it’s nothing I haven't seen before, don’t worry I won't do anything you don’t want me to...” He bit his bottom lip as he gazed at her. His eyes sparkling under the light like skies of pink with gold shooting stars.

Y/N raised an eyebrow at his comment and sighed. “I can undress myself...! Do you have a robe or something?”

“I won’t look... If that makes you feel better, you can put your clothes over by the altar while I make some preparations.” 

The sigh that left her was so abrupt that it blew a few strands of  Asmo’s honey- coloured hair. He looked into her eyes and turned to walk to the middle of the room. Even when he wasn’t trying, he naturally looked flawless. 

* * *

Asmodeus stood facing the raised floor in the centre of the room that contained pool of blood. It wasn’t the size of a swimming pool but it was larger than a jacuzzi that Levi and  Belphie had likened it to. His eyes lit  cerise while he muttered some incantations before diming back to normal. The pool began to ripple, and shimmer with the light above reflecting from it. He walked away and started to strip his own clothes off. As Y/N got closer to the pool area she noticed blood trickling from openings around the raised edge, into etchings carved into the marble. She watched fascinated as the blood was circulated through the tiny carved out pathways to form a pattern that splayed all around the pool. It was a magic circle of some sort. Once the blood had filled every groove in the shiny ivory marble, the surface of the pool stilled. 

Y/N name tried to cover her body with her arms and her face flushed red as she heard a sigh from the demon now next to her fully naked. "It should be illegal to be this beautiful. You are so adorable! But nobody can measure up to me!" He put a hand round her waist before she could protest and pushed her towards the water. His hands lightly brushed her skin, making her hairs stand up with a tingle. She lowered herself down into the blood and  Asmo did the same. He looked over at Y/N, he couldn't deny she had a lovely figure... obviously no one could compare to him but he loved to look at and touch hers as much as he could. There was something magnetic about her that always seemed to draw him,  along with the rest of his brothers in, he guessed it must be the lure of her perfectly polished soul. He saw the adorable pout on her face as her arms were crossed over her breasts. “Oooh, you're SO cute! What's wrong? Are you looking for some attention?" 

Y/N glared into  Asmo’s entrancing magenta and gold eyes, they looked like freshly picked pink roses dipped in honey. It was no wonder he could charm people so easily. Even though his magical charms didn’t work on her she could see how dangerous his natural charm was. 

“I can help you with your… little  problem . Don't be afraid, it won't hurt." He hummed sweetly. 

Y/N sunk down further into the ruby liquid and tilled her head back so it rested against the edge of the marble that lined the pool. 

“"Come on, don't ignore me!" He moved closer to her so his bare skin touched the side of hers as he rested his head on her shoulder and placed a kiss there. 

Y/N let out a sigh with her cheeks reddening “You were right...”

“ Of course I was darling... when you're at the dining table or sat with us on movie nights or where ever with us all I can taste the lust pouring out of you... its divine. You know that denying it is what has made you so sick. Just give in to your desires... let me help you sweetie.” His voice was as thick and sugary as syrup in her ears. His eyes were glowing pink as he spoke.

“No...! I-I can’t... there's no point, he will never love me like I love him.” A cough erupted from her mouth. She picked the orchid from her lips and stared as it floated away along the pool’s shiny red surface. Like she wished her pain and emotions would float away too. She closed her eyes. 

Asmo looked at the human next to him with concern. “Okay my dear, we won't talk about it, you’re here to heal in this sacrificial blood, not get worse... but don’t forget my sweet, if you want to relieve some of that pent up lust, I am your sinfully gorgeous demon, I can always take care of you.” He applied a black paste over his face and played some music from his D.D.D that was situated by the edge of the pool and closed his eyes placing some kind of sliced circular fruit over them. 

As she relaxed in the pool of blood, she felt the tension start to leave her body and the pain in her chest release a little... well until her mind wandered and she thought of Mammon again.  Still, it was nice to feel a little break from the pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggle when Mammon isn't in it .... it shows 
> 
> If you want to see some of the artwork for this find me on twitter @demons_phoenix  
> or on instagram @the.demons.phoenix


	25. Fear Of The Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor is a bad boy... well that escalated quickly.

It had been a few days since Y/N had spoken with Asmodeus while sat in a large bath of blood. The effects had gradually worn off and her, while the coughing and chest pains seemed to have increased. She knew what he’d said to her was true, that her illness was being caused by her feelings of unfulfilled love for Mammon. She knew because of how bad it was when she thought about him in that way, or when something happened with him that would remind her. Her heart began to feel more broken by the day as she felt that his love would always be out of her reach. She had tried to fill a most of her spare time sleeping... asking  Belphie to help induce her sleep. But all her dreams were of the Avatar of Greed. She felt like she was going insane. He was always on her mind all day, and filled each one of her dreams at night. Being around him felt like a cruel torture but at the same time she was addicted to his presence. It felt like something you knew you can’t and shouldn’t have... but you always need more. ‘Is this how Mammon feels every time he maxes out Goldie?” she wondered to herself. 

It was the first dinner that they had all had together since Lucifer, Satan and Beel arrived back after their trip to the human world. By their expression's, Y/N could tell that the mission Lord Diavolo had sent them on was unsuccessful. The banter around the table flowed as usual. Mammon liked the occasions when the family got together, even if it did mean he usually got teased about one thing or another by his brothers... he still loved them regardless, and the best part was getting to sit next to his favourite human. He always felt instantly better when she was around, no matter what had happened or what self-destructive thoughts he had been thinking. It was like the light that came from her brightened his world... he who thought he could never live with the sun again. 

Belphie had been told that everyone now knew about the  Hanahaki disease... everyone except Mammon. It had been decided by the first born that it would still be best not to tell him yet as it would cause more problems for everyone, and considering the progression of the disease they didn’t want to risk Y/N’s health anymore.  Belphie now knew Mammon was the cause. He had now seen enough of Y/N’s dreams for it to be undisputable, as well as the diseases reactions to his behaviour with her. It was almost unbearable in her dreams... the pain in them when Mammon was always out of her reach. The obstacles she tried to overcome to get to him but always failed, and the many fantasies all with Mammon as the guest of honour.  Belphie did feel jealousy but, he felt worry more. He worried that she would  succumb to the illness before either of them would ever tell each other the truth about how they felt. All his brothers knew Mammon was also in love with the human no matter how much he tried to hide it or what he said to the contrary. 

More than anything it was starting to anger him that his  tsundere brother had the thing that everyone else sat around the table wanted... Y/N’s heart, and rather than admitting hoe he felt, he was helping to seal her fate.  Belphie had zoned out at the dinner table, his head propped up with his hand, supported by his elbow resting next to his plate. He suddenly snapped out of it when he heard Asmodeus telling Y/N that she needed to do something with her feelings before it was too late.

The whole table had already fell silent, Mammon just looked confused. Y/N’s breaths became shallow and her face was blushed.  Belphie thought maybe he could nudge her slightly into taking action. He turned to her with a smirk on his face to hide his worry at what he was about to say in case it back fired. There was a lot of blood now each time she coughed and a lot more petals. Her eyes were watery from coughing as he spoke. 

“You know, Y/N, I have seen in your dreams... I know what you dream of...”

Everyone stared between Y/N and Belphegor. Lucifer’s eyes ignited with crimson flames. Y/N Suddenly felt hot and dizzy, her breathing was getting more difficult to keep under control. The embarrassment flooded over her along with redness that she was sure was over her entire body. She looked at the table rather than at any of the eyes she could feel burning into her. “YOU have no right to be invading my dreams?!” she sharply declared to the demon sat next to her... he was one of her best friends but he was still a demon and a little shit. “I thought I saw you in 2 of my dreams....” her anger started to be replaced by fear and embarrassment as she had recalled some of her dreams and the ones, she thought he might have seen. She felt sick. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies turning it over repeatedly. She wished she could disappear. 

Before she could say anything else  Belphie cut her off he’s temper was getting the better of him as his demon form burst out of him “HE’S KILLING YOU...! If  ** you  ** don’t tell  ** him  ** I will..!” 

“W-Who’s killing  ya ?!” Mammon's voice sounded panicked as he looked at Y/N” His eyes so blue, hardly any gold could be seen as they brimmed with sorrow and panic. He never wanted to lose her... not again. He wouldn’t be able to do that again. His heart was already pounding from adrenaline at seeing  Belphie in his demon form so closer to her and angry. He was readying his body should he need to stop him. 

This was Y/N’s biggest fear unfolding right in front of her eyes. Tears had now begun to spill down her hot cheeks. She felt a massive surge of power through her... like a hurricane in her body, as she turned and look the Avatar of Sloth straight in his eyes.  Belphie watched in shock as Y/N’s irises looked like halos of white light as she said to him “Belphegor I  ** forbid  ** you to tell anyone who I dream of!” He felt the pact activate and he knew he wouldn’t be able to communicate Mammon’s name to his brothers. 

Mammon wasn’t as stupid as everyone tried to make out. He knew something was going on for sure now. He had already been suspicious of his brothers recently when overhearing snippets of conversations and the way everyone would act weird if he suddenly approached them. He now wanted to find out who was causing all this pain and suffering to  _ his  _ human and make them pay for it. He just needed more information. He was her  guardian his brother’s  should be letting  ** him  ** protect her. 

The power that radiated from Y/N was felt by everyone in the room like the air had an electric charge. Even Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the feel of the magic throughout the room. Normally when a pact activated it wasn’t this strong. Only recently in the previous few months when she had commanded all 7 brothers at once had it been so strong... But even then, it wasn’t as powerful as it felt now. 

Y/N ran out of the dining room. Tears still falling from her eyes as she clutched her chest. Mammon wanted to go after her but Lucifer was instantly at his side keeping him in his seat. Mammon’s face was a mix of shock and fear. Lucifer knew that him being near Y/N right now may add to the symptoms she was now dealing with. 

“Belphegor! What were you thinking?!” Lucifer growled at the youngest brother. 

Belphie’s demon form relaxed back into him as his anger had faded, being replaced with guilt and worry for the safety for Y/N. He felt just like he did after he betrayed her last time. He knew Lucifer would punish him for going against his orders but he did kind of feel a bit better for saying out loud, maybe she would now realise how dangerous the situation was. He didn’t want to lose her. After losing Lilith he never wanted to lose another family member again, but she felt like so much more than that to him. He wished he was the one that had stolen her heart rather than his idiotic brother... that scummy demon didn’t deserve her.

He stormed out of the room leaving everyone still in shock... especially Beel who hadn’t touch a bite of food since all the chaos started. Lucifer felt a headache coming on as Mammon stuttered out questions to him about what he had just heard. He felt it would still not be wise to disclose too much to the white-haired demon that was now shaking under his hand. 

Satan left the table and entered the kitchen. He started to grind together some herbs and spices. He took out a glass teapot and two cups. As he poured the steaming water into the lose tea leaves, he watched as the spices whirled around in the liquid. He thought how it remind him of how it felt to live in the House of Lamentation. He decided that Y/N would be in one of the two places she always went to when she felt she needed time alone... the library or the planetarium. He assumed the planetarium would be out of the running due to what just happened with Belphie. He took the tea tray he just prepared and set off for the library. Giving Lucifer a curt nod as he passed.


	26. Herbal Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings - drug use? Mammon goes to find some answers while Satan and the human have a tea party.

Mammon was still shaking. Lucifer’s black gloved hand griped tightly around his arm, hoping to calm him down and keep him from seeking out Y/N. There was a dark aura coming from Mammon that made the air around him feel chilled. Lucifer could see the water in Mammon’s eye’s even through his tinted trademark shades. 

“Hey, ya really expect me to stand here and do nothin'?" He looked the eldest dead in the eye. 

Mammon broke from Lucifer’s hand. That ‘prideful prick’ wasn’t giving him any of the answers he was asking for... He was just going to have to find them out for his self. He burst out of the dining room in a huff, his chair teetering where he had slammed it into the table. He wanted some answers and there was clearly one person that had some... Belphegor. He set off in search of the Avatar of Sloth. His anger simmering just under his skin. 

He felt like he was always left out of things... his brothers always assuming he’s too stupid to understand, or that he is too much of a scumbag to be able to help or resist making things worse. It was true his greed usually got the better of him and lead to him being impulsive and making mistakes, but that didn’t mean he was any less of a demon than any of them. They too acted on their sins, and none more so than Beel or Asmo... even lucifer. They were all guilty of being the embodiment of their sins, its why they all held the title of Avatar. This time he wasn’t going to let anything stand in his way... Y/N was too important to him... and Lucifer could do what he wanted to punish him for it. He didn’t care. 

* * *

Satan found Y/N where he had predicted. She was sat on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest on the balcony of the upper walkway in the library. He set the tea-tray down on the large coffee table in front of the fire and took a seat in a orate mauve armchair. 

“As long as we've got the chance, I'd really like to talk." Satan called up to Y/N. 

He heard her sniffles stop. The sound of the crackling fire was now the only noise to be heard in the room, until he heard her soft footsteps approaching. She sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. He gazed at her as she stared into the flames. The tracks of her former tears glistening on her cheeks. As Satan began to pour the tea into the 2 cups he had now arranged on the table, Y/N looked around and watched as the black liquid filled the first cup. Once the stream of hot tea hit the cup the liquid that begin to fill it was a deep violet colour. The colour change was like plumes of ink had been dripped into water, like billowing clouds spreading into the darkness. 

She watched fascinated while Satan moved the glass teapot full of black tea to the next cup and being to pour. This time the tea that steamed in the cup was a deep sea-green. ‘It was nearly as pretty as his hypnotising green eyes’ she thought to herself, as he passed her the cup containing the emerald tea. 

“What is it?... And don’t say tea” She inhaled some of the steam as she tried to decide what kind of ingredients it smelled of. 

“Something to make you feel better. Make sure you drink all of it before it’s cold. The effects won’t work once it’s cold.” He took several sips of his own purple tea and felt his self relaxing. He closed his eyes and sat back in the chair. Normally this is when he would pick up a book from the stack on the table just by the teapot, but he wouldn’t be doing any reading until he had made sure that Y/N was in a stable condition. He placed a hand on his chest. His green nails catching the light of the fire as well as her eyes. 

Y/N started to drink her tea. The taste was surprisingly good. She recognised the notes of apple and rose delicately hidden within the various unidentifiable flavours of the tea. “Thank you... for the tea and for not diving down my throat in a lecture or asking me a million questions...” She took several more sips, the cup as already half full. The moment she had taken her first sip it was like a wave of calm and happiness started to seep into her very bones. With each sip the feelings got stronger it was, wonderful. 

“Are you comparing me to Lucifer? I would reconsider that if I were you." He quirked an eyebrow upward at her remark. 

“I would never...” she held her hand against her heart in mock offense, with a smirk on her lips. 

Satan observed from his chair, the effects of the tea were working on Y/N. He had been crafting various potions infused in his own teas for centuries now... It was a way to take the edge off his wrath and help him to stay calmer for longer. The troubled face that Y/N had when she sat down was now replaced with a huge smile, that warmed his chest. Satan loved to see her smile it was something his always found so pleasing to look at... a distraction, just like his books. 

“Having fun, are we? Happy to see that." Satan’s smile reflected her own, the soft glow of the fire made him look even more otherworldly than he already did. Someone so pretty shouldn’t be able to contain so much anger and frustration she thought. 

A ding sound of a notification and the feel of vibration in her pocket lead her to get her D.D.D out and check the message she had just received. As Satan did the same. 

**House of Lamentation (New** **)(** **8)**

L3V1: Are we still on for move night? 

Y/N: Yeah, sure, I can’t wait! 

L3V1: (celebrating devilmoji) 

Mammoney: (shocked devilmoji) 

Beelzeburger: (shocked devilmoji) 

AsmoBaby: (shocked devilmoji) 

Lucifer: You seem to be feeling a lot better Y/N. 

Y/N: I do! Satan made me some tea and now I feel amazing! 

Stn: I’m glad you're feeling much better, Y/N. 

Lucifer: Satan, I would like a word with you in my study. Neither I nor Satan will be attending. 

AsmoBaby: I have a date, so I will be giving it a miss too... try not to miss me too much! ♥ 

Beelzeburger: Where are we watching it this time? 

Y/N: I think my room will be best, there will only be 5 of us. 

Beel, you bring the snacks, and Belphie you bring pillows.... 

we wont all fit on the bed. 

Belphie: Hmm... This might not be so bad." 

* * *

Mammon found Belphie in the attic. He was slumped on his side hugging his cow-print pillow, his eyes were closed but Mammon didn’t care about his sleep right now. Blephie’s eyes opened when the sound of the door being thrown open and the slam that resounded from it. The door rebounding off the wall woke him up, but it wasn’t unexpected. He knew the moron second born would want to ask him questions he couldn’t answer. 

Mammon glared at the demon laying on the bed yawning and stretching. “Ya think you're being funny? Huh?!" Mammon was still annoyed but calmer than he was. While searching for Belphegor he had time to think about things. He guessed that Belphie had been told to keep his mouth shut by Lucifer, it was always how these things went. Lucifer taking over. 

“Could you leave me alone?" Belphie rolled over so his back was to Mammon. His navy hair gently laying across his face as he closed his eyes again. 

“I really don’t get you...” Mammon leaned against the wall with his hand on hips. His snowy hair reflecting the light from the enchanted lanterns. He removed his tinted shades and hung them from the collar of his black t-shirt. Belphie rolled onto his back and let out a long sigh. 

“You know I can’t tell you who it is now... not after the pact was evoked.” He turned his head to look at Mammon. He didn’t look angry; his face just showed a painful sadness. “Asmo wanted me to check in on Y/N’s dreams, to find out who was in them if anyone and if she was ok...” 

“Ya should have told me, I’m her guardian. I need to know about any dangers to her.... Lucifer will string me up if I fail again...” Mammon's voice trailed off as he remembered how badly he felt he had failed last time when he held her lifeless body in his arms. Mammon’s thumb fiddled with the rings on his right hand. He looked down at the floor, scuffing it with the front of his boot. 

“...All right. I have seen quite a few of her dreams over the last week, some are fantasies, some are much darker. They all feature the same...” Belphie’s mouth snapped shut. He could feel the pact clenching his jaw together.” 

“Oi! Oi! Just tell me what ya can.” Mammon was no stranger to being at the mercy of pact restrictions. 

“There is a storm raging within her that's a combination of unstable celestial magic, and her built up feelings... Lust... Love that she thinks will never be returned. There is so much pain and fear.... I can't tell you.... but I have been thinking...” Belphie paused and maneuvered to the edge of the bed. 

“I’ll take you into a dream, you can see for yourself.” 

A notification sounded from both of their D.D.Ds simultaneously. They both checked their notifications... It was the group chat asking them about movie night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm not saying Satan is a long terms drug user.... but he is... He just has a bit of magical help to keep him calms that's all. Lucifer isn't happy Satan is giving the human some happy tea either so he's getting a lecture.


	27. Dream-catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with the boys

Y/N entered her room where she and the demons had agreed to meet for movie night. This was a now long-standing tradition in the House of Lamentation since she had first stayed there. As soon as she had passed the threshold, she saw him. The Great Mammon himself, sprawled across her bed like he owned the place... Or maybe like a cat. She giggled to herself as she reminisced about the  time he had tiger ears, when they had worn matching outfits last Halloween. He looked so cute and he was  sooo fluffy, it was one of her most cherished memories... the way he had been so jealous of the way his brothers had been crowding around her, so he dragged her away outside and they shared some kisses long into the night. Her chest instantly tightened as the memory went through her head and a cough of blood came spluttering out. Mammon looked at her. All he thought was how he couldn’t bare it if her lost her again. He tried to push the thoughts from his head and act like nothing happened, letting his usual smile emerge. 

She was used to seeing him in her room, she was now pretty sure he was in her room more than she ever was. He looked so good in his white vest and lose grey pants. Honestly, she had never seen him wear anything he didn’t look amazing in. His face lit up as soon as he saw her. His smile had no comparison. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. She couldn’t help but stare with a blush on her face. Luckily the tea was still keeping her relaxed and far too happy. She knew from his face that he hadn’t found out about what she was dreading most. If he had, he wouldn’t have been in her room. He probably would have been laughing about it somewhere... about a stupid fragile human falling so hard for him. Or he would be a blushing mess if he was in the same room as her. 

“ Took  ya long enough! Never keep Mammon  waitin '!" 

Y/N rolled her eyes and got on the bed, shoving him over until he was sat up in defeat and moving over. “Where’s the others?” She arranged her pillows along the wall so they could be used to rests against. 

“Well, Beel was here, but he ate all the snacks before anyone else arrived so he’s gone to get some more.  Belphie ...? Not seen him since …. earlier....” Just as Mammon was about to finish his sentence Levi strolled in with a stack of DVD cases and a digital projector with various other electricals. He dragged a chair over from by the table and started to set up all his equipment ready for the movie.  Belphie sauntered in with arms full of pillows of all shapes and sizes, followed by Beel cradling a mound of various snacks and a huge bucket of popcorn.  Belphie kept his eyes away from Mammon to make sure Y/N didn’t suspect anything. He flopped onto the bed, into the space next to Y/N. Beel made himself comfortable on the floor with his back against the side of the bed and placed various extra-large packets of different kinds of snacks on the bed for the others to eat. While he helped himself to the pile, he had amassed next to his legs. Levi took his usual position  perched on the chair at a safe distance from everyone and opened a can of some sort of  energy drink. 

Levi had already lined up the rectangle of light pouring from the projector so it fitted perfectly across the curtains covering the window. It made a decent makeshift cinema screen. The majority vote had won horror as the genre of movie earlier via text. Y/N didn’t really like horror movies not because she found them scary.... she found that most weren't, they were just filled with jump scares. She wasn’t a fan of these, and honestly who doesn’t jump at a loud sound or flashing image when in a dark silent room. 

Belphie had been snoozing on the human’s lap on and off throughout the movie but kept being jolted awake every time she jumped. He looked up at her to see her face partially obscured by the way she was pressing it into Mammon’s shoulder, while he peeked over the top of a  pillow he was using like a shield hugged over his knees that were tucked up into his chest. 

“what a pair...”  Belphie mumbled to  himself . 

“What was that?” Y/N whispered peering down at the sleepy demon in her lap. Both her and Mammon jumped at a loud scream that came from the movie and clung to  each other tighter. 

“So sleepy... Can I sleep on your shoulder?" He spoke softly as he moved to sit up with is head on her shoulder. The scent of her made him feel like he was somewhere he never wanted to leave. His eyes  drifted shut as he fell asleep on Y/N. 

* * *

Belphie opened his tanzanite eyes, they glistened in the soft light as he rubbed the sleep from them. He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep. He looked around. The enchanted lanterns and candles in the canopy of leaves above him still illuminated the room. He saw that Levi and Beel had both gone along the projector and equipment. They likely left once the movie had ended and both Mammon and Y/N had fallen asleep long before that. He found that he was laying down with his arm draped over Y/N and his head resting on her chest. The sound of her steady heat beath was soothing under his ear. On the other side of her was Mammon, his milky hair swept along his  forehead . His face was nestled in the curve of her neck under her ear. One of Y/N’s arms was threaded behind Mammon’s neck and her hand was entwined in his hair at the back, pulling him closer into her. While her other arm was rested over  Belphie’s back wrapping him into an embrace. 

“Mammon... …. Mammon!... … Mammoooon!”

Belphie's whispered attempts to wake Mammon up gained no reply no matter how many times he said it. He couldn’t say it any louder for fear of waking up the sleeping human between him.  Belphie poked the Avatar of Greed in his soft white vest. There was still no response.  Belphie’s eyes ignited with a deep indigo flame. He was making sure that Y/N wouldn’t wake up from what he was about to do. He sat up and faced Mammon and Y/N, he pulled Mammon’s head out of Y/N’s neck. 

The sound of a loud slap filled the room. Mammon Jumped up with a panicked look on his face staring around in a daze. He began to focus, seeing  Belphie’s blurry figure with purple light from his irises' cutting through the darkness. There was no mistaking it was the sloth demon. Although Beel and  Belphie were twins and had the same eye colour, the purple of Belphie’s seemed to be slightly more of a blue/purple than Beel’s. 

Mammon was rubbing the side of his now red cheek as he realised what  Belphie had just done to his poor face. 

“Oi! You need to start  showin ’ your older brother some more respect!  Wha'd ya do that for?!”

“Are you done? I'm already sleepy... Its time. Remember what I told you. Only speak if you have to and whisper is so she doesn’t hear you... and don’t disturb anything or make changes. If you do its likely she will sense us.”

Belphegor laid back down and put his arm over the stomach of Y/N. He lifted her mint-coloured vest slightly so her skin would make contact with the bare arm that he now rested on her. With this arm he reached further to clutch Mammon’s wrist. Mammon was now laying on his side facing Y/N. He was pressed against her so Belphie didn’t have to over stretch to reach him. The last thing Mammon saw was the gentle violet light emitting from his brother's eyes as his own fell shut. 


	28. Demon Of My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon & Belphie have a look around a dream

Mammon felt hands on his shoulders shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Belphegor. “Remember after we wake up from this dream try to not act like the idiotic fool you are.” Belphie withdrew his hands from Mammon’s shoulders and started to walk forwards. 

“Hey who do  ya think you’re  talkin ’ to, huh?!” Mammon trailed after  Belphie . Now he was no longer distracted by him he noticed they were walking along a large smooth path of gold; it was edged on either side with a waterfall dropping downwards into a vast darkness full of stars. At the end of the path was an immense tornado that towered upwards into a swirling mass of charcoal grey clouds laced  with lightening . 

The wind increased, whipping them as they got closer. Mammon squinted as he could just make out the shape of a building inside the eye of the storm. The relentless winds battered the two demons. Where the wind grazed their skin, it cut into them with pain that felt like a broken heart. As they closed into the epicentres of the storm. Sliver lightning struck the ground all around them, narrowly missing them on a few occasions. Mammon could only imagine how bad being stuck by this lightening would be if the winds already felt as they did. 

“S-so this is the storm, huh?” 

Belphie nodded as he lifted his arm up grasping the wall of tornado. He parted it like he was brushing a curtain aside, His purple eyes pulsing with light. Mammon lowered his head as he stepped through the gap in winds that  Belphie had made for them. Once the 2 demons were inside the eye of the storm, it was eerily still. In front of them stood a large ornate building made of glass. It looked like an old English Victorian greenhouse. The ground around it was covered in flowers. Mammon looked closer and realised the flowers where all the Demon Orchids that had been making Y/N ill. He thought it was ironic that the flowers centre looked like a demon’s head and they were linked to lust, when it was a demon she lusted for. He found the bits of info  Belphie had filled him in with gave him heartache... to know that she was in love with someone else in his own home... one of his superior brothers. He would never have been good enough for... he already knew this. What he didn’t realise was the white of the petals was symbolic of his snowy hair as well as the purity of the love, and the streaks of wine red within the flower where a representation of the depth of the love. 

High above it they could see shooting stars cascaded through the pitch-black sky. Framed by hole in the swirling dark grey clouds the crackled with thunder and steaks of silver lightning, It was beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. 

Once inside the structure they stepped carefully. The whole place was piled high with treasure. Mammon lit up at the site, before feeling disappointment washed over him as he remembered that it wasn’t real. They navigated their way deeper into the treasure-trove until they saw Y/N. She was crouched behind a large gold statue of a  three-legged crow sculpture. Mammon recognised it as being the same one he had seen at the entrance to the Devildom royal tomb, where the demon royalty  are laid to rest, except this one was pure gold. They watched as she peered around the edge of the statute hey eyes where transfixed on something. Both demons edged closer to her, until they stood right by her side. 

“S-she can’t see us, right?” Mammon’s whisper was just loud enough for  Belphie to hear, he nodded in response, his midnight blue hair shining in the light. 

Mammon saw a devious smirk spread across  Belphie’s face. That look never meant anything good usually. Mammon’s gaze followed the eye-line of Y/N and  Belphie to what they were both staring at. 

“ Ehhh ?!” Mammon slapped a hand over his mouth at the noise escaped him. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat... he felt like his heart had stopped beating.

White hair gleamed in the light, blue and gold eyes twinkled like the stars above that shone through the glass of the roof. The tan and white jacket with a black t-shirt and blue jeans where unmistakeable. 

He was now looking directly at himself. He couldn’t believe it... What was he doing here in her dreams? … Surly it  cant be him that she dreams of... that she... loves? He felt dazed, like Lucifer had just punched him repeatedly in the face.

“O-of course she would dream of The Great Mammon...” he breathed shakily out to  Belphie ... His comment was fooling no one, his bright read cheeks were more honest than his words. His hand was held up to his face with his fingers pressed over his lips as he looked on.

* * *

Mammon observed the dream version of his self. He was moonwalking in a sea of gold coins that littered the floor. The coins splashed up from his black boots like water droplets as he flawlessly danced over them. Each coin sparkled and reflected the light that came through the panes of glass that formed the greenhouse. It was a lot brighter in here that outside, as if the treasure its self, created its own light. ‘Yeah, I am pretty awesome at dancing...’ he thought, as a swell of pride rose within him... he thought how she must think he was good at dancing for him to look this good in her dreams. Everything kind of looked perfect about this dream version of him. The dream demon reminded him of some of his photo shoots where even he knew he looked impeccable. A smile formed on his lips.

Mammon noticed out of the corner of his eye that Y/N had slowly started creeping towards the dancing replica of himself. She kept low and hidden behind various priceless objects. She reminded him of a cat stalking its prey before it pounced and caught its unsuspecting victim. The closer Y/N got to the Mammon’s dream self the clearer it became that Y/N’s eyes were glazed over with lust. Mammon’s dark pink cheeks blazed with heat at the sight. He was starting to feel hot all over like his skin had been ignited. He was feeling a little disorientated, the shock still sinking in. Mammon shook his head and peered over at  Belphie who was watching Mammon’s reactions and sniggering to his self quietly. 

“Stop it, will  ya ? … It  ain’t funny” Mammon looked away and back to the form of himself still moonwalking. 

Suddenly Y/N dived on the dream Mammon, both of them tumbled backwards into a pile of coins. The dream demon landed on his back with the human on top of him while coins splashed up into the air from the force of them hitting into a mound of treasure. 

Belphie sniggered more as he heard Mammon gasp out an “Oi, Oi!” as the Avatar of Greed saw what was going on. 

Y/N cupped the dream demon’s tanned cheeks in her ivory hands and kissed him. The real Mammon now felt extremely flustered. He was pretty sure he was sweating now from the heat that blazed inside him and over his skin. He didn’t feel right seeing this... it was like they were invading her privacy and yet he wanted to see more... Not just more of her, but more of what she would to do this version of him. What did she really desire to do to him he wondered? The shock and thoughts of disbelief were being pushed aside by something else... No longer was his mind questioning how could this be true... that she would want him over everyone else? How could she want a stupid, scummy, loser of a failed demon? Now his feelings for her were taking over. He loved her so much it hurt, and this is what he had wanted for too long, what his own dreams had been filled with... Him and  ** his ** human together finally... With her feeling the same way that he had been since not long after they first met. His eyes sparked with golden embers in his irises as he thought about how much he wanted to trade places with the fake version of his self, he wanted to claim his prize... he wanted more. 

Mammon hadn’t realised he had walked all the way over to where the scene was unfolding. He was now stood over Y/N and the dream Mammon peering down at them from the top of the mound of gold coins where they were laying. Except he was the only one that had golden glowing eyes.  Belphie recognised the golden flash of Mammon’s sin faring in his irises. It was too late. He gapped while shaking his head, as Mammon accidently slid down the pile of cold. The land slide of shiny coins flowed past Y/N as she looked up to where they had been dislodged from. 

The Avatar of Sloth's frustration was boiling over. ‘Fuck! Why can’t this moron ever follow  instructions, … Or just  ** not  ** fuck things up... no wonder none of his useless schemes ever worked!’  Belphie mind shouted internally, as he felt his eyebrows furrow and his lips press tightly together in a small frown. He would need to act fast to try and salvage this... and not for the second time! This had happened after the disaster with Levi previously. A bright purple aura burst from Belphegor as the air seemed to be sucked from the room. Mammon watched as the coins along with Y/N and his dream self, seemed to slow to a halt.

“What do you think you're doing? Now you've gone and done  it....? !”  Belphie yelled. 

“W- Wha.. What did you do!?... I didn’t do  anythin ’.” Mammon now found his self in the laying the cold coins in the position his dream  self had been in. Y/N was between his legs, kneeling over him, her fingers tangled in his white hair. She remained frozen as Mammon’s mind raced as fast as is heart. His eyes were wide with surprise and a dark pink dusting his cheeks to his ears and the tip of his nose. He looked away from her down at the ground, embarrassment swept over him at the position they were in... and in front of his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn, the next chapter will be NSFW... just so you know


	29. Avarice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW - CONTAINS SMUT and nudity etc. Belphie loves to cause mischief and entertain himself. He puts Mammon in awkward situation... but its all a dream right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Largely base on one of my favourite reoccurring dreams, but this has been toned down and shortened for the story, but its still a pretty long chapter.

“I can’t hold this for long, the human conscious and subconscious isn't meant to be paused like this... It's dangerous. You will need to act like you would in her dreams or she will know... don’t worry it's just a dream... when she wakes  up she won't think any of it was real... just her fantasy.... like she always has.”

“S- So. .. Uh, it’s always me?!” Mammon’s eyes widened and he gulped as  Belphie nodded with a smirk on his face. How he was dying to see Mammon squirm in this situation.... Belphie couldn’t pull them out of her dream as she would sense it, but he could have made her have a new dream... but where would be the fun it that. Y/N might not be in love with him like she was with Mammon but he still loved her, and didn’t want to hurt her, or risk the  Hanahaki Disease getting worse. It wasn’t worth think about what would happen if she found out not only him but Mammon had been trespassing in her dream. 

Mammon watched as he saw Belphegor’s eyes erupt with violet flames as he let his hold go on Y/N’s dream. Mammon flinched when Y/N moved. She raised her head and looked into his sapphire eyes. She loved to see the sunrise of gold in them that glittered against the deep blue. They now looked even more stunning than she had remembered them. At least here in her dreams she could be with him and he would love her the way she wanted him too...

“Hey! No  touchin '!  Grrr ...!" He looked away from Y/N feeling flustered from the way her hands moved  through his hair and down the back of his neck.

If Mammon felt hot before... now he felt like he had reached a new level of heat that even hellfire couldn’t compare to. He didn’t know where to look, but he knew he definitely couldn't look at her. It felt wrong, like he was taking advantage... ‘but this is what she wanted right? How many times had she done things to him in her dreams that he would never even know about...? Did she think about him like this when she was sat next to him in class or watching a movie... eating dinner with everyone round the table...?’ Mammon’s thoughts were working against him. ‘... how long had she felt like this...?’ He was pulled from his thoughts as she laced her fingers into his soft hair and tugged pulling his head back for her to gain access to his tanned neck as he let out a tiny yelp. She licked the skin there and placed gentle kisses up to his ear.

“Listen, you do know I'm a DEMON, right?" He growled to her as she whispered into his ear, her soft lips brushing against his skin. Her whisper was aethereal, something he hadn’t heard for centuries, it was Enochian... the language of angels but from her mouth it dripped with seduction like he had never heard in that language before. He was a little rusty, but he could still understand what it translated to roughly... “I submit to you... Avarice.” He shivered with pleasure. The tingling sensation running up his spine. No one had ever called him that before... or said they submitted to him, let alone in Enochian. 

“Like, are you  tryin ’ to get me even MORE worked up?! Now you’re playin’ with fire...” Mammon was still trying to let her have a chance to save herself from him... But it was too late.

His self-control shattered into a thousand pieces that he didn’t care to repair. He dragged her up his body from where she keeled between his leg and pulled her tight against his body so she was now laying on top of him. He closed his eyes  _ … _ _ Mnn _ _... _ his hot lips crashed into hers with his blush still present. He was already hard and he didn’t bother to try and disguise it the way he usually would. He couldn't hold any of the feelings he had been storing away any more. The sound of the coins around them as they moved, only fuelled his greed further as he wanted all of her, everything all to himself. 

Y/N pulled away and crouched before him. Her irises now match Mammon’s but instead of a golden glow, they emitted a silver light. He watched her as her eyes wandered over his clothes. As they did his clothes evaporated, the steam rising upwards into the air until there was nothing left. 

She stood up and took a step back her eyes twinkled. She had a devilish smile as she admired her handy work. Mammon laid naked amongst the gold coins that were strewn everywhere. He looked sinfully gorgeous in the phots that he had done for his modelling... but how he looked now was deadly. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. Her dilated pupils traced over his form taking in his shimmering silky white hair, passing over his eyes of oceanic blue and gold, over his soft lips... along his jaw line she could see the lines of love-bites she had left down his neck to his sun-kissed shoulders. His toned arms supported him in place as they bent at his elbows behind him propping him up as he laid on his back still watching her. She continued with her mission to map out his body with her eyes. Every dip and curve of his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. He saw as her pupils dilated even further as her gaze roamed lower. 

Y/N inhaled sharply at the sight of Mammon’s erection. She was in awe she had never seen something like that before... She should have expected him to be perfectly beautiful everywhere. This was a new addition to her dreams. She dropped to her knees in front of him. Mammon held his hand up to his face and covered his lips slightly with his fingers. “Hey! Quit staring at me!” His embarrassment showed on his pink cheeks.

She moved closed to his member and placed a hand around it. Her gaze was transfixed. She just wanted to touch and taste it. Her mouth started to salivate as her face got closer. She ran her finger tips up the length of his shaft. It was smooth like velvet. She paid particular attention to the ring of gold that encircled him just under the head... It didn’t feel cold to the touch but it definitely felt different to the rest of his skin. The pad of her thumb slid across the top along his slit. She felt the pre-cum that had already dribbled out of him. It glistened gold in the light. 

Mammon’s eyes blew wide as he saw her caress her tongue over his tip, tasting a sample of him. He hissed at the sensation of the wetness of her saliva dragging over his painfully hard skin as his hips twitched. 

She lowered he head further an enclosed her mouth around his hardness. Mammon inhaled like it was his first breath. He moaned as she moved her head up and down as she worked him with her tongue. She used the just right amount of suction for her mouth to form a vacuum around him. His head fell back as he was lost in ecstasy. He never wanted to leave her dream. He wanted to stay here forever in this feeling in her love. She teased him slowly until he couldn’t stand it anymore and he was shaking with desire and need. He felt the heat that was building within him getting closer and closer to an explosion. He looked down his body at her. He didn’t think he had ever seen anything that could match what he saw. He was fully absorbed by the mouth of  _ his  _ human; her cheeks were pink and her eyes shone silver like the moon as she looked into his eyes. Her rouge lips closed around him, her breasts slowly bouncing with the motions that she made up and down him. It looked a little like she was bowing in prayer... he had never been worshiped like this and he didn’t want her to  stop . He was nearly pushed over the edge. 

She stopped as she felt him start to throb more on her tongue. She stood up. His eyes burned gold, there was no blue to be seen, he let out a whimper from the lack of her touch and how close he had been to his release. 

“I want more...” Mammon pleaded. She had never seen him like this before in any of her dreams... he seemed  slightly different but she wasn’t sure what it was. 

“I hoped you’d say that” she was now as flushed as he was. Her body was aching for him to be  inside her.

The clothes she was wearing blew away from her skin, like smoke dissipating into the wind. She licked her bottom lip... he was entranced. Mammon had never seen anything so  irresistible ... He hadn’t seen her fully naked before. He felt on fire, his skin burned at the same level as his desire for Y/N. 

She kneeled before him again in between his legs. She looked up at him and whispered in Echonian again. He translated roughly as “The Great Mammon should be worshiped how he deserves... His body and soul.” the way the words trickled from her tongue was no way he had ever heard an angel speak, the way she said it was more sinful than anything he had witnessed as a demon. His mind melted as a shiver rippled over him all his skin prickling as his hairs stood on end. This was by far the sexist thing he has ever seen or heard in all the 3 realms. 

She placed a delicate kiss on his tip as she licked around the gold band on his length before sliding the flat of her tongue down him all the way to his stomach causing him to moan out. She kissed his navel and continued to crawl up his tanned figure on all-fours leaving kisses all over his body like sakura petals falling onto his skin. 

Mammon’s greed was melting his mind as much as her touches and words were. He couldn’t stand it he needed her  ** NOW ** . So far, he had let her do as she pleased because he wanted to see what she would do. But now he couldn’t resist any more it was like finding money hanging out of an ATM with no one around, no risk of being caught and no repercussions of his actions. He just couldn’t stop himself. As soon as he moved his arms to ensnare her in his grasp, they both toppled back against the coins and his hands felt her skin like it was the most precious thing he had ever handled. He squeezed her ass and her boobs and Y/N moaned at his touch. 

_ … _ _ Mnn _ _...  _ she kissed him. Her swollen lips gently parting Mammon’s as she slid her tongue in to join his. They both caressed the inside of each other's mouths with their eyes closed. Thier lips eventually broke apart. Y/N’s hands were now stoking though Mammon’s milky hair, it was always so silky and smooth. He loved it when she touched him especially his hair. Mammon was panting lightly as she licked the lobe of his ear and whispered in the language of the angels. “I love you Avarice... You are my first... You are my everything.”

Mammon could feel the hot sting of tears forming in his eyes trying to escape from him. Her words felt like everything he had ever wanted and never been able to obtain. He now knew she was the only one that could make him feel like nothing else mattered no amount of gold, jewels, priceless artifacts or Grimm. None of that compared with how much he wanted her. His green for Y/N was insatiable... and he had to have all of her. His voice left him in a demonic growl before he knew he was speaking in infernal to her. 

“I want to be your first, your last and your only” 

She looked into his eyes like she understood. Normally she wouldn’t have known what he said. He spoke again normally “I mean, you’re mine after all... wait, or maybe it’s that I’m yours”

He gripped her ass tighter and lined his tip perfectly against her opening. 

All of a sudden Mammon felt disorientated and his vision went black. He opened his eyes slowly with them adjusting to the light. 

“D’AAAH!” Mammon's yell filled the room. 


	30. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to get back to an amazing dream after being woken up rarely works and they know this. Belphie is a little shit. Some Asmo on the stairs

Mammon had sat bolt upright when he screamed in frustration and confusion, as he  realised he was no longer in Y/N’s dream but in her bed laying next her with  Belphie cuddled up to her other side. He knew  Belphie had pulled him out of Y/N’s dream on purpose because he could feel the vibrations of his laughter coming from his side of the bed. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down, He was still painfully hard from the dream. He let out a groan as he covered himself with the bed sheets.

Y/N’s eyelids snapped open from a loud shout that had come from next to her. She’d just been having a …. great dream when this loudness had woken her up. She looked up at the ceiling and huffed as she knew it was nearly time to get up, so her chances of being able to go back to sleep and try to get back to her dream were zero. She turned to face where the sound had come from. As soon as Mammon saw her look at him his cheeks turned dark pink as he looked away covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Why did you have to wake me up? What happened...? Uh, was it a nightmare?” She raised her  self up on the pillows to sit up. She felt  Belphie sit up by her side as she still looked at Mammon  questioningly .

Belphie was struggling to keep his giggles in but did it by letting out a loud yawn. Mammon was frozen he was trying to figure out what to say, but couldn’t, so he just nodded. Y/N wrapped an arm around the tanned demon as he froze in her embrace. Her other arm reached up as she began to stoke his snowy hair. She felt how tense he was but he soon started to relax into her. 

“Was it the one about the debt collectors again?” Y/N’s voice was so soothing to Mammon. She always made him feel at ease. He nodded slowly, he still wasn’t able to form words and he clearly couldn’t tell her the truth.

“Did you sleep well? I hope you had dreams as sweet as me?”  Belphie tried to keep a straight face but his smirk shaped his lips. Mammon glared at him feeling like he had been robbed of something that should have been his.

She let go of Mammon and turned to look at  Belphie a smile on her face, “I always have good dreams....” Mammon’s face flushed red as he remembered her dream, his heart was beating far too fast at her hidden confession, that she dreamt intimately of him... and that she liked it. Her voice trailed off and her smile faltered, she spluttered out a few coughs and  a orchid petal that she wiped away. “... Wait a minute.... You better not have been in them again... If I catch you in there....” Her eyes darted to his beloved cow-print pillow. “I swear.... Honestly, I’ll  ** shred  ** every single pillow you have and then feed the scraps to Beel!” now her smirk rivalled  Belphie’s as his faded away. 

“You wouldn’t...” his tanzanite eyes stared into hers as if trying to see the truth in her words. 

“Watch me.” She slid off the bed and retrieved something from her desk and came back. 

Belphie’s eyes widened when he saw the gleam of metal from the  scissors she held in her hand.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Mammon was already off the bed. Feeling like things were escalating quickly. He wasn’t sure if she was joking or not, she was unpredictable for a human... but he liked that about her.

Everyone’s attention was drawn to the buzzing sound coming from Y/N’s D.D.D which was charging on the floor. Y/N picked it up and saw a message from Levi.

** True Best Friends **

L3V1: Big News!

L3V 1: You remember the game I told you about the other day, right?

L3V1: “House of Sorrow,” the visual novel game where you solve a mystery in a time loop!

L3V1: Well Guess what?! GUESS WHAT?!

L3V1: It looks like I might be able to get my hands on a copy BEFORE THE RELEASE DATE!

L3V1: How incredible is that, right?!

Y/N: I can hear your excitement from my room! 

Y/N: What time are you getting it?

L3V1: I’m waiting for a delivery today!

Y/N:  Well if I don’t hear from you for a few days I’ll know why. 

Y/N: I might pop by and watch, I’ll let you know.

L3V1: (smile devilmoji)

* * *

Belphie sauntered out of the room Clutching his pillow under his arm securely while keeping his indigo gaze locked on the scissors that Mammon was placing on Y/N’s desk after getting them from her grip.  Belphie’s yawn could be heard down the hallway as he left and walked towards his and Beel’s room. He heard foot steeps running towards him and felt warm arms tie around his middle from behind as Y/N place a kiss on the corner of his lips. He turned around in her arms to face her 

“Mm. .. Thats nice... Do you want to touch me more? I don't mind." He watched as a faint tint of pink dusted her cheeks at his words. One of his favourite things to do was make her blush and smile. He loved to see either on her face. 

“You know I love you right?” she questioned.

“You love us all... just not in the same way you love him...  ** He’s ** the demon of your dreams” Belphegor sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Sleepiness making him sway slightly in her arms.

She started at him, he truly was so handsome, his beauty was otherworldly... ironically like something out of a dream she thought. She let go of him and stepped backwards. Belphie opened his eyes gazing at her. 

“Not always...” she said quietly as she winked. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to walk back to her room, not before noticing the blush spread across his face. It was her turn tease him, she always found it a fun challenge to do so, especially if she could get him to blush. She walked off with a feeling of satisfaction at this small accomplishment.

* * *

Y/N arrived back at The House of Lamentation later than usual. She’d had a text from Soloman just as she was Leaving RAD saying she’d forgot her student ID and he had it. She had gone to find him before he walked her home and gave it her. Everyone else seemed to already be home before her but she hadn’t come across any of the demons. Y/N was walking up the stairs as Asmodeus was walking down. His face lit up when he saw her. 

“Hello! I look amazing in the afternoon, too! Wouldn't you agree?!" 

“You always do  Asmo .. Where are you off to?”

“Oh, just to find a particular greedy Little D. I think it’s stolen something from my room, have you seen it sweetheart?”

“No sorry. Have you seen Levi I was going to ask him if his new game came yet?”

Asmo flicked his head so his hair shimmied across his eye. “Levi was in his room when I walked past on my way down...” Before  Asmo could finish they, both heard a scream coming from the hallway. 

“G’AAAAAAH!”

They both ran up the stairs into the empty hallway and stopped outside Levi’s door. “...!”  Asmo looked at Y/N with a worried look. “Was that Levi screaming?! It sounded like it came from inside!”  Asmo Banged on the door. “Levi! Levi, what’s going on in...”

Levi’s door swung open and burst into the hall way. The look on his face is one Y/N recognised... guilt mixed with fear... she had seen this on him too many times now. Her stomach flipped at what was going to come next. 

“...Oh no, what do I do? This is super, super bad.” Levi  grimaced

“...Excuse me?”  Asmo was  staring at him with concern.

Levi looked pale as he spoke, “I think I may have done it again... Ugh, Lucifer is gonna kill  meeee ...” 


	31. The Mystery Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - spoilers for lesson 33+   
> Levi has an accident and he has to fix it, the human helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be based around lesson 33. This arc had a lot of unused potential. Special thanks to @gaijin_in_devildom on Instagram for giving me lots of screen shots of the dialogue before I made it my self to those lessons. Check out the insta for spoilers and more.   
> Or if you would prefer to secretly stalk me you can on twitter @demons_phoenix or insta @the.demons.phoenix .... I have fan art :P

A group text had gathered the household into the library. “...So let’s hear it” Lucifer sighed as he folded his arms over his chest. “What did you do this time, Levi?”

Levi let out a small sob as he closed his eyes “I... I know what it is you're thinking. You think I'm a gross, useless, shut-in of an otaku...”

Y/N’s eyebrows furrowed at Levi’s words “That's not true.”

Levi shook h is head “If  you're trying to make me feel better, you’re doing a bad job! And you can stop!”

“Well, you  gotta admit, you are pretty useless.” Mammon interjected putting a hand up to his mouth to cover his smile. “And a shut in. And an otaku, So yeah.” 

Y/N shot Mammon a dirty look, as Levi closed his eyes again and slumped his shoulders. “Stop, I can’t take  iiiiit !” Another sob escaped from Levi. Your name wondered how someone so amazing in so many ways couldn’t see himself how she saw him. 

“I’ll ask you one more time, Levi.  ** What did you do this time?  ** ** Leviii ** **? ** ” A crackle of electricity filled the air around lucifer as his patience was wearing away. 

“ Well..my game...it, um...”

“ ** Just spit it out! ** ” Lucifer roared. He looked like he was about to turn into his demon form as more electricity cracked around him. 

A squeak left Levi as he jumped “EEEEK! … I-I'm trying! So, like, um... It’s about The House of Sorrow... the time loop game that I, um... Managed to get before the release date... It seems the developers cast a charm on it... to prevent people like me from playing it before the official release.... And when I started the game up... Well, it seems that it  sort of … activated.”

Lucifer shook his head “I’m starting to get a headache.” he sighed. 

Satan closed his book and looked at everyone “I don’t want to hear where this is going, but I guess I kind of have to, huh...? So, what kind of charm are we talking about?” He was now glaring at Levi

“Well … according to the message that appeared on the screen... It starts a time loop... so that we have to repeat the current day over and over. Starting the  moment I booted up the game...”

“Ooh wow. That sounds super annoying. So how do we go about undoing this charm, hm?”  Asmo hummed from a seat by the fireplace. 

“Umm... Well, this is just what the message on my screen said... Whatever you happened to be wishing for the moment the charm went into effect... You have to make it come true before the day ends.”

“Oh, is that all? Well, that’s easy, now isn't it? So, what were you wishing for in that moment, Levi? “I can’t wait to start playing !”... Something along those lines?”  Asmo smiled at Levi but he looked away to the floor. 

“... Um, that’s not how this works. You see, I’m actually not sure whose wish needs to come true...” Levi closed his  eyes for a moment trying to shut out the glare that Lucifer was now giving him. 

“H-Hey, don’t look at me like that!” 

Lucifer sighed and shook his head again, “So, let me get this straight... If we don’t lift the charm by the end of the day, time will loop back around to the moment it went into effect.”

Levi did a small nod to Lucifer “Right... Also, it seems our memories get reset, too... Which means I might have already explained this to you. Hundreds of times, even...”

“So, you’re saying that I might’ve had the exact same thing to eat... hundreds of times over?” Beel looked depressed at this. 

“Really Beel? That’s what’s got you worried right now?”  Belphie huffed at his twin. 

Asmo stood up from his chair, his eyebrows were furrowed as he spoke “If we stay stuck in this 24-hour time loop, then we’ll never  get past today, no matter how long we wait!”

Y/N zoned out as she started to think about the time loop. She wondered if there was some way this could be used to help with her illness... ’could it stop it from progressing further if time never moved forwards?’ She could hear the demons chatting around her about the problem, but she was too busy trying to figure a way this could be used to her advantage. She was pulled from her thoughts when she overheard Lucifer say to Levi that it was his responsibility and he would need to make sure everyone’s wish came true. 

“EVERYONE’S?!” Levi looked like he was going to have a heart attack. 

“I don’t want to hear any complaining.” Lucifer was still glaring at Levi. 

“But...aw...!” 

“Do you understand?” This sounded more like a warning than a question Y/N thought.

“But...but I mean...!” Levi let his hair fall further over his eyes and looked like an abandoned puppy as he stared at Y/N.

Y/N took in a deep breath, she had a feeling this was going to be a bad idea but she said it  anyway “Want some help?”

Levi was startled by her words, like it was something he never expected. Considering he was one of her best friends, she thought he should have known by now that she would always try to help him with problems. 

Once the  realisation set into him that he wouldn’t have to do this alone, relief washed over him “Y/N! My dear, dear friend...!”

Belphie was already bored “Whatever, I’m tired of this. It’s already getting late. Let’s just deal with this tomorrow”. he yawned and started towards the doorway.

“Wait... Is there even going to  ** be  ** a tomorrow?” Satan sighed as he watched  Belphie sauntering away. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not. Time might rewind back to today before we can make it through tomorrow though.”  Belphie’s voice trailed off as he was out of sight. He just wanted some peace and to rest.

* * *

Y/N found herself stood in Lucifer's study with Levi. They had made a plan to start with his wish first as Levi said he didn’t have a wish. They came to the conclusion that Lucifer’s wish would probably be the hardest one to grant, so this would get it over with. Y/N was only half listening to what was being said in the room as she was distracted. She couldn’t help but wonder what Mammon’s wish might be. ‘Money... piles of Grimm... winning the Devildom lottery... a big casino win... a shopping spree paid for by Lucifer...?’ She was hoping it would be something easy as most of these seemed a bit out of their league of wish granting. Her Mind continued to wander further as she vaguely heard Lucifer say something about him lecturing Mammon at the time the charm activated, and that he wished Mammon was a proper demon. 

She thought this was pretty rude and mean, but not unexpected from the first born... who could ever compare to the perfection Lucifer seemed to think he had. Mammon was a demon the same as the rest of them, no worse. She tried to recall what she was doing when the charm happened... She was with  Asmo in the stairs... she definitely wasn’t thinking about a wish. Yet, she knew if she did have a wish it would always be the same one... For the demon she was so in love with to feel the same way about her. As she thought of this the tightness that was now always in her chest shot a pain into her heart as she started a coughing fit. She felt like she was coughing so much she might vomit. Luckily, she didn’t but she did cough out 6 orchid flowers in blood. 

She pushed the thoughts from her head of Mammon and her unrequited love, and followed Levi to Mammon’s room. Levi wasn’t looking very happy about this. Y/N heard how he said to Lucifer that making Mammon into a proper demon was basically impossible. This had annoyed her but she kept it hidden like most things to do with Mammon. Levi opened Mammon’s door and told him the situation and what Lucifer had said. Mammon’s brow furrowed and Y/N could see why, she was thinking the same thing about it all. 


	32. A 'Proper' Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and the human go bout trying to grant Lucifer's wish, much to the embarrassment of Mammon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this is quite dialogue heavy, I have cut a lot of the game stuff out as much as I could to condense what we needed.

“Now, hurry up and become a proper demon, Mammon.” Levi’s orange eyes stared unblinking at Mammon, like was expecting him to miraculously change into something else.

Mammon glared at Levi through his tinted shades, his hands were on his hips as he stood by his pool table “What?! You gotta be kiddin’ me! Also, you’ve got a lotta nerve  bein ’ that insulting to the Great Mammon!” Y/N bit her tongue as irritation grew inside her like wild fire.

“Hm? Insulting how?” Levi genuinely looked confused. “Wait... I can’t believe I’m even asking this, but... Mammon, you don’t seriously think you’re a  ** proper  ** demon, do you?” 

That was it Y/N seriously was contemplating slapping Levi round the face now, he maybe her best friend but sometimes he could be a dick... Plus she was always pretty bias when it came to defending Mammon from his brother's vicious words. She tried to keep the best poker face she could as her hands balled into fists so tight her knuckles were white. She thought she better say something quick before anyone realised how annoyed she was. “You’re free to believe whatever fantasy you like...” This could kind of been taken either way she  realised after saying it. 

Mammon gave her a cold look. “Hey! I know you  meant that as an insult, and I don’t like it!”

What she had actually meant by it was to Levi thinking that Mammon wasn’t a proper demon, but she stayed quite she didn’t want to look  too obvious in front of either of them

Mammon had a smirked as he looked into Levi’s eyes “Anyway, what does it even mean to be a  ** proper  ** demon, huh?” His smile faded and he looked a little hurt as he said “Like, what about me isn’t proper?” Levi looked like he was about to tell him when Mammon's smile returned, “Think about it, I’m the Avatar of Greed. I’m supposed to be this way, right? So it’s proper. In fact, I don’t think I could be any MORE proper even if I tried!”

Levi gasped at Mammon's explanation. “For once, Mammon is actually making a proper argument...!”

Mammon laughed his smile growing larger, “So, finally get it, do ya? I’m as proper as they come!”

Levi looked away in thought “...Still, I don’t know. What does  ** proper  ** mean, really? Like, how do you define it?”

Mammon’s expression hardened “Don’t ask me!” he growled to Levi. 

* * *

They decided it would be best to go direct to Lucifer for his definition of what exactly he meant. They found him in the music room. Levi was straight to the point as he asked the first born what he meant  by “ proper”? Lucifer looked at Mammon as if surprised to see him. 

Mammon stood with his hands on his hips and his head tilted as he peered back at Lucifer “Before you  answer , I’m totally a proper demon, okay?! I am!” 

Lucifer’s cold onyx gaze roamed from Levi to Y/N. “You really came back here just to ask me that? And you brought Mammon with you?” 

Mammon blushed and closed his eyes “What, is there somethin’ wrong with that?!”

Lucifer was a little taken aback that Mammon actually came to find this information out. “No, I’m not saying that. What I’m saying is that you’re being very honest and co-operative to the point that I find it strange. Wait a minute... Hmm, honest and cooperative... Yes, that it. That’s what being a “proper” demon means to me. Someone who’s honest, and doesn’t insist on making things difficult.”

Levi looked from Lucifer to Mammon, “Well, if THAT’S what you mean, then Mammon’s not a proper at all...! I mean, he always says the total opposite of what’s really going through his head!” 

“What’re you  talkin ’ about?!” Mammon snapped back at Levi. “You’ll never find a more honest demon than me... Or a better  lookin ’ one!” His perfect smile was hidden by  his hand now over his face. 

Y/N tasted blood in her mouth and the scratching at the back of her throat getting worse at the last part of what Mammon said, she thought that part was pretty honest, even if the first bit was a lie.

“See? There he goes again, saying stuff that’s just totally untrue!” Levi’s voice began to fade away from Y/N as she felt it getting harder to breathe. She went over to an ornate black chair with red velvet upholstery and sat down feeling dizzy. She could faintly hear the voices of the demons as she struggled to catch her breath. Her mind was filled with the times Mammon had told her that he loved her or that he liked her in that way. ‘Was that him distorting the truth, lying... was it just a game to him to see how much he could win... maybe he had an ongoing bet with on how far he could get with the fragile human?’ She was feeling sick now as the pit of her stomach turned. She tried to muffle the coughs now threatening to break from her throat. A single tear escaped down her face. She could feel several flowers push their way into her mouth as she spat them out discretely into her hand. And wiped the tear from her cheek. 

Y/N was still dazed as she saw Levi run out the room and return with a bangle in his hands that he slapped onto Mammon’s wrist. Levi said that the bangle forced the wearer to tell the truth. Lucifer's interest piqued as he enquired where Levi got the item. When Levi accidentally told Lucifer, he had got it from Satan’s room, as Satan had been planning to use it on Lucifer as a prank, Y/N knew this was going to come back to haunt them later. It was clear that test questions would need to be asked to find out if the bangle was working on Mammon. 

Y/N was finding it difficult to focus her mind now it was already spinning out of control but tried to act as normal as possible to prevent everyone from worrying. Now wasn’t the time, they had a limited time scale to complete all the wishes and they were still on their first one. 

“Who do you admire and respect?” asked Y/N, they needed a way to check if the bangle was working and this question would definitely test it. 

“Man, as if you even need to ask. Who else? Lucifer.

Both Levie’s and Lucifer’s eyes widened as they heard Mammon’s answer. 

Mammon’s arms flew up as if to wave the words he had just said “D’AAAAAAH what’s  goin ’ on?! Why’d I say that?! Now everyone’s  gonna know that I like Lucifer! And that I secretly respect him! Even though I’d never admit it!” His hand smacked over his mouth “G’AAH! I did it again!”

Levi stood staring in awe “Wow! Normally Mammon wouldn’t be caught dead saying something like that, even as a joke! Guess that means the bangle really works, huh?!” 

Lucifer let out a small laugh to match the small smile on his face “So, let me get this straight. What you just said about me is the truth? You really feel that way?”

Mammon looked furious, the air around him crackled with electricity as he spoke “Of course I do! Every single thing I said is true!” An instant red tint covered his cheeks “Aaaaaah! Wait... No, it’s not a lie... it’s not a lie!”

Y/N silently giggled to herself, although it was pretty painful to watch Mammon being force to say what he felt and being embarrassed, it was also pretty hilarious. He always looked so cute when he was  embarrassed . She just wished she could put her arms around him and squish him in that moment and cover his fiery cheeks in kisses.

Lucifer and Levi  discussed how the charm was still in effect even though Lucifer’s wish was now granted as Mammon exploded still in a flustered state from divulging his secrets. “Whatever, who cares?! Just change me back already!”

Mammon grabbed Y/N by the arm and dragged her behind him as he stormed into his room, with Levi following closely behind. 

Levi removed the bangle and explained that only the person that puts it on the wearer can remove it, “D’AAAAAH! What were you two  thinkin ’ doing that to me, huh?! HUH?!  Ahhhh , I feel like I’m  gonna die of humiliation just thinkin’ back on it! Mammon was flushed but had a furious look on his face he was convinced Lucifer would use what he said against him one day. Levi tried to steer the conversation back to the wishes... time was off the essence. He asked Mammon to try and remember what he was doing when the charm started. 

Mammon explained that he was in his bedroom after getting back from RAD and then he paused. He had that guilty look on his face that Y/N knew so well. His body tensed as he peered over his shades at Y/N. 

“What is it? Mammon, why’d you look at Y/N and freeze?” Levi looked  between Mammon and Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @gaijin_in_devildom on Instagram for giving me lots of screen shots of the dialogue before I made it my self to those lessons. Check out the insta for spoilers and more.  
> Or if you would prefer to secretly stalk me you can on twitter @demons_phoenix or insta @the.demons.phoenix .... I have fan art :P


	33. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon cant resist the truth bangle as Levi does it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @gaijin_in_devildom on Instagram for giving me lots of screen shots of the dialogue before I made it my self to those lessons. Check out the insta for spoilers and more.  
> Or if you would prefer to secretly stalk me you can on twitter @demons_phoenix or insta @the.demons.phoenix .... I have fan art :P

Mammon felt his heat stop as he recalled what his wish was. There was no way he was ever going to tell Levi. He didn’t want any of his brothers hearing him say it. He’d known for a long time they knew he was in love with Y/N. They’d tease him about it whenever they could, luckily Y/N never believed them, she always brushed it off as them messing about. It made him feel a little relieved that she did. The embarrassment of people knowing how he really felt was crippling. 

He had told Y/N a few times that he loved her and each time she didn’t believe him it cracked his heart a little more... but what did he expect. She was never going to think a scummy money obsessed demon would be able to love her... Or maybe it was just her polite way of turning him down... if she didn’t acknowledge his feelings, she wouldn't have to reject him so formally. He knew Y/N was too nice to crush someone’s heart. The thoughts however were crushing his. 

“...You know what? Forget it.” Mammon was still staring straight into Y/N’s eyes as he spoke. He peeled his gaze away from her to the ground, lightly blushing. He closed his eyes for a moment. “I don’t need my wish granted!”

“ Ehhh ?” Levi gaped at Mammon “Uh, no,  We have to do this.”

“I told  ya , just forget about it! There’s no way I’m  gonna tell you what I was  thinkin ’ then, okay?! No way!”

“Ugh... Why do you have to make this so difficult? Okay, say hello to our friend the truth bangle then...” Levi smiled and slapped the bangle onto Mammon’s wrist again before he could pull away. 

“....! Hey! What’s the big idea  puttin ’ that thing on me again?!” Mammon glared at Levi through his tined shades.

“So,  lets hear it. What were you thinking?”

Mammon closed his eyes wishing he could disappear “About Y/N! I was  thinkin ’ about Y/N! I mean I saw how Y/N was  cozyin ’ up to Satan and  Belphie and everyone at RAD at lunch... Bein’ all flirty and stuff!”

All Y/N could think was how she didn’t ‘ cozy ’ up to anyone... did she...? She tried to think about how maybe sometimes she could be a little too friendly with the gorgeous demons she lived with. Mammon opened his eyes and kept them focused on the ground near Levi. 

“Like, if  ya keep  showin ’ that sweet and happy side of yours in front of everyone like that, they’re all  gonna fall for you! Which is why I wish you’d only do that  sorta stuff when your alone with m.... mmhhaohm .." He quickly put his hand to his mouth trying to stop any more words spilling out of him. Y/N blushed at his words about his brothers falling for her and his insinuation.

“You know, rather than putting your own hand over your mouth to stop yourself from speaking, you could just not say anything to begin with?” Levi chuckled with a smile as he spoke “But whatever, you TOTALLY just spilled your guts to both of us, and it was  hilarious !  Loooool .”

“D’AAAAAH! LEVI! Take this damn bangle  offa me, before I go  blurtin ’ out even more stuff I shouldn’t!” 

Levi’s laugh filled the room as his violet hair fell further over his sunset eyes. “Sorry, no can do. If you won’t cooperate, I won’t take it off.”

If looks could kill Levi would have been dead from the way Mammon was looking at him “WHAT?! Now listen,  you useless otaku...!” He reached out to grab Levi but Levi had already started to run out of Mammon’s bedroom. “Hey! Don’t you run away from me!” The door  slammed closed behind Levi.

* * *

Y/N sighed and started to make her way to the door to try and find Levi. Mammon caught her by the wrist. She looked back at him as he retracted his hand. “Grr... Hey, wait! Where do you think you’re goin?!” he followed Y/N out of his room into the hallway. 

“Hey, Y/N! C’mon, you  gotta help me! I’m  gonna catch Levi and FORCE him to take this thing  offa me! No matter what it takes! ...Dammit, that shut-in... Where’d Levi go?!”. 

Mammon looked down at the bangle and started trying to pull it off. It refused to move from its snug position on his tanned skin. He was now tugging and scratching at it so much, his skin was red. “Gr...ngh... nngh ... It’s no use. I can't get this damn bangle of no matter how hard I try. What am I supposed to do?! I can’t take havin’ this thing on me! Like, what if I accidently let slip that I love you, huh?!” Mammon’s eyes widened as he realised what he had just let out of his mouth. 

Y/N’s stomach felt like it hit the floor. He had said this to her before but this time he was wearing a truth bangle... she knew there was no way he was lying... but she was still in shock. She needed to know more to help clear any miss understanding... ‘maybe he just meant it like a sibling kind of love’ she tried to convince herself. 

She could feel a blush creeping over her as she spoke “What exactly do you like about me? ...How much do you like me  exactly ? 

Mammon looked away from her and closed his eyes as spoke, blushing. “What? Everything of course! EVERYTHING! I mean, everything about you is perfect! If I'd have to list all the  stuff I love about you, I’d never stop takin’! I love you so much it’s crazy! Like, so much that my stomach fills with butterflies and my heart jumps out of my chest! I think about you all the time, even when you’re not around! Like I feel like I'm  loosin ’ my mind!” 

Mammon couldn’t believe what he just confessed to Y/N. He thought that this was one of the worst days he’d had for a while, not only had he told Lucifer how he felt about him but now Y/N. He was still reeling from the words he just let out. 

“D’AAAH, this is bad! I keep  blurtin ’ out every thought that pops into my head! I can't let my brothers hear me  talkin ’ like this...! Come on, Y/N, follow me! We’ll worry about  findin ’ Levi later.”

Mammon pushed Y/N into the nearest room. He closed the door behind them as they stood in the bathroom. The moonlight filtered through the window and the candles flickered as he turned to face her. She felt dizzy... She tried to control the nausea she was feeling from still trying to comprehend everything Mammon just said to her. 

‘“...All right, great. No one’s  gonna be able to hear me from in here. Now listen. I’m  willin ’ to tell you what it is I wished for... But only you,  okay?... ”

Mammon could hear the rasps of breath she took as she struggled to breathe. He knew he was causing this from what he had seen, and the things  Belphie had been able to tell him. He still felt disbelief that she actually loved him... but he hoped that if he could make her see how much he loved her it could save her. He wasn’t planning on doing it like this but he couldn’t bear to see her stood in front of  him coughing up blood and flowers. He looked away from her as his cheeks started to burn. 

“Because you’re special to me. So, I’m  gonna tell you, but you  gotta promise not to laugh, all right?! NO laughing! … So, here’s the thing. What I want is, you know... to h... ….me.” Mammon’s words caught in his throat.

Y/N looked at him with a puzzled expression. “I can’t hear you.” 

Mammon peered over his glasses at her. The deep blue of his irises glowed slightly. Y/N was memorised, it wasn’t often that the blue of his eyes illuminated, but when they did... he looked like the angel he had once been. She never understood why Asmodeus was the Avatar of Lust when Mammon was so much more alluring. His looks were superior and he could easily turn on the charm when he needed to. Maybe he just didn’t have the soul for that kind of sin. She stayed staring at him, looking at the way the moonlight the filtered through the window made his white hair shimmer silver, and how the pink of his cheeks had now swept over the tips of his ears. His lips looked so soft as he spoke that she just wanted to get lost in them. 

“All right, fine! What I said is...” He paused and his blush became darker as looked deep into her eyes, he couldn’t believe he was saying this. “... I want to hear you say you like me! Okay?!”


	34. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More spoilers from lesson 33+   
> Mammon tells the truth and so does the human. More wishes are granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first 500 words of this had actually been in the previous chapter but somehow they didn't uploads so... here they are.

Mammon broke his gaze from Y/N’s and closed his eyes for a moment. “ Ughhh .. This is so embarrassing. Like, what  kinda messed up torture is this, anyway... …So, when the charm activated, Lucifer was in the middle of giving me this super long lecture, about some credit card bills he’d found. I pretended to listen, but the truth is that I was  thinkin ’ about you the whole time. Who doesn’t wish they could hear the person they like admit to feeling the same way? … And I like you, Y/N... I love you, actually.... So, What about you? Come on, say you feel the same way, Y/N.”

Y/N felt like her heart stopped, she couldn’t breathe. Her head filled with a nothing that deafened her. It felt like time had slowed in the room. She ran over to the sink and vomited rivers of deep red blood that flowed with white orchids that had a devil’s head adorn their centre. She began to feel the crushing inside her chest release as the waterfall of blood and orchids stopped. She wiped her mouth with a towel by the sink and shakily returned to Mammon. 

Mammon watched Y/N with fear in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he had just made things better or worse... but it was the truth that he had just told her. His stomach twisted in anticipation for her answer, he knew that she felt something for him after all he had found out, but there were still slithers of doubt eating at his hope that she would feel the same. 

Y/N took a deep breath that felt like the first breath taken after emerging from water. She looked at Mammon who was now nervously shifting his weight on the spot. Her throat was still sore from what had just happened forcing her voice out in a whisper as she answered... 

“I love you, Mammon!”

He stood in front of her for a few seconds blinking until he took a step closer to her. “Yeah... I love you too. Like. So much it’s crazy. I mean I love Lucifer and my brothers too. I love ‘em to death, honestly. But with you it’s different. It’s special...” He looked down and placed a hand up to his face. His lips brushed against his fingers as he spoke. “I don’t care that I'm a demon, and you’re a human... None of that matters. As long as I’ve got you, I don’t need anything else.” He looked into the eyes of Y/N , the blue glow of his own was now brighter than before. 

Y/N felt dazed, she couldn’t believe this was real. She wondered if she was actually asleep and this was all a dream. Maybe her condition had got so bad Belphie had put her to sleep and was creating this dream for her to trick her mind into making her well again. 

A voice came from the centre of the room near the bathtub “Hmm, THAT’S weird...”

Mammon nodded in response to the voice he was clearly on auto pilot, the shock that Y/N had just told him that she loved him had short circuited his brain. “Yeah. It really IS weird. I mean, I’m the Avatar of Greed, y’know? And yet here I am, head over heels in love with Y/N...” 

Levi’s voice came closer as he got out of the bath he had been hiding in. “No, that’s not what I meant. I meant it’s weird that the charm doesn’t seem to have faded.”

Mammon startled when he saw Levi appear from behind him. “G’AAAAAH! What the...?! Where’d YOU come from?!”

“Oh, from the bathtub.  Also could you maybe not say that like I’m a pest? I was already hiding in here when you two came in.”

Mammon furrowed his brow at violet-haired demon’s words. “... So. you’re telling me that... you heard... you heard...everything...?”

Levi nodded “Seriously, I can’t believe all you wanted was for Y/N to say “I like you.” I mean, the whole thing sounds like a preteen drama. But I’m glad it was something so simple.”

Y/N kept quiet, she didn’t agree that it was so simple for either her or Mammon to confess to each other. She also wasn’t going to tell Levi that technically they had just granted two wishes as now her own had been granted as well.

Mammon placed his hand on his hips and closed his eyes for a moment trying to rid himself of the overwhelming embarrassment he felt “I-I think I’m  dyin ’... I’m so  embarrassed ... My heart can’t take it...!”

Y/N slipped back into her own thoughts. She was still in shock, the pains in her lungs had subsided but weren’t gone. She was still struggling to come to terms with Mammon’s confession to her, even though she knew he was telling the truth as he had the bangle on the whole time. She was kind of dreading the next time she would speak to him; she wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen now or what this meant for them. She vaguely heard Levi’s words as her mind continued to swirl with a fog for the next few hours as they granted wishes. 

Satan got his wish granted of Lucifer bowing in front of him, although not exactly with the outcome he wanted.  Asmo tried to charm her to no avail but was satisfied at sensing attraction... Although she felt he may have misunderstood this, as it was more likely to be the  attraction she always felt for Levi rather than anything from her towards  Asmo ... or maybe it was Levi towards  Asmo ... it wasn’t clear. Beel’s wish was granted by Levi making him a special cocktail called a “Siren’s song”, that required her to wear earplugs while it was prepared and while Beel drank it. She didn’t remove the ear-plugs even though she wanted to, the music was hauntingly beautiful. “The song of a siren” truly was bewitching even muffled. The next wish was that of Belphegor. 

* * *

Y/N snapped out of her daze finally while she stood with Levi in the twin’s bedroom. Her eyes fell from the hanging crystals between the clear umbrellas she had been looking at. To the demon in from of her, Belphegor was stood in front of her and Levi. His expression was unreadable. 

“ So you want to know what I was thinking at the time? Sure, I can remember. I was laying on my bed here...” A smile lazily made its way onto his lips. Y/N wasn’t fooled by this smile she had seen it before a few times. It was the façade of innocence he used fool people into doing what he wanted and manipulate them. 

“I was hoping that maybe I could hang out with Y/N the next day. And we could have a nice, cozy nap together.” The way his deep purple eyes stared into Y/N’s, sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn’t even focus of what Levi was saying after this until  Belphie spoke again. 

“Okay, Levi. Get out.” His smile was gone as he looked at Levi.

Levi’s smile dropped, “Huh?”

“I told you, my wish was to take a nap with Y/N.”  Belphie shook his head and sighed. “And if you’re around. I  won't be able to relax.”  Belphie was now glaring at Levi. “So, go on... Get out.”  Belphie started to shove Levi towards the doorframe and through it. 

“Whoa...! Hey, stop pushing me! All right, fine I’ll go! I’ll go okay?!” Levi’s eyes were closed as he tried to calm his self after  Belphie had unexpectedly touch him, and he walked away leaving Y/N still stood in the twin’s room. 

Belphie locked the door behind Levi. He walked over and stood so close to Y/N she could feel his breath tickle her skin as he spoke. She always avoided being this close to him unless they were going to sleep. He was too much of a temptation to her. He was the only person that was able to make her forget about Mammon and how much she loved him, even if it was only for the briefest of seconds. Ever since she had found him in the attic all that time ago, he always seemed to be able to draw her to him. He was like a spider luring her into his web before he did whatever his goal was each time. 

“Great so, now that he’s out of the way...”  Belphie smiled as he spoke. He reached a hand up into his midnight blue hair to a lock obscuring the vison of his left eye and ran the strand between his fingers as he moved it away. His cyan nails contrasting with the white tips of his hair. “I take it you’re willing to do this Y/N? Will you grant my wish?”

Y/N swallowed and licked her slip as a feeling of apprehension stirred in her stomach. She could always tell when his words meant more than they seemed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thanks to everyone for the comments, it lets me know people are actually reading this not just clicking off it if the press the title by accident.


	35. A Taste Of Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Spoilers for Lesson 34+  
> Mammon is left alone with his thoughts. Levi and the human grant Belphie's wish

Mammon watched as Leviathan and Y/N left the bathroom leaving him standing there alone. He looked down at his wrist and rubbed the red skin where the truth bangle had been. Levi was so preoccupied with his mission of granting wishes with Y/N, he had taken the bangle off Mammon and placed it on the counter just under the large mirror. Mammon picked up the bangle and put it in his pocket before leaving the bathroom and walking to his own room. 

Mammon closed his door and walked down his stairs. He dropped on to his bed face down and buried his head in his pillows as he shouted into them “D’AAAAH!” his voice was muffled as he head-butted the pillows. He was feeling so many emotions he wasn’t sure his heart could handle them, it was still beating faster than Beel could down 5  extra large _ Little Devil Mango Slushies _ . He rolled over to lay on his back and ran his hands through is white hair. 

He kept replaying what Y/N had said to him in the bathroom over in his mind. 

“ _ I love you, Mammon _ !”

He had the bangle on so what he said was the truth... it was squeezed out from where he had tried to keep it locked away... like water being squeezed from a sponge... But she was  ** not  ** wearing the bangle and he couldn’t forget she was there to help Levi grant wishes... or suffer the wrath of Lucifer. She didn’t have any obligation to tell him the truth she had been there to ensure his wish was granted. Even if that meant saying  something that wasn’t true... that meant she  ** had  ** to say she liked him. 

The doubts that were flooding his mind were eating into is heart. The pain he was starting to feel as he thought that her words may have just been a means to grant his wish devastated him. He tried to push the thoughts away with the memories of her dream and how she seemed to get  more sick when things happened that hinted at him not loving her. 

He knew that at if the charm was lifted, he would have to face her and this filled him with dread. He knew that if tomorrow came they would need to discuss what they had both said in the bathroom. He cursed that Levi had been there not just for hearing what he told her but also for cutting their time together short. He took a deep breath as he reached for his D.D.D and opened up the group message. 

** House of Lamentation (New ** ** )( ** ** 8) **

Mammoney : So. I was thinking.

Mammoney : We don’t really even need to break  outta this

time loop thing, do we?

Mammoney : And I don’t really need to pay back my loan

that’s due this weekend, do I?

Y/N: Yeah, the time loop rocks!

Mammoney : Yep, I’m a genius.

L3V1: Uh, no. That won’t work at all.

L3V1: I’d never get to watch any of the DVDs that are

going to come out next month. I’d rather be dead

than live a life like that, 

AsmoBaby : You don’t exactly have a right to complain, Levi.

This is all your fault after all.

Beelzeburger : Well, I wouldn’t like it either.

Belphie : Why not? It would mean you’d get to eat over

and over. As many times as you wanted, right?

Beelzeburger : I could have as many meals as I want. But not

being able to remember what I ate is sad.

Belphie : That’s deep, Beel.

Mammon tossed his phone on the bed next to him and sighed. His plan to get them to agree to stay in the time loop clearly wasn’t going to work. He would have to face Y/N at some point, and he was looking forward to it even less than the loan payment. His thoughts wandered to the bangle is his he had  acquired . He took it out of his pocket and examined it as he thought of a  way he could use it... Maybe he could get the truth of how Y/N really felt about him.

* * *

Belphegor stood in front of Y/N waiting for an answer. He watched as she swallowed and licked her lips before she answered him with a simple “Of course.” He thought of how dangerous that answer could have been for her. Right now, he could tell her anything and she wouldn't know if it was his wish or not... there was also the added bonus of if he did get her to do something that wasn’t his wish and the charm took them back to repeat the day, no one would have any memory of what happed. It was perfect. He turned and went to sit on his bead. He smiled at Y/N as he spoke.

“You know,  every once in a while  Levi messes up in a way that actually benefits me. All right, come here. Sit on the bed, and let me rest my head on your lap.”

Y/N sat beside him on his bed, while he positioned himself to get comfortable and lay his head on her lap. She laced her fingers through his soft navy and white hair. Her nails slowly brush against his scalp as her fingers played between the silky strands. Her other hand rested on his neck while she teasingly drew endless curved patterns there with her fingertips. 

“Ah, now this is nice. I feel so pampered.” He breathed out contentedly. “I really should’ve wished for something even more  special ....”

He heard her breath hitch and her hands falter for a second at his words. 

“You know, now that I think about it... If we don’t break the charm, then we’ll forget everything that happened today. And then we’ll just repeat the day over again, won’t we? Well, in that case, we’re free to do stuff that we’d never get to do normally, right? I mean, we’re going to forget everything anyway.”

Being so close to her without distractions meant he could hear the speed her heartbeat increased at. He tried to withhold the smile that wanted to force its way to the surface of his lips. Being a demon came with a lot of perks that where specifically evolved to tempt, attacked and catch their pray... Humans. Demons may not have super hearing but they could hear better than humans, and at close distance if focused they could hear a human heartrate. 

Belphie hadn't hunted a human for a long time, but often he liked to use his skills to fluster Y/N. The thrill it gave him to watch as she fought the  temptation she felt for him. If he was to ever hunt Y/N he had no desire in eating her or her soul, it was her heart he wanted to claim for himself. Yet he knew he was already too late, as it had been stolen from him by Mammon. That still didn’t stop him having some fun and trying to pursued her to change her mind. 

He opened his eyes and observed her while he was half hidden under his hair, his smile was now visible to her. “Which means it’ll be like it never happened. So we can do whatever we want, can’t we?” Belphie sat up as her hands slid from him to rest in her lap where his head had been. “Well then, why just lie here napping? That’s not very interesting.” 

His smile faded as his purple eyes looked into hers. His cheeks where now tinted with pink. “What do you say we do something more fun, Y/N?” He took her hands in his and gently caressed her skin with the pads of his thumbs. “So, what do  ** you  ** want to do, Y/N? Wouldn’t you like to discover a new side of me? One you wouldn’t normally get to see? ”

For most of the day now Y/N felt like she hadn’t been able to think straight. Far too many things had happened to her since coming home from RAD and where brain was fried from all the emotions. She was just glad she wasn’t wearing the truth bangle right now. She tried to answer  Belphie in the most normal sounding way she could. She looked away from him as she spoke.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Belphie was blushing when her eyes looked back. “All right. I wouldn’t do this for anyone else, but... you’re different. And in exchange, you have to do the same. I want to see a side of you that you’ve never shown anyone else...”

Before she could stop herself, she’d wrapped her arms around Belphie’s neck and pulled him into her. Her eyes closed as he pressed her lips against his. ... _ Mmnn _ ... The tip of his tongue licked at her bottom lip. She parted them slightly at the sensation as he slid his tongue though them into her mouth. She was lost to the feeling as she imagined it was Mammon kissing her. She kissed him so tenderly but he could feel the passion that she conveyed to him through the kiss. 

She knew what Mammon’s lips felt like against her own and this wasn’t it. She opened her eyes and saw  Belphie as she broke away from him panting lightly. 

His face was flushed and he put a hand over his chest as he looked away from her. “... Okay, I won’t lie. That really did something for me.” He could feel himself starting to get harder from the way she had kissed him. He was trying to lead her in that direction but the way she kissed him was different to how they had ever kissed before. “Where’d you learn to kiss like that?” 

Y/N’s cheeks where on fire as she looked down at the floor, she felt  embarrassed and flustered and just wished the day was over before it got any worse. 

“Hey, would you do that some more?”  Belphie's cheeks turned a shade darker as he asked.

Her head and her emotions were an unstable mess, and she no longer trusted herself around any of these ridiculously hot demons. She and Levi still needed to grant everyone's wishes... ‘At this rate, we really might fail to undo the charm...’ she thought to herself. 

“...Okay, okay. I see that worried look on your face. Relax. Once we have our nap, that’ll break the charm, right?” Belphie frown as he didn’t feel as sleepy any more, not after that kiss. Y/N lay down and  Belphie followed they curled up together as Y/N stoked his hair and started to hum the tune she heard earlier when her and Levi had been granting Beel’s wish... ‘ _ The Song of a Siren’. _

“...Hey, I know that song... Where Have I heard it before? Something about it feels familiar... in a good sort of way. … Ah, that’s right. Now I remember. That sounds like the song of the siren. Beel, Lilith and I listened to it once... a very long time ago.... zzz ...” Belphie’s voice trailed off as his breathing got slower. He had fallen asleep. 

There was a small shout from outside the bedroom door “Y/N?” It was Levi. Y/N slid away from  Belphie careful not to wake him and opened the door. The  third born was waiting  patiently . She wondered how long he had been there and what he had heard. 

“How’s it going? Has  Belphie fallen asleep?” Levi peeked his head into the room and saw the Avatar of Sloth asleep on his bed. However the charm still hadn’t broken with his wish granted. Which meant there was only one left... Levi’s. 


	36. Fragile Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- slight bit of smut  
> After the charm was broken Mammon & the human need to talk

Mammon’s bedroom was filled with the sound of his pained growls. The metal stairs of his room pressed painfully into his back as he laid on them, his spine being crushed further into the cold metal. His black t-shirt slightly lifted up from his jeans exposing his toned caramel abs. His head fell back as he let out a gasp, his snowy hair brushing the steel step above him. His pure white nails sank into the soft ivory flesh of the hips that straddled his lap. Mammon felt dazed, he lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at Y/N with a deep blue and golden glow from his irises. She rubbed herself along his hard cock, all that separated them was the thin layers of her wet black lace panties, his dual layer of jeans and boxers. He could feel the dampness start to seep through his clothes at where her arousal had made contact with his jeans. 

The feeling of pain flooded his senses when she leaned over him further to capture his lips with her own. She pressed her weight into his chest causing the hard edges of the stairs to dig deeper into his muscled back. The sensations of pleasure and pain filled him and he loved it. The sharp sting of Y/N’s teeth piercing the skin of his neck only added further to his pleasure. His mind was melting as he tried to remember how he ended up in this position on the stairs of his room, with Y/N sat on top of him looking at him like she was going to rip his clothes off.

* * *

Y/N sank into her bed. She had just got back from an all-night gaming session with Levi to grant his wish, which finally broke the charm. Y/N was exhausted, she’d already slipped into some pjs and was now ready to try and forget everything that had happened... At least until the later. 

Y/N woke up after having the usual dreams of Mammon, except this time it was about them being together and her dying of old age while he remained the same, it was depressing to say the least. She reached for her D.D.D and checked the time, it was nearly lunch. ‘Lucky it's the weekend’ she thought to herself as she got dressed and headed for the bathroom. After doing her usual routine she headed to the kitchen and made herself something to eat. The house was suspiciously quiet and she wondered where everyone was. After cleaning her plate and stuffing the last of her BLT devil sandwich in her mouth she left the kitchen and headed for Mammon’s room. She didn’t know if he’d be there but... she knew she’d have to face him at some point, and they really needed to talk about what happened in the bathroom. 

She stood outside his door hesitant to knock. Her head and heart racing, she took a deep breath and knocked twice. 

“What?!” Mammon’s voice shouted from inside, she could tell he sounded tense already. 

“It’s me… Can we talk?” 

There was a silence and then the door opened. Mammon was already halfway down the stairs into the main part of his room as she closed the door behind her before joining him. 

“It's not like I've been waitin' around for ya or anything... Seriously, I wasn't!" He looked away from her with a light pink tint on his cheeks, hands on his hips. Y/N saw stacks of gold coins lining one edge of his pool table. She knew he liked to count Grimm to calm himself down and presumed that’s what he had been doing with most of his time since the bathroom incident. 

She wasn’t sure what to say. Her tongue felt dry... she just stared at him. She looked more awkward than Levi in a strip club. The image of the otaku in that situation made her giggle to herself quietly. Mammon looked back at her suspiciously. 

“Ya got any business with me? I'm a busy guy, ya know." He huffed. He knew exactly why she was there, but he felt as nervous as she did... he just handled it differently. He watched the human fiddle with the golden pendent around her neck, the one he had given her. He had noticed she hadn't taken it off since he placed it around her neck that day. 

“I wanted to talk about our wishes in the bathroom, Mammon.” 

“ _Our_ wishes?” Mammon’s tone was questioning. 

“Yeah... Um, mine was the same as yours.” Her cheeks set her face on fire as she looked down at the slate grey floor. 

Mammon frown as he spoke “How many of my brothers did ya have sayin' “I love you” in one day?” 

“Just one... you” her voice was quiet. 

The Avatar of Greed craved more of her answers, he reached into his pocket for the bangle and snapped it over the wrist of Y/N before she knew what he’d done. She felt the cold metal on her skin and looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw the truth bangle on her wrist. She looked up to Mammon in shock, and saw a smirk oh his face. 

“It’s only fair... I did it with you... Now it's MY turn!" His eyes emitted no demonic light and still managed to sparkle at her. She let out a sigh and sat on the edge of his bed. 

“Fiiiine... just start easy so I can brace myself” she sighed, he was right and she knew she would have to tell him anyway. 

“Do ya know what Enochian is?” He started with something easy. 

“Yeah, we did a brief overview in class... you were there. It sounded pretty interesting. It's what they speak in the Celestial Realm, the language of angels.” She tilted her head and looked at him from the corner of her eye before she spoke again. 

“I always thought you guys would be good at it, seen as you were all once...” She slapped a hand over her mouth before she finished her sentence. She really didn’t want to say the rest and remind him about how he was a fallen angel and all the memories it would stir up. 

“I’m sorry... I-I... it just came out...” she now knew how Mammon felt yesterday. 

Before she could finish the rest of her apology Mammon moved in with his next question. “Have ya ever heard it before, ya know... from like, Luke or Simeon? Did they teach ya any...? Can ya speak it?” 

She looked at him puzzled. “No. Why? What does it sound like?” 

He looked at her for a second. ‘maybe she can only speak it in her dreams and she doesn’t know’ he thought as he spoke again. “It kinda sounds like a siren song... but less deadly and seductive.” He looked away as he remembered how she sounded in her dream when she was whispering it into his ear. 

“Hmm, can you speak it still... do you understand it?” Her eyes widened as she realised she’d done it again. 

“Oi! I’m that one askin’ the questions” he retorted. He moved closer to her and sat on the bed opposite her. They both now faced into the center of the bed mirroring each other. “D-Did ya mean it? … Did ya, uh... mean it when ya said.... **you** love me?” He looked down at his sheets and started to fiddle with the silver rings on his right hand. 

Y/N didn’t even try to fight it, she wanted to tell him everything. She looked at him as he sat in front of her. He was so beautiful even now as he looked worried and afraid to hear the answer. His hair was so shiny under the light. She raised her arm and touched it. She let her fingers gently play between the white strands as she answered. Mammon leaned into her touch.

“Yes... I have done for a long time. I just knew it was pointless... you’d never feel the same. I’d never be something you would want like that. Why would I be?... I’m a **fragile human** remember? Every demoness down here is better than me... I-I’m... just me... inferior” She felt a tear fall from her eye and land on her cheek. The cool trail of water it left on her hot red skin glistened under the light. She let her hand fall from his hair as he caught it with his own and held it. He couldn’t understand how Y/N could ever think that, when it was him that didn’t deserve her. 

“I tried to ignore it and to get rid of the feelings... but instead, everyday, I just kept falling more in love with you and wanting you more. It’s hurt so much... the pain is even in my dreams... I can't get away from it. And even if I could get away from you... I wouldn’t... it's like I'm addicted to you. It doesn’t matter how much of you I get to have... it’s never enough, and I kills me.” She stared to cough but her chest didn’t feel like before, her throat wasn’t scratching. She felt something moving inside her. 

Mammon was transfixed on the human, he couldn’t look away the greed he felt flare in her was distracting, flickers of golden embers rested in the bottom of his eyes smoldering... His heart was beating irregularly as he listened to her and tried to understand that she’d felt the same way as him... like she wasn’t good enough. He knew she was telling the truth there was no way she could be lying with the bangle still on her. He was thinking to many things at once and his thought were starting to get clouded. All he could feel gripping him was desire and greed for more of her. 

“Do ya believe me... That... I-I … Um... I love you?” He looked away and put his hand to his face and rested his fingertips against his lips. He was blushing from his cheeks to his ears. 

“... I-I.... I do... But I’m still finding it hard to accept.” She coughed out to him as the tickle in her throat persisted. 

“What do ya need me to do?” 

“Show me” she replied to him nearly in a whisper. 

Mammon pulled her hand that he was still holding, dragging her forward and kissed Y/N. ... _Mnn_... Her lips were hot and soft against his. Golden light filtered through eyes eyelids as he opened them. He pulled away and stood up with a blush. He felt as though he might not be able to stop if he carried on kissing her on his bed. He could feel his greed taking over wanting more by the second, but he was scared to mess things up He didn’t' want to go too fast, and Y/N was still unwell after all. 

“What do ya want to do now?” He asked meaning about their situation. This was a bad thing to ask while Y/N still had the truth bangle on. 

Y/N already felt flustered from his kiss and her lust for him was already off the scale, her skin was burning up and she had a heat inside her that was starting to build. When she heard the question flow from his mouth. Her eyes went wide as her mind raced with all the things she wanted to do right now. She clamped her hands over her mouth as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. She was really struggling to keep in her answer. 

Mammon watched with surprise as he realised that Y/N understood his question with a different meaning. He didn’t want her to think he was taking advantage of her wearing truth bangle and so started to walk up his stairs. He thought putting some distance between them might help calm them both down. Hs suddenly felt her arms wrap around him from behind. 

“We’re alone in the middle of my room, and you’re puttin’ your arms around me? That’s a real turn-on y’know...” He slid out of her embrace climbing a few more steps as he heard her answer his previous question. 

“I want to ride you on your pool table till you fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow... I want to feel you so deep inside, that I moan your name till I can’t speak any more.” 

Mammon’s shocked brain liquefied at her words, causing him to miss the next step he was about to take and trip up the stairs. He was now sprawled across the stairs. He rolled on his back to stare at Y/N who was now a lot closer to him. His eyes blew wide as she took her position in his lap. He could hear her heart beating as fast as his was and they both shared same flustered look with rosy cheeks. 


	37. A Genie In Disguise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW - Nudity, sex, blood.  
> Mammon grants another wish to the human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was delayed, it's been the hardest one to right so far... its taken 2 days because I think too many things at once about this scene and then it just freezes my brain. I have cut a lot out otherwise it would have been even more of a huge size. Literally I could go on writing about Mammon's body for ever never mind what he's doing... so i tried to limit my self ... i hope its still ok. Also my laughing fits slowed me down.

“S-S-Stop it!” Mammon's brows furrowed slightly as he shook his head. “Are you tryin’ to make me lose control? Is that what you want?... 'Cause if so, it's workin'!” Mammon growled at Y/N as she was now straddling him on his stairs as he lay their dazed and flustered. 

“Yes....” She was past caring now about the stupid truth bangle still on her wrist, she just wanted to feel more of the demon now laying under her. She leaned over him with one hand on his chest and the other clutching his shoulder. She could feel the contours of his muscles underneath his black t-shirt against her palm. 

He growled as the edges of the metal stairs he was laying on pushed further into his back. She had not forgotten how Asmodeus had said that Mammon was a masochist, the very first day she met him. She had always wanted to see if it was true... She still did, but she would save that for another time. ... _Mn_... She caught his lips with her own and kissed him softly contrasting with the pain from the stairs. She dragged her tongue down his neck and sunk her teeth in his soft tanned skin just above his shoulder. He let out a moan into her ear, which only made her drip more into panties. 

His hands gripped her hips as she ground into his. White nails dug into her soft pale skin as he held her in place. He sat up a little and kissed her ... _Mnnnn_... The way she kissed him was so tender and filled with passion and love it was like nothing he had experienced before. 

“The more I kiss you, the more I WANT to kiss you...” Mammon breathed out in between kisses; his eyes now illuminated with a more intense golden light. 

Y/N let out a gasp in surprise as Mammon tore the truth bangle from her wrist before it caused any more trouble. He placed one arm under her ass and the other around her back as he stood up and lifted her with him. Y/N wrapped her legs around Mammon’s waist while her hands found their anchor in his hair. She continued to pepper kisses down his neck as he carried her to the pool table. 

“Ready for what's comin'? The Great Mammon is about to grant you another wish, Be grateful and take it!” 

He sat just behind a corner pocket of the table. Y/N wasted no time, she pushed him down so his back was flat into the green fabric as pool balls scattered around. Her hands were already clawing his black t-shirt up his body and over his head. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and puller her down into his kiss. She bit his bottom lip as she pulled away, drawing blood. Mammon hissed. The tip of his tongue ran along his lip tasting his own blood. His eyes stared into Y/N full of desire and greed. She drew her tongue over his caramel skin nipping and sucking as she went lower over his abs and lower further still. Y/N’s teasing left a trail of tiny goosebumps in her wake. He lifted his hips as she pulled his jeans down, which he then kicked off. 

His hands swept over Y/N’s body as he ripped off her navy dress in one movement. She didn’t care... she was too lost in her own lust. His pupils dilated as he stared at her figure, she sat on top of him in her black lace underwear. It was then she felt thankful that Asmo had stolen and burnt any of her underwear that hadn't passed his ‘sexiness test’ and bought her new ones that he said were “ _more suitable_ ”. 

Mammon took in her beauty until his mind caught up with what was going on again. He took off her bra and dragged her down so he could taste her skin. He licked and sucked the silky ivory flesh of her collarbone as she gasped and moaned. He moved his head lower, the snow-white hairs brushing against her made her body shiver. He took a nipple into his mouth and caressed the peaked hard skin with his tongue, while his hands slid lower still. He kept one secure on her hip, while using the other he hooked his fingers into the black lace of her panties. He felt the slickness of her arousal as his fingers glided over her slit. She let out a quite moan into his ear where she’d been biting and sucking. The sound of Y/N’s teeth scraping against his gold stud made him rip her panties free from her body. He flicked the small shreds of black lace across the room and gave them a dirty look like they had stolen something of his. 

The tightness of his erection was now getting unbearable... He wanted her so bad and soon she would be **his**. He noticed her tugging the waistband of his boxes. He obliged and pulled them down and away. As she looked down at him and her breath hitched, she couldn’t believe it... It was just like her dream. There was the golden band around his shaft, just under the head of his cock circling him. She went to touch it but was stopped... 

Mammon had forgot about Y/N seeing him in her dream. He quickly sat up with her still in his lap aiming to distract her. His mouth crashed into hers, he slid his tongue in deeper and entwined it with hers. She kissed him back passionately as he lifted her slightly and lined up his tip at her entrance. He felt warm liquid drip onto his hardened member. He shivered with anticipation and pleasure. 

She held her breath while slowly dropping down onto him as she hissed at the stretch of herself around him. The band of gold encircling him added a new sensation that felt like nothing else she had ever felt. The skin all over her body felt like it was burning as there was now no gap between them. His breath caught as she began to roll her hips up and down. She pushed him back down so he was again laying on the green felt. The feeling of him filling her completely filled her mind with erupting ecstasy ... but she wanted more. He could see the faint outline of his self under her skin above her pubic bone, moving with each thrust, the size of him filled her interior. 

"Ahh... This feels so good..." Mammon moaned out as he left his head fall back once again onto the table. 

"I've wanted you for so long..." Y/N was no longer wearing the truth bangle but it didn't stop her telling him anyway.

Mammon could taste the greed radiating from Y/N as she slid up and down his length. She moaned at each love-bite he left on any skin he could reach. He wanted to make sure his brothers knew she was his now... but he wanted more. He wanted to make sure she was his. The Avatar of Greed wanted to mark her as his own like he did with all his precious possessions... all the priceless things he collected and kept hidden for himself. Her skin was no precious metal, he wouldn’t be able to leave a hallmark... a brand on her skin... even though he could think of nothing better than seeing his name magically etched into her flesh.... Maybe he could talk her into letting him do something like that one day... his greed burned at the thought. For now, he would have to be happy with what he could get away with. He bit down hard into the soft skin under hear ear as she screamed out. Rather than a scream of pain he could hear the greed and lust that charged it. He licked at the small bloody incisions left by his teeth in her skin, and continued too plant delicate kisses as he grazed his teeth down her neck. 

* * *

Mammon’s hips rose to match every one of her movements. Each one stoking her inner walls in a way that was driving her wild. The halo of gold thatvringed his cock enhanced every movement he made, hitting against every one if her sensitive spots in the most divine ways. She could feel every inch of him inside her as they both began to sweat. He sat up fully and moved her with him to the edge of the pool table. She was still wrapped around him as he rested against lip of the table, this new position allowed him to bury his hard length even deeper in to her soft wet oasis. He began to thrust harder into Y/N, she let out a small yelp every time his tip hit against something deep inside her. The delicious pain it caused made her vision blur with water in her eyes, but it fell to good she wanted him to continue forever... she needed more. 

He wiped away the tears falling from Y/N's eyes with the pad of his thumb as he brought it to his lips to taste the salty liquid. Mammon’s greed was starting to get uncontrollable as he felt her flinch each time he pushed himself deeper into her core. The heat pooling in his lower body was increasing. His chest was heaving as droplets of sweat trickled over his taut muscles. His breaths mixed with his grunts and growls as he wanted more and more of the feeling of her twitching around him. 

“Y-You’re supposed......nghh...... to be mine... I wanna.... nghhh... hear ya say it.” He growled in between laboured breaths. “I-I..... am... y-your first....mmhh” He kissed her with a desperation that left her breathless. 

As Y/N looked into his eyes, he could see small crescent moons of silver light sunken into the bottom of her irises, he watched hypnotised by the glow gently pulsing from them as she spoke. The language of angles flowed from her lips into his ears, he was dazed by the sound and the pleasure trying to push him over the edge. He tried to concentrate of what the words meant. 

“ _I am yours, Avarice. You are my first... my everything... keep me close_ ” 

Mammon felt something snap inside him... the way she spoke in Echonian every time like pure seduction rolling from her tongue... calling him Avarice... He pulled her off of him as his demon form burst out. She squealed at the feeling of emptiness now within her when she was so close to her release. Mammon grabbed Y/N and turned her around bending her over the pool table. She let out a whimper at his roughness. He gripped her shoulder as he kept her chest flush against the green felt of the table. The impact on the table made the stacks of coins that were already shacking around the edge, topple over spilling Grimm on to the pool table and the floor below. 

He forced his dripping cock into her pink opening without warning causing a cry to leave her lips. His wings fluttered behind him as he began to pound into her as the table creaked under the force. His eyes now compleley consumed with bright golden light as they raked over the glistening sweat covering her skin. With one hand still gripping her shoulder and the other on her hip, he felt her squirm as his ivory nails started to piece through her delicate skin. Y/N groaned into the table. The sound only driving him further towards his own release. 

Mammon bowed over her, the film of sweat coating his chest blended with the beads of her own sweat that had pooled on her back. His darker skin with pure white markings contrasted against her pale complexion. He leaned further and put his lips by her ear to answer the words that she spoken to him. 

“I’ll be ya only... and ya last... ya MINE now forever” It sounded a mix of threatening and seductive in his low husky tone. She felt intoxicated by him.

She wasn’t able to endure any more of the euphoria that he was giving her from his movements, each time he entered her she felt herself tightening around him and the heat within her was getting more intense. He was rough and thrust into her hard, her body was shaking and her legs were weak... but she wanted even more... she wanted to feel everything he could give her. He continued to pound into her relentlessly at his quick pace. She felt an explosion of heat in her centre at his words. She screamed out his name before she could stop herself. Heat and a felling of bliss spread through her body like the ripples of an earthquake radiating from the epicentre of her orgasm. 

“MM.... Maammmmmooonn!!!” Y/N panted hard after screaming the Avatar of Greed’s name as she came. 

When Mammon heard her scream out his name and felt her flutter around his shaft as it throbbed fully sheathed within her, he let himself get lost in his own bliss while he was being sucked deeper into Y/N. He pushed the white strands of hair from his face as they stuck to his forehead, while sweat trickled down his face, dripping from his chin. His wings spread wide, while the air crackled with electricity. 

“....I-I'll finish.... this up for ya!...” He panted out between thrusts 

A feral growl rumbled within his chest as his rythem became more erratic. The coiled inferno that had been building at his core shattered, as he erupted inside of Y/N coating her hot rippling walls with his seed. He slowed his final few thrusts as her pulsating muscles around him milked the last drops of his cum into her. 

Y/N felt a hot fullness within her as Mammon had filled her until she started to over flow. She could feel his warm cum dribbling out of where they were still connected and down her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly withdrew himself from her. 

He caught her in his arms as her legs started to buckle. He picked her up and carried her to his bed where he placed her down. She looked up and him as he passed her some wipes to clean the substances from between her thighs. As Mammon cleaned himself, she too went to clean away the stickiness when she noticed the slight twinkle of tiny gold flecks from within the liquid. She gasped at the sight. It reminded her of shimmer gin that she had drank in the human world. He looked away as he saw her and a new blush blossomed on his face. 

“Hey! Quit starin’ will ya!” 

“I love you... Avarice” She smiled as she whispered the last word. 

“Good, So you should... I’m The Great Mammon after all...” His eyes went wide as he realised what she had called him, the tint on his cheeks grew a shade darker. He felt a sting of water prickle his eyes, but his sentence was cut short as Y/N began to cough again. She covered her hand over her mouth just in time as blood splattered into her hand. She clutched at her neck as something small but solid seemed to be rising up the back of her throat. 


	38. False Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon watches over the human as she sleeps and Belphie tries to soothe a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay.... back to a more normal chapter size... Thank you to anyone who is still reading this.. you should get a certificate for making it this far.

Crystal drops fell to the floor, each hitting the surface of dark wood. Every splash making the wood darken further. Small pools of water collected as each crystal tear fell. A double sunrise of blue and gold brim with sorrow as streams of tears fall down his cheeks. A heart of gold fills with cracks that crush his soul one more time. He feels he should be used to the pain by now... of having something so precious taken away from him... It’s happened so many times... His grace from God, Lilith, the copious amounts of cash and valuables when his lost a wager... even Goldie. This time it’s different. He had already lost  _ his  _ human once... He can’t go through it again. 

Mammon watches the silent rise and fall of Y/N’s chest as she sleeps. He stays sat in a chair by her bedside as tears refuse to stop escaping from his eyes. It’s been over a week now since she started coughing in his room.... He didn’t tell anyone the truth. He just said she had been in his room at the time when the illness flared. There was so much blood... the blood reminded him of that day he cradled her corpse in his arms after she’d been murder. Mammon tries to push the memories away. 

He held her in his arms as he banged on Satan’s door for help, dripping a trail of blood down the hallway. Satan didn’t ask why Y/N was wrapped in Mammon’s bed sheets, or wearing his clothes... he didn’t ask why Mammon’s scent all over her and she had love-bites all over her neck. Satan had told him that she had passed out from blood loss. A human can only lose so much after all. 

Lucifer had appointed  Belphie the task of keeping Y/N in a deep sleep to slow any further complications of the disease while tests were performed. Lucifer had seen to it that he, Satan and Soloman investigated to see the progress of Y/N’s illness. They had found that the  Hanahkai Disease was now in its final stages.

Mammon’s world felt cold and black when he heard the news of her condition. He now spent most of his time at Y/N’s bedside. He couldn't bear to leave her; he didn’t want to miss anything. He wanted to be there ready to do what he could, he felt helpless once again as she laid there dying. He had told her a long time ago that that he would be the one to save her, and that if he couldn’t she better hope she died... The problem was she held him to his words and kept that promise. His heart had still not recovered from her dying in his arms that day and the words she said to him with her last breaths. Tears started to fall again at his memories. THIS time was going to be different. He’d hoped that he’d been fast enough this time... to save her. He’d told her and now shown her is love... he just hoped it had been enough in the short time that they had. 

When she returned to the human world after her year staying in Devildom it nearly broke Mammon, it took him months to slowly get used to being without her presence by his side. The only thing that had helped in the end was when Lord Diavolo had agreed to let the brothers take it in turns to call her periodically. Mammon lived for the days he could call her and hear her voice. Lucifer had been the one to request the calls after seeing how badly the second born had taken her departure... What good was an Avatar of Greed if his soul was trapped in despair rendering him  useless . 

Mammon’s heart was breaking at the thought of being without Y/N. He would be left alone in the cold darkness he felt without her if her life was extinguished, she really was the candle lighting his life. Human life was so delicate he could see her soul flickering now as it balanced on the edge, like a flame being blown in the wind. It was still so bright and shiny to him he’d always been drawn like a moth to it. He hadn’t eaten for days, he hardly ever slept any more, he hadn't even tried to make any money or steal anything the whole time she had been unconscious. He was run down and his brothers were concerned, even if they weren’t very good at showing it.

* * *

Belphegor entered Y/N’s bedroom and saw Mammon sat by her side as usual. He was slouched in the uncomfortable chair with his head resting on his shoulder at an awkward angle. His quiet snores blowing a few stay white hairs that had been trapped between his face and his jacket. His arm was rested on the bed, he was holding Y/N’s hand in his with their fingers interlaced, his jacket had patches of wet where Mammon must have fallen asleep crying again.  Belphie crept over and took his spot in Y/N’s bed ready to slumber as he checked on her sleep and dreams as he did every day. He saw a tear escape from the closed eye of Y/N, he watched as it hugged her cheek before rolling down the side of her face to her pillow. Another followed until they were a steady flow that silently trickled on to the soft pink fabric below. 

Belphie always felt a pang of pain shoot through his heart when he saw her cry like this, she had done it many times in the night when he had been with her both, asleep and awake when she thought he was sleeping. He now knew it was from all her pain inside.  Belphie was still in love with Y/N just as the rest of his brothers were, even if she had chosen the second born over them all. He never wanted to see her cry from suffering awake or asleep. He put his hand up to her head and began to stoke her hair, his cyan nails drifted thought her silky locks as his fingertips brushed against her skin. He closed his glowing amethyst eyes to join her in sleep. He watched from the outside of her dream as he saw her tied to a wooden steak that was driven through what looked like a bonfire. It reminded  Belphie of the witch hunts in the human world centuries ago. She was gagged and was watching a large outdoor cinema screen that showed Mammon ironically, with various witches he had pacts with. It showed him kissing them and various other lewd acts as he laughed and smiled with hunger at them. The tears streamed from Y/N as she tried to keep her eyes closed from the images.

Dark black clouds began to quickly materialise in the sky above Y/N. They swirled around in an angry loop getting thicker and darker until silver lightening started to crackle through them like shooting stars in the nights sky.  Belphie had now fallen into her dream, he was stood behind where she was, Y/N couldn't see him. She vaguely felt a sense of being watched but she was to exhausted from her emotions to care.  Belphie watched the clouds as he heard the loud claps of thunder echo through the dense air, each one bringing an intense feeling of heart break upon him. He observed as he saw her listen to Mammon whispering sweet nothings into the witch’s ears and continue to charm them. Acidic rain begun to fall from the clouds, each drop melting through leaves of the trees and the demon orchids that grew around them. The rain  seemed to unaffected Y/N but each drop that landed on  Belphie’s skin sizzled and burned. He looked up and with a glow of purple eyes he created an umbrella of blue and purple fire that engulfed each drop before it could touch him. 

He walked closer to Y/N. She still didn’t look at him. The storm got progressively worse as she watched the images of Mammon, small cries could be heard from Y/N as she tried to contain her sobs.  Belphie watched as a funnel of swirling cloud started to snake its way through the sky above them. The winds whipped around them as the stream of cloud edged its way towards them. He looked back to your name just as she heard Mammon say I love you in the image to a witch. The kindling she was stood on erupted with silver flames and he was thrown from her dream. 


	39. Flames Of Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie takes Mammon for a trip

“D’AAAAAAH?!”

Mammon was jolted awake by a sharp pain running through his hand and arm. The electricity that ran through Mammon’s hand made him quickly retract it from Y/N, they’d been holding hands while they slept. Mammon saw  Belphie pop up from the side of Y/N at the same time he’d been jolted awake and yelled. Belphie looked dazed and confused, he was rubbing his eyes frantically. 

“Oi! Oi! What  ya doin ’ in Y/N’s bed?!” Mammon glared at  Belphie . He had become even more territorial of Y/N since the tryst in his room. The need he felt to protect Y/N was even stronger now than before. His eyes drew from the Avatar of Sloth to the human. He saw she had tears falling form her eyes, his face grew into a frown. 

Belphie’s brows furrowed at Mammon’s reaction to him. He was still feeling flashes of pain like lightening that had shot through his eyes as he was kicked from Y/N’s dream. He let out a frustrated huff at the second born. 

“Her nightmares are getting worse; the storm is getting stronger... I just got kicked from her dream”.  Belphie’s face softened with concern as he sighed. Mammon wasn’t used to seeing this side of the youngest. He usually found it difficult to tell what Belphie was thinking and he hated it, especially after what he did to Y/N before. Although everyone had move passed the incident, he still felt uneasy when the two of them were alone. He did trust his brother, but there was always some kind of nagging at the back of Mammon’s mind as the memories always replayed, and every demon had a temper that could break them. This was part of the reason he had gifted her the small gold pendent that was still around her neck as she slept... protection.

“W-What was it... Uh, in her dream?” Mammon asked as he looked away to the floor with a blush spreading across his face. He still felt that dreams should be private but if she was suffering, he wanted to know... to fix it somehow. 

Y/N now was breathing erratically. Mammon kneeled by her bedside and cupped her cheek with his hand. He wiped away some of her tears with the pad of his thumb as he leaned closer. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered into her. His white hairs tickled her face when he moved back. He watched her breathing start to even out.  Belphie couldn’t hear what Mammon had whispered to Y/N but it seemed to have worked a little. He watched as she leaned into the second eldest’s touch. She only seemed to react to Mammon while she had been kept asleep like this... as if he was all that was in the 3 realms.

Y/N let out a long breath, the two demons heard her mumble a faint word as she rolled onto her side in the direction of Mammon. “Avarice...”

Mammon’s cheeks burned as he felt Belphegor’s eyes on him.  Belphie smirked at Mammon’s embarrassment. They both Suddenly felt the air pressure in the room change and feel like it was charged with electricity. The both looked back to Y/N and could see a faint glow from under her eyelids. She coughed and blood bubbled from her lips. They didn’t need demonic powers to tell that her nightmare was still getting worse. Mammon took his boots off and got into bed on the empty side of Y/N, while Belphie still occupied on the other.  Belphie looked at him and sighed. Although it didn’t mask his own growing concern. He knew Mammon wanted to come with him.

“... All right... but if Lucifer catches us... you know what the consequences will be”  Belphie morphed into his demon form to make it easier for him to set about his work. He heard a mumble from Mammon that sounded like “I  ain’t scared of him” while the sleep demon molded himself around Y/N as the big spoon as she was still facing Mammon. He wrapped his tail around her and put his arm around her waist. Mammon had already closed his eyes but opened one to watch his little brother, he was making sure he kept his hands to his self. When he saw  Belphie’s arm encircle her waist he couldn’t help it as a growl escaped him and he snatched up his bothers hand to hold it in his own. Mammon was now also laying on his side next to Y/N facing her. He let out a huff and pulled the sheets up over all 3 of them. He took a final look at her as he felt overcome with sleep. 

Belphegor and Mammon were still holding hands when they opened their eyes in Y/N’s dream world. Mammon quickly dropped  Belphie’s hand looked around him to the scene they had arrived in. There was dead semi-melted vegetation surrounding them, wet and sizzling, while they stood in the eye of a large tornado. The winds howled fiercely as the rumbles of thunder could be heard around them. Bits of debris flew around in the air being carried by the winds. Mammon’s eyes widened as he saw Y/N tied to a wooden pole that was on top of a bonfire that burned with silver flames.

Y/N sensed the presence of the intruders in her dream. She managed to turn her head to the side to see Mammon and Belphegor. Tears still spilled from her eyes, she wondered if they were just part of her dream but she could feel that they were real. To her it felt to having a splinter stuck in her skin, except in her mind. She could feel Mammon stronger than  Belphie , it was like being flooded with warmth, the way she felt when she was with him. She wanted to call out to him but she still had her mouth gagged. Her mind was reeling from the images she had seen and as they replayed in her head as well as on screen. She looked away with a pained look on her face... she was breaking her own heart with  poisonous fabrications of Mammon.

* * *

“W-What  ya waitin ’ for do  somethin ’!” Mammon barked at Belphie

“It won’t work... That’s celestial power from inside her... the storm is also made from it!” Belphie snapped back at the white-haired demon. 

Mammon’s attention was drawn from the demon by the sound of his own voice. He saw the cinema screen that Y/N was watching. He was on there with witches, his eyebrows raised with surprise at what he was seeing. He ran over to Y/N but found he no longer had inhuman speed. Things in her dreams worked differently he reminded himself as he tried to block Y/N’s vision of the screen. Y/N looked down at the ground as she saw him and the silver flames grew around her.

Mammon forced his usual bravado as best as he could, but it was hard to do with his own heart feeling crushed at what he was seeing. He assumed the images playing on the screen must be what she thought of him... so she still didn’t trust his love for her. He felt a mix of emotions, but he knew he had to do something... he would be the one to save her... now and always. He cleared his mind as best he could and focused on just her and how he was her first, how she had told him the truth in his room that day... The way she called him Avarice... 

“Good news! Mammon’s back!” He forced his biggest smile. Y/N looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. 

“Ya know that’s not  me right? That’s not The Great Mammon...” He gestured at the screen and then looked around at  Belphie who was watching him. A blush spread of his face as he whispered just loud enough for Y/N to hear “Y-Your Mammon...  ya know how I feel about  ya ... and no one else.” He looked away as his blush deepened and put his hand to his face covering his mouth with his fingers. 

She stared at him, she felt like it had been so long since she had seen him even though he was in every one of her dreams. Her eyes widened as he walked closer to the silver flames. 


	40. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon clears up a few things with the human

“I wouldn’t do that if I were ….” 

Belphegor’s words came too late as he watched his idiot brother reach out an arm and touch the dancing silver fire. 

Bright white flames licked at Mammon’s hand as held it just over the fire that surrounded Y/N. He snatched his hand back and hissed in pain at his scorched skin... The flames weren’t hot as he expected, just like the fires of the 3 realms, instead they were the opposite. The flames were colder than anything he had ever felt before. His skin had ice burns from where the flames had touch him. Over his damaged skin was an icy pattern that looked like the ones he had seen in thick frost. He rubbed the skin delicately and the ice pattern faded away, just leaving faint marks on his tanned skin.

Belphie walked over to where Mammon stood in front of Y/N. The ring of flames created a wall between the demons and the human. The tears that fell from her eyes glistened from the light of the flames reflecting on them. She had her eyes closed, she didn’t want to look at the screen or them while guilt added to the rest of her overloaded emotions, she felt her dream had hurt Mammon. As Y/N thought about this and how much she wished she could be with him her heart ached at the images she had seen on the screen of him loving witches. It didn’t really matter to her who it was, it just felt so real to her that he would love anyone else but her as she was never going to be good enough, she would always be just a human. 

She was a fool for thinking they could ever be anything else. Her life was so short compared the  millennia he already lived; let alone the entity he still has left... she wouldn’t even make a lasting memory. She laughed through her tears at the thought that in a few years, he probably wouldn’t even remember her. It's not like she would be allowed to stay in Devildom with the demon lords for the rest of her life... they probably wouldn't want that anyway. Once she starts to get older no doubt they would lose interest, and who wants to be burdened with her as  a old and frail human while they all still retain their immortal youth. 

She felt she didn’t belong... neither with them nor, in the human world where she had nothing, no human family left and no friends, no one would even miss her while she was in Devildom. She felt hopeless and defeated, the cause was her love for something out of her reach. She pressed her eyelids closer together, the tears spilling from them stung her cheeks as the fell, she couldn’t even bare to look at Mammon. She just felt shame and heart ache.

The flames exploded with her thoughts and the pain that she was feeling. The silvery fire raged higher around her. Her emotions fueled the flames, but the coldness was caused from her pain, sorrow and self-hate. The arctic temperature could be felt radiating from the fire a few feet back at where the 2 Demons still stood. Normal fire has smoke that curls up into the air as it burns, but this one had cold flowing from its cool gray flames like dry ice, creating a mist that swept along the floor freezing the bits of dead plants that it touched. The frost coating left by the mist twinkled in the light like stars in a white sky.

Belphie had healed the burns on Mammon’s hand... it was nothing to the Demon Lord of Sloth, they were just part of a dream that was easily changed.  Belphie’s eyes flared with purple light as he changed what was on the large cinema screen. It no longer showed Mammon and witches, it now showed the thoughts of Y/N. 

* * *

Mammon could still feel the emotions that the flames held, but now he could see what they related to as he looked at the giant screen. It wasn’t images it was threads of Enochian  script . Both demons could still read it. When Mammon translated the meanings in his head... he felt sick. It matched the feeling of the flames; they were from a breaking heart. Like a pain he also knew well. Like rejection, no self-worth, of wanting something that you weren’t good enough for. The refection of the flames dance over the deep purple of  Belphie’s eyes. The breaths of each demon left their lisp as a cloud of mist as they exhaled in the chilled air. 

Mammon hated that Y/N felt this way. He felt some of it was only made worse because of him, he knew that it was making her illness progress. He was determined he would save her no matter what. 

“ Nope, that's it for me. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Mammon moved towards the flames; he didn’t care if it hurt, he was no stranger to pain. 

He often used pain as a way to sooth his mind... physical suffering took away from the emotional and mental pain he often felt. When it was really bad, he did things on purpose so Lucifer would punish him just so he could feel the distraction of it take over his sense to give him a little respite from the internal agony that was usually bubbling inside him. ‘These dream flames where nothing’, the emotions that they held cut into him more than the frostbite they caused, ever could. 

Y/N never noticed the screen had changed to show her thoughts and feelings, when she opened her eyes all she looked at was the white-haired Demon moving into the platinum flames. The frosted ground crunched underneath each of Mammon’s steps towards her. Y/N’s eyes enlarged with fear and shock. The gag broke from her mouth as she shouted for him to stop. 

“Noooo!” 

Belphie saw the gag on Y/N snap as she shouted at Mammon. He saw the sliver halos in her eyes shine brightly as the fire parted where Mammon stepped. The flames didn’t even touch him, rather they bowed to him, twisting and bending away from him in unnatural forms as he stood among them. He made his way up the icy pieces of wood that formed the bonfire to reach Y/N who was still tied to a wooden post. This confirmed  Belphie’s suspicions... that if he stayed as an observer, she would do anything to protect the Avatar of Greed. He had seen tiny glimmers of this in the house every time she deafened him from his brothers, the way she would try and make his punishments less from Lucifer in various ways etc.  Belphie speculated that this in turn, would mean she was more susceptible to let her love take over against the feelings clouding her heart.

Mammon cupped her icy tear-soaked face in his warm hands as he leaned into her. He kissed her as if she was made of ice, like she could melt or crack if he wasn’t delicate enough. His lips were so soft on hers but so full of tenderness and love. The feeling made her legs feel weak. Y/N’s restraints binding her to the wooden post melted away and fell like water to the floor flowing through the gaps in the frozen bonfire where they stood. She wrapped her arms around Mammon's neck and pulled him closer as they fell deeper into their kiss losing their selves to the feeling of each other. Y/N's hands ran through the snow strands of her demon's hair as he stepped forward backing Y/N up against the wooden pole behind her. His body was pressed firmly against her as she could start to feel parts of him come alive. The white flames flickered around them a but neither of them felt any pain, each flame felt like a feather brushing against their skin when it touched them.

As they slowly separated from  each other's lips , Mammon continued to trail his kisses to her ear. His voice was just above a whisper as he spoke and every word made her shiver with desire. 

“You’re  _ mine  _ now. You belong to the Great Mammon. S-so  ya gotta get better... I-I need ya...” His face was blushing so fiercely that the heat from his cheeks burned into Y/N’s where they were pressed together. He felt a prickle of tears threatening to fill his eyes with water. “... I’ll look after ya, Y/N... You’re number one on my list,  y’know ? Always.” He gripped her tighter placing a kiss on her ear before continuing. “Ya remember what I told  ya in the bathroom and when  ya asked what I liked about  ya ? ... Everythin ’ about  ya is perfect. I-I love  ya so much I can’t stand it... I meant it I want to be  ya only as well as your first and your last... forever.”

Mammon felt a warm tear from the human trickle over his skin from hers, it ran down his neck onto his clothes. Y/N’s whisper was strained through her breathing when she replied to him. “But my forever isn’t like yours... Mine could be tomorrow. My life span doesn’t even measure to a second within yours, you won't even remember me. I also have to go back to the human world soon when Diavolo says so... I guess it will be even sooner that you forget. I will be yours always... it's just that always....” Her voice cracked painfully and she wasn’t able to say anything else as the tears spilled like a tiny stream down her face. 

The fractures already in Mammon’s heart felt even deeper. He felt like the emotions that he had felt from the flames. He tried to hold his own tears back, but he had never been very good at this around Y/N. He felt a few escaped as he nuzzled his face deeper into her hair. He breathed in her sweet scent, the very thing that always seemed to clam him so much when he needed it the most.

“You are MINE!” he growled. The familiar glimmer of gold light flickered to life in his eyes. “No one is going to take you away from me again... I’ll protect  ya , Y/N.... Remember when I asked  ya before on the Ferris wheel to stay here... but  ya didn’t get chance to answer. Don’t go back.... Stay … Uh …. W-With me...” Mammon’s voice trailed off, there was no way he was going to let her go now, she was  _ his _ , and nothing was going to keep her from him anymore. Y/N was his most valuable treasure. The thing he felt he had been searching for his whole life... both angelic and demon. He’d never felt so whole as he did with her. When he was alone with her his greed would try to take him over, he always wanted more of her in  every way , but his greed was lost to his love for her and it freed him. 

“You can leave it up to THE Mammon... Once  ya better we can look into a few ways for you to stay... Or … uh... be together.” As Mammon placed a kiss on Y/N’s forehead he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head. 

He snapped his head round to glare at Belphegor that was now stood behind him. “Oi, Oi! W-Wha...”

Belphie cut Mammon’s snarl short as he barked “We need to go...”

“How did  ya even get through the flames?!” Mammon’s eyes narrowed at the sleep demon as his eyebrows creased together. “Don’t tell me  ya could have done this the whole time?!”

Belphie lazily shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant expression over his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has taken so long Mammon wouldn't tell me what he exactly wanted to say, so it took a while to get it out of him.   
> TO make up for it once i have learned how to use digital art and get good at it all do a NSFW pic of mammon in the shower from chapter 17.
> 
> Mean while you can find me on twitter @demons_phoenix


	41. A Chill In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between pride and wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the things in this chapter actually align with what happens in the dream so the things the sleeping trio do are representative of what they are doing in the dream.

Lucifer pushed Y/N’s door aside as he strode into her bed room. Mammon’s pained shout had alerted him to yet another possible incident occurring. Lucifer let out a sigh as he looked over the 2 demons fast asleep either side of their resident human. At first glance anyone would have thought they looked peaceful, if it wasn’t for the fact that the air in the room was charged with electricity and felt pressurised. As soon as eldest had entered the room, the cold hit him like he'd walked into a refrigerator. His breath misted as he exhaled. He walked closer to the bed and sat on the chair beside it. He looked over the sleeping figures of his family and noticed Belphegor was in his demon form, his thick leathery tail wrapped around Mammon and Y/N keeping them all closely packed together with him. From under the fluffy tip of Belphie’s tail Lucifer could see that Mammon and Belphie were holding hands tightly. The black-haired demon raised an eyebrow as he knew they were all now in the same dream. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. 

A gloved hand of red leather raked though the shiny black stands of hair as he opened his obsidian eyes. He heard Mammon take in a sharp breath and saw him flinch where he laid next to Y/N. A single tear rolled from the corner of Mammon's closed eye, having escaped from under his long lashes to fall to the pillow his head was resting on. Lucifer didn’t need to hide the concern on his face as there was no one else awake in the room to see it. 

Platinum lightening flashed around the room extinguishing the flames from the enchanted candles that always illuminated Y/N’s bedroom. The tiny wisps of smoke curled up into the icy air. Lucifer’s eyes smouldered with a soft ruby glow as he looked at the enchanted candles and their eternal flames ignited lighting the room once again. The Avatar of Pride’s attention was drawn to the frost that was now spreading its way from the bed across the room, it slowly coated everything it touched in a twinkling blanket of white. 

The bedroom door opened; the latch clicked into place as it was closed. Lucifer looked over at Satan who had entered the room after seeing flashes from the doorway as he had been passing. 

Satan momentarily noticed the look of concern on Lucifer’s face before it faded back into his usual mask of expression. He leaned up against the wall beside the door his breath forming clouds of mist as he breathed. He observed in silence taking in the scene in front of him. Lucifer noticed the slight twitch of Satan’s deep green irises as he looked at the 3 sleeping beings in the bed. Lucifer shifted his gaze back to them at Satan’s reaction and saw how Mammon’s body had now tensed. Y/N's breathing started to become faster.

“Noo!” 

Both demons heard the small whisper from Y/N as she stirred in her sleep. The air pressure in the room changed again as a faint silver aura seemed to shine from Y/N, it was so weak that human eyes wouldn’t have been able to detect it. The sheen of a cold sweat shimmered on her skin. 

“Don’t get too comfortable. Who knows what may happen if you do....” Satan’s voice cut through room. Lucifer stayed silent at Satan’s jibe. “Nightmares, again?” 

“Indeed” Lucifer’s eyes never left the human. He slipped off one of his oxblood leather gloves, he took out a tissue and dabbed the beads of sweat from her face before he placed his hand on her forehead. Y/N didn’t particularly feel cold to the touch, but her skin was cool under Lucifer’s hand. He brushed away some of the stay stands of hairs that had fell onto her face. He pulled his hand away and replaced his glove when Satan began to address him again.

“I found something when I was over at the Royal Library...” Satan placed a hand to his chest, while he recalled the information he had discovered during another one of his long research sessions into Hanahaki Disease. 

“Entertain me” Lucifer remarked to Satan as he watched Mammon nuzzle his face into Y/N. She gripped Mammon tighter. 

“Well, as you and Solomon discovered, Mammon had managed to start a healing process within Y/N and slowly revers the diseases effects. Luckily, he'd been just in time as the final stages had begun .... By the way Lucifer, I think you should tell him...” 

Lucifer glared at Satan’s remark, the crimson of his eyes flickering like embers on a fire about to ignite. “That maybe so... but as we have all learned this is still a precarious time, Y/N is balancing on the edge, and one act could pusher over... I am hoping these idiots...” Lucifer waved his hand over the sleeping Mammon and Belphie lying next to Y/N. “... have not just made an irreparable mistake with their actions within her dream.” 

A small mumble of “Mine” could be heard from Mammon. This drew the gaze of both Lucifer and Satan to the white-haired demon. Mammon was now positioned on his back, they watched as a tear slid from the corner of Mammon’s eye to the pillow. A Small growl came from deep within Mammon’s chest, causing Satan to raise an eyebrow. 

Satan cleared his throat, “...it seems, as you have ordered her to be kept sedated by Belphie, the progression has been halted. This added to the fact that... as we all suspected Mammon had already started the process to claim her... the day he brought her unconscious to my room... This should also help. While this stage is in the balance with her semi-stable condition, it's still possible to recover if ‘ _the_ _seed of love_ ’ can be created, curing the disease.” 

Lucifer’s brow furrowed and he snapped his head around to glare at Satan, “What are you trying...?” A flash of red lightening snapped through the air around Lucifer with a purple aura starting to emerge from him. “... Please do **not** tell me what I think your implying... Nephilim?” Lucifer put his hand to his chest, his eyes a blaze of red. 

Satan’s laugh roared through the room. It took him a few seconds to control his laughter and collect his thoughts back to where they had been before Lucifer had spoken. The pained expression on Lucifer’s face was too much for him, along with his false assumption of pregnancy. “As much as it would entertain me to see the suffering mini-Mammon’s would bring to you... No... no, Nephilim involved. The flowering plant within Y/N’s lungs should recede into a single seed, once this germinates it should produce the final flower... But... reaching this final flowering stage is still quite dangerous.” 

During Satan’s speech the temperature in the room had noticeably increased and the air had returned to normal now Lucifer had calmed down. “It is not the result I was hoping for... but it'll do." Lucifer let out a sigh as he rose from the chair. He stood leaning over the bed, he reached over Mammon and Y/N and shook Belphie lightly. “Wake up” 

The Avatar of Sloth stirred, trying to cling to his sleep as much as he could. “... Five more minutes.” He yawned out as he pulled the sheets further over him with his tail, that had now relinquished the human and demon next to him. 

A small smirk settled on Satan’s lips at Belphie’s refusal to wake up, even when he was asleep he was a thorn in Lucifer’s perfect side. “I’ll be going... I’ll start preparations for Mammon to continue the ‘Potior Veneficium’... that moron won’t remember everything by himself...” 

Lucifer gave Satan a curt nod before returning his attention back to the issue to hand. “Now Belphegor!” He ripped the blankets from Belphie and let them heap at the foot of the bed.

Satan’s footsteps could be heard leaving the room and trail away to secure items for the claiming ritual Mammon had already started in his room with Y/N previously. Although no one had asked Mammon about it they all knew by now. The day Mammon had brought Y/N to Satan’s door he had informed Lucifer of how Mammon had brought her to him unconscious and the rest of the details of her condition. Lucifer was no fool, he knew the second born was the one involved. 

Lucifer and the other brothers had already been having meetings to discuss the information regarding Y/N and her possible treatment. Belphie at that point still hadn’t been able to tell anyone who it was that Y/N was in love with, but he could tell them that the demon in question knew... and so the remaining brothers all knew it wasn’t them. Levi had also provided information of Mammon’s wish and the incident in the bathroom not to long after the occurrence and so most of the house had already been up to date. 


	42. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for you all. Mammon and the Human waking up from the dream

Mammon was asleep. His dream was not filled with gold, or jewels, or even precious objects, they hadn’t been for a long time. These days his dreams only featured his new prized possession... Y/N. He always hated being woken up from dreams of her, and being forced back to reality. Mammon felt himself slowly losing his grip around his dream, the movements his sleeping body was experiencing were slowly waking him up. He could feel a warmth against his skin, it was gradually starting to become clear through the haze of his sleep clouded brain as his regained his consciousness. The delicate touches he felt on his face... were kisses. 

Y/N watched an eyelid flutter before opening to reveal a deep blue sky, with a golden sunrise just peeking up to look at her. She placed one more kiss to the side of Mammon’s open eye making his cheek dust with light pink. Mammon was laying on his front with his face half in Y/N’s pillows. He said nothing while he thought about how this was possibly the best way to wake up, as he stared through one eye at the human lying next to him. 

Y/N traced her finger tips up his tanned neck, his skin was so warm and smooth on her fingers. Her hand found its target, as she ran it through his milky hair. She stroked her fingers through it, her nails gently brushing against his scalp intermittently. 

“Oh...? Yeah, that's the spot! Right there!" He smiled into the pillow contentedly at her touch and closed his eye again. 

Realisation that Y/N was awake suddenly dawned on Mammon, his heart skipped a beat as he sprang up and looked behind her for Belphie. The Avatar of Sloth was nowhere to be seen. A panic started to fill him... either Belphie had forgot to keep Y/N asleep and gone off somewhere... which seemed unlikely, Belphie was always too clingy with the human for his liking.... or a decision had been made while they had slept, that Y/N was to be woken up... either way he was going to have to find Lucifer. 

“What's wrong..? I-I'm sorry I couldn’t help it ... you just looked so cute while you were sleeping.” A small voice from next to Mammon dragged him from his thoughts of Lucifer. Y/N sat up and rubbed a hand around her itchy throat. 

“Tch.... I-I'm not cute... I'm a demon, dammit!” Mammon’s voice came out a lot fainter than he wanted. A blush crept back over his face, and he looked away from Y/N feeling flustered. 

“I’m glad you were there last night... In my nightmare. They just feel so real sometimes, and can be over whelming.” Now it was her turn to blush as she remembered what he had said to her in her dream. 

She looked down at her crossed legs, she was starting to realise she had no clue how she had ended up in her room, or her pjs that consisted of shorts and a vest. The last thing she remembered was …. ‘Oooooh’ her mind short circuited at the memories of them together. She remembered being with Mammon in his room, and … ‘Ooooh’ ...and then she was coughing so much blood.... and then her memory was blank. She was now beginning to question if that was a dream too. Everything was starting to feel disorientating; Y/N’s head was starting to overload. Her heart was beating faster at the comprehension of what had gone on in Mammon’s room, and the shyness she was starting to feel with him being right there in her bed with her. 

She reached up at her neck and felt a nearly healed bite-mark that Mammon had left on her from that day. Mammon saw her and blushed even harder. “You meant it didn’t you...? What you said to me...? That you can make it so we can stay together?” She looked into his hypnotic eyes as she asked. 

“O-Of course The Great Mammon will help ya out! Just leave it to me.” He beamed at Y/N. The fact she wanted to be his filled him with so many emotions. He hadn’t really spoke about it to any of his brothers, but he got the sense that they knew anyway. None of them had been interfering as much as usual when he tried to be with Y/N while she had been unconscious, or protested to him sleeping in her bed whenever they caught him there. Even Lucifer hadn’t been on his back about not attending RAD regularly... Or the marks he had left on Y/N that day... They must have seen them, not to mention they probably sensed that she’d been stared down the path to being claimed by him. Although it was starting to wear off now having not been completed. 

He felt mixed feelings about it. One side of him felt a rush of pride at them knowing she was finally his, and she’d chosen him over all else... But the other tsundere side, was embarrassed that his brothers saw what he had done, and how he always seemed to barely contain his feelings for Y/N when he was around her, leading him to slip up and embarrass himself on more than one occasion. His mind was often muddled these days... the fear of anything happening to Y/N usually took over most of his thoughts making it difficult for him to think properly about much else. 

Mammon hadn’t noticed the human creep closer to him while he was lost in his own thoughts. But he sure realised once she had tackled him to the foot of the bed where he was now pinned under her. Mammon’s face flushed pink as he tried to splutter out words. His thoughts once again jumbled as he felt her lips trail kissed down his neck. Y/N slid up Mammon’s white vest exposing the sun-kissed skin of his toned stomach. She licked a strip from his navel up his abs. 

He inhaled sharply at the sensation, he knew if he let her continue there was no way they would be leaving the room all day... but there was a lot that needed to be done, even if Lucifer didn’t come and eventually drag him out by his horns. 

“S-S-Stop it!” his tone was as unconvincing as the reactions his body was having to her touch, letting her know how turned on he was getting. 

Y/N sighed and pulled herself off of Mammon, not before kissing him deeply and licking his lips as she parted from them. It took no effort to see he was a demon, everything about him tempted her... she wondered why he even need to do the seductive speech craft lessons at RAD... when he really didn’t even need to say anything. As sinfully hot as he looked right there on her bed, she knew she would need to go and face the music at some point. She wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep or what was really going on... she'd missed a lot, but on the plus side she did feel a lot better. The crushing feeling in her chest had gone. Only a trickle and discomfort in her throat remained. 

“C’mon we should go and get some breakfast, now ya feelin’ better, ya haven't eaten for a few weeks.” Mammon got off the bed and made his way to the door. He opened it and looked back at her. “I’ll see ya there.” He left for his room to get his self ready for the day ahead, his shoulders were slouched and he dragged every step to his room dreading the inevitability that he would have to face Lucifer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did waking up take a whole chapter.... I don't know your guess is as good as mine


	43. Awkward Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast but more awkward. Mammon puts plans into motion with help from Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chunk in here that's been condensed to talk about before the human arrives to breakfast. I have condensed it down as it was just making the chapter huge with it all in properly. I hope it still reads alright and is ok to understand.

Y/N slowed to a halt as she approached the dining room. He heard raised voices along with her name several times. Anxiety stabbed at the pit of her stomach. She was already not looking forward to facing everyone... who knew what had gone on since she had been asleep or worse what the demon lords _actually_ knew. She only managed to make out a few words such as Mammon and her names and “claiming”. She found herself being barged into by several Little D’s carrying vast amounts of food, and sweeping her with them to the dining room doorway. The room fell silent when they all saw her. She walked to her usual place between Mammon and Belphegor, while Lucifer luckily broke the silence with his annoyingly sexy deep voice. 

“Good morning, Y/N. How are you feeling?” He took a sip from his coffee mug. Y/N could smell the strong fragrance of his Shadow Coffee from where she was sat. She assumed it was called shadow coffee from the dark colour of the liquid and the way it seemed to absorb all the light. Y/N looked over to him, his handsome face and confident demeanour always hid the way he seemed to hold the weight of the realm on his shoulders. 

“Morning. I’m feeling a lot better thank you, my chest feels like it’s cleared up nearly completely. The only thing left really is the tickling feeling in my throat like there's something blocking it a little and a slight cough” Y/N didn’t see the brief glances exchanged between Satan and Lucifer. Satan nodded and stood from his seat. 

“Mammon you will be accompanying Satan today, to collect the items you will require for the ‘Potior Veneficium’, as you have decided. Y/N will stay here to ensure her illness is monitored until your return.” 

“Wha? ,,,Huh? ...Wha? Wh-Wh-What?!” Mammon was trying to answer the many thoughts in his head with the words spilling from his mouth. He ceased his words when he saw the look on Lucifer’s face. The decision was final. There was no point trying to argue. He didn’t like the thought of leaving Y/N behind while he went with Satan to collect items for the claiming ritual, but he knew it had to be done. Mammon poked at the remains of his breakfast on his plate. He’d already lost his apatite from the discussion that he’d just had with his brothers before Y/N walked into the room. 

During that time, the demons sat around the table had told him what they knew, including how he’d already started the claiming ritual with Y/N by mixing their blood. Which Mammon protested was accidental when he had bit her with a cut still fresh on his lip, from their time in his room that day. He in turn had disclosed to them of his decision of which kind of claiming he wanted to do with her. Mammon didn’t want to claim her soul, which was usually common practice amongst demons and humans. 

This left him with 3 other options of claiming rights... as a pet... not the type he wanted really, especially as pets were forbidden by Lucifer, after past events and no one really saw Y/N as a pet anyway. The next was as a familiar, that was more of a contract than a ritual anyway, really, and he didn’t think she would take to the idea of being his servant very well, especially considering due to the existing pacts technically she was the master of all 7 brothers. This left the final option... one he wanted more than anything. To claim her as his lover. Demons did things a little differently from humans, they were expected to claim anything that was theirs, or another would be free to stake a claim on it... none more so than that human and their souls. By him claiming her in this way, it would ensure her protection from other demons and mark her as his property not to be interfered with or damaged without sever consequences. He also hoped it would finish the healing of her illness by proving how serious his love was for her. 

Each type of Blood Ritual was different as they entailed different things. It had been a long time since Mammon had took part in any of them... if he had at all, he couldn’t really remember that far back very well. He was never really interested in living beings belong to him; they didn’t really have the kind of value that his greed sort out. Valuable souls could sometimes be exchanged for some monetary value but that was pretty rare these days. He only used contracts, pacts and wagers to get what he wanted. Having a life belong to him without consuming it was too much of a hassle. 

After this was all decided they had just been discussing the next steps... And that’s when Y/N had come into the room and cut the conversation short. 

* * *

Mammon was brought back to the present by Satan slapping a book across his head that he was holding as he stood behind him. 

“Hey! What was that for, you’ve got some nerve!” Mammon swiveled in his chair and peered at the blonde over his yellow tinted lenses. 

Satan stood with one had on his hip and the other by his side, book in hand. “I said I’ll meet you outside in 15 minutes. I'd like to get this over with quickly so I can resume my reading before cooking duty this evening.” 

“Ah, yes... Y/N I would you kindly assist Satan this evening with preparing dinner. I assume you are well enough?” Lucifer looked over to Y/N who had by now finished what little breakfast she’d deemed as human safe for consumption. 

“Uh... Yeah, sure. I’d like that.” She smiled at Lucifer. Satan nodded and left the room. 

“I advise you to spend the rest of the weekend resting, I shall inform Lord Diavolo of an update of your condition.” Lucifer carried the paper work he'd been reading through during breakfast, and headed for the dining room door. He paused and turned his head to look at Mammon just before exiting, his dark gaze fixing on the tanned demon. 

“Mammon, I do not need to remind you of the consequences should you fail your task at hand... Do not disappoint me further.” The first born didn’t wait for a response from Mammon as he left the room in the direction of his study. 

The only members of the household left around the table with Y/N were, Levi (glued to some game on his handheld games console), Beel (who was finishing off anything left he could find that was edible from the breakfast spread set out), Belphie (who was slumped over with his head on the table... possibly asleep... she knew him too well to know that he wasn’t always asleep when he looked like he was), and Mammon who was now stood pushing his chair under the table, ready to leave and meet Satan for their excursion. ‘Hmmm, no Asmo... he’s probably still having a ‘slumber party’ somewhere’ she thought to herself. She wasn’t going to ask, she was dreading facing him after what had happened with Mammon. She knew exactly what he was going to be like when she would eventually come across the personification of lust. Her face started to flush at the thought of the embarrassment to come. 

Mammon checked the time on his D.D.D, he wasn't too bothered about being late for anything usually, even if it was meeting Satan, but he wanted to get this trip over with quickly. He was eager to get back to Y/N and explain to her what was going on. He wasn’t keen on doing it around the table with all of his brothers watching and listening. He knew they would no doubt butt-in to the conversation with their snide bullshit remarks... He just didn’t feel like dealing with that at the moment. So, he planned to see his human when he got back... he’d fill her in on the claiming ritual, that was basically just to prove she was his and stop others hassling ‘his _property’_ , as well as some extra protection for her... definitely not like a form of marriage like Levi had remarked... ‘No way... Not at all’ his inner voice reassured him. He’d have to tell her how they had accidentally already started the claiming process during their tryst. But most of all he couldn’t wait to tell her about his idea of how she could actually stay with him forever. 

Mammon put his D.D.D back in his pocket and headed for the door “It's almost time to go. I'll see ya around." He didn’t look at Y/N... he knew Levi was watching and waiting for the opportune moment to say something to tear into him. Earlier at breakfast, during the discussion before Y/N entered, Levi had to be warned several times by Lucifer to calm down as his envy overflowed from him into the room. 

Y/N watched Mammon leave the room and felt a tinge of sadness that she couldn’t go with him on whatever adventure him and Satan were about to embark on. She also felt pretty awkward saying anything to him with unusual silence in the occupied room. The only sounds were, Beel chewing and the faint music emanating from Levi’s headphones from whatever game he was playing. 

After she heard Mammon close the main door to meet Satan outside, she took out her D.D.D and started to secure her intended plans for the day. She knew the Avatar of Envy preferred to make plans with her via text, rather than announcing the in front of everyone, making him feel uncomfortable. 

**True Best Friends**

Y/N: Are you busy today? 

Y/N: actually, ignore that, you're always busy... 

Can I crash your solitary gaming experience? 

and relax with you today? 

L3V1: Why are you smiling like that...? 

Y/N: Hey, stop watching me... 

I can see you from here you know?! 

L3V1: _Typing message..._

Y/N: Anyway, it’s because I like spending time with you, 

you know that. I just feel like we haven't been 

around each other much lately, and I wanted 

to catch up. I've missed my best friend. 

L3V1: _Typing message..._

Y/N: Did you just delete what you had been typing and start again 

Y/N: I swear I saw it... you know I hate that... and I was going 

to say I’d bring food supplies... 

Y/N: Pfft not I'm going to eat them loudly and make noise 

….my little mermaid 🖤 

L3V1: Hey! Don’t call me that. I’m not a mermaid?! 

Y/N: (wink devilmoji) You’re the prettiest mermaid I’ve 

ever seen... Also, I was going to give you a present I 

forgot I brought it down here for you from the human 

world and it's been in the bottom of my wardrobe since then. 

L3V1: No! This is one of your normie tactics... 

IT'S A TRAP! 

You have never even seen a real mermaid...?! 

Y/N: Ha! I can see you blushing... you do make me smile. 

L3V1: UUUGGH so annoyiiiing... 

But, I’ll let you come and observe the Master at work! 

L3V1: I’m about to start an online tournament in 6 mins. 

There’s a 1st place prize for some exclusive merch I want to win. 

So, you’ll have to be quite and don’t distract me. 

Y/N: Fiiiiine, I’ll bring all the snacks and etc. I’ll 

meet you in your room... Leave the door open, 

my hands will be full. 

Y/N: I heard that sigh from here! 


	44. Goldfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Levi chapter... because it was time.

Pale blue light leaked from the crack where the door had been left slightly ajar. Y/N tried to cling to as much of her rations as she could, while she slid her foot slowly around the door to hook it open, the pile of goods in her arms wobbled while she tried to rebalance herself and walk towards the blue light.

“ Finally, you're back! Took you long enough!” Levi didn’t even turn his head to acknowledge Y/N, he was already engrossed in a match online. The deep bass  sounds of game play rumbled through his many speakers from around his bedroom.

“Well, I told you I couldn’t carry it all in one trip! Here...” Y/N tossed a packet of Spicy Newt Chips at the demon, she watched as he effortlessly caught them in one hand without even turning around or looking. His copper-coloured eyes never left the screens of his game. ‘Stupid demonic abilities’ she thought to herself as she imagined what it must be like to have such super human abilities that would make everyday things so easy. 

Levi felt a small smirk cross his lip as he felt a barely noticeable spark of envy from Y/N when he caught the packet in his hand... But he wasn’t about to let her distract him. His team was doing well. He wasn’t using game chat as it was one of the requirements of the tournament to make it ‘more of a challenge to veteran players’... That wasn’t going get in the way of his team victory, he’d played with the other squad members enough for them to work as a well-oiled machine in game... He’d never met any of them in real life or course, but that wasn’t something he would ever appeal to him. 

Y/N made herself comfortable in his bathtub as she opened a packet of her own Spicy Newt Chips and balanced a can of Sparkling Fresh Bloody Soda on the rim of the tub. She enjoyed watching him play. It was like he was a totally different person when he was controlling an avatar in a gaming world. He oozed confidence and skill in the games he played. He was the kind of person that could just about pick up any game and instantly be good at it. She loved to see him in his element. His face would be so transparent to his emotions as he was lost in a virtual world, forgetting himself in his actual current environment. Y/N was able to see his excitement and his concentration, his joy and passion. It was a beautiful thing being able to see into him so clearly, when in reality he would spend most of his time hiding in more ways than one. 

Y/N stuck to Levi’s conditions and let him game in peace while she watched, or entertained herself for a couple of hours, until his game had finished. To Levi’s excitement his team did win, and Levi was riding the high of being able to “Smash all the noobs” and victoriously claim his spoils of the merch he had wanted... which would be sent to him in a few weeks.

“ Sooo ... Can I give you your gift now?” She was already holding it behind her back as she approached where he sat on his gaming chair.

“...Ah, yeah, hold on a sec. I'm just savouring all the joy I have right now.” He logged off the game and rotated his seat around to face her, the breeze from the movement gently blew a few of the violet strands of hair further across his orange eyes. The two dark sunsets within the  demon's eyes watched Y/N as she reached out to him with a small box in her hands. 

“What? I can have this?! Seriously?! Sweet! It's always good to have a friend!" He took the box from her carefully, but still accidentally brushed his fingers against hers. A blush formed on his cheeks from the contact. He wished he could be more like his brothers with the way they were around her... They never seemed to feel like they would die every time she touched them... well maybe Mammon some times, but even he wasn’t as bad.

He slid the box from its outer sleeve and took the lid off. Inside was a small Glass ornament. It was shaped like a mini goldfish bowl. “Pfft, like this is supposed to make me happy?” Y/N let out a huff and reached for the box in his hands. “AH I was kidding! WAIT! DON'T TAKE IT BACK!" He eyed her nervously with pink cheeks, then he returned his gaze to the gift.

“You haven't even looked at it properly yet... I enchanted it myself... I mean I’m not sure if it will last  seen as I’m no Solomon... but, I hope it will be able to keep you company, even if you don’t have any further pets after  Henry”... Y/N looked over to the goldfish swimming around paying them no attention through the huge window to the vast aquarium that surrounded most of Levi’s room. 

Levi’s pale fingers gripped the glass fishbowl and removed it from its box. He held it closer to his terracotta and lavender eyes as he inspected it. There inside the glass, was a tiny hand painted goldfish, it’s bright colours of orange and gold gleamed in the light as he moved it. As he marvelled at the brushstrokes that the fish comprised of, it began to move. It imitated a real gold fish, swimming about in  it’s bowl. It reminded him perfectly of Henry. He tapped a deep purple nail to the glass. It definitely wasn’t hollow, the glass that made the ornament was solid. He was impressed considering previously everyone had been told she had no noticeable magical abilities... As time passed they all had realised that fact may not have been entirely correct. 

Y/N watched Levi intently while he looked over his gift. “I hope you like it... Sorry I forgot to give it to you, there's been a lot going on lately... It just slipped my mind.” A small frown rested on her face.

“...How did you know what I like?” He gasped “Can you do telepathy...?  Yo ... That hit me right in the feels, dude. Right in the feels." He looked up at her and saw her grinning at him. He loved to see her smile, but he knew she was right, there had been a lot going on and he still felt a little mad at her for choosing Mammon, he never expected her to choose him... ‘why would anyone ever want to be with a gross, yucky, otaku...’ but it still hurt... and Mammon of all demons.... he felt he should probably warn her about a few things. ‘That’s what best friends do after all right?’

“You’re still going to be my best friend... Right? After Mammon finishes claiming you?” Levi asked the human nervously. He looked away and felt his cheeks heat a little. 

“Claiming me? … Me?... Wait? What?” Y/N looked at Levi through narrowed eyes. His look of guilt and blush did nothing to alleviate the now tense atmosphere in the room. She folded her arms in front of her chest and waited for the third eldest to answer her.

“W-well, ...I..um... Well...  uhh .”

“Spit it out Levi...” Her eyes now stared into his as he flicked his dark ambered eyes to hers and back down to the floor. “It's not as bad as it sounds.... It's more like demon version of a wedding I guess...” The red of his cheeks wasn't hidden as he'd hoped by the soft blue light that lit the room.

“WHAT?!” Y/N’s eyes widened in surprise, as her eyebrows shot up her  forehead than she knew was possible. 

“Wait! Noo! I mean... Like... Mammon’s chosen the  _ Potior _ __ _ Veneficium _ anyway... Why hasn’t that money-grubbing scum bag already told you?... It’s not how it sounds... He should tell you himself. They should be back soon anyway.”

Y/N gasped for breath as she felt a warm burning feeling in the back of her throat. She reached for something to drink and grabbed the nearest purple bottle of water and took several swigs. Levi watched with concern as he took his D.D.D out and quickly notified Lucifer of what he had just seen. The eldest had asked all the brothers to report anything to him relating to the  Hanahaki disease. He put his phone back away before Y/N even saw that he’d had it out. His texting speed was ridiculously fast. 

“Whatever... I don’t want to ruin my restful day with more of that...” She closed her eyes for a moment and waved her hands in front of her as if to dismiss the mess of recent events away, she didn’t finish the rest of that sentence. “I’m going to go  anyway, I want to have a shower before I have to go and help Satan when he’s back with cooking duty.... As for Mammon... He better hope he finds me before I find him” She  let out a long sigh.

Y/N’s mind started to formulate a plan to find out some further details from Satan about this ‘ _ Potior _ __ _ Veneficium _ _ ’,  _ once she was alone with him later in the kitchen. She now suspected she had been set up by Lucifer purposely for this very reason... ‘Lucifer... nearly as  crafty as  Belphie ’ she thought, as she collected her belongings and headed to the door. 


	45. Preferable Poisoning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon goes through his shopping list, while the Anti-Lucifer club are cooking something up in the kitchen.

Mammon set a small wooden crate on his bed and he sat next to it while he checked through its contents. Satan had helped him compile a list of items he would need for the claiming ritual, and they’d managed to obtain three of them. He pulled up the list on his D.D.D and checked everything on there was in the crate, he knew any missing were the ones he had stashed away already. He crossed through the ones he’d already found as he went. 

**Potior** **Veneficium**

  * ~~Broken Soul Candle~~
  * ~~Bottled Hellfire~~
  * ~~Gold Chalice~~
  * Dagger (Greed) 
  * 7 Yellow Diamonds 
  * Gold 



He reached in his pocket and pulled out 7 Grimm. The smooth gold coins gave him a sense of peace as they touched his skin, he took one and placed it on the back of his hand between his fingers. He slowly stated to roll the coin across his knuckles, watching it flip from finger to tanned finger. It soothed him the way all gold did. He could feel the purity of the gold through his touch and its weight. He put the coins into the box carefully and cross gold from the list. He walked over to the pool table and traced the familiar rune with his fingertip along the green felt as usual. The pool table clicked and he slid it aside to reveal his mini treasure trove. Mammon reached in and pulled out a navy-blue pouch. He gripped the gold cord between his fingers and pulled lightly. The contents of the pouch twinkled, like a night sky full of stars. The shadow cast on the inside of the pouch by the fabric hid the beauty of his little bag of treasure. 

Mammon reached in and felt around with two fingers and his thumb, his white nails scraping against the small objects searching for the perfect seven gems he wanted. He didn’t need to look at them he could feel the properties of each stone that touched his fingers... the carat, the cut, the clarity, it’s value... He grasped the jewels he wanted and removed them from the pouch tying it up and placing it back in the safe. He pushed the top of the pool table back into place and opened his palm. 

Seven flawless yellow diamonds sparkled under the lights of his room. His golden gaze upon them smouldered matching their beauty. He tilted his hand and the pea-sized diamonds rolled over slightly. The priceless gems created tiny rainbows of light on his tanned skin as they split the white light shining on them from the lights above. He took put a piece of tissue from the pack in his pocket and wrapped them up into a little parcel using the tissue as their wrapping. He placed this in the create with the other items. 

Next, Mammon dragged out a shallow rectangle black box from under his bed, and proceeded to open it. Inside laying on a bed or red velvet was a collection of daggers. They were all exactly the same in every way. He picked one out and examined it. The elegantly shaped golden blade reflected a mirror image of the Avatar of Greed in its perfectly polished surface. He let out a contented sigh as he ran his index finger lightly over the spine of the blade taking in the feeling of the pure gold it was made from, he could feel the magical enhancements in the precious metal making it stronger than its softer standard form. It made him think of Y/N how she reminded him of gold... the way that gold was more malleable and softer the purer it was, maybe this was the reason why Y/N was so pure of heart and seemed so much softer to him than everyone else he had known. 

Mammon’s finger continued to trace down further over the decorative dark-silver volcanic metal that topped the blade down to its handle. Set into the charcoal-grey highly polished guard were two small yellow crystals that emitted a glimmer of light from within them. Each of the stones was a fragment of a fallen star, very rare but very powerful, and imbued with magic. The rays from the stars danced in his golden-blue eyes as he gazed at the jewels, it was like a flame flickering in the core of each shard of crystal. 

His fingers slowly curled around the grey leather strips that covered the grip of the dagger. The material felt soft and smooth in his hand, he tilted the dagger to have a closer look at the pommel at the end of the handle. It was made from the same volcanic dark-silvery metal as the guard and tapered into a point at the end. Set with in it was a swirl of gold that shone in the light as much as the blade. There were 7 types of this kind of dagger in total one for each of the sins. They were mostly used in rituals and ceremonies relating to their corresponding avatar. 

He placed the dagger in the crate with the rest of the items and moved it to the floor by his bed. Anxiety started to seep into the pit of his stomach in anticipation of telling his human about the claiming ritual and his plans on how to keep her with him, he was nervous about her reactions and if she might change her mind. He was still amazed that she loved him at all. The scummy money-grubber, unfit demon idiot, that he was used to being called by his brothers. He let out a sigh as he reclined onto his bed, folding his arms behind his head, while trying to figure out the best way explain everything to Y/N. 

* * *

Belphie opened his eyes sleepily as a shiver of pleasure tingled down his spine. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but whatever it was he didn’t want it to stop. His vision began to focus as he realised that his face was inches away from Y/N’s cleavage and he now understood that she was leaning over him where he slept on the kitchen table. She had licked the lobe of his ear with the tip of her tongue that had woke him up. As she pulled back, Satan laughed at the blush on Belphie’s confused sleepy face. 

“You truly are something else." He drew his eyes from Belphie who was now sat on the table trying to work out what had just happened, to look at Y/N who now had a smug smile on her face. “...But a deal is a deal, I’ll give you some information... But you should still find out most of it from Mammon yourself.” 

“...So? You want to make me happy, and then what?" Belphie was now resting on Y/N with his head on her shoulder as he spoke to her in a sleepy voice, still not fully awake. 

“Hey! You can’t sleep on me now; I have to help Satan start cooking tonight's meal... You were blocking the table so Satan just made a deal with me that if I could wake you up and get you off the table, he would give me some answers about this ritual thing... And if I could wake you with a blush on your face, he would owe me a favour.” Y/N felt reluctant telling Belphie to not use her as a pillow, his warmth was so soothing, and it felt like he seemed to amplify the feeling of her tiredness that she was already feeling... she really wanted to take a nap with him right now. 

Belphie’s eyes were half closed as they emitted a soft purple glow, he could taste the tiredness growing within Y/N on the tip of his tongue, teasing him. He resisted the pull of his sin to her and yawned, staggering away to find a new place to nap. He didn’t even say anything as he left, the sleep clearly still heavily in his system. Y/N wasn’t even sure he had understood fully what she had even just said. Satan pushed the handle of a knife into her hand as she turned to face the table now full of food for her to chop. 

Previously when they’d tried to figure out how to get Belphie up from the kitchen table, Satan had filled her in on what she’d missed in the weeks she’d slept through. He’d been reluctant to talk about the situation between her and Mammon and he’d didn’t say anything about the claiming ritual as he said the same as Levi; that she should speak to Mammon about it, as it would be between them. 

* * *

Y/N looked up from the _flame mushrooms_ she had been cutting. “ So. .. Seen as I managed to get Belphie to wake up, release the table to us **and** blush, you owe me a favour... I’ll collect it one day when I need to...” Satan nodded to her from across the table as he scooped up various spices and herbs he’d been grinding together in a pestle and mortar and sprinkled them into a large cauldron that was boiling on the stove behind him. 

“... I know most magic is spoke in Latin because back then it was easier for humans to pronounce, rather than Infernal speech, Echonian or other magical languages, but can you just clarify what ‘Patior Vaneficium’ is exactly... I'm a little rusty after missing all the RAD lessons while I was back in the human world... and when I try to understand it, I translate it as ‘ **preferable poisoning** ’?!” Y/N waited with bated breath for his answer. 

Satan looked at Y/N, her eyes sparkled brightly at him in anticipation, waiting for his answer. He always found her even more attractive, when he could see a thirst for knowledge in her eyes. He couldn’t help but think of how lucky Mammon was to have this human fall for him... when it had been something, he too, had wished to be able to achieve. He’d spent many a daydream musing about them together... like the romances in the many books he’d read. 

“Do you ever sometimes wonder if Mammon is the most decent of all of us? ...Maybe that’s why Lucifer didn't consider him a ‘proper’ demon before?" Satan didn’t even realise he’d said his thoughts out loud until he heard Y/N hiss in pain as she had accidently cut her finger with the knife as it had slid from where she was cutting in her surprise at his words. 

Y/N went and washed her finger with some water at the sink. Satan came behind the human and took her hand in his. He gently dabbed away the water and place a band-aid over the small cut. As Y/N looked up at him his cheeks heated with a blush and he returned to his side of the table. He cleared his throat and put a hand to his chest as he decided on the best words to use in his answer to her question. 

“Well, _‘_ _Potior_ _’_ doesn't just mean prefer... it also means, posses, hold, get, become master, put into power of, dominate, etc..... And _‘_ _Veneficium_ _’_ translates to, among other things …. poisoning, magic, sorcery, drug-making....” Satan looked away still with a tint of pink to his cheeks. 

Y/N’s brain pondered over Satan's words for a moment. “Hmmmm... So, basically the name of this ‘claiming’ ritual means, sort of, making a magic demonic potion that will make Mammon dominant over me... Like a master?” 

“Crudely put... but roughly. It’s where a human is claimed to belong to a specific demon and therefore gain the protection of them against others who may seek to lay their own right to make a claim on them.” Satan watched in surprise at Y/N’s reaction. Her face lit with a smile and her cheeks flushed a shade of rose red. 

“Well, I must admit, that was not the reaction I was expecting from you, Y/N.” He raised an eyebrow as he spoke to her. 

“Well, it’s kind of cute... That Mammon wants to protect me even more and show everyone that I’m his. Honestly, I find it a kind of romantic in a way.” Her smile could be heard in every word she spoke. 

“What’s romantic?” 

Y/N & Satan both stared at the Avatar of Sloth that had just entered the room. Y/N wasn’t sure how long he had been there, Belphie was impressively stealthy when he wanted to be, she assumed it was down to his practiced slow careful movements. She felt the need to change the subject as she looked away blushing. 

“I thought you had left to have a nap?” 

Belphie sighed as he got a small vile out of his pocket, while placing the other hand up to the side of his face. “I tried but I couldn’t manage to get back to sleep after the way I had been woken up by someone...” He gave Y/N the most blank stare he could muster, and yet the lust that flickered in his eyes was unmistakable. Y/N didn’t try to hide the small smirk on her lips at his masked frustration. 

“... So, I decided to put my time awake to good use...” He lifted up the small vile resting in between his fingers, and showed it to the rest of the ‘Anti-Lucifer club’ members. 

Y/N looked at the vile in the light, the thick liquid inside was the same cyan colour as the nails on the hand that held it. “What is it?” she asked Belphie. She noticed the glint in Satan’s emerald eyes as he looked at the potion. 

She turned her head to look directly at the Avatar of Wrath as she addressed him. “You’ve got an evil look on your face...” 

Satan smiled at Y/N and placed a hand over his chest while the other rested on his hip. “Well, that’s because I’m thinking evil thoughts.” 

Y/N let out a sigh as she listened to Satan and Belphie plan how to get the potion into Lucifer’s evening meal. She still wasn’t totally sure what it did but the whole purpose of the ‘Anti-Lucifer club’ was clear enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Preferable poisoning' also refers to eth fact that the human is willingly drinking a potion made with demon blood in it and its consequences.


	46. Tasting Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal enhanced by the 'Anti-Lucifer Club' doesn't sit to well with Asmo

Y/N placed a bowl at the place setting for each of the brothers, while Satan put an exponentially larger bowl/vat down on the table for Beel and announced that they had made “Pot-au-feu with locally-sourced Devildom vegetables and flame mushrooms.... Grilled Orthus along with its marrow bone.” 

Belphie handed some tissues to Beel his mouth had overflowed and his drool was now dripping on the table from his mouth. The sight reminded Y/N of a scene out of a movie where the monster would drip its saliva onto an unsuspecting victim below. While he human placed the last bowl down in front of Lucifer, a flustered Mammon burst into the room accompanied by a highly excited  Asmo draped around him.  Asmo’s eyes were a blaze of pink light as Mammon tried to slither from his grasp. 

“... Ahhh, but darling your lust is more delicious than any of the food I will be eating today...” Asmodeus trilled at his older brother.

“Cool it, would  ya ? I-I …. Don’t know w-what  ya on about?!” Mammon spluttered as still tried to fight his way out of  Asmo’s grip. His cheeks burned with red heat as the  embarrassment radiated off of him as much as the lust that  Asmo was drawn to. 

Lucifer surveyed the room in front of him and watched Levi’s eyes burn a deep orange as he started at Y/N. Leviathan could feel the envy pouring from her as she watched  Asmo all over Mammon. Y/N’s brows were slightly furrowed and a flash of silver bolted through her irises. The air in the room was starting to become thicker from the direction of Y/N, while a dark aura started to emanate from Levi’s skin. The scene was quickly starting to get out of hand. Lucifer flicked his head forcing the dark strands of hair to retreat from around his right eye, that now had a tiny blood-red sparkle deep within it. He rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh before making his voice heard.

“ ** Asmodeus ** ... enough **. ** ” Lucifer's raised voice was enough to make  Amso release the Avatar of Greed. Much to his relief, however that did little for his blush as he now sat down next to the object of his desire, with everyone just having heard about his lust for her. Sometimes he just wished he could eat his food under the table like a little child hiding away from the  embarrassment and teasing that he normally endured around the table.

Amso sauntered past Lucifer, his gaze fell to his bowl of food. “ Awww , why does Lucifer get the cutest bowl of food? It would have looked so much better on my  Devilgram !” The sulky pout on Asmo’s face now had been paired with puppy eyes. Y/N was quick to answer with a smile on her face to try and distract from the fact that Lucifer’s bowl was the only one with an extra ingredient. 

“Because Lucifer always gets the best.” Y/N beamed at the words hoping all eyes would be on her and not on Lucifer’s bowl of food that had been tampered with by the ‘Anti-Lucifer Club’. She felt a small kick into her shin from  Belphie as Lucifer arched an eye brow at her statement.

“Tch” Mammon gave the human the side eye from over the top of his yellow tinted shades. Meanwhile Levi sprayed sauce from his lips into his hand, from the mouthful of food he had just taken, in laughter at Mammon’s jealously at Y/N’s words.

Satan and  Belphie had made it clear during the ‘meeting’ in the kitchen, that Y/N must be the one to give Lucifer his bowl to avoid suspicion. Normally they would have all helped themselves rather than have individual servings given to them directly at the table. With extras placed in the middle by Little D’s.

Before anyone could say anything further  Asmo swiped a spoon and had a taste from Lucifer's bowl. Satan and  Belphie both noticed that Amso ingested some of the crystallised cyan potion that had been meant for the Avatar of Pride. 

“Wow, it’s divine...”  Asmo licked the spoon in a way that made Y/N think he’d had far too much practice at doing it in such a seductive way, and he headed to his own seat. 

Y/N bumped her knee into  Belphie’s under the table. Resulting in him muttering  just loud enough for her to here. 

“I know...”

* * *

Throughout the meal Y/N felt an uneasy tension within her over  Asmo having some of the potion, but he still seemed to be ok so, she was hoping that maybe it wasn’t enough for him to have a reaction to... how wrong she was. 

The usual banter had been taking place around the table between the brothers. Belphegor had stayed silent. Y/N knew he was feigning sleep, she could see his pulse on an exposed part of his neck where his hair had parted.  Belphie was observing what that going on with  Asmo and Lucifer, the same way Satan was from behind a book. However, Satan did still join in conversation  occasionally to maintain an act of normality. 

Y/N had been distracted by Mammon’s hand under the table, which had been edging its way closer to her from her knee caressing up to her thigh and sliding higher. Mammon’s experience at gambling was evident, as his poker face gave nothing away about what he was doing. Unlike Y/N who was struggling to keep her face nonchalant and her cheeks from betraying her. It was usually her trying to make him fluster not the other way round. Even then, she never would have attempted something so daring as this and was surprised that Mammon would. The only hint at what was going on between them was  Amso’s bright eyes illuminating magenta in his gaze, as he glanced over at the white-haired demon and the human. Y/N blushed as  Asmo gave a wink, and she looked away. Mammon didn’t even notice, his eyes fixed on his food as he continued to eat. 

There was a loud thud caused Y/N to look up to see  Asmodeus had fainted. Everyone around the table looked with surprised expressions as Lucifer made his way over to the Lust demon. Along with Satan not too far behind.

“Beel would you take Asmodeus to his him and put him to bed...” Lucifer’s orders were cut short with a loud sigh from Satan as he began to speak over Lucifer. 

“I told him not to try those new experimental herbal supplements for increased libido, that have been trending online” Satan shook his head and looked at  Asmo with concern. ‘Wow he’s such a good actor... I mean he was good in the plays at RAD, but this was a whole new level’ Y/N mused. 

“ Belphie will you and Beel stay with him and make sure he doesn’t suffer any further adverse effects?” Satan turned his attention to Belphegor who was now by Beel’s side who was holding  Asmo in his arms bridal style.  Belphie nodded and the pair left the room with a unconscious  Asmo . 

Y/N and Satan exchanged a look between them, she knew Satan was now going to watch over Lucifer. She decided to take advantage as she felt this was probably the best time to make an exit with Mammon before the real chaos ensued. She didn’t want him to be around Lucifer when he started to experience whatever the potion was mean to do to him. Y/N knew Mammon would panic, although he constantly tried to deny his feeling of respect and admiration for Lucifer, she knew how he felt about his elder brother even without the truth bangle. 

Mammon looked up at Y/N as she took hold of his hand and pulled him up, tugging at his arm. He was about to protest about being manhandled by a human, when he saw the look in her eyes. It suddenly made him want to rush to wherever it was she was taking him. 

“All... all right, fine! Ya need the Great Mammon’s help that bad, huh? Well, you got it!” Mammon’s eyes reflected the same beaming smile he had on his lips, as he let Y/N drag him away down the hallway. They stopped outside his bedroom door and Mammon pushed it open. He followed in after Y/N and joined her on his sofa. 


	47. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - contains kissing.  
> Mammon gets to tell the human about the claiming ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to Otaku FM featuring Kobayashi Hirotaka before reading this because;  
> Mammon saying "You nervous?" is based on every time the VA says it in that.

Mammon sat looking at Y/N, they’d both chosen to sit at opposite ends of the sofa in his room. Mammon was facing Y/N with his back rested against the sofa’s arm, he was silent as he watched her every move. Y/N fidgeted with nerves as she sat under the demon’s gaze not daring to look at him, shyness had once again taken her over causing a her cheeks to have a pink tint.

“You nervous?” Mammon had moved slightly closer to the human as he spoke in a low voice. He was enjoying being on the other end of her blushing it didn’t usually work like this. Normally it was him that was the hot mess from something she had said or done. Y/N felt a shiver run down her spine at his words and the sultry tone of his voice. Mammon watched his words send goosebumps like a wave rippling over her skin while her heat beat quickened. It had been a long time since he’d seen humans react like this, it wasn’t something he normally paid attention to, nor incited. It was reminiscent of when prey was cornered by a demon, he thought to himself, his memories of those times had long since faded. 

Y/N blushed and looked at the pool table for distraction... That was, until her eyes went wide when she had a flash back to the last  time they were alone in Mammon’s room, and how they had  _ ‘played’  _ on his pool table. Her eyes darted to the floor with an intense burning on her cheeks. She desperately wanted to say anything to distract herself from the thoughts and memories she was having. She rubbed her neck and gave a small cough to clear her throat and kept her hand to her mouth as she spoke. 

“ So. ... Tell me about this ‘ Potior Veneficium ’ I have been hearing  ** so  ** much of... but so little about?” 

She turned to look at Mammon and stared directly into his hypnotic eyes as she kept her expression blank. The demon was visibly flustered at her question, he too, now had pink cheeks and looked away. He’d already removed his shades and set them on the glass coffee table. He placed two fingers to rest on his lips as he tried to answer Y/N. 

“Uh... Well, I-I've been  tryin ’ to tell  ya ... but I never got chance to get round to it.” He closed his eyes as he turned back to face Y/N. When he opened  them she’d seemed to have moved closer to him, just a little, it was barely noticeable, but he was definitely sure that she had. He tried to  concentrate as he spluttered his  next words out. 

“It’s a blood ritual... Ya  gotta understand, demon’s do things differently to humans... so, uh... to make sure you're mine... you have to be claimed by the Great Mammon himself...” He looked into her eyes nervously. He was reassured a little by the fact she didn’t look angry or like she was going to protest to his words. He looked down into his lap and started to fiddle with the rings on his right hand that rested there. “... to keep  ya safe...! And  uhhh , to stop someone else from  tryin ’ to stake a claim to  ya ...” 

“Okay” Y/N’s voice sounded small in the large bedroom, but Mammon still heard it. He looked up at her with a look of surprise on his face. He still couldn’t fight the feeling of shock every time he heard her agree to be his, no matter how many times he’d heard it now. 

“Oh?!... W-Wait you haven’t heard what we  gotta do yet...” 

“I don’t mind whatever it is, I want to be with you.” She smiled as she took his hand and placed a kiss on his silver rings, she let his hand go gently and returned back to the position she was  previously sat in, as she listened to him. 

Mammon could feel the familiar prickle of tears starting to make his eyes water as he willed hem away. He was amazed by her faith in him and her answer. His voice remained level as he tried to explain to her  further about the blood ritual. 

“The way I figured it, there was 3 types of ways to claim  ya ... as a pet...” Mammon watched as Y/N’s brow furrowed and she let out a huff. “Hang on will  ya ... let me finish...” The Avatar of Greed ran a hand through his hair “Pets aren't allowed anyway after what Satan did with that room full of cats, that time... Lucifer forbid any more after that, and Levi already had that fish of his...” Y/N’s expression didn’t look any better at his explanation of why she wasn’t going to be his pet. 

“The next type would have been as a familiar...” Before he could say anything else the human had already shot him a dirty look. “W-Well you can’t be a servent of the Great Mammon anyway with the pact we already have...”

“Oh... Yes! That’s  ** right ** .... I’m your  _ Master _ __ aren't I?” Y/N cut him off with a smirk at her own statement. She knew he wasn’t fond of her referring to their relationship like that, with him or any of his brothers. It always reminded him of the witches he loathed, who blighted his existence. 

Mammon let out a small cough and continued with what he was saying “The last option... the ‘ Potior Veneficium ’ That’s what I chose for  ya ... You should be grateful...” He huffed as he crossed his arms. 

“So why is this one different? I know all rituals, contracts, pacts and such all require each party to contribute something. I remember from the RAD lessons about the ‘law of equivalent Exhange’... and normally blood rituals require a sacrifice, either of a life, a soul, or something more...  ermm ... physical.” Y/N blushed at the last part of her sentence, knowing full well what it that meant.

“W-Well,  uhh ... T-This one is special...” Mammon was once again flustered and felt a fire spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He looked away as he tried to explain as  best he could though the shyness and embarrassment he was feeling. “...W-Well, this one would … c-claim  ya as... my lover.... and … I … don’t want  ya soul, not like that.”

Y/N began to feel a heat building in the back of her throat, and let out a few small coughs. Mammon looked at her hoping that her illness hadn’t taken a step back in her recovery. 

“You... You do still want to be mine? ...right?” He looked into the eyes of the human  opposite him as she closed the gap between them. Y/N could see the worry and doubt swirling with in the eyes of the fallen angel. 

He thought he saw a flash of silver in her eyes as she looked down at her lap, and whispered to him a single word in Enochian. The snowy-haired demon immediately knew what the word meant, he felt his eyes prickle once more with water threatening to turn into tears.

“Always...”

She then spoke softly to him without Enochian. “You know you mean everything to me... Ever since I first saw you... that day I arrived in Devildom I couldn’t take my eyes off you... you are truly like nothing else... Even when you threatened to eat me...” She let out a small giggle at the memory, before she looked away at the wall as she continued to speak, her cheeks felt hotter with every word she said to the Avatar of Greed. She didn’t see that his eyes had now unleashed the tears they had been holding like a damn bursting. He quickly tried to wipe the glistening trail they left down his tanned face from his stunning eyes that now twinkled with the water of his tears.

“You are as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside. Anyone can say what they want about you, no one is completely perfect... but you are to me. You are always there to protect me; you make me laugh, even when I feel like I'll never smile again... You are the one that keeps me company, even when I feel like I'm crumbling inside...” She looked back at Mammon and held his hand. She brushed her thumb over his silvery rings, before caressing his skin with the pad of her thumb. She cupped her other hand around his cheek and brushed away a tear, while she placed a soft kiss to his wet lips. She stayed with her forehead pressed against his as he moved his arms around her and pulled her over him. Y/N’s legs were now wrapped around his waist as she sat on his lap. She could feel something hard that she was sitting on pressing into her skin.

“...You’re the one that helped me to overcome my own murder. Without you I feel like there is nothing... just emptiness. You never realise your own worth, everyone underestimates you and your potential...” Y/N was starting to feel dazed at the kisses Mammon was now peppering down her neck as he brushed her hair from her shoulder to fall down her back. 

“...You're not dumb or a scumbag... like everyone tries to tell you. And you have more empathy than all your brothers put together. You show your feelings even when you try to ….  Ahhhh ... hide them and... I-I.....  oooo ... l-love everything about you.” Now she was struggling to remember what she was saying from what he was doing to her. At the same  time she overflowed with embarrassment at  everything she was  admitting to him, but she just wanted him to hear what she wanted to tell him. She felt he never got to hear the truth from her fully before and clearly his brothers would never admit any of what she had said even if they agreed with any of it.

Mammon rose to his knees and leaned forward taking Y/N with him. She now had her back against the sofa seat cushions with the demon above her. His diamond like tears fell to her skin as his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. He pressed his body further into hers so she could feel how much he wanted her. Y/N’s words had stirred a fire within him that he was eager to let engulf the whole room with his desire for her. He moved his lips to her ear as he asked her in a low sultry tone "You nervous?" Y/N's breath hitched and Mammon felt his words have the desired effect on her body, as heat seemed to ignite across her skin creating a path of goosebumps down her body. He felt her shiver under him. He started to nibble and suck the sensitive skin just under her ear as he listened to her moan softly at his touch. Her hands gripped the back of his neck and his hair as she pulled him in closer.

The muffled sound of shouting came from outside of Mammon’s bedroom door... Neither Mammon or his human noticed, even as they began to get louder the  closer they got. There was a loud bang and the sound of wood splintering as Mammon’s bedroom door burst open and exploded off its hinges. A cloud of smoke shrouded the figure that walked through the doorway. 


	48. Making A Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Spoilers for lesson 38.  
> The start of a game of cards

The Avatar of Greed sprang away from the human and to his feet. “GRRRRRRAAAAAH! THAT AINT FUNNY!” A flash of red lightening crackled in the air around Mammon as he looked up at where his bedroom door should have been. He was in a foul mood, only made worse by his bedroom door now falling from the railing of his stairs where it had been balanced, and onto one of his large speakers below. Y/N had sat up and straightened herself out with a blush still fresh on her face. The door being blown open had made her jump... while she pondered that she should be used to this kind of stuff by now really. 

“Don’t do this. Lucifer. Believe me when I tell you that it’s a bad idea.” Satan’s voice could be heard as Lucifer stepped through the smoke and debris in Mammon’s doorway and made his way down the stairs. Satan trailed behind him, with a frown on his face. 

“But I just want to meet him, I've met all the others.” Lucifer had a strange look of innocence in his eyes as he approached Mammon and Y/N, who were now looking at each other with confused expressions. 

Satan had his hand on his hip as he stopped by Lucifer’s side. His eyebrows were furrowed as he glared at Mammon with his deep green gaze. “You don’t need to worry about whether you’re being rude when it comes to him. He’s not worth it.” 

Mammon saw Y/N tense out of the corner of his eye at Satan’s remark. “Who’s not worth it?” Y/N asked, trying to keep the venom from her voice. She already knew the answer to her own question. 

“Mammon.” Satan shook his head and sighed. “Y/N, I need you to back me up here. Talk some sense into Lucifer.” 

“What’s goin’ on?” Mammon was looking puzzled at Lucifer who was now staring at Mammon like it was the first time he had ever seen him. 

“Well, the potion Lucifer ingested earlier seemed to work a little differently than anticipated.” 

“Ehhhh?” Mammon’s confusion level was rising. 

“Oh, I see...” Y/N looked at Lucifer with a slight concern etched on to her face. 

“So rather than knocking him out.... like Asmo, it wasn’t strong enough for a demon of his power.... so... it has made him lose his memory temporarily... Although some of it has been coming back... each time he has re-met with all of us... you two are the last.” Satan looked unusually worried as he gazed at Lucifer. 

“Lucifer already wanted to meet Mammon, and once he heard that Mammon was good with cards and a gambler from Belphie he wanted to come and play against him.” Satan explained. ‘I bet he did...that crafty demon demon’s done this on purpose’ Y/N thought to herself. 

Mammon’s eyes lit up after hearing this from Satan, Y/N saw the gold in his eyes illuminate as he thought about all the money-making schemes he could do with Lucifer temporarily not himself, and the prospect of winning him at cards. She then observed Mammon’s smile fade as he noticed the way Lucifer was looking at _his_ human. Y/N’s eyes drifted from Mammon to the demon he was looking at. Lucifer had his sight fixed on her with small rubies sparking at the bottom of each of his dark eyes. 

“So you must be the human that all my brothers are so besotted with?” The eldest reached for the human’s fingers and laid a delicate kiss on the back of her hand. His hand lingered has he held hers in his gentle grip. 

“Tch” Mammon’s frown deepened and a growl started to rumbled in his chest until Y/N removed her hand from Lucifer’s. She blushed lightly at his words and actions. 

Satan cut through the tension of the room “... I was telling Lucifer that Mammon will clearly plan on taking advantage of him, so there was no need for him to come here.” 

“Well, I am here now.” Lucifer had an uncharacteristically large smile on his lips. As he still kept his focus on the human by Mammon’s side. 

“He’ll rob you of every last Grimm you have...and then some!” Satan’s look of concern for Lucifer was something new to Y/N. 

“Wow, it’s not very often that you try to help Lucifer.” she said with raised brows. 

Satan put a hand to his chest and blushed. “It’s not like I’m helping him or anything. I just don’t like the idea of Mammon taking advantage of someone who’s lost their memory. I want you to stay here Y/N, to watch over the game.” He said with a smile as Y/N felt a sudden twist of anxiety within her. “If you’re there, it’ll probably help rein in Mammon a little.” 

“Hey!” Mammon Blushed and looked away to the floor. 

* * *

Satan walked to the doorway and paused. He muttered a charm under his breath and the doorframe was as instantly repaired with the original door back in place, as good as new. He turned to look at Y/N as he left “Take care of Lucifer for me, okay.” He left without waiting for a response. 

Y/N now knew how Levi felt the first few days she had arrived in Devildom, when Mammon had left him to babysit her, while he went and did his own thing. She let out a sigh and looked back to the two demons left in the room with her. 

Mammon had by now reapplied his bravado and iconic smile. “How about that... I didn’t expect TWO guests tonight!” He lifted his hand to his rest his finger tips on his lips as a laughter filled his words “I’m looking forward to taking all your money, Lucifer. But now I'll have Y/N as a bonus! Nice.” 

Lucifer had a dangerous smile on his face as he looked from Y/N to Mammon. “Who is going to be taking money from who, I wonder?” 

Mammon flicked his head to readjust his white hair and put his tinted signature glasses back on. “Well, well, listen to you. That’s some big talk! Alright then! How about we play The Witch and the Black Cat?” 

“...Wait, what” Y/N asked, she knew Mammon was a master with cards when he wanted to be, and despite the amount of money he owed there was no one like him, when it came to gambling and winning at card games. Watching him play was something in itself to behold... But she had never heard of this game before. She felt a feeling of unease wash over her. 

Lucifer placed a hand to his chest, his smile never faltered “It’s a Devildom card game. One person plays the role of the witch, and the other plays the villager. You compete by trying to take each other's face cards. Winning requires both strategy and luck.” 

“What’s that now? So you remember how to play?” Mammon looked at the eldest still trying to figure him out. 

“There are some things I still haven’t forgotten... and some I have already remembered.” Lucifer looked back to Y/N with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. 

“So, as long as we’re doin’ this, we might as well make it interesting. If the winner doesn’t get something from the loser, then it’s no fun right?” Mammon’s smile was hidden behind his hand as looked at the human next to him with the gold of his eyes glowing bright. 

Y/N let out a sigh. She knew this look all too well, Mammon’s greed was already consuming him and she wasn’t sure she was going to like where this was heading. She hadn't forgotten how Lucifer was an expert strategist, she didn't even need to watch him play chess with the others to work that out. He played the game of his life as if it was on a chess board. 

Mammon’s eyes blazed as he set out his terms to Lucifer “So, how about this... If I win, I get to use your credit card as much as I want for one day, Lucifer.” 

“So that’s what you’re after!” Y/N rolled her eyes, she could think of far better things to obtain from Lucifer than the use of his credit card for one day. 

“Hm? Sorry, didn’t catch what ya said just now” Mammon’s smile beamed as he pretended not feel Y/N as she elbowed him. 

“I’m fine with your terms Mammon.” Lucifer smiled at Mammon and Y/N suddenly felt that spike of adrenaline that people normally get when they are in danger. 

Mammon couldn’t contain his joy at his brother’s words as he let out a laugh. “YES! Now THAT’S what I’m talkin’ about!” His eyes were closed as he imagined all the things, he was going to do with Lucifer’s credit card. 

“However, if I win...” Lucifer's deep voice interrupted Mammon’s thoughts. “...then I get to have Y/N all to my self for one day.” 

“Oi, Oi!” escaped from Mammon’s mouth as his eyes snapped open and his eyebrows knitted together. “Wha?!” 

Lucifer moved his hand over his chest as he looked directly into Mammon’s eyes, the crimson light of his own contrasting with the golden glow of his brothers. “I take It we have a deal?” 

Mammon peered over his fames at the Avatar of Pride. “W-Well, listen to Mr. Confident here... So you really think you’re gonna win this thing?! ...Hmph. Well, it’s gonna be fun seein’ how long it takes before that confidence fizzles.” He raised his hands in a shrugging gesture trying to pull off a pose that would give him a nonchalant look. 

Lucifer folded his arms over his chest. “Funny, I was just about to say the same exact thing to you.” He turned from Mammon to be directly in front of Y/N. “Sorry for volunteering you as my prize for winning, Y/N. I should have asked your permission first. If you don’t like the idea, I’ll think of something else.” 

She let out a gasp. Lucifer had never been like this before; he was more of a ‘take what he wants regardless’ kind of a demon. ‘This new memory loss might not be so bad’ she thought to herself. She was now suspecting that choosing her as a prize was already part of his strategy for Mammon’s downfall. It already knocked his metal state as she heard in his voice when he first replied to Lucifer... Although she was now considering Lucifer’s offer as a punishment to Mammon for not being too bothered at the possibility of losing her in his stupid wager. 

“Okay, but I get to decide my reward if I win.” She smiled her best fake smile at them both. She knew she had no chance of winning she didn’t even know how to play. 

“Of course. If you win, you get to come up with your own reward.” Lucifer agreed to her terms as he turned to Mammon that had now moved closer to his human. 

“All right, let’s do this! May the best player win!” Mammon proceeded to usher them all around the glass coffee table as he cleared it and went to look for some suitable playing cards. 


	49. The Lord Of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Spoilers for Lesson 38+  
> Let the game begin, can Mammon's skill beat Lucifer's strategic play?

Lucifer sat in a chair opposite Mammon who was perched on his sofa. Mammon expertly shuffled the cards he had in his hands. The shiny black cards, had a matte pattern across them and were rimmed with a golden edge. Y/N stared at Mammon from her seat at the other end of the sofa, she watched his skilled hands while the movements of the cards between his fingers memorised her. 

They had already explained to Y/N several times how to play the game, and the rules but the words just seemed to float in one ear and out of the other. Not only did it seem pretty confusing, but she also found it hard to concentrate when all she could think of, was how much she wished Lucifer wasn’t there, so she could try and get some further answers from Mammon about the blood ritual. Seen as they had previously gotten... _distracted_. 

“All right! So, I’m gonna be the witch! Now let’s see... for my black cat servant, I think I’ll choose...” Mammon smiled brightly as he announced his decision, “... The Tusked Knight card! This card is gonna be my ace in the hole, the card that leads me to victory!” He looked up at Lucifer who was staring at the car that was on the upper level of Mammon’s room just behind where the second eldest was sat. 

“...Hey! Are you even listenin’, Lucifer?” 

Lucifer shifted his gaze to the blue and gold eyes facing him. “... That car there...” 

Mammon looked back over his head at his beloved Demonio and smiled. “Oh, that? That’s my baby... My Demonio 666 Lexura! Hot, isn’t she? And cool too, am I right? Look at that exterior...and that colour. Can’t help but fall in love, can ya?” His smile was wide as he looked from his car to Y/N. 

“It really is a nice car, yes. Unless I’m mistaken, you bought that using the first money you ever earned here in the Devildom, didn’t you?” Lucifer had a small smile on his face as he remembered. 

“...!” Mammon startled at Lucifer's returned memory. 

“Has your memory returned?” Y/N was unsure if it had or if he never forgot this in the first place, Lucifer may have been suffering short-term amnesia but he was still as sly as always, and he was already distracting Mammon from the game of cards. Y/N could see him playing right into the Avatar of Pride’s hands already, as he was falling further into his trap. 

Lucifer frown as he shook his head. “Well, only a fragment of it has, at least. But I can’t remember anything else...” 

Y/N looked into his onyx eyes, they looked like dark rippling pools of misplaced memories. She noticed Lucifer's smile return as he looked at Mammon “... Ah yes, now it’s coming back to me... It was a real struggle keeping an eye on you. I was worried you’d do something really bad, and end up causing trouble for Diavolo.” 

Mammon pouted at his elder brother’s words “Man, why do you have to remember the bad stuff?” 

Lucifer brushed a gloved hand through a few stands of black hair that framed his face, temporarily moving them from his eye for a moment before they fell back into place. “Mammon, the colour you wanted was limited edition, right? Normally you couldn’t get the car in that colour.” 

Mammon nodded with a smile back on his lips. “Right, exactly! But I got lucky. Because you happened to find that one dealer who said they had it in stock!” 

Lucifer looked surprised at Mammon’s words. “Is that what happened? Hmm, I wonder if I’m remembering it wrong, then... Because I'm pretty sure I went to Diavolo, and asked him to arrange for you to get one as a special favour.” 

Mammon stared at Lucifer in shock, he blinked a few times before he could form any words. “Wh...?” He placed a hand in front of his mouth as he continued. “You asked Lord Diavolo...? Seriously?!” Man, I never knew Lord Diavolo was involved... Well, no wonder I got one.” 

Lucifer nodded as his smile spread to his eyes. “You were determined to buy that car no matter what it took. It was rare to see you so set on doing something. You really did work hard for that car, didn’t you? It was an impressive effort, Mammon.” 

Mammon’s hand slipped away from his mouth revealing a blush on his face as he looked away “Aw... O-Okay, enough about that! Let’s get back to the game! Go on, Y/N! You're up next!” 

There was literally no point in playing now. Y/N could clearly see that Mammon had lost all his concentration due to Lucifer... And she knew she had no way of winning. She played through the motions of the rest of the game but it was pointless. It was clear who the winner was. 

* * *

“G’aah...! What the... I don’t get it! Like, this can’t be happening!” Mammon looked like his life savings had just blown away in the wind. 

Lucifer beamed at Y/N, as he stood up from his chair. “Mammon was the witch and Y/N was the black cat. I was the villager... and the point total shows me finishing on top.” 

Mammon sunk into his sofa, he reminded Y/N of a deflated balloon. “I...I lost...” His deep blue eyes flicked up to Y/N, it was suddenly starting to dawn on him what he had actually lost. “Wait though... you cheated! Like, you kept smilin’ at me, and you NEVER smile! You totally threw off my concentration...!” 

Lucifer shook his head, his jet-black hair shimmered in the light from his movements. His smile remained for his brother, “Whether that was all part of my plan or not, it doesn’t matter. Either way, I won.” 

“Grrr...” The Avatar of Greed, was piecing together all the ways in which Lucifer had played him more than the cards they had been using. 

Lucifer laughed at the sorry sight of Mammon slumped on his sofa. “A deal’s a deal. I get to have Y/N to myself all day tomorrow. 

“DAMMIT...!” Mammon growled out as he closed his eyes. He knew they would now be a fire of gold as his greed to have his human all to himself was boiling just under his skin. Thoughts raced through his mind as he imagined Lucifer with Y/N and all the ways he would try to seduce her. I fear started to creep into the back of his mind and clutch at his heart at the thought of her with his brother. 

Lucifer walked up the steps and opened the door. “Well, see you later. It’s time I head back to my room. 

Y/N was following not far behind Lucifer, she felt she’d enough for one night... she also liked the idea of letting Mammon think about his decisions that lead to this point. Plus, it was getting late and sleep was starting to call her. She felt a warm hand on her wrist as she placed one foot on the first of the steps to ascend from the lower level of Mammon’s room. 

“...Hey, hold on a second, Y/N.” Mammon looked away and let go of the human’s wrist as she looked away from Lucifer to Mammon. “Um, like...there’s somethin’ I want to talk to you about before you go. 

“well, you heard him. I guess I’ll see you two later, then. Good night.” 

Mammon glanced up at Lucifer briefly “...Mmhm, good night.” Lucifer closed the door behind him as he left. Y/N turned around to face her demon, who was now stood directly behind her a lot closer than he had been just a second ago. 

“...” He blushed as he looked away from her to the ground. 

“...Listen, uh... there’s somethin’ I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn’t with everyone else around... -L-Like, I want you to know that even if our pact is severed, it doesn’t change the fact that I was your first demon! And I always will be.” He looked up into the eyes of his human. She saw the ocean of blue with the golden sunrise that she always became lost in. “Don’t you forget that!” 

Y/N felt the lump in her throat start to heat once more as she tried to speak. “I won’t forget.” 

“...!” Mammon’s eyes flicked away from her with his cheeks burning before returning to gaze into her eyes once more. “You BETTER not, okay?! You better not!” 

He wrapped his arms around his human and held her in an embrace that felt like he was gripping onto life itself. Y/N wasn’t sure what had brought this on, ‘maybe he was worried about her day with Lucifer tomorrow... but nothing would be able to change the way she loved the white-haired demon’ she thought to herself. She felt like the invisible bond that had been between them since they first made their pact was even stronger. Her throat felt tighter as the love between spilled into the room. All the lights in Mammon’s bedroom flickered for a moment as they stood holding each other. 

Y/N was now unsure if the lump in her throat was the illness or from her breaking voice as she tried not to cry at her overwhelming emotions. She could tell her voice would crack before she could speak, and so she whispered into his neck as she felt tears beginning to fill her eyes. “I love you, Avarice” 


	50. A Touch Of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Spoilers for lesson 38+  
> Lucifer takes the human to breakfast... well attempts to make it there

“This is so, so, SO not fair!”  Asmo whined from the top of the stairs as he hurried down them to the entrance hall. “Do you hear me, Lucifer?! It’s totally not fair that you get to go out with Y/N alone!” Asmodeus’ pout was in full flow directed fully at the eldest brother.

“If you have a problem with it, talk to Mammon.” Lucifer looked to the deflated demon stood next to the human. The pout on Mammon’s face was nearly equal to that of  Asmo’s . 

Asmo folded his arms over his chest and turned from Lucifer to the other demon stood with them a scowl adorned his face as he spoke. “How could you lose to him, Mammon?! You idiot!”

“ Shaddup ! Like, don’t blame me! It’s not like I WANTED to lose, okay?!” Mammon looked away with a distant look in his eyes, while he tried to ignore the fact that Y/N spending the whole day with without him was going to kill him.... never mind that she would be alone with the one and only ‘Seducifer’ himself, Avatar of Perfection. “Ughhh... My dream of getting’ to use Lucifer’s credit card as much as I wanted for an entire day, gone...” His words weren’t a complete lie, but they were not what letting slip what truly bothered him. Until Y/N was his main interest, his love only spread to money and material items, so it wasn’t hard for the demons to believe his remark. 

“Let’s go, Y/N” Lucifer held out a black gloved hand to the human. She placed her hand in his and she gave a nervous smile. They began to make their way towards the main door. A frown set into Mammon’s pretty face. 

“Ugh,  Luckyyy ! It’s so not fair!”  Amso’s cheeks were flushed which contrasted with  the scowl still on his face. 

Mammon let a small sigh and tried to force himself back into his usual persona, “Oh credit card...credit card, baby! Wait for me!” Mammon sung after Lucifer who was now closing the door behind the human and himself, giving a final smirk to Mammon as their eyes locked. 

As soon as the door closed and Mammon knew Lucifer and Y/N had left he rushed to his room to grab his jacket and D.D.D before exiting the House of Lamentation. Lucifer might still not have all his memories back, but he still had that look in his eye every time he looked at Y/N... and Mammon didn't like it one bit. 

* * *

The cool dark air was pleasant as Y/N was led away from the house. It wasn’t too early in the morning, but early enough on a weekend to make her wish she was still in bed... even better, curled up asleep in bed next to Mammon, sharing their warmth with each other. She pulled herself from thoughts of the Avatar of Greed when she felt her stomach reminding her that they hadn’t had breakfast this morning. 

“...” Lucifer walked next Y/N, he had one hand by his side and the other over his chest while he remained quite with a small smile on his lips. 

Y/N looked at the demon dressed in black and red. “What’s up?” 

Lucifer's smile increased, “... Oh, nothing. I just couldn’t help but enjoy that. Did you see the looks on their faces when we left? They were so jealous of me getting to go out with you.” He laughed as he stopped and turned to face Y/N. “...You know, it’s strange. I can’t really explain it, but... I have this feeling... like I really wanted to be alone with you even back before I lost my memory. I wanted you all to myself”

Lucifer held his hand to Y/N. She took a moment to decide what to do, she always felt a little nervous around one of Devildom's most powerful demons. Although she had come to find deep down that he was a pussy cat, it was still best to keep on his good side to avoid making life harder for herself or the brothers... ‘What would be the harm anyway, it was just holding his hand right?’ 

The moment Y/N took his hand a red blush spread across the demon’s cheeks. It wasn’t very often she could make him blush but it always felt like an achievement when she did. It was kind of one of her hobbies while she had been with them all; to try and get the brothers to blush, it always made her giggle that demons could be so shy and sweet. The harder it was to accomplish the more satisfaction she felt when their cheeks gave in to the heat. 

They started to walk again as they came closer to bustling streets lined with boutiques and patisserie cafés. “So, did we used to walk hand-in-had like this before I lost my memory?” Lucifer kept his eyes closed for a moment as he asked, his cheeks still a shade of rose red. “When I held your hand back then, how did it feel?... How firm was my grip? Did I thread my fingers between yours” He was looking at her in a way she’d never seen  before. A small giggle left her before she could stop it, the thought of how he was now to his previous self before the amnesia was too much. 

Lucifer’s blush darkened. “...What? Don’t laugh. It may not seem like it, but I'm trying very, very hard not to leave a bad impression on you.” The look on his face and the sparkle in his eyes made her imagine what he must have been as ‘The Morning Star’.

“Oh, I didn’t expect to find you two out here. Heading off somewhere?”

Y/N looked up to see Solomon just a few steps ahead facing them, his grey  hair shone silver in the moonlight, as he looked at them with a small smile. 

“Yep, we’re about to get some breakfast.” Y/N’s stomach rumbled at her words. She placed a hand over it as if to keep it from joining the conversation. 

“Well, it's good for you to get out and walk around, Lucifer. It might help bring your memory back. Ooh, sorry... I didn’t want to take up too much of your time, I had just been on my way to come and see you, Lucifer. I finally had a look into the information you had sent me before you lost your memory. I think you had been correct that Mammon has indeed managed to cause the  Hanahaki Disease to produce ‘the seed of love’, when he and  Belphie visited Y/N’s nightmare.”

Lucifer stayed  silent; it was clear he was recalling some fragments of his memory. Y/N on the other hand was feeling a little confused. She rubbed at her neck as the heat in her throat once again reminded her of the lump she felt there. 

“Mammon?!...  _ Seed of love _ ?” she repeated after Solomon. 

“Ah, yes. Could I have a look at your neck just a moment... nothing invasive.” 

Y/N arched and eyebrow at his last few words. “O-Okay" Y/N stepped closer the sorcerer and pushed her collar down giving him better access to her neck. Solomon slowly hovered his hand down her neck as symbols of magical runes faded into her skin. 

Lucifer and Solomon watched as a small golden glow shone through her skin pin pointing the small seed that was nestled there. Y/N wasn’t sure what they were staring so intently at, but after a moment Solomon nodded to Lucifer. 

“Yes, the seed looks to be thriving. Just make sure you keep drinking plenty of liquids... your lover should be able to help with the rest.” Solomon gave her a wink that made her think he has spent far too much time with  Asmo over the years. 

She rubbed her throat with a blush on her face, she wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that last part but she felt her cheeks getting even hotter at the thought of how everyone had been discussing her and Mammon’s  _ ‘friendship’. _ She wasn’t quite sure what she and Mammon were at this point anymore, they hadn't really had time to think or discuss it. Both of them were still coming to terms with disclosing their feelings to each other, let alone classifying what their relationship was now. 

“Well, have fun” Solomon left them standing facing each other. Lucifer looked like he’d got some more of his memory back finally, but Y/N wasn't sure she should ask considering what they had just been discussing. 

“Café Lament? ... Well, what do you say we head over there?” Lucifer smiled at Y/N while holding out an arm to usher her in the direction of the chosen breakfast venue, as she smiled and nodded at him. 


	51. Sticking To The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi knows that if this was a stealth level in a game, they would have had more repsawns than Satan has books in his room.

The pale moonlight danced across the surface of a gold coin as it flipped between each tanned finger. It began to pick up its pace as it rolled back and forth across the demon’s knuckles. He let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned against the gate frame that exited the grounds to the House of Lamentation. He heard the sounds of his two younger brothers as they finally got closer. He wasn’t sure how long he had been waiting for them, but every second, they took meant that Lucifer was getting further away with his human. 

Belphie yawned as he pulled his black hoodie around him further, like he was snuggling into a sleeping-bag. Mammon looked at the two demons all dressed in black. “Tch.... Where’s  Asmo ?” He couldn’t see him following behind Levi and  Belphie .

Belphie let out a sigh as he recalled the Avatar of Lust having a meltdown in front of his many full-length mirrors. “He couldn’t find a black outfit that he considered both ‘sexy and stealthy’.... so he’s sitting this one out”  Belphie rolled his eyes at the memory. 

“Why  ya all in black anyway, this  ain’t a fashion show?!” Mammon had his hands up in a shrugging pose. 

“For a stealth mission like this we had too.” Levi was far too excited at the prospect of this mission to spy and sabotage Lucifer and Y/N’s ‘date’, in full stealth gear. He even had night-vision goggles  perched on top of his head... which served no purpose at all to a demon, as they could already see in the dark.

Mammon huffed at the pair of them as he pushed himself off the gate frame with his foot that had been resting against it. 

“C’mon, they could be anywhere by now... Thanks to you?!” He started walking at a brisk pace with the Levi close behind... Belphie however, was not the kind of demon that could be rushed. He did manage to keep up, the double incentive of ruining Lucifer’s plans along with watching Mammon squirm due to it involving the human, was enough to motivate him.

* * *

Leviathan's sunset-coloured eyes locked on to the human that filled all his daydreams. He’d recognise her anywhere. She was stood with Lucifer who was facing her with a blush on his face. Levi had already dived behind a trash can, his violet hair and orange glowing eyes just peeped over it watching. 

Mammon had been trying to get  Belphie to walk faster as he noticed the Avatar of envy dive into cover, he watched as Levi did some kind of hand signals that were as alien to him as donating money to charity.

“ Ehhh ?!” Mammon was  clueless .

Belphie sighed at the idiocy of the situation, he knew the scummy moron next to him had no clue what the socially awkward shut-in was trying to communicate from several feet away. He didn’t even need to see the confusion on Mammon’s face to know this. 

“He’s found them... And he’s telling us to stay low and out of sight” 

Mammon’s eyes widened as he focused on what Levi had been watching. The Human and Lucifer. He tugged Belphie by the arm into a bush. 

“H-Hey, wait!”  Belphie nearly landed on Mammon as he pulled him through the branches and leaves out of sight. 

“Shhhhh?!” Mammon hushed the dream demon. The youngest shook his head with his brow furrowed, the irritation clear on his face.

“This  ain’t the time to be textin’?!” Mammon commented while watching Levi on his D.D.D while still hidden out of sight. 

“Oh, it’ll be Satan. Remember when we’d been planning  this when we caught you outside your room, and he was against going? … Well, he stopped us on the way out and said to send him progress updates.” While  Belphie was explaining Mammon had begun to stalk closer to the targets staying low and in the shadows.  Belphie let out a sigh and followed. 

Levi noticed that Lucifer and Y/N were now holding hands as they continued to walk further down the street. He let out a small chuckle, his jealousy was subdued by the amusement he felt seeing Lucifer blush at the action. He definitely still wasn’t his usual self, he’d seen him blush before with interactions with the human but not from ones he initiated himself. 

Levi heard a commotion behind him and muffled voices. He looked over his shoulder to see what the  disturbance was. His eyes widened with realisation that the missions cover may about to be blown. 

* * *

Belphegor had to transform into his demon form to try and stop Mammon from charging at his elder brother. The moment they had gotten closer to Levi, Mammon had seen Lucifer holding hands with Y/N, and the look he had when he gazed at her.  Belphie didn’t even need to see Mammon’s eyes explode with yellow light, cutting through the darkness as the greed consumed him. He took action quickly wrapping his tail around the demon before he could take off after them. He was glad Mammon hadn’t also changed into his demon form or he wouldn’t be able to hold him for long on his own without Levi’s help. 

Levi ran up to the pair of demons wrestling in a shop doorway. A soft purple glow pulsed from  Belphie’s irises as he used his powers to tire Mammon in to a state less able to cause trouble. The Avatar of sloth was pushed up with his back against a wall with Mammon in from of him, who was now becoming more docile as sleepiness washed over him.  Belphie’s bovine tile was wrapped around Mammon’s middle while he kept one hand over his mouth to muffle his protests and the other gripping his throat. 

Levi shook his head at Mammon. The envy coming from the white-haired demon was making Levi’s eyes burn a dark orange. “Y/N is SOOO special  ** just  ** to you... What are we supposed to be impressed or something? It’s your fault for being the money-grubbing scum bag you are and losing her in bet with Lucifer. Where here to sabotage the date... you haven’t claimed her yet...” Levi looked away with a blush starting to form on his cheeks as he spoke again.

“Y/N really IS cute, don’t you think? And sort of...hard not to like...”

Belphie’s hands fell from Mammon in surprise at Levi’s admission. It was rare to hear him talk so freely about Y/N in that way. 

“ Ehhh ? …Whoa, is it me, or does that totally sound like a sign that  Armegeddon’s about to hit?” Mammon’s arms slipped out of  Belphie's coils and raised into a  shrugging pose. 

Levi blushed even harder and looked away, “Hey, come on! Stop looking at me like that! You don’t need to remind us that you’ve got it bad for Y/N, Mammon. Keep it to yourself.” He walked away from his brothers and scanned the streets to locate where the mission targets had gone. 

He heard behind him a low growl from Mammon at  Belphie’s laughter, he’d been provoking the second eldest by saying how there was still time for Y/N to change her mind and pick a better brother.

The 3 of them crept down the street sticking to the shadows and hiding behind objects as best they could. They ignored the weird looks they’d been getting from passers-by, while homing in on Y/N and Lucifer. Y/N was pretty easy to find from her scent. There were only two humans currently in the Devildom and Mammon could now smell... both. 

Mammon turned a corner and would nearly have smacked right into the back of the Avatar of pride if he hadn't been pulled  backwards by a hand grabbing the back of the collar of his favourite leather jacket.

“D’AAAH?! What’s the big idea, grabbin’ me like that?... Ya better be prepared to buy the Great Mammon a new jacket if you rip this?!” 

“ Shhh ?! Keep it down you moron! You nearly just walked into Lucifer...” Levi shook his head and  Belphie yawned next to him.

White, lavender, and navy tufts of hair poked out from the edge of the wall as three sets of eyes observed in silence. All 3 demon’s peeked around the corner of the building that they were taking cover behind, while Lucifer and Y/N stood with Solomon.  Belphie wasn’t sure if the sorcerer had seen them or not, but if he had, he wasn’t mentioning. They could clearly here the conversation of the group from where they were stood so close. All 3 of them eavesdropped intently on the conversation until Mammon broke the silence. 

“ Ehhh ?” 

Belphie gave a sharp jab to the Avatar of Greed’s ribs with his elbow. Mammon huffed and immediately went quiet. he gave the youngest a dirty look over the rim of his shades.  Belphie was half expecting Lucifer to drag them all from around the corner at any moment. 

“Seed of Love?” he repeated Solomon’s words to himself in a whisper. As he began to hear more, he closed his eyes while a smile took shape on his face and a slight pink blush, due to this new information. When he opened them again, he saw the shady wizard drifting his hand over Y/N’s neck, her throat proceeded to illuminate with a golden orb at its core. The light was so intense to his eyes he was glad he had his sunglasses on. It reminded him of how bright her soul was. Everyone else that saw this light didn’t seem to see it as bright as he did and he assumed it must be to do with his link to the seed. 

Mammon blushed a deep red as  Belphie and Levi started at him when they saw the  Asmodeus style wink Solomon gave to Y/N after telling her that her “...lover  should be able to help with the rest.” He wasn’t even sure what this meant... but it didn’t stop his mind running wild with the possible things he could do to  _ ‘help’ _ his favourite human in her time of need. He still found it strange that he was the Avatar of Greed, The Great Mammon and yet he was so easily willing to give this fragile human everything he could...and all she would have to do is want it.

When they heard Lucifer mention  Café Lament the 3 brothers used their demonic speed to make it through the back entrance of  Café unseen and seated themselves at a corner table. The trio of nervous looking demon’s hid behind menus as Lucifer and Y/N entered and walked past them to a table by a window. All 3 conspicuous demons saw the ruby twinkle in Lucifer’s eyes as he watched Y/N. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard not to imagine how badly Mammon would fail at playing MGS


	52. A Feathered Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and the human have a breakfast 'date', while 3 demons take precautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time: ...So can I get the Great Mammon, with extra Belphie and a side of Levi? Oh yeah can I get a bit of Lucifer in a bag for later...  
> Ghost waiter tuts and walks off.

Tufts of snowy hair emerged  timidly from behind a large menu, Mammon peeked out across the room surveying his human sat at a window table, she was close enough that he could just make out her conversation but not enough for him to be seen. He watched her gazing out of the large window next to her table. The Avatar of Greed could see she was daydreaming her eyes fixed on the silver moon in the clear dark sky outside. She was sat with one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom and yet she looked distant and uninterested by his company. Most beings would be falling over themselves to get a chance to dine with Lucifer, not just due to his power, intellect and status, but he was also one of the most sort after of eligible bachelors in the realm. 

Café Lament was quiet, only a hand fill of people had been dining at other tables dotted around the room. The ghost waiter that was now stood in the middle of the table cleared their throat when Mammon had failed to answer them with his order. Belphie huffed and rolled his eyes, at Mammon’s obliviousness. 

“D’AAAHH” Mammon was startled at the sight of the ghost. He had long accepted that he would never get used to them or grow to like them, no matter how long he lived amongst them in Devildom. 

“ Shhhh ?! Keep it down you moron!?” Levi spoke in a hushed tone as he nudged Mammon.

“He’ll have a Bufo Egg Milk Tea and a f ried Scorpion Sandwich”  Belphie gave the order to the waiter on Mammon’s behalf while the older brothers were too busy bickering in hushed whispers. He and Levi had already given their orders to the waiter. The ghost walked through the table and put its note pad away and started to walk off. 

“Hey! Don’t skimp on the vinegar and tartar sauce!” Mammon called after the waiter, who nodded. His blue eyes narrowed behind his shades as he looked between  Belphie and Levi. “I hope  ya brought enough cash with  ya , seen as I’m not paying for all this... I didn’t even order.”

“You're such a noob … this is a stealth mission, stop making so much noise... Lucifer might have lost his memory, but he hasn’t lost his hearing you scummy idiot?!” Levi tried to keep his volume as quiet as he could. It reminded him of late-night gaming on his headset, when Y/N had fallen asleep in his room... He was getting pretty good and keeping his voice hushed when it was required. Mammon grumbled something under his breath as he resumed spectating the Avatar of Pride’s table. 

Lucifer placed the breakfast menu to the side and started to investigate the sweets menu. “What kind of patisseries do you prefer?” He asked the human sat opposite him. 

Y/N raised an eyebrow at his question. Not because he couldn’t remember, that was to be expected... It was due to him encouraging her to eat cakes and sweet pastries for breakfast... far from something he would normally do... something she would have to remember to tell Bell later to see if they could persuade him to do it again one day at the house once he was back to himself again. 

Lucifer looked  disappointed with himself, it was clear having his memory abandon him was taking its toll on the demon. “...Ah, I see, I’ve totally forgot... I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Don’t try to force yourself to remember.” Y/N gave him a small reassuring smile from her seat facing him. His dark eyes reflected the light of the crystal that shone like a lamp in the centre of the table as her stared into hers. 

“Thank you. It makes me feel a little better hearing you say that. I’m feeling hungry, what would you say to a sweet treat each, then we can share?” Lucifer smiled as he handed her the menu in his hands. 

As if on que a ghost waiter walked through a wall and to their table ready with their note pad. Y/N wondered how paper and pens where able to slip through objects with the ghost, but she didn’t try to figure it out, as she knew she could try to rationalise a lot of things in Devildom and still never have any answers. 

Y/N looked around the room as she thought she head a familiar voice. She scanned the room but didn’t see anyone she recognised. She shrugged her shoulders lightly to herself. She looked back to the demon sat with her and proceeded to give her order to the waiter. 

* * *

Mammon slid his plate to the side after finishing the last of his sandwich, when he heard a thud, his plate rattled at the vibration. He peeled his gaze from the window table he had been observing, to where the sound originated from. Belphegor had fallen asleep and his head had slipped from his hand where it had been resting and hit the table. Belphie jolted awake rubbing his forehead as he let out a large yawn. 

“Why didn’t you get an extra-large, extra strong coffee?” Levi kept his voice just above a whisper, as he kept himself bent low to ensure he was still hidden by the wall of menus they had erected across their table shielding them from the sight of the targets they were staking- out.

“I don’t want to be awake that long... “

Belphie was interrupted by Mammon patting Levi’s arm frantically as he still kept his sights on Lucifer and Y/N. The  brother’s listened to Lucifer’s voice as he spoke to Y/N.

“I truly enjoy myself when we’re together” Lucifer smiled and reached over the table, taking Y/N’s hand in his, as his eyes closed for a moment. When he opened them again the waiter had brought their orders over and placed them on the table. “Everything about this feels new to me. I couldn’t ask for a more perfect day.” A content expression was now on the demon’s face, one which Y/N had rarely seen in the whole time she had known him. 

The two younger brothers looked over and saw Lucifer’s arm across the table holding Y/N’s hand. “Oi, Oi!” Mammon shouted in a faint voice. “We need to do something?!” 

He turned and looked at his brothers. Levi’s eyes looked like embers smouldering gently with a deep orange glow.  Belphie leaned closer to Mammon’s ear while he filled it with a whisper. As the Avatar of Sloth pulled back with a smirk on his face, Mammon’s irises blazed for a moment with a golden light. 

A moment passed as the trio of demons continued to watch from their seats. The crystal illuminating the table by the window where Y/N and Lucifer sat shine brighter for a moment before returning to its normal light level. Y/N startled at a loud bang and withdrew her hand from Lucifer to clutch her chest. She looked at the window where something had hit against the glass from the other side. The force of the impact  had made a slight chip in the window pain. Laying on the window sill outside was a concuss jet black crow. Y/N watched as it picked itself up and wobbled on its legs before taking off again and disappearing into the darkness of the night. 

The wall of menus at the table across the room nearly fell over from the vibration of laughter that was rippling across the table from the three demon lords, who were trying to keep their laughter in silently. The smug smile on Mammon’s lips matched the smirk on  Belphie’s face. Levi tried to take a few sips through the straw of his  iced tea to try and clam his laughter down. 

Lucifer had a few more memories return as he recalled the various pranks that his younger siblings usually tried to inflict on to him. He turned his head checking the room for any of said beings. A flash of crimson light bolted through his eyes. 

“ Fuck!“ Belphie gasped as he quickly ducked, pulling his brother’s heads towards the table so they were hidden behind the menus once more.

“D-Do...  ya think he... s-saw us?!” Mammon’s looked at his brothers, his whisper was slightly pitched higher than normal. 

“N-Noo, I think... he’d be here by now if he had!” Levi raised his head slightly to peek over the menus, he felt a wave of  relief when he saw Lucifer and Y/N now eating their deserts.


	53. A Double Solar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet treats and fighting, the boys disturb breakfast.

Lucifer’s tongue slowly drew the dark chocolate from his bottom lip into his mouth. Y/N could feel a blush forming on her cheeks as she forced her eyes to stare at her own dessert. Lucifer smirked when he saw her reaction. “So what do we normally talk about?” 

“Your brothers, Lord Diavolo, how we all need to stay out of trouble...” She decided to leave out the parts about all the lectures, punishments and threats that often came from the Avatar of Pride. 

He flicked his head to force his dark hair to retreat from his eye as he pushed his desert fork further into his Pitch-Black Shortcake, shearing a piece of it off. Y/N watched as he brought the shadow-black desert to his mouth and part his lips. Everything felt like it was in slow-motion as she stared at the way he placed the dark chocolate, strawberry shortcake in his mouth and lick his lips. She was thinking how right Mammon’s nick name of “ _Seducifer_ _”_ for the eldest was. ‘I’m sure he doesn’t eat like that around the table back at the house?’ She pondered with a blush creeping over her face. 

He held is fork out for her to taste his dark desert. The deep red strawberry covered in dark chocolate and cream reminded her of his hypnotic eyes. As she let him feed her, she swore she heard a low growl from somewhere across the room. She shook it from her thoughts as she savoured the balanced sweet and bitter flavours. The magically created strawberries tasted so much more intense than their human word counterparts, the flavours melted over her palate of dark chocolate and... lust? ‘That's weird’ she mused. 

She thought it was only polite to offer Lucifer some of her own pudding. She held out her spoon laden with Lunatic Pudding for him to taste. The look in his eyes as he sensually took her spoon into his mouth was distracting to say the least, she hadn't noticed that his pupils had expanded into large dark pools, she only saw the sparkle of ruby against the onyx as she tried to ignore the fact she was spoon feeding one of the most feared demons around. She brushed a few stray stands of hair behind her ear while she cleared her throat and looked out of the window as he spoke again. 

“So when we are alone together, we talk about other men? Honestly, what was I thinking? I’d like to give the old me a piece of my mind...” Lucifer frown as he closed his eyes his cheeks begin to shade with red to match the humans. “Okay then, I guess I’m just going to have to say what the old me should have told you, but didn’t.” 

He opened his eyes and placed a hand over his heart as his blush intensified. “I may have lost my memory, but there’s one thing I couldn’t be surer of... Y/N, you’re special to me. You’re like no one else...including my brothers, and everyone else at RAD. I love you, Y/N. Truly.” He started into her eyes as she turned from the window to look at him. She couldn’t hide her surprised expression at his words. 

“As much as I’d like my memory back, and to remember everything that's happened, there's something I want even more... I want to know how **you** feel about me.” 

Y/N wasn’t going to deny that she loved all of the demon’s she lived with, and there was no doubt she found them all attractive... But she had fallen so deep for the second born that there was nothing in the 3 realms that could tempt her away from him. Not even the great S _educer_ himself. Her love for her first man was like no other. “You’re a dear friend to me, Lucifer. I love you and your brothers... but …" 

The first born replied before she could finish, he already felt a stab of pain to his heart and a blow to his pride at her words of rejection. “A friend... I see. Well, at least your honest.” He turned his head away, still keeping eye contact with her, his frown was now deeper than she had seen it all morning. “Perhaps I just haven’t tried hard enough to win you over yet...” 

Y/N finished the last bite of her Lunatic pudding as she heard a commotion across the room. Her eyes enlarged and her eyebrows ascended as she realised who the scuffling figures were. 

* * *

As Mammon breathed in the intoxicatingly sweet scent now coming from his human, his pupils were so dilated that his eyes nearly look black, only the thin rim of his irises glowing with a bright golden light was visible of his normally deep blue and yellow orbs. Each now looked as though they encapsulated a solar eclipse, like the kind seen in the human world. Levi used one hand to grab Mammon and pull him back into his seat, just as he rose and tried to make his way to Y/N. With His other hand he reached for the dessert menu. He had already spotted that Belphie’s pupils had become a lot larger too, just a substantially less than Mammon’s. 

Levi tried to hold his breath as he read the menu which confirmed his suspicions. Lunatic pudding was on the menu. The Avatar of Envy knew that this must have been the cause of the rapidly escalating disaster about to unfold around him. He could already feel the pheromones starting to work on him. 

“Sorry to break it to you, but... ...my Intimacy Lv. is rising rapidly?!” He felt his cheeks heat at his own words. 

“Ehhh?” Mammon turned to look at the lilac-haired demon, with a confused expression. He still found it difficult to decipher the language that came often came from the otaku. 

“Errr... Uh... Well...” He looked over at Y/N, his pupils dilating from the lust possessing his mind, as her sweet scent filled his lungs. “Y/N has eaten Lunatic Pudding...” He pushed the menu into Mammon’s hands and tapped his finger on the tiny small print at the bottom. 

“Warning! This pudding contains ingredients too stimulating for humans, consumption will cause excess production of pheromones that potential mates find irresistible for 24 hours.” 

Mammon shook his head as if to try and clear the giant cloud of desire that now debilitated his thoughts. All he could think of was how much he craved Y/N right now, and how he would need to steal her away from all of the rival demons around them. Neither of the brothers had noticed that Belphegor had slipped away from the table already and was making his way over to Lucifer’s table, all efforts of stealth now abandoned. The last thing Belphie wanted was stealth right now, he wanted Y/N to see him... and so, so much more. Mammon and Levi darted from the table to the demon with darkened tanzanite eyes. Squabbling broke out amongst the trio and quickly turned into a scuffle as they all tried to reach Lucifer’s table across the room. 

* * *

Y/N gaped at the sight coming towards her. She saw flashes of purple, blue and white hair and a mass of limbs and angry noises approaching her table as the bothers battled each other. The frown and confusion on her face prompted Lucifer to move from his seat and stand before the table. The 3 brothers stopped momentarily as they realised Lucifer was now blocking them from the object of their desires. 

“No cutting in line, Levi!” Belphie glared at Levi as he place his hand over his chest, before turning his attention back to Y/N, who had now stood up from her seat. He moved closer to her, as he side stepped Lucifer. “I really want to fall asleep today while holding you, Y/N. What do you say?” 

Lucifer pulled the youngest by the arm, which Belphie shrugged himself free of. “Don’t get in my way Lucifer!” 

Y/N approached the 3 younger demons still confused to what was going on. She noticed all 3 of them had dark eyes, but none of them were as dark as Mammon’s. She wondered if they had been drugged but it was more likely they were involved in yet more shenanigans, which was now just a part of daily life. She wanted to move closer to him to see the eclipse in his eyes but thought better of it, she wasn’t sure what was going on and if she was safe right now. Mammon looked as though he was in some kind of trance, he hadn’t blinked once since he’d been staring at her. “You won’t do anything, will you, Belphie?” Her voice came out sheepishly. 

Belphie smiled, he closed his eyes and started to imagine her lying next to him, and all the things he fantasised about doing to her. “What a silly question. I’m going to hug and kiss you of course.” Lucifer grabbed the him by his arm again this time a lot tighter. He dragged the youngest towards the door. His jealousy was getting the better of him, as his memories had been returning rapidly due to the flashbacks he’d been getting while watching the trio. 

“Ah Lucifer, that’s not fair!” Belphie’s protests could be heard from the other room of the café, where Lucifer was now making him pay the bills for the two tables. 

“Y/N!” With Lucifer no longer blocking his way Mammon dashed over to Y/N and stood inches away from her. He leaned into her and took a deep breath of the intoxicating aroma that filled the air around her. He placed his fingers on his lips as he licked them. 

“There ya are, Y/N! You were lonely without the Great Mammon, weren’t ya? Don’t worry! I’ll let you stay in my room tonight!” 

Levi stalked over to where they stood in front of the table with a smile on his face. “Hey, Y/N! This new manga just arrived from Akuzon! Why don’t we cuddle up like normies and read it together?” 

Y/N’s brows flew upwards. Levi was hardly ever this forward with her, let alone without a hint of a blush oh his face... She slowly narrowed her eyes in the realisation that something was definitely going on. She also noticed Levi was dressed in all black. He looked like a spy out of a movie with his night-vision googles perched on top of his head... Now she thought about it she was sure Belphie had also been dressed in all black too. 

Mammon took a step that put him slightly between Y/N and Leviathan. He stood with his hands on hips, his smile had faded and he how gapped at Levi. “Huh?! You knock your head or something’, Levi?” 

Levi glared at the second eldest. “Right back at you! You think Y/N is lonely without you? Don’t make me laugh!” 

Y/N could feel the tension starting to fill the room and knew she needed to do something, plus it was only matter of time before Lucifer and Belphie came back, and who knows what was going to happen then. 

“Stay Levi” The command left her before she even had chance to think about it properly. The power flowed from her as the pact activated. 

“Gah!” Levi was frozen to the spot where he stood. 

Mammon seized the opportunity so sweep up Y/N into his arms, while his demon form broke out. He quickly left out of the door they’d used to enter earlier and spread his wings wide with a few stretching flaps as a pre-warm up. He didn’t want anyone else getting a chance to interfere with his treasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this made me want chocolate so bad, I have never had short cake so I have do look it up. In the game it doesn't really say what's in the pitch-black shortcake so i just based it off of what I saw on google for the real thing.


	54. Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon breaks in and keeps the human safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the second version of this because I didn't like the first one I wrote... Also just a warning there is some NSFW content on the very close horizon.

The tips of Mammon’s black boots swept over the stone ledge outside Y/N’s bedroom window. His landing was soft as he found his footing. His balance was perfect, even with the extra weight. He was used to landing on Y/N’s windowsill, but had never done it with her in his arms before, or usually with her knowledge. The human looked up at him from her position in his cradled arms and arched an eyebrow. “Anyone would think you’ve done this quite a lot?” 

His large dark eyes flicked down to her and then back to the window. He was suddenly glad the effect of the Lunatic Pudding prevented him from blushing. Y/N’s pheromones were still invading his senses and keeping his desire for her so strong, it pushed all shyness and embarrassment from him. 

“So, how do we get in from the outside?” She shivered a little as a cool breeze drifted over them and through the trees by the house. The branches rustled as they swayed, dappling the moonlight that was moving over them like soft laser beams. She was starting to feel more and more that they had all been sucked into another one of Levi’s Jumanji style games... and this time it must have been a spy one. The clues were mounting up in her head ‘she’d seen Belphie and Levi dressed in stealth attire, now they were breaking into a house through an upstairs window, everyone was acting really weird...’ 

“Leave it to THE Great Mammon!” The demon beamed at his words. She didn’t even have chance to see how he did it, but sure enough he was now pushing the window open. “Did ya see that?! I'm totally awesome, right!” He pushed the window closed and set her down on her bed... a dangerous thing, to be so close to her while she was on her bed in his current state of mind. His greed suddenly shot a thought into his mind that he needed to lock her door to keep any more of his brothers from trying to steal her away from him. 

Y/N watched the Avatar of Greed, making his way to her bedroom door. She glanced over at her large table and became aware of a small potion bottle with a note on it. She immediately went over to it to investigate. An expression of shock was spread across her face as she read the note from Satan. It explained about the Lunatic Pudding and how Lucifer had been informed by Levi of her eating it and proceeded to ask Satan to create and antidote of sorts. Lucifer was now fully back to normal and guessed Mammon would be taking her to her room before the ritual. 

She set the note on the table as she uncorked the bottle. Just as the glowing liquid flowed down her throat, Mammon’s arms grabbed her from behind. He could no longer control himself the intoxication of pheromones warping his thoughts. He spun her around and stared into her eyes like he was in a trance. Y/N observed him as the potion seemed to be working. Mammon seemed to have frozen while his mind cleared the fog that had been filling it. She saw the large over-dilated pupils slowly shrink to normal size. What had once been an image akin to a solar eclipse in each eye burning with gold light, was now a yellow sun rise over a clear blue sky, no trace of light being emitted at all, just their usual bewitching sparkle in her bedroom lights. 

“I-I.. I’m sorry...” Mammon released his human and looked down to the floor a deep cherry red forming over his cheeks. “... I couldn’t stop myself, I tried to fight it for so long... but you were so close and you smelled so good...and...” 

Y/N pressed a finger to his soft lips to hush his apologies, she knew it wasn’t his fault and he hadn't even done anything bad, he’d still saved her from what could have become a problematic situation at the café with Lucifer being there also under the influence. She smiled at him with a warmth in her gaze. 

“It wasn’t your fault and you did your best, you did so well... If that was the other way round there’s no way I could have held myself off you like that.” She realised what had just slipped out her mouth as she began to feel a burn on her cheeks, she looked away. She knew that he already knew how she felt about him now, but she still felt shy about actually saying this kind of things to him. It was silly but she guessed she’d just been so used to hiding it from him that it would probably take a while to get used to it. 

Mammon smiled under her fingertip; his lips caressed it while he spoke. “Luky for me Lucifer didn’t read the menu, otherwise ya would still be spendin’ all day with him, instead of me” His smile turned into a smirk. He never failed to make her smile. She couldn’t deny that she'd rather spend time with her very own Avatar of Sin than anything else. Her eyes met his beautiful gradient blue-gold ones and she rubbed at her throat as it started to feel heated again. She suddenly remembered Solomon’s words about the seed in her throat. At this rate her blush was never going to fade from her face. “Oh, we bumped into Solomon earlier...” 

“Yeah I saw...” 

“What do you mean you saw...?” 

Mammon’s eye’s grew wider, when he realised what he just spilled out his mouth. “Uhh... Well... I-I was goin’ to... Uh... go for a walk after you left...” He was hoping she would believe this tiny little twist to the truth; he’d always been set on following her and trying to ruin Lucifer’s seduction attempts. “...but then... Uhhh...um, Belphie, Levi, Asmo and Satan grabbed me outside my room an’ said they were goin’ to follow you guys and... Uh... Then I-I was talked into it...” His hands where now in the air in a defensive shrugging pose. He was getting more flustered by the second his cheeks where a deep pink as he tried to recall what happened, his account was pretty similar to what actually happened. “...but just so I-I could be there as back up, to protect ya, ya’know... just in case there was any demons tryin’ to snatch ya up...” 

Y/N gave him a look, one he’d seen before when she was sceptical... usually about where he’d been when he was denying being ‘up to no good’ as she had come to call it. “Reaaally...when I was with Lucifer?” With each step she took towards him, he took the same amount backwards. His demon form disappearing, now in full fluster mode sputtering, trying to form words. 

“W-Well, he can’t b-be with ya all the time...” 

“Hmm, I guess your right” A tiny smirk played on her lips, she thought it was actually pretty sweet that he had trailed them, although she was now wondering how long he’d been there. She started to blush, remembering Lucifer’s worlds and holding her hand and... ‘Oh no Solomon’s embarrassing statement’. She reached for an orange bottle of water from beside her bed, that she had now managed back the flustered mess of a demon into. She took a gulp from the bottle, trying to appease the itching obstruction in her throat. 

“So, I assume you heard Solomon then about the ‘Seed of Love’.” Now she felt her whole face going flushed. She looked away she couldn’t handle looking at him right now. 

The now partially laying down Mammon was propped up on his elbows behind him, sprawled across her bed from where he had feel into it backwards, he was still trying work out how much he should admit to hearing when he noticed his silence had made Y/N look back over at him. She took several more gulps of water as he just nodded in response, his concern growing from the irritation she was enduring from the seed. 

“Did you see anything when Solomon looked at my neck?” She enquired rubbing her neck, Mammon nodded again in response. His silky white hair bouncing as he did so. 

He reached up to touch her throat gently with the pads of his fingers, the silver rings on his hand catching the light as he did. “There was like, a little sphere of golden light here.” While his fingers touched her skin the heat settled a little. She let out a sigh with the relief it brought. Seeing how his touch soothed her condition reminded him why he had in fact, brought her back to the house in the first place. 

“I was thinkin’ we could do the ‘Potior Veneficium’ tonight... If you still want to?” He lowered his head a little and looked at her through his long lashes. He felt kind of strange asking her this, he was sure normally humans didn’t actually get a choice in this, but he’d never force her to be his... well not when she had already told him she was. 


	55. The Start Of A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon starts to prep the blood ritual and a little bit of the beginning of it. The human gets a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm going to warn you all now this is long because, I couldn't find a place to split it into 2 chapters, but at least now it will be out of the way and we can move on to next part. Also warning that the chapter after this one is going to be NSFW.

A large black arched wooden door creaked open. The weight of it meant that it could never be opened in a rush. It matched the rest of the black and silver building perfectly. Every surface of the church looked as though it was tarnished with thick black soot like It had been in a fire a long time ago, and yet it was undamaged. The scrolling ornate silver filigree that decorated the building shined in a bright contrast to the matte black. The warmth inside was welcoming from the cool dark air they had just been in. 

“We’re here.” Mammon announced once inside the entrance with the door closed behind. Both his hands griped the large ornate silver door handles. He muttered some infernal words under his breath and his eyes glowed with the same faint light that spread out from the handles over the doorway and the rest of the building like a large spider web before disappearing. He licked one of his fingers and used the saliva to trace a small rune on the door of his sigil, before turning back to face his companion. He watched as Y/N gaped in awe at the decorative features of the building, she seemingly didn’t see the barrier spell he had just encased them inside. now no one should be able to interfere with their evening. She looked over to him and asked “Where are we? Is this... Is this a church?” 

“Well, that ain't bad for a human.” He ran a hand through his milky hair and tiled his head as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. “This is one of the Demonic churches used for rituals and official ceremonies, y’know, that kind of stuff.... C’mon.” He gestured for her to follow. 

They walked down the aisle lined with black pews, a small wooden create clutched under his arm, that he had collected from his room after they had eaten lunch back at the House of Lamentation. Y/N followed behind him, she felt a little apprehensive about being too far from her guardian in a place she didn’t know. The size of the large hall they stood in with its high ceilings and archways leading into shadows felt a little intimidating to say the least. 

Mammon took a small parcel from the top of the crate and held it out to her. From the way it was packaged she could already tell it was from Asmo. She took the parcel from him and flipped over the pink gift tag. 

**_“My sweet Sheep-chan,_ **

**_I got you a little gift for your big night. You can thank me later._ **

**_Oh,_ ** **_and I’d love it, if you could send me a few selfies in it._ **

**_Kisses_ **

**_Your beautiful demon,_ **

**_Asmodeus”_ **

She carefully opened the pretty wrapping as she followed the Avatar of Greed’s shape in her peripheral vision further down the aisle, their footsteps slightly echoing in the silence of the vast space. She pulled the black shiny satin fabric out as it unravelled to the floor. She opened it out to get a better idea of what it was. A long flowing silk robe with gold chains met her sight. A blush spread across her cheeks as the implications of Asmo’s note along with the article of clothing in her hands clicked together. It was sultry and sexy, one of Asmo’s better choices of clothing that he’d picked for her so far. Asmo could also do classy when he needed too, rather than just full-on skin and sex appeal. 

She didn’t notice Mammon had stopped and bumped straight into his wings and back. She wasn’t sure when he had shifted into his demon form, but he didn’t seem to be tensed for a fight so she wasn’t too worried about it. She looked up from the robe to find they’d come to the end of the aisle. 

“Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

Mammon turned to face her and looked from the gold chains and black fabric in her hands, to the blush on her face. He could feel his own cheeks start to ignite to match hers. Y/N shyly looked away from the demon before her, and started to take in the location she was stood in. The ceiling high above them mirrored the decoration on the floor beneath their feet. She examined the floor closer, there was a large intricate magic circle that was highly polished silver inlayed into the shiny black marble floor. It contained various magical runes and depictions of moon phases. She always thought the moon was so beautiful, the one down in the Devildom was no exception. It seemed even larger and brighter than the one in the human world, it somehow felt the same but different. She often wondered if it **was** the same moon, and this was the infamous dark side. 

Her gaze moved from the floor upwards to the centre focal point of the circle just a few feet ahead of them. There stood a vast altar that matched the rest of the church perfectly. It appeared as though I was made purely of silver that had been delicately sculpted with the same filigree designs that decorated the rest of the church. On top of it was a black velvet fabric that covered its surface and cascaded over each end. The only colours at all in the church were black and silver as far as she could see so far. If it hadn’t been for the gold and yellows of Mammon’s demon outfit, his olive skin and stunning blue eyes she would have thought she could now only see in a black and white grey scale. 

Behind the altar just outside the edge of the magic circle was an enormous statue of a three-legged crow. It was a lot larger than any she'd seen before in Devildom. It was the same black as the rest of the building with silver legs and eyes. Its wings were spread wide, and in its beak was a large bright orb of white light that seemed illuminate the whole hall. She remembered from her RAD lessons its name was Yatagrasu, and that it was believed that demons derived their power from it and had done since ancient times, so It made sense why it would be in a place like this she thought. 

“Are you ready?” Mammon looked at his human, his face was a mix of excitement and apprehension. The butterflies in his stomach felt demonic, twisting his insides trying to escape him. He couldn’t even tell if they were from anxiety or excitement anymore, but he defiantly knew the cold clamminess of his hands were down to nerves. 

Y/N nodded at her first man. “Is there anything I need to do?” 

“Ah, well... Satan refreshed my memory as I don’t think I’ve ever done this before...” 

“You haven’t!?” Y/N's voice came out louder and squeakier than she would have preferred, it echoed around the huge hall.

“This ain’t somethin’ ya just do every day...” He huffed, throwing his head to look in the opposite direction with a faint blush on his cheeks. He pulled his D.D.D out to check everything he needed to do while he placed the crate on the altar, then he went through his check list “... You can get changed, while I sort these.” He kept his gaze averted down onto the items he was getting out of the crate on the altar, he already felt the blush he had starting he heat further as he thought about how he was going to tell her what they would be doing in the blood ritual. 

Y/N slowly started to take her clothes off, placing them on a pew with her back to Mammon. She pulled on the sleek black robe and left the chains hanging as she wasn’t too sure how they closed on it. The air of the hall reminded her skin she was now wearing less layers, just her underwear and the robe. It took a few moments for her skin to get used to the temperature, she was glad it was warm inside the building. She hadn’t noticed Mammon had moved to the massive crow statue until she strolled over to the altar and saw he wasn’t there. She looked at the items he had laid across the soft black velvet surface. There was a gold dagger with an ornate handle, set with two glowing crystals, a golden chalice, a little white pouch made of tissue with something inside, and a large iridescent candle that seemed to shimmer different colours in the light. It had cracks in it splitting it into 3 uneven pieces, yet still remaining whole. 

“Hey, Y/N! Pass me the white packet... Oh, and the cup. I forgot ‘em.” Mammon called over to her from where he was now couched at the base of the enormous statute as it towered above him. He began to recite something in a demonic language, the low tones of voice could barely be heard by humans. 

Y/N picked up the tissue bundle along with the chalice and walked towards her demon. Each of her steps was met by the cold marble under her bare feet. As she approached his back, she saw he was pouring fire from a glass bottle into a large basin at bottom of the statue's base. She crouched beside him, the hellfire reflecting in her eyes as she stared into it. Mammon took the white package from her ripping a corner open and spilling the contents into his hand. The yellow jewels rested in his palm making the gold in his irises spark to life as he looked over them. 

“Are they diamonds?” 

Y/N had never seen up-close real yellow diamonds before, let alone any diamonds this size before. Mammon plucked one of the seven stones between his fingers and held it before her, slowly rotating it to catch the light showcasing its flawless beauty. It reminded him of her in that way. How the light made it shine so brightly right now, making him remember how her soul looked to him, so pure and bright, its beauty far exceeded any diamond he had ever seen though. 

“Of course, it is!? You’ve got some nerve human.” He huffed with mild offence, watching her eyes transfixed on the stone before looking past it into his own eyes. Her lips curled into a smile as she saw his flustered state due to his gaze wandering from her eyes down her body, the robe exposing her skin in a plunging neckline to her waist. She leaned forward and planted a delicate kiss on his lips. 

“Whaddya think you're doin'?! Ya can't go around doin’ things like that without warnin’ me!” Mammon cheeks where a shade of deep pink as he protested half-heartedly at her kiss, knowing full well he also wanted more of them all over his skin. 

“Remember when we failed at making them in alchemy class, and all we could do was turn out pencil leads into coal, rather than diamond.” she giggled as she reminisced. Mammon let out a sigh as he also recalled the failure, he had really hopped they could do it as he wanted to be able to sell them all once, they had started to make decent gems. 

“Yeah, I stole half the classes pencils so we could keep tryin’...” He let out a long sigh while he put the lone diamond back in his palm with the others. 

“Well have been practicing, I can now make … something, I think they are diamonds but not like this... maybe like rough industrial grade cheap ones. One day I’ll give you one you deserve, only the best for the Great Mammon.” she laughed as her cheeks flushed at Mammon’s face grinning at her. 

“That's my human! Ya got this! But ... Don’t forget your first when ya do make ‘em perfect.” He felt a rush of pride in his chest at his human, not only because she’d been picking up knowledge of gemstones, but also that she had been getting better with her studies and that she did all her hard work with him in mind. With love filling his heart he emptied his hand of diamonds into the fire as he heard a loud gasp from the human next to him. Normally he would find it hard to let go of such items knowing they would be destroyed, especially ones from his collection, but this was different he felt conviction is his actions and couldn’t wait for the results they would bring. 

Y/N couldn’t believe what she just saw. The glittering diamonds she’d just been admiring in Mammon’s hand were now in the basin of hellfire. Her eyes were wide when she saw them flow like a sparkling waterfall from his hand into the wild flames below. The fames seemed to grow larger as they consumed them, they melted into a shimmering liquid that bubbled below the flames that danced on their surface. 

“Mammon!? Are you okay, you just... why did... Wh-wha..” Her stuttering was hushed when she saw him now toss in 7 gold coins. The flames of lapped upwards to meet the Grimm as they followed the same fate as the diamonds. She clutched his arm, dragging his eyes from the melted gold to her concerned face. She knew he always had trouble letting go of valuable things, especially things like gold, Grimm and jewels, so it was a shock for her to see him do something like this with a smile on his face. 

“Mammon!” She called his name again; her hand was firmly around his wrist. He took the golden chalice in his other hand and dipped it into the flames. Y/N’s eyes expanded with shock when she realised he would be burned. She knew he’d heal straight after, but she didn’t like the thought of him in pain. 

Without even knowing she was doing it a slight silver sparkle ran through her eyes and Mammon saw the flames part around his hand. He filled the chalice with the semi-completed potion. When only a few traces of wet remained in the basin, the whitehaired demon stood and Y/N followed, her hand still latched onto him. 

“I’m okay... this is the easy part.” He looked at Y/N and his face turned to one of worry. “Some of the next parts might sting a little.... B-But only for a little while... I-I... I promise I'll make ya feel good to make it better.” His face now so red that it spread to his nose and out to the tips of his ears. 

The human’s eyebrow arched at him. As she looked at his flustered face, a smirk played across her lips. 


	56. A Sacrifice For Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - NSFW-   
> TRIGGER WARNINGS - Blood, knives, blood ritual, injuries 
> 
> Don't let the name of this chapter fool you, it is nothing like the Devilgram of the same name I can assure you. Mammon and the human take part in the blood ritual that in the claiming many people have been waiting for. This is a super long chapter because I didn't want to split it up.

The golden chalice took its place on the black velvet covering draped over the altar of silver. Eyes of blue and gold scanned a text illuminated on the D.D.D screen, double checking everything that had been prepared and everything yet to come. ‘Shit! the candle’ Mammon internally chastised himself, while picking up the Broken Soul Candle and sprinting off with it to the flames of hellfire that where still burning in the brazier under the enormous three-legged crow statue. 

Y/N observed the Avatar of Greed running back to her at the altar clutching the iridescent candle, his free hand curved around the front of the flame like a barrier sheltering it from the breeze, while it flickered from being transported so quickly. He removed his hand to set it on altar revealing a black flame that now burned from the wick of the candle. She’d never seen a flame of darkness before. It was the opposite of what a candle should be. Its flame was so dark it seemed to consume light. The flame cast a shadow rather than a glow of light like a normal flame. Looking into the pure darkness that made up the flame was hypnotic. 

“Hey! Don’t get too close to that, it's dangerous, even for a demon like me.” Mammon warned when he saw her leaning closer to it while the flame was calling to her. He could hear its faint whispers but he knew it had a lot more of a stronger pull to humans than demons.

“Tch.” He snapped his fingers in in front of her glazed eyes as she took a step closer to the candle. “ Hey, don't you dare ignore me!" Who do  ya think you're  dealin ' with, huh? You foolish human.”

Y/N finally looked at him with a dazed look clearing from her face. “What were we doing? Sorry I zoned out for a minute.” She looked at the items set out on the altar. “Oh yes... so what’s next?” she smiled at her first man brightly with excitement. The heat that had become a usual feature in her throat had started to cool. 

Mammon’s eyes darted from her to the altar and back again his cheeks now shaded pink. He moved the objects to one side and lifted Y/N, sitting her on the edge of the altar. He reached for the golden dagger. 

“Hey wait a minute is this a sacrificial altar... w-wait what are you going to do with that... is it going to hurt a lot.” She eyed the dagger in his hand as he brought it closer to her and he nodded, his platinum hair swishing in front of his eyes with the movement of his head. 

“Do you trust me?” his puppy dog eyes looked into hers searching for her answer. 

“With my life and my soul, I’ll give you everything.” There wasn’t even the  slightest hint of hesitation in Y/N’s answer. 

The second born removed the small studded shoulder jacket of his demon form and drew the polished gold blade of the greed dagger over the palm of his hand. He heard the breath hitch in the throat of his audience. He closed his hand into a fist and held it above the golden cup containing the shimmering half completed potion. His blood seeped through his fingers and around his silver rings as it trickled from his hand. Several drops fell like glittering rubies to the potion below,  diffusing into the liquid already waiting. 

Y/N peered into his hand as he opened it from a fist, the cut had already healed. He wiped any excess blood on the bits on tissue he had in his pocket from before. Using the tip of the dagger he stirred the potion and ensured it was well mixed. He took a large gulp and handed the chalice to Y/N. 

She brought the cup to her lips. It had a sweet scent to it that remind her of fudge ... or maybe toffee, she wasn’t too sure, but she was hoping it tasted like it too rather than the usual peculiar taste that most potions she had tried tasted of. 

Mammon watched her intensely while he breathed in the aroma of the potion. “You nervous?” 

She shook her head and downed the rest of the contents of the cup and smiled at him. “Not the worst cocktail I’ve had.” As she spoke, she felt a numbness to her throat where the seed was positioned. She gave a small rub to her neck around the area. The demon took the chalice from her and place it on the floor. 

He raised the dagger he was clutching to his lips and ran his tongue over one side of the blade licking off the excess position. The razor-sharp edge cutting a small incision into his soft wet flesh. The metallic taste of his own demonic blood spreading through his mouth. He handed the dagger to your name and gave a half nod, gesturing for her to do the same. Mamon observed the way she mirrored his actions and cleaned the potion from the other side earning a cut on her own tongue she winced at the sting as her salvia started to taste on her own blood. He stepped into her as they both stared into each other's eyes. 

* * *

The second born took a deep breath and closed the gap between them letting his lips find Y/N’s as they both closed their eyes. It didn’t take very long before they both found their tongues  entwined together as they kissed. The blood they both shed now mixed together as their kiss intensified with passion from every breath they took. Y/N could already feel her arousal stating make itself known from the moist feeling between her thighs. 

Mammon had now positioned himself so he was stood with Y/N’s legs either side of his waist as he pressed the stiffness now growing in his underwear against the altar trying to move even closer to her. His hands traced the curves of her figure through the silk black robe that had started to slide down her skin. Her throat now felt completely numb similar to how a sore throat could sometimes feel in the human world. She weaved her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his snowy hair. His pale lustrous stands caressing her skin as she made her way to his spiral horns. Once she had hold of the shiny black corkscrew-like protrusions she felt the demon tense. He let out a whimper as she slid her fingertips back down them following the edge of each curl. 

Mammon’s hands had now wandered beneath the black silk the speared her skin from his. He reached around and unclasped her baby blue bra. She left his mouth as she manoeuvred herself so she was able to pull the garment free through one of robes large sleeves. It dropped to the floor as Mammon now let his white nails drift over the human’s soft skin cupping one of her breasts. He started to gently massage both of them as his other hand took its place adjacent.

Mammon's delicate touch on her skin made her core begin to heat further, while she yarned for more of him. She reached her hands down and started to tug at the waist band of the clothes still left on his body. He hastily removed them before returning his attention back to her ivory skin. He listened to her heart beat race as he circled his tongue around her nipple. The peak hardening in its reaction to him.

“Please Mammon... I’m ready... I want to be yours and no one else's.” Her voice came out as a desperate beg. She doubted this would be the last time that it would tonight. Y/N’s body prickled with a heat caused by her desire for her first demon. Mammon looked up from his place on her chest, the dark blush on his face only adding the to the flustered look he had, his eyes dark with lust from his pupils being dilated. He took a step back so he could remove the pale blue panties she wore and discard them with the matching bra that was now heaped on the floor. 

Y/N surveyed him with bated breath, her eyes mapping every inch of his golden skin, every dip and rise of his muscular figure, every white marking that striped across is toned chest and abs, the way his wings slightly swayed with each of his heavy breaths. The shine of the double gold band that encircled just below the head of his erection. She noticed he now seemed a lot bigger in his demon form there. Something she never noticed when they had been in his room the last time. 

After seeing the way Y/N’s pupils expanded from inspecting his naked physique, and the way her eyes slightly enlarge when she saw the double gold band surrounded him, he felt a sheepish grin on his face, Mammon looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “Quit starin’ will ya...” 

Y/N glanced back up to Mammon’s face. He now gazed at the floor as he took a step closer to the altar and resumed his place between her legs that she now wrapped around his waist. The wet feeling of her against his throbbing hardness made him desperately crave to be inside her even more. He kissed her once more before she pulled away. 

“Mammon, are you... different like this?”

The second eldest already knew what she was getting at. He nodded shyly before burying his face into her hair. His cheek pressed against hers as he began to fluster while sputtering his words to her. “Uhhh... last time, you … uh... we already... I was... inside... so it wouldn’t have stretched you as much...” He still felt shy talking about this, to her of all people, just made it worse. He sighed and was glad when she answered him with a kiss on his fiery hot ear as she turned her head slightly to his. 

He turned and captured Y/N’s lips with his own, by now he was sure they had already consumed enough of each other’s blood that was required for the ritual. The human reached a hand between them. He felt her hand grip around the base of his shaft before stroking upwards to its tip and the back down slightly pausing at his gold ‘halo’, he twitched in her had from the situation. He nipped at her shoulder lightly at an attempt to muffle the soft purrs he made as she continued to stroke the smooth skin that was now tightly pulled around his throbbing member. Her fingertips took in every detail of his shape and texture like she was reading braille. 

She tried to keep in the little giggle that she felt brewing in her at his purrs of delight. “I love you Mammon.” 

He looked into her eyes, as he felt his own start to water a little. He still couldn’t quite believe it... not only did the one he’d been in love with so long love him back... But also, he was finally going to have his human to himself, and she would be his alone. His eyes kept a steady glow of gold as he closed them when Y/N gripped him at the precious metal that surrounded him, and lined up his tip against her entrance. He felt a little reassured that he wouldn’t cause her too much pain when he realised, she’d now been dripping on the black fabric that lined the table with how wet she had become for him. 

* * *

Y/N took in a deep breath as the Avatar of Greed slowly started to push himself into her. Mammon let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding as she felt himself slide deeper into her core. Her tight muscles were warm and quivered as he slowly continued. Y/N clung onto the base of his wings tightly as she hissed as the sting of her being stretched. When he was finally all the way inside her, he felt like she was made for him, to be like this... just to keep him sheathed within her, somewhere he would gladly stay for the rest of eternity. 

She kept her hands firmly around the base of his leather wings, her nails slightly digging into the black leathery skin, making her demon shiver as goosebumps raced down his spine like a fire igniting along a line of fuel. His hands found their way to her ass as he cupped it and pressed her even closed into him. She was now sat half off the sacrificial altar and half propped up against Mammon. Now their skin was flush together, she felt the end of him inside pressing lightly against her wall,  causing a dull ache that that she found herself addicted to... she needed more. Her head fell back when her demon started to move his hips slowly and carefully, making sure not to damage his most valuable treasure.

The silk robe now barely hung to Y/N’s arms after slipping from her shoulders, her breaths were heavy as her chest heaved. She braced herself with her arms behind her, while Mammon kept a firm grasp of her hips, her back arching from her ‘first’ hitting all the right places within her. The pleasure and pain from him filling her more than her body could cope with slowly driving her insane with each of his thrusts into her. 

Mammon leaned forward as he continued his slow teasing rhythm, watching as the beauty before him started to unravel at his mercy. He turned the attention of his lips to pepper kisses across her jawline while she rewarded him with  intensifying wines and gasps. His lips journeyed down her neck where he began to suck and lick at certain spot of her neck just under her right ear, making her breath catch in her throat before she released it as a soft moan. The demon created a mark on her skin with his ministrations. He paused by her hear, speaking nervously into it, his breath ghosting across her skin making her shiver. 

“This is  gonna hurt for a little while” He reached for the dagger next to them still on the altar and held it by the blade. He positioned the end of its handle over the black flame of the candle that flicker on the altars edge. As the metal heated up, the two fallen star fragments embedded in the metal of the guard lost their luminescence. Their life force seeped through the handle into the pommel that now smouldered with an orange heat. 

The greed demon stroked any lose hairs from Y/N’s neck and tiled her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to him. He held her breath as she felt a burning heat getting closer to her skin. She let out a yelp and bit into Mammon’s shoulder as tears welled in her eyes from the pain as the heated metal branded her skin. The human squirmed in his grip as he held her tightly, until he removed the dagger and tossed it away, clattering to the floor somewhere behind them. He quickly grabbed the Broken Soul Candle and let 3 droplets of its wax fall onto the freshly branded skin. 

Y/N relaxed as a cooling sensation flowed through the burn on her neck. The wax from the magical candle now covered the mark like a protective grey seal. Mammon cradled Y/N in his arms as he continued to stoke the fire within her from the snap of his hips. A lone tear spilled from one of her eyes, originating from the water that had collected there from the pain of the branding. It trickled down her cheek on to her demon's bare chest. Mammon took her chin between his finger and thumb raising her head to look at him. His hand glided over her cheek cupping it as he caressed the water mark left by her tear with the pad of his thumb. He kissed her softly with such tenderness, that she felt as if she was melting. 

She kissed her way to his shoulder where her teeth marks still remind like little puncture wounds on his caramel skin... She made sure to pay extra attention to the sore reddened skin while Mammon started to move in and out of her faster now. There was no need to distract her further from the pain of the branding. He now just wanted to repay her sacrifice with the offering of his self.

* * *

The air of the demonic church was thick with passion as the demon and his human lost themselves in each other. The pair moved in sync while sounds of their moans grew more desperate each time their bodies collided into each other. The Avatar of Greed placed the candle that shimmered like a broken rainbow in the human’s hands. Ensuring he kept one of his own around hers guiding her to pour some of its molten grey wax on to the smooth skin at the central dip of his collarbone. His other hand stayed on her hips anchoring himself to her, allowing him to pull himself deep into her centre and keep his movements steady as he felt his own pleasure coiling like a spring. He let out a tiny hiss as the hot wax hit his skin, he moved it away, back to it place at the end of the altar. The wax that had collected on him trickled along the white stripes on his body that adorned his demon form. It mixed with the sweat that now coated him like  moist sheen, before being absorbed into him. 

The demon could feel the magic of the Broken Soul Candle as it knitted his heart with his chosen human. It created a powerful unseen link that would now mean she would belong to him... and every demon would be able to sense it. All that was left of the ritual was to finish the consummation of their covenant. Once completed she would then belong to him. 

The golden fire in his irises blazed as his greed finally felt like it was about to obtain something it had long for. Mammon was now driving his length into Y/N relentlessly as she began to cry out from the delicious agony that overwhelmed her, from being over filled in her stomach from the size of Mammon in his demon form and the sharp pain in her core where he was now hitting hard against the her cervix. All the stimulation was nearly sending her over the edge into paradise. The pain kept her wanting more of him deeper and harder. The more she got the more intoxicated she felt.

Mammon could feel Y/N’s greed as it flowed from her like a priceless champagne from an overflowing crystal champagne flute... and it washed over him making him give in to her desires, as he gave her more of what her body begged for, as it dripped with sweat that glistened like diamonds. He was panting hard as he felt every one of his stokes rubbing Y/N’s interior in just the perfect way  that allowed him to elicit whimpering sounds from her lips. Her walls began enclose around his cock tighter as he took closer to her rapture. 

Her legs trembled and constricted around Mammon like she was holding onto him for dear life. Tears escaped from her eyes as he now pounded into her without mercy, just like her body hungered for. Each time he hit deep into her she felt him twitch a little as her muscles tried to draw him deeper to her core. Her mind was hazed with ecstasy as she felt his lips oh hers. 

“I-I.... mmhh... love you...nghh...” He breathed the words into Y/N between his kiss and short laboured breaths. Y/N secured her hands around the nape of Mammon’s neck as he kissed her desperately. His closed eyes shielding the electric blue glow that now was cast out from his eyes. In that moment he could feel true peace. All the poisonous greed that was etched around his soul had been replaced by love, something he had never felt since before the fall. His all-consuming greed was all he had felt after that... But right then, his insatiable thrust for everything was quenched. He was now lost to the love between them, feeling only the pleasure that had been intensifying in him now nearing breaking point. His hips snapped into Y/N in an irregular rhythm. His heart was hammering against his rib cage like it was trying smash his bones into a thousand splitters. The sweat dripped from his olive skin combining like a new potion with the sweat of his human the pooled between them wherever they touched together. 

Y/N shook in the arms of her demon as euphoria erupted from her centre, emanating outwards across her body like a bomb of pleasure had been detonated deep within her from the sound of his words. Before she could cry out his name her sounds were muffled by his mouth as the swallowed her words in his kiss. Her throat was still numb, and yet she could sense something traveling from the back of it along her tongue where she exchanged it to Mammon’s, as it caressed hers. She came hard on him due to receiving an orgasm from both her clitoris and her cervix at the same time. Something she had never experience at the exact same time before. As Mammon’s lips drew away from  hers she spoke to him as she  soared above reality on her high.

* * *

Mammon’s eyes opened from the feeling of something  metallic in his mouth that Y/N had deposited on his tongue. He didn’t have time to react before he heard the angelic words stream from Y/N. His enlarged blue eyes were met with an almost white light from Y/N’s as she spoke to him in the way that always made him shudder with gratification. He translated the language that he had once spoke, but now was forbade from as;

“ _ Avarice, I love you more than anyone will comprehend. I give all that I am, and all that I will be to you. I have always been yours. _ ”

He cracked… felling himself shatter under her words and the feeling of her coming around his pulsating member, pushing him off the bink into his own release. An explosion of all the mounting fire he had been holding within tore through him as he coated her insides with his golden shimmering seed. He did a few more shallow thrusts into her, while he felt her flutter inside, milking him for every drop he could spill into her. 

The fog of his euphoria slowly began to clear from his mind as he was brought back to his senses and pushed the foreign object from his mouth. He was already starting to sense what the object was made from and it made his heart stop monetarily as the gold of his eyes consumed the peaceful blue. As soon as it touched his lips, he knew exactly what the metal was. His heart started to beat faster the rush his greed was pumping into him was prolonging the high he was still riding from his own rapture. 

He took the unknown item he had been gifted by his lover in his fingers. His eyes focused on Y/N as she still caught her breath now lying flat on the altar looking toughly like a demon had just ravished her. The black silk robe barely covering her flushed skin and stuck to her with sweat. Her hair was more tussled than any bed head he’d ever seen on Belphie, and she seemed to glow with an aura only he could see. He couldn’t deny he like seeing the is look on her... the way he had made her come undone... and how he would time and again in future. 

He beamed from ear to ear as his eyes settled on the wax seal on her neck that had now melted away to reveal his symbol banded into her skin. “You’re all MINE now...”

Y/N lifted her head to look at Mammon. He looked nearly as bad as she did, he had now shifted out of his demon form, back to his usual self. He was still perfect and held the same other-worldly beauty he always did, his skin mirrored the flushed that  decorated her own, a sheen of sweat still covered his naked body and he looked a little drained, but now he had the addition of the sexist ruffled she’d ever seen, and a red shoulder from her bite. 

Mammon took a black t-shirt and jeans out from inside a compartment in the altar. She never have known was even there if she hadn’t been watching. He got dressed quickly and popped something shiny in his pocked that had been in his hand. 

“ So what was that?” Y/N rubbed her neck and realised that it had a numb coldness, which was now starting to fade. Her throat felt large and clear. A sensation she hadn't felt for weeks. “W- Wa ... Was that the seed.. Or flower or whatever. The one Solomon said about?” 

Mammon nodded. He stood up from where he had been sat on a black pew putting his boots on. “We can have a look at it when we get back, Satan can have a look and tell us  what's , what.” A blush swept over him as he put his fingers against his lips and looked away. “...B-But he can’t keep it... no one can, its ours”. He growled the last part of his sentence out, as the yellow in his eyes flickered with light for a second before it was gone.

“Ours?” Y/N repeated quietly under her breath to herself. A smile forming on her lips. Mammon had never called anything “Ours” before, not even if they shared food... it was either hers, that he’d teller her he had graciously gifted to her, as a mere human... Or it was  ** his ** , and he would let her have/borrow it, and teller her how grateful she should be to THE Great Mammon.

Mammon of course heard her, making him blush ever harder. “C’mon Y/N, let's get back and show everyone your awesome new Greed mark. His smile was wide and reflected in his closed eyes. Y/N saw an aura surrounding him sparkle like it was filled with tiny particles of glitter. She jumped off of the altar, her legs still wobbly... but she managed to run the few steps to her demon and throw her arms round him into a hug. He stiffened for a second in her embrace before putting his arms around her and nuzzling into her damp, sweat soaked hair. 

“So, we're officially together now? And  Asmo will finally calm his advances down?” Y/N could hear the smile in her own voice as she spoke. 

“ Ehhh ? …I’m a Demon  y’know , I can’t do miracles.” Mammon felt her giggle vibrate through him. “Uh, but yea... We are now official... I guess.” His voice was quieter now as he gripped his precious new treasure tighter.

Y/N loved the feel of him holding her even tighter like this as she inhaled in his scent. It always felt to her like somewhere she had always meant to be. She had never really believed in ‘destiny’ and ‘soul mates’ before she arrived in the Devildom... but soon after meeting the Avatar of Greed her mind began to change. 

“Good! I’m glad you can admit your mine now.” She hid her smirk in his neck, she knew what was coming from her words. 

“Oi! Oi! I'm the one that did the  claimin ’?! YOU  ** officially  ** belong to  ** me  ** now.” He pulled away to look at her with scarlet cheeks. “And don’t forget it human, you're representin’ THE Mammon now, so don’t go fawning over the others...” He strode over to the altar placing the ritual items back in the wooden create as Y/N put her clothes back on. She wiped the sticky mess between her legs with the only thing to hand... the black silk robe, which was clearly in desperate need of a good wash now anyway. 

She heard the faint mumbling of her demon, catching the odd words about being too nice to his brother’s, and to not let  Belphie nap on her lap anymore... Or game with Levi in his room all night, and various other complaints about the Avatars of Sin. 

She then faintly heard a small voice from him. He peeped over his shoulder at her as he spoke, the pink tint on the tip of his ears indicating he was blushing again. “A-And I  ** am ** yours...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The black flame is based on my own actual fear, which as stupid as it sounds is black holes.... as in the space kind. Except the flame is also a portal the the home of the shadow demons, super scary do not mess with them mofos. the human is attracted to it quite badly because her soul shines so bright and the shadows feed on the light which is why iots all sucked into the flame.


	57. Kinbaku (Tight Binding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - smoke, fire, bondage, mild torture maybe???  
> Mammon and the human get back to a house of chaos as to be expected.

Plumes of black smoke rose into the night air, curling upward until it mixed into the dark blue and black shades of the eternal darkness that was the  Devildom, the stars twinkled as the smoke started to obscure them from sight. Y/N coughed, shielding her mouth and nose with her hand as she walked through the doorway and into the  smoke filled main entrance hall of the House of Lamentation. 

“ Ehhh ?!” Mammon’s confusion showed on his face when he turned from closed the front door behind him, following his human into the cloud of smoke that now filled the house like a suffocating shadow. 

“What’s going on...? Where is everyone?” Y/N looked at Mammon for answers she knew he didn’t have, as they had just been together all afternoon though  to night in a demonic church. They both heard muffled groans that came from the dining room. Mammon raised his hands and shrugged as they looked between each other, before they moved to the dining room.

On the large dining table where the residents of the house usually shared their meals was  Belphie . At first glance they might have mistaken him for being asleep. He was laying on the table on his back with a small little D stood on his chest, its sharp fangs and teeth on show as it grinned at him. She recognised it as one of Lucifer’s, the blue horns and ribbon around its hat symbolising it as a pride demon. A loud slap rang out across the room as the Little D struck the side of  Belphie’s face. The Little D had been ordered to keep the Avatar of Sloth awake by any means it wished if he started to dose off.

“Oi! Oi!” Mammon snatched up the Little D from where it stood on  Belphie and threw it out of the door. Y/N watched as it tumbled backwards across the floor where it landed, before scurrying off. She turned back to look at  Belphie , she was now closer standing next to Mammon at the table. The duo peered down at the demon laying there like a dish that had just been placed down ready to eat. 

Y/N gasped at what she saw.  Belphie was tied with red rope, one that she had instantly recognised. She along with the rest of the of the demon brothers were no strangers to being tired up by Lucifer and hung somewhere as part of a punishment. On  Belphie’s face was some form of device that kept his eyes open, unable to blink or close his eye lids. It was clear now that he’d been enduring a punishment that was set by the eldest to keep him awake.

“What did you do?!” Y/N let out a sigh as she looked over the intricate knot work that was keeping the seventh born bound where he lay on the table. 

“ Ughhh ... just get me out of this and get this thing off my face, my eyes are so sore. I just want to go to sleep.” The whites of the youngest brother’s eyes were red, his midnight-blue hair framed his place face that now blushed a deep pink from Y/N running her fingers over the ropes that coiled around his body, her hands searching for a place to start to work on the expertly tied knots in the rope. 

“Hey! Ya can't just go around breaking people out of Lucifer’s ropes!” Mammon snapped. Tapping her hands away from the red bindings that held his brother. He knew full well that Lucifer disliked anyone interfering with the discipline he forced on the family. Even if he did seem to always take it easy on Y/N compared with the rest of them. 

“Pfft... You never say that when I'm helping you down from being tied up dangling from the ceiling...” Y/N left out the part about how he was usually crying and begging someone to help him down, instead she just raised her eyebrow at the platinum-haired demon. “...It's not like I haven’t done this before for all of you... just like you all rescue me from the same fate... Anyway, I’ve got pretty good with these knots thanks to you Mammon.” She never told anyone how should would always seek the second eldest out after  Lucifer was out of the way to set him free. Y/N shot Mammon a smirk as she pulled at various sections of rope. 

The Avatar of Greed’s brows furrowed, the only part of what Y/N just said that stuck in his thoughts, was that she helped his other brothers escape too. He looked away and huffed. The small crate he’d brought back from the ritual was still under his arm, it creaked as he crushed his grip around it tighter, while his jealousy started to bubble in his mind. He saw movement the corner of his blue and yellow eyes. He left the dining room to investigate what it was, dropping the create off in his room as he did so. 

Red rope pooled around  Belphie on the table, while Y/N pulled him up by the hand so he was sat upright. The demon took the surgical equipment from his eyes that had been forcing them open and crushed it in his hand, before discarding it on to the table he’d now slid off of. He stood rubbing his red eyes and swaying slightly from the sleepiness he felt. 

* * *

Mammon returned with a sorry looking Satan. Everyone seemed to have become used to the smoke that filled every room, as they all now seemed to act as though it was just normal for it to be there. The necklace that Mammon had gifted to Y/N seemed to protected her from most of the effects of the smoke, only the bouts of coughing that came from her seemed to be a reminder that there was something on fire somewhere. 

“What the hell happened to you?!” Y/N observed the shared glances between Satan and  Belphie from her question to the blonde demon.

“Lucifer set us punishment for his memory loss, before he left for a meeting at the Castle with his boyfriend.”  Belphie raised his hand to his chest with a look of irritation on his face. 

“Oh...” Y/N was now feeling anxious at the thought of what her punishment would be as the third member of the anti-Lucifer club.”

As if reading her mind... but more likely her expression, a dishevelled Satan spoke up to reassure her. “Y/N, I told him it was just us, and that no one else was involved. He seemed to believe me. I assume you will be in the clear.” 

The human let out a sigh of relief, she wasn’t sure what had happened to Satan for his punishment, but he definitely looked like he needed a lay down... and possibly referring to a councillor. The red on  Belphie’s cheek from where he’d been repeatedly hit by the Little D, and the rope burns that had been on his neck and wrists were now healed back to normal, but he looked as though he was on the brink of passing out from sleep deprivation. 

“So, what’s the deal with the smoke?” Mammon wafted a hand in front of his face, the smoke that was there was replaced with more  smoke. “Beel  ain’t tryin ’ to do another ‘indoor barbeque’ again?”

Belphie shrugged and started to wander off in search of a place to nap before his need for sleep totally consumed him. Satan let out a sigh and frown as he looked at the floor, his hand over his chest. “I’m not sure. We were tied up for most of the day. Levi and Beel were supposed to be on cooking duties this evening, but as I was  _ ‘inconvenienced’  _ I’m unable to tell you anything further.” His emerald eyes flashed with a dangerous glare while the smile he wore was hollow. Y/N knew better than to trust the many masks Satan donned, they usually showed the opposite of how he truly felt. 

Mammon and Y/N left Satan who decided he would have a long soak in the bath with a book, to try to unwind and soothe is body as much as his mind after his ordeal. The pair now found themselves outside the closed door to the kitchen. Smoke poured from every edge around the door as sounds of a fight could be heard from the other side, along with Levi’s shrieks. 


End file.
